


Family Don’t End With Blood

by Squibbles94



Series: Family Don't End With Blood [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Bullying, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Did I mention angst, Dubious medical information, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Guys it’s a lot of torture, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Irondad, It will be okay kids, Not canon compliant - Spider-Man Far From Home, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post blip, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Whump, creepy people, spiderson, this is going to hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 150,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibbles94/pseuds/Squibbles94
Summary: “I had Pepper and my retirement. We had Morgan and I had a chance not to screw things up anymore. I had everything I wanted. Except you. You deserved better than being stuck inside a rock because I was too afraid to lose what I had. That’s why I did what I did. You.”In which Peter comes back from the soul stone to find everything changed.OrPeter whump? Check. Tony adopting Peter? Check (Sorry May). Kidnapping? Check. Torture? Check. Tooth rotting fluff? Check. Self preservation? Missing.





	1. Wish We Could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Well here we go. I never thought I would be writing a chapter fic about Tony and Peter but here we are. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Things you need to know: this takes place after Endgame but before Spider-Man Far From Home, so it will not be compliant with that one. Also, Tony lives because I say so.  
I will always put individual warnings on chapters that requires them at the END of the chapter so I don’t give anything away. I like to be surprised when reading but I know people have triggers And I want to be sensitive of that. So pop down to the end notes for triggers and warnings.
> 
> I never thought I would have to write this but: Please don't repost my work on any other site without my permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from - Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots

The sun was setting, and Peter blinked against the spots that were gathering in his vision. He didn’t want to miss the sunset. It was something he had taken for granted for 16 years, and now he tried to catch it whenever he could. It was helpful that Peter could swing onto rooftops and other places that were too out of reach for ordinary people. Often he would sit atop buildings that if May found out, she would have a heart attack worrying about the 50 odd floors that he could drop if the wind made him lose his balance. But he was Spider-Man, his balance was impeccable. Anyway, what Aunt May didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. 

Peter stopped at that thought because people hadn’t known that a big purple guy would show up and destroy so many lives. Before he snapped his fingers and Peter felt his body being torn apart. They hurt because of him, and they didn’t know it was a threat. So, maybe that wasn’t the right phrase to use. 

He found himself thinking that a lot since everyone came back from the Blip. That things had changed so much, and everyone who came back were scrambling to piece together everything they missed in the five years. Many people were taken from their homes and lost all of their possessions. Some people lost loved-ones. Ned came back to find only his mom waiting for him, his father already buried for two years. Peter held him as he cried on his shoulder. 

May was still there when Peter returned, but her hair was more silver than before, there were more lines around her eyes and a ring on her finger. She’d shown up at the decimated compound after the battle with Thanos and almost collapsed when she saw him standing there in clothes that were far too big for him. They had gotten the blood and ash from his face, so he looked better than he had. He looked much better than Mr. Stark, and Mr. Banner had at the end of the battle. They took the brunt of the damage because of the gauntlet they used to bring everyone back and to get rid of Thanos. 

Both had already healed from their injuries and were home from the hospital. It was touch and go with Mr. Stark for a while, but in the end, he pulled through with scars running up his right arm that would never fade. They would always be a reminder that he was willing to risk his life to save everyone. They would still be a reminder that Peter almost lost him. That thought made Peter scared because he had already lost so, so much. 

He knew he wasn’t the only one who lost people. The Avengers took a big hit, just like everyone else. After everything was said and done, Peter noticed that they were two Avengers down. Black Widow had sacrificed herself, and Clint had felt so guilt-ridden that he hung up his bow, opting for a life of retirement again. Only this time, Peter thought it was going to be permanent. Captain America had gone back in time to return the infinity stones and thankfully was able to find his way back with no issues. He promised that all was taken care of, and since the world didn’t implode, he was probably right. 

In the four months since Peter had come back, he still didn’t feel like he was back to normal. Whatever normal was anymore. He and May were living in a new apartment that he wasn’t used to, and she was engaged to a man that made Peter angry. It wasn’t anything against Henry, he was a nice guy, but he was living with them, and he wasn’t Uncle Ben. To Peter, it had only been about two years since Uncle Ben died, but to May, it was more like seven. He couldn’t blame her. She deserved to be happy, and if Henry made her happy, Peter would smile and be polite. He would walk up the aisle with May on her wedding day and hold his head up high and not think about how his world was crashing down on him again. He would try not to feel like an outsider in his own home. 

Peter blinked and noticed the sun had gone completely down, leaving him in darkness on top of a building a couple of miles from home. He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time. It was nearing 7:30, and he was late for dinner. Sighing, he pulled on his mask and was met by the soothing voice of Karen as he swung from the building.

“Hello, Peter. You are very late for dinner,” her voice was soft but held a small warning.

“Yeah, I know. I just got caught up with thinking. I’m on my way. Can you send a text to May and let her know that I will be there soon?” 

“Text sent to Aunt May stating that you will be arriving no later than 7:39 PM. Is there anything else you need, Peter?” Karen asked. 

Peter thought for a second. He knew he had already asked that day, but he couldn’t help asking again, “how’s Mr. Stark doing?” 

The AI hesitated for a minute, “Mr. Stark’s health is optimal. Would you like me to contact him?” 

“No. No. That’s fine, Karen. I don’t wanna bother him,” Peter said frantically. 

Peter swung through the city, taking in the buildings that had changed in the five years he was gone. There were far more businesses and not enough apartment buildings. Since half the population was snapped away, he guessed they didn’t need any more houses. Until they did. Now the homeless rate in New York was at an all-time high because people came back to find their apartment converted into offices. It made him feel guilty that he had a roof over his head, and so many people didn’t, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Not really. 

Peter dropped onto the fire, escape just outside his bedroom window. It was always a tricky thing getting back into the apartment with the suit. Most of the time, if it was dark, he was fine. Still, he remembered when Ned found out about him being Spider-Man and took special care to make sure his room was empty, and his door was shut before climbing through the window. Henry didn’t know that he was Spider-Man, and May promised not to tell him. 

May still wasn’t 100% on board with his alter ego, but thankfully she had come around. There were rules, of course. He had a curfew, and there were certain groups of people that he was not allowed to go after. Peter had talked May down when she found out that his suit was made by Tony Stark. She was ready to kill him when Peter explained that the suit was actually protecting him and that without Mr. Stark, he would do it anyway. Aunt May seemed to lose most of her fire against Mr. Stark when he said that, though she did still punch the man in the face when she saw him next, only to follow it with a hug. Mr. Stark had looked so confused as he was held by the woman, and Peter held his face in his hands, flushing with embarrassment. 

“You suck for lying to me. But thank you for helping him,” was all May told the man before letting him go. “There are rules, though. Which you and I will speak about alone. Where is a conference room?” 

Mr. Stark had just pointed to a nearby door and followed the woman inside before glancing at Peter, who was no help. When May wanted something, she would get it. Apparently, even Tony Stark was susceptible to her glare. 

Peter slid inside his room and quickly pressed the spider on his chest, letting the suit pool at his feet. He yanked the mask off and stashed the suit under his bed before pulling on regular clothes. He stepped out of his room to the smell of bacon and the sound of laughter. May and Henry were sitting at the dining room table already eating. Apparently, tonight Henry decided to cook some kind of pasta alfredo, which explained the bacon smell. One thing Peter had to admit about Henry was that he was actually a decent cook. It had been a long time since they had to go out for Thai food because dinner was burnt or just plain inedible.

“Hey, sweetie. Did you get all your homework done?” Aunt May asked.

It took Peter a second to figure out what his aunt was talking about. Then it clicked, “oh. Yep, all done.”

“That’s a lot of homework you have. I guess that smart school has to give you a lot to keep you smart, huh?” Henry said conversationally. 

Peter chuckled and nodded his head. He sat down in the only remaining chair at the table and helped himself to dinner. He didn’t remember when he ate last, and that was never good, especially with his enhanced metabolism. Peter glanced up at his aunt and saw that she and Henry were holding hands. It was something that they regularly did, but it always made Peter feel a twinge of sadness. He knew it wasn’t fair to May, but he couldn’t help it.

“How is school going, honey? I feel like I haven’t talked to you in ages,” Aunt May asked. 

Thankfully he had a mouth full of dinner, so he was able to stall his answer, “School’s good. Ned and I are back on the decathlon team. MJ was kind of mad that they gave away her captain spot, but she doesn’t really blame them because, you know, she was gone for five years.” 

After everyone had come back from the Blip, schools shut down until everyone could figure out what to do. They decided to start the school year over in August, almost as if they had never left. The only sucky thing was that everyone who Blipped had to repeat whatever year they were in when they left. It was also kind of weird that most of their classmates that didn’t blip were now in college. It was a terrible thing to think, but Peter was glad that both MJ and Ned Blipped because at least he’s not alone. Unfortunately, Flash also Blipped, so there’s that.

The conversation seemed to flow after that. Of course, May couldn’t ask how his patrol went because Henry was sitting there, but she talked about her day, and Henry even put in about his day. Honestly, Peter didn’t care about Henry’s day but pretended to be interested. It was all so mundane. Peter never thought he was going to be in the situation ever again. He expected his life to be one endless war after another. An everlasting strain of criminals and bad guys. It was kind of nice even though he felt like he was intruding every time Henry pecked May on the cheek.

This was his new normal. He was just going to have to live with it this way. 

At least that’s what he thought until after dinner when he retreated to his room. He really did have a lot of homework left to do, so he decided to get a start on that. Usually, it wouldn’t have been a problem except this time there was a knock at the door. He expected Aunt May to be standing there, asking if he needed anything before she went to bed but was surprised to find Henry in the doorway.

“Hey, champ, you got a minute?” Henry asked before stepping into the room. 

Peter set down his pencil and nodded. 

Glancing around almost nervously, Henry stepped farther into the room and shut the door behind him. 

Peter felt a soft hum at the base of his neck. Aunt May had been calling it his ‘Peter Tingle,’ but he quickly remedied that with calling at his ‘Spider-Sense.’ It only went off when he was in danger, which confused him now because he wasn’t in danger. Right?

“So, I’m going to make this quick. I didn’t want to bring it up in front of your aunt at dinner, but I think we need to talk about it. I know you’ve been lying to your aunt and me. I know you’ve been sneaking out all hours of the night and saying that you’re doing homework,” he said evenly. His hands hanging at his sides. 

Peter stuttered, “n-no, I think you’re making a mistake. I-I really have just been doing homework.”

“Peter? Do you remember the first thing I ever told you that I didn’t like?” Henry said in a low voice. Peter noticed his fist clenching and unclenching rapidly, as if he were trying to eject some type of energy.

Peter had to think for a second before remembering the conversation, “you said that you hated being lied to.”

“Exactly. You know, you’re a smart kid. A lot smarter than I thought you would be when your aunt told me about you,” he took a step closer to Peter, “so I think you’re smart enough to know that when I ask you for the truth, I want the truth.”

Peter swallowed thickly as Henry took another step towards him, “I’m not lying, I really was doing homework.”

The hand came out of nowhere. Peter’s Spider-Sense screamed at him a fraction of a second before the sting burned through his cheek. Quickly he covered his cheek with his hand to try to dull the burn. He looked at Henry, shocked before tears came to his eyes.

“I didn’t wanna do that. But I can’t have you lying to me in my own house. Now, I want the truth,” Henry said, thrusting a finger in Peter’s face.

“That was the truth,” Peter said frantically. 

Henry sighed, “you’re grounded. The only places you’re allowed to go are school and home. Now give me your cell phone.”

Peter hesitated. Aunt May would probably be furious if she found out what happened. But she was so happy with Henry, and Peter didn’t want to jeopardize her happiness. He also couldn’t tell Henry that he was Spider-Man, which left him no choice. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it over.

“Good choice,” Henry said, “now it’s late, go to bed.”

Henry left without another word, and Peter sat in his chair, dumbfounded. He had lied. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t tell Henry that he was the masked vigilante that swung around New York. He didn’t trust Henry enough to tell him. So, what? Now he was in an endless circle of being punished?

Peter got ready for bed and decided that his homework would have to be done creatively. He didn’t want to risk making Henry mad, so he turned off his light and finished his homework with a small flashlight he kept in his desk.

He could hear Henry and Aunt May talking in the living room. Henry was telling her that he grounded Peter and took his phone away because he was lying to him. Apparently it wasn’t enough to smack him, take his belongings, and ground him, Henry also felt it was needed to out Peter to his aunt. Thankfully, Aunt May came to the rescue. Well, kind of.

“You took his phone?” Aunt May questioned. 

“Being grounded means nothing if he has a cell phone,” Henry argued.

Aunt May sighed, “I know we agreed that you were going to take a more active role in raising him. I’m okay with you grounding him, but I’m not comfortable with you taking his cell phone. He walks to school, and if he needs me, he needs to be able to contact me.”

Henry sounded exasperated, “he should’ve thought about that before he snuck out of this house. I will not be disrespected in my own home.” 

Aunt May’s voice dropped dangerously low, “this isn’t just your house. And he’s my responsibility. He’s my nephew. What I say goes. I know we’re supposed to be a team, but he’s my kid.”

Peter tuned out the rest of the conversation. It wasn’t more than 10 minutes later that Aunt May knocked on his door.

“Hey, sweetie. I hear you got busted.” 

Peter looked up from his bed and just shrugged. 

Aunt May hesitantly stepped inside the room and took a deep breath. “I know it’s been hard for you since you came back. I know that showing up and finding out that I’m engaged to someone new is confusing, and I know it’s going to take you a long time to come to terms with it. But you have to be better at protecting your secret. I’ll never tell him anything you don’t want me to, but when things like this happen, I have to take his side. You did lie to him.” Peter opened his mouth to interrupt her, but she continued, “I know you feel like this is what you need to do. But for my marriage to Henry to work, we need to be a team.”

Peters shoulders sagged, “I know Aunt May. I’m sorry.”

“Here’s your phone. You’re still grounded for a week, but I do want you to have your phone.” Aunt May handed him his phone and touched his cheek. “You know I love you, right?”

“I love you too,” he whispered. 

She gave him a small smile and left him to sit in the dark by himself. 

It was going to be okay. If May was happy, then he would smile and be polite. He would hold his tongue about Henry smacking him and just try to be better. It was going to be okay. 

At least, that’s what he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Actions that can be considered abuse against a minor


	2. I'm Reachin' Out To Let You Know That You're Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
Here is the second chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one! Finally some Peter/Tony interaction! Enjoy!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you have any thoughts or suggestions. Also, if there is a grammar error or a spelling error, please please please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> Title from - Lullaby by Nickelback

The days dragged over the next week. Peter wasn’t able to leave his room for patrol or go over to Ned’s house at all. He felt like he was trapped in an endless cycle of home and school with nothing to keep his mind or body busy. Peter knew he had the time with Mr. Stark already scheduled, and he was looking forward to it more than anything. He just needed to get out of the house and not have his destination be the school. 

Since everything happened with the Blip, Peter had been going over to Mr. Stark’s every other weekend to work in his lab with him. The Starks decided to move back into the city so Mr. Stark could take a more active role in the Avengers business since the team was back together. Well, they were trying anyway. Mrs. Stark advocated for the move as well because it would take her closer to her work as C.E.O. of Stark Industries. They decided on buying a new tower because Mr. Stark refused to share a building with random people. Also, it would leave Morgan with more room to run around in. 

Since the Avengers were kind of together, they had their own common living area with a kitchen and a place to hang out. They all had rooms on the floor, and Mr. Stark made sure there were plenty of guest rooms just in case they needed to house someone. Peter stayed in one of these guest rooms when he came over, and that was fine with him. The Starks stayed on their floor, but Peter was allowed up to their living area to watch movies with Morgan. Sometimes he had dinner with the Starks instead of with the team. It was still kind of awkward talking to the team, even though they had a long time to come to terms with him being 16 after he was dusted, they still gave him looks like he was too young to be there. So, Peter was glad he could escape to Mr. Stark’s private floor. 

Peter was busy packing a bag with the essentials that he would need for the weekend. He didn’t need to bring much, just a few textbooks and things that he needed for school as well as changes of clothes and his suit. Mr. Stark made sure he had access to any chargers he needed, and the bathroom was fully stocked with everything to keep him clean. He was almost done when Aunt May knocked on the door. 

“Hey, you almost ready for school?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m just packing for this weekend. You know, if I can still go,” Peter said hesitantly.

Aunt May smiled softly, “Of course. I’ll just tell Henry that it’s for your internship. I know how important this is to you.”

“Thank you,” he said earnestly. 

“On one condition. I want you to go out with Henry this week. Just the two of you, you know, get to know each other.”

“Aunt May, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? He’s going to be part of the family soon. I really want you to like him. And anyway it’ll be good for you to hang out with a guy that doesn’t drip sarcasm for once. You might even start to like him.”

Peter ignored the jab at Mr. Stark. “But why? Why him?”

Aunt May paused and shuffled closer to Peter, “because he’s the only person who... he was there after you... left and I was alone. He makes me smile, and he made me feel okay again. I just...I love him, Pete.”

Peter nodded and looked at his hands. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to even be in the presence of the man. Henry was always a bit intimidating to Peter. He was tall and muscular, obviously going to the gym multiple days during the week. There was something about his blue eyes that were just a bit too icy for Peter’s liking. He had a weird thing about clenching his fists, almost as if he was trying to expel some energy subtly. He didn’t want Henry knowing anything about him, but he didn’t see any other way to keep his life somewhat sane. It had already changed so much since he got back, and he didn’t want anything else to change. May touched his cheek lightly before telling him that it would be okay. Peter refused to look at her; instead, he nodded his head and hoped that would be enough. 

~

Happy was waiting for him after school like he always did on the Fridays he went to the tower. The man’s sunglasses were pulled down to cover his eyes, and there was a permanent frown on his face. Peter said goodbye to Ned and jogged down the stairs to meet Happy at the car.

“Hey, Happy,” Peter greeted.

Happy just grunted and motioned for Peter to get into the car. He did so without another word. Usually, Peter would talk to Happy the entire ride about his day and the various projects that he and Ned were up to, but he just didn’t have it in him that day. The only thing he could think about was Henry and May and how different everything was now. He felt like he was fixated on that aspect of his life, but he couldn’t help it. May and Henry went on date nights twice a week, leaving Peter in the apartment alone. The first few nights, he stayed in the house and did homework after patrol. But, he quickly learned that he could stay out past curfew because May wouldn’t know the difference anyway. 

“Hey, kid? You okay?” Happy asked, bringing Peter out of his musings. 

Peter looked up into the rearview mirror and met Happy’s stare. “What? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

“You sure? You’re quiet today. I don’t think I have ever been in a car with you for this long without a story about some kind of nerd thing.” 

A smile tugged at Peter’s lips. “Yeah, Happy. I’m just tired. It’s not a big deal.” 

Happy hesitated for a second before putting his eyes back on the road. They were nearing the tower, and that left Peter feeling relieved. He was one step closer to normalcy, and he couldn’t wait to just sit in the lab with Mr. Stark and tinker with his web-shooters. They needed a serious upgrade with how much web fluid it held, and Mr. Stark promised he would look at it when Peter came over. 

Happy stopped the car in front of the building. Peter didn’t give Happy the chance to get out of the car like he usually did, instead he said goodbye, opened the door and stepped out. He made it a few steps before Happy was calling his name. 

“Kid?! Wait a second, I need to walk you up.” 

“It’s okay, Happy. I got it. I know where to go.” 

Happy caught up, grabbing his arm lightly and glared at Peter. “Yeah, but it’s my job to make sure you’re safe.”

Before Peter could think about what he was saying, the words slipped out, “Yeah, well that hasn’t always worked has it? I think I can take an elevator up to the top floor without dying.” 

Hurt flashed across Happy’s face, and Peter cursed under his breath. “I’m sorry,” he said weakly, “I didn’t mean it.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know, kid. Just...let me walk you up. Huh?” 

Peter nodded and let Happy lead the way into the building. It was busier than usual, with almost too many people crowding in the lobby. Peter noticed there was a line at the reception desk, and that was virtually unheard of at the tower. Every receptionist had someone and at least six people waiting for help. Happy must have noticed because he reached back and put a reassuring hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it, there’s just an extra tour today,” Happy reassured.

The ride up to the common living area was the most awkward elevator ride Peter had ever been in. Happy stared straight ahead and refused to even glance at Peter. After two failed attempts at apologizing, Peter fell silent and stared at the ground. When the elevator dinged, signaling that they were on the floor, Peter exited the elevator expecting Happy to ride down and leave. He was surprised when Happy followed him into the apartment. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., where’s Tony?” Happy asked. 

“Boss is in his lab,” the A.I. replied immediately. 

“Okay, kid. I need to talk to Tony real fast. Go ahead and get settled into your room, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. will let you know when you can come down to the lab,” Happy told him.

Peter wanted to protest but thought better of it. Of course, Happy was going to talk to Mr. Stark. Peter had gotten rude with Happy, and he was probably going to be in trouble. Then again, it seemed to be the week of being in trouble, so he didn’t know why he was surprised. Instead of saying anything, Peter made his way to the guest room. He made it down the hall when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. 

“Peter!” a small voice squeaked. 

Peter turned just in time to shift his bag on his shoulder and reach down to grab a giggling Morgan into his arms. The girl had always been comfortable with him. When they first met, she climbed into his lap immediately. She started telling him about all the stories that she heard about him at bedtime. Mr. Stark looked on fondly when she did this, a glint in his eye that looked a lot like love. He had only found out about her a few minutes before they met, so he introduced himself and asked her questions. He remembered when she pouted when Miss Potts, well Mrs. Stark, took her away, muttering about bedtime and leaving him to rest. 

“Hey, Morg. How’s it going?” 

“Good. Daddy said you were coming, and I was waiting for you. I needed to see you,” she chirped, sitting comfortably on his hip. 

“Yeah? What did you need to see me for?” Peter quizzed. 

She got really close to his face and loudly whispered in his ear, “I … I got a new … I got a new, um lee-go puzzle.” 

A wide smile broke out on Peter’s face at the comment. “Wanna help me put my stuff down, and then we can go look at your lego set? I can help if you want.” 

She clapped her hands and wiggled in his arms until he set her down on the ground. She quickly grabbed his hand and led him to the guest room, him having to take small steps and hunch down to hold her hand. When they made it to his room, he put his bag on the ground expecting her to bring him to her room, but when he turned to look at her, she had her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Mommy said that things go where they go.”

“Huh?” he asked.

She let out an exasperated sigh, “Mommy said that things go where they go. The floor is not a place that things go.” 

“Oh. Oh, yeah. Okay. Well, I’ll put it in the closet. That way, it’s where it needs to be, and your mom won’t be upset. How does that sound?” 

Morgan nodded her head and ran to open the closet door for him. Peter walked to the closet and stopped in the doorway when he saw that there were clothes hung up in it. Curious, he ran his hands over the fabric and pulled apart the hangers to see the clothing. They were t-shirts that were a bit big for him. There was a tote bag in the closet. Peter turned around and noticed that the bed was unmade and there were shoes strewn on the floor. Had he gone to the wrong room?

“Hey. What are you doing in here?” a voice called out from the doorway.

Peter spun around to see a tall boy standing in sweatpants and a shirt that had a picture of a floppy disk, VHS tape, and an audio cassette holding hands with the words ‘Never Forget’ under them. His shaggy brown hair was falling into his face and made his blue eyes stand out. 

“Um. Hi. I’m Peter. I’m sorry, who...who are you?” 

“Ah. So you’re my replacement, huh? Nice to meet you. I’m Harley,” he said, holding out his hand to Peter. 

Peter took it hesitantly and shook Harley’s hand. “Replacement? I’m…”

“Yep. Well, I guess not really a replacement since I’m still around, but only some of the time anyway. It works better that way. Arm’s length and all that,” the boy hesitated, eyeing Peter, “He didn’t tell you I was coming, did he?” 

Peter stared at the boy longer than was polite. A small hand wrapped around his fingers and tugged gently, making him look down. Morgan was standing next to him, looking up with a pout. 

“Can we go play with lee-gos now?” she asked. 

Harley laughed lightly, “shrimp, you’ve been playing legos all morning. Give it a rest for a bit. Anyway, I think Peter will need to go talk to your dad soon. Wanna go color with me?” 

Her eyes lit up, and she instantly dropped Peter’s hand and ran to the boy. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Harley is a good colorer,” she told Peter. 

Harley looked back at Peter with sympathy in his eyes and voice as he said, “I think you are going to be getting somewhere else to stay for this weekend. Sorry, I thought he would tell you before you got here. But you can stash your bag in here until you see your digs. See you around, Parker.” 

Harley left with Morgan without a glance back, leaving Peter dumbfounded in the room that he used every time he came to the tower. Was he not supposed to be there? Did he make a mistake? Who was Harley, and what did he mean about his replacement? Maybe Mr. Stark didn’t want him there. Perhaps he was tired of Peter and didn’t want to tell him. Maybe he had found someone new to mentor when he was gone and was trying to figure out a way to tell Peter. Maybe he wasn’t wanted anymore. 

Feeling out of place, Peter grabbed his bag from the closet and made his way to the elevator. He climbed in and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take him to the lobby. Peter could feel the heat in his face and the burning behind his eyes. He would  _ not  _ cry. If Mr. Stark didn’t want him there, then he would just go home. It’s what his aunt wanted anyway, to spend more time with Henry.

The elevator doors opened quicker than they should have. Waiting on the other side was Happy and Mr. Stark, both looking surprised to see him. Quickly, he blinked back his tears and tried his hardest not to look at either man. He silently cursed F.R.I.D.A.Y. for not bringing him right to the bottom floor and letting him leave. Sometimes he swore she knew what she was doing when she pulled things like this. 

“Hey, kiddo, where you going?” Mr. Stark asked. 

“I … I can … I was just going to go,” Peter mumbled. 

There was a beat of silence where Peter assumed the two men were either staring at him or staring at each other. He hoped they would just let him go home. He didn’t want to be an inconvenience to anyone. 

“Go where?” Mr. Stark asked. He put his hand on the elevator to keep it open and therefore blocked Peter’s way out. 

“Home.” 

“And why is that? You just got here, Morgan’s been looking for you.”

Peter shrugged, still avoiding looking at the two men.

“Jeez, kid. Come out of the elevator and talk to me for a minute. Why do you want to go home?” 

Peter hesitated but decided to exit the elevator when it was clear Mr. Stark was not going to let him go. Happy chose to use his absence from the space to file in and give an awkward wave goodbye. The doors shut, and Happy disappeared along with Peter’s hope of escaping what was sure to be an awkward conversation. They stood in silence for a few seconds, both waiting for the other to say something. Thankfully, Mr. Stark took the lead.

“So, wanna tell me what’s up?” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders and refused to look up. He knew his eyes were red, so he dug his teeth into his bottom lip to hopefully stem the flow of emotions. He could see Mr. Stark shift his feet and put his hands in his pockets only to take one out and reach up to scratch his face. Then there was a hand under his chin lifting it up, so Mr. Stark only had to lean down slightly to see Peter’s face. 

“Hey, you’re scaring me, kid. Why are you so upset today? Happy said you barely said two words in the car on the way over, and if I’m not mistaken, that doesn’t sound like normal Peter behavior.” 

“I-” Peter felt his cheeks burn with heat. It was so stupid, and he knew he was being too sensitive, but he couldn’t help it. 

He felt his resolve crumble when he looked up and saw the concern written on Mr. Stark’s face. “I just didn’t think … I mean, I went to my room, and there were clothes there, and then some guy showed up and said how I was his replacement. Then Morgan left to go off with him, and he said something about me needing to find somewhere else to stay. So, logically that meant I wasn’t supposed to be here. Like maybe I got the week wrong, or maybe you changed your mind about wanting me here or something. Which makes sense really because May has Henry now, and they are always busy, and nothing’s the same, so why would this be the same? Maybe I was just supposed to not come back or something. Maybe I was supposed to stay in that stupid stone because I just don’t fit here anymore. Right?” 

Mr. Stark put his hands on Peter’s face, his thumbs brushing away the tears that fell. “Wow. That was a lot you just unloaded, Kiddo.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter regretted his words instantly. He was supposed to be better than this. 

“It was also a bunch of bullshit.” 

Peter’s eyes snapped to Mr. Stark’s to see the man looking serious. 

“You heard me. Listen. Right now, you and I are going to head up to my floor, and we are going to sit down and talk about this. And then we are going to have dinner with Pepper and Morgan like we always do. Then, I am going to sit with you in the lab and figure out how to make your web-shooters the best they can be.” He paused. “Well, until I can figure out how to make them better again.” 

Before Peter could say anything else, F.R.I.D.A.Y. opened the elevator doors and Mr. Stark all but pushed him in. They took the four floors up and stepped out into the living room. There was no one there, which Peter was grateful for, and Mr. Stark led him to the sofas. Peter sat down and expected Mr. Stark to sit next to him at the end of the couch but was surprised when he sat on the coffee table in front of him, with their knees almost touching. 

“Okay, kid. Let’s talk about this. First, the guy you met was undoubtedly Harley. Right?” Peter nodded. “Right. I met him when he was a kid back in 2013. It was really a fluke, he saved my life, I saved his. Good times. He comes around once a year or so to get in the lab. He’s a real brainiac, but he doesn’t have the best accommodations at home. We are working on getting him a job in the company next year in a long-distance capacity. He doesn’t do well with the whole help thing. As for you being his ‘replacement,’ that’s just him being a little shit. Don’t take it to heart, his sarcasm rivals mine sometimes. Also, he is leaving tomorrow morning to go back home and be with his mom.” 

“I didn’t mean …” 

“B,” he cut Peter off, “why would I send Happy to come pick you up if you weren’t supposed to be here?”

“I...I didn’t think about it that way,” Peter admitted. 

“Really? Could’ve fooled me. I don’t do anything I don’t want to do. So your argument kind of sucks. And third, or C, May is busy with her new boy toy, yes. But she also loves you and wants you. Just because there is a new man in her life doesn’t mean you get pushed aside. In fact, I know if it came down to him or you, she would choose you every time.” 

Peter looked down. Mr. Stark had never talked this much about feelings before. It was kind of surreal, but he figured he missed a lot. Maybe something changed. He had a feeling Morgan had a lot to do with it.

“And last, I don’t ever want to hear you even think about not being here or that you’re supposed to be in that stone. Never. I fought like hell to get you out, and if I’m quite honest, if it weren’t for you, it wouldn’t have happened at all.” 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the man, but Mr. Stark didn’t stop. “I had Pepper and my retirement. We had Morgan, and I had a chance not to screw things up anymore. I had everything I wanted. Except you. You deserved better than being stuck inside a rock because I was too afraid to lose what I had. That’s why I did what I did. You. So, don’t you dare say that it would be better if you weren’t here because I swear to God if anything happens to you again, I won’t survive it. Got it?” 

Mr. Stark’s face held no hint of humor or sarcasm. It was the first time Peter had ever seen him with his guard completely down, and his eyes looking so vulnerable. Peter felt his chest tighten a bit with an emotion he couldn’t place, and he nodded his head, not trusting his voice. 

“Good. Now that we puked up our feelings,” Mr. Stark smirked, levity coming back in his voice, “come with me and let me show you where you’ll be staying from now on. I was going to wait until Pepper was back from work, but I think now is a good time.” 

Peter followed Mr. Stark down the hall, and they passed a door that he knew was Mr. and Mrs. Stark’s, then one that said ‘Morgan’ in bright pink letters. Just down the hall was a door that had loopy red writing that read ‘Peter.’ His steps faltered when he saw the sign, and Mr. Stark guided him forward until they were at its threshold. 

“Is that...?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, sorry, Kiddo. We wanted it done earlier, but there has been so much with the Accords and everyone coming back that it took longer than expected. You wanna go in?” Mr. Stark asked. 

“I-why? Why would you guys…?”

Mr. Stark put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and spoke firmly, “You’re our kid, Pete. Why wouldn’t we set up a room for you? Anyway, you had a room at the compound before it got blown to hell. This isn’t any different.”

Peter wasn’t so sure. It was one thing for him to have a room at the Avengers compound when he was an almost Avenger. It was another thing entirely to have a room just down the hall on a floor that was reserved for the Stark family and no one else.

Mr. Stark got impatient and opened the door for Peter and pushed him in. Peter turned on the light and saw he had a desk with a brand new computer, a bed with red sheets and a black comforter with matching pillows, a T.V. mounted on the wall with every gaming system that was in production and a massive bookcase filled with games. There was also a full-sized couch and a reclining chair that acted as a kind of living area. There were clothes hung in the closet that Peter assumed cost more than everything he owned combined. There were lego sets in the top of the closet and a few posters on the walls. There were ledges mounted in the corners near the ceiling and a couple of bars above the bed that Peter could definitely hang from. It was so huge he could probably fit his room at home inside twice with room to spare. 

“Like it?” Mr. Stark asked.

“Do I like it? Mr. Stark, this is the coolest thing ever! I-I don’t believe I have a room. Thank you so much, sir, thank you!” Peter turned and flung himself at his mentor. He knew they weren’t still at the point where they could hug except if it was life-threatening circumstances, but Peter couldn’t help it. 

Mr. Stark’s arms wrapped around Peter's shoulders, and Peter could feel the man chuckling. “Good,” his voice got softer, “you belong here, Pete. Just remember that, okay?” 

Peter nodded his head, his hair getting caught in Mr. Stark’s goatee. 

“Just one more thing,” Mr. Stark said, pulling away, “Don’t tell Pepper I showed this to you yet. Act surprised later on after dessert when we show you. I really don’t feel like dying tonight because she didn’t see your reaction.” 

Peter smiled. “Sure thing, Mr. Stark.”


	3. Still, You Hope For Change But Live In Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here’s the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Title from - Never Be Enough by Sent By Ravens

Dinner went surprisingly well. Peter greeted Mrs. Stark, who chastised him about calling her Pepper instead of ‘this Mrs. Stark nonsense.’

“Yeah, good luck with that hon. I’ve been asking him to call me Tony for forever, but the kid’s just too damn polite.” 

Peter raised his eyebrow and looked at Mrs. Stark. “I can do that, Pepper.” 

“Betrayed in my own house,” Mr. Stark said with mock exasperation.

Pepper led him to the table where Morgan sat waiting for everyone to arrive, her feet kicking out as she colored a picture. “I figured I would order food tonight. I know how much you all like pizza, so that’s what we’re doing.”

Peter felt his stomach growl at the mention of pizza, “thanks, that sounds awesome.”

Harley ended up joining them a few minutes later since it was his last night at the tower. Peter found very quickly that Harley was sarcastic but open with his questions and his life. Peter almost thought he was a bit too open sometimes, but didn’t mind it in the least. The room quickly erupted in laughter when Harley started talking about how he and Mr. Stark met. It was mostly for Peter’s benefit, but everyone else didn’t seem to mind hearing the story again.

“The idiot was in the workshop while it was snowing in basically short sleeves. And don’t think I didn’t notice the poncho.” Harley pointed his finger at Mr. Stark.

“Hey,” Mr. Stark defended, “that poncho was very warm thank you very much. And I’m not the one who was defending himself with a potato gun that could only carry one potato. You did fix that, right?” 

Harley rolled his eyes. “Of course, I fixed it. It only took a couple of days after you  _ abandoned _ me.”

Mr. Stark shrugged. “Happens to the best of us, besides, that whole guilt trip thing you did with your dad leaving wasn’t fooling anyone.” 

Harley smiled widely. “I mean, I eventually did take your advice. I stopped being a pussy about it.” 

“Language!” Pepper chastened. 

“Really, hon? Jeez, you’re sounding more like Cap every day.”

“Well, someone has to be with Morgan in the house. Thankfully I’ve got Peter to help me this weekend.” Pepper looked at Peter fondly. 

Peter raised his hands in defense. “I’m neutral here.” 

“Traitor,” Tony murmured.

“Mommy? What’s a pussy?” Morgan loudly whispered to Pepper. 

The woman glared at Harley for a second before turning back to the young girl. “Ask daddy, he should be able to tell you.” 

Mr. Stark quickly pushed his plate away from him and groaned, “oh, look at that, Harley if you don’t get to bed soon, you’re gonna be exhausted for your flight tomorrow. And Pete, we’ve got stuff that we should probably start.” Mr. Stark looked at his wife. “Sorry, honey, gotta handle the boys. You got this, right?”

Harley had to leave early the next morning, so he said his farewells when they reached the elevator. 

“It was nice meeting you, Peter. I’m sure we’ll see each other soon. After all, this one won’t stop blabbing about you,” he joked, motioning towards Mr. Stark.

“And I’m not sorry about it. I’ll have a driver take you to the airport tomorrow morning, and I’ll let you know about the job. Take care, kid,” Mr. Stark said.

“Thanks, Mr. Mechanic, sir.“ Harley gave a fake salute and disappeared into the elevator.

Mr. Stark clapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder and led him to the lab. It was, as always, an absolute mess. There were discarded tools laying over every surface, multiple coffee mugs stacked on the main table near the computers, wires, and sheets of metal draped haphazardly across workbenches, and a couple of Iron Man suits idling in the back waiting to be worked on. The sight made Peter smile, and he felt all the tension left in his shoulders release. Over time Mr. Stark had set him up with his own work table on the side of the room. It wasn’t enormous, but it was just enough room for him to work on smaller projects. Mainly the things that Peter worked on were his web-shooters and his suit, but only when Mr. Stark wasn’t possessive over the maintenance of it.

This was a place that Peter didn’t have to hide, where he could lose himself in the mundane task of tinkering. Often, the two would work through the night, only going to bed at a reasonable hour if Pepper came in with a disapproving glare and ushered them out. The two had come to a compromise with music while they were both in the lab. They created a playlist that featured both of their music. Somehow F.R.I.D.A.Y. ended up being able to alternate whose music got played while still shuffling the songs, which left both men groaning in irritation every now and again. 

Of course, Mr. Stark liked his music very loud, but with Peter’s heightened senses, he just couldn’t handle it. The first time he came over to work in the lab, it had been an issue, leaving Peter with a migraine for two days after he left. When Mr. Stark found out, he furrowed his brows in concern and irritation. 

“Why didn’t you tell me it hurt?” Mr. Stark asked in a quiet voice. 

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I thought I could handle it. It’s really not that big of a deal, Mr. Stark, I promise.”

Peter noticed after that conversation, the music was turned down every time he came into the lab, which he was eternally grateful for. There were a lot of things that Mr. Stark did differently since before the Blip. He noticed the man had been less irritated, and he chose his words more carefully. Mr. Stark was softer somehow, but no less fierce in his opinions. He also noticed that Mr. Stark didn’t brush off affection as quickly as he did before, often placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder or wrapping an arm around him. Sometimes it made Peter sad to think about all he missed that led to these changes but always reminded himself that at least he was back to see them.

“So,” Mr. Stark said, interrupting Peter’s thoughts, “Before we get started on your web-shooters, I’ve got something for you.”

Peter approached the man who held out a small box to him. Peter was already shaking his head, ready to deny the gift. 

“Don’t freak out Underoos, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s just something I want you to have. If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t technically spend money on it.” 

Peter hesitantly took the box and held it in his hands. “What is it?”

“Well, that defeats the purpose of it being in a box, doesn’t it? It’s a puppy. Just open it, kid.“

Peter slowly lifted the lid of the box and inside sat a sleek looking watch. The band was black, and the watch had a glass face with L.E.D. readouts that showed him the time. At the base of one of the bands was a spider. The detail was so subtle that if you weren’t looking for it, it wouldn’t be seen.

“Woah,” Peter whispered. 

“It tells you the time, tracks your heart rate, vitals, injuries, steps, and physical activity. All the bells and whistles. You can text on it and send calls. You can even do video chats on it. There is also a function that helps track how much web fluid you have left and how far you swung at any given time. But the most important thing is this button right here.” Mr. Stark pointed to a small button on the side. “If you press it three times in a row, it will start to record everything, video to audio. If you press it four times in a row, it will send out an alert to the closest Avenger as well as me. Think of it like a panic button; if you get in trouble or you need help, just push it, and someone will be there. I want you to wear it at all times. It should even be okay under your suit.”

Peter felt a rush of emotion run through his chest. He knew that this was a way that Mr. Stark was letting him know that he was important to him. Valued. Mr. Stark always showed his affection better by giving gifts and taking care of people. Even though he had recently started to show it in other ways, this was still his most comfortable. Peter took the watch out of the box and fastened it on his wrist. Immediately a voice rang from the watch.

“Good evening Peter,” it said. 

Peter smiled broadly. “Hey, Karen.”

Mr. Stark looked on fondly. “Yeah, I figured you’d need a buddy every now and again. It wasn’t that hard to configure her into the watch.”

Peter threw himself at the man and wrapped his arms around his middle tightly. Mr. Stark wasted no time in reciprocating the hug.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered.

“You act like I just gave you my kidney or something. It’s just a watch, bud.”

“Yeah,” Peter said, stepping away, “no. I know. It’s just … you spent time on it, and it was a lot of effort, and you really didn’t have to. But I love it.”

Mr. Stark smirked and gave Peter one last pat on the side of his face. He walked over to the work tables and sat down, projecting a hologram of Peter’s web-shooters. 

“I was thinking about the design of your shooters. You don’t wanna make the cartridges too bulky because the refills will feel strange on your belt. So I was thinking about something that wraps all the way around your wrist and snaps into the mechanism that feeds to your shooters. It would give you more volume if you used your entire wrist, and it would be easy to change out, kind of like a double layer bracelet.”

Peter smiled and sat down next to the man, settling in for what would end up being a long night. 

~

Happy drove Peter to school on Monday morning. The agreement that Peter would stay with Mr. Stark for the entire weekend was tenuous at first. May didn’t like the idea of Peter being away for so long at first because she felt like she had already missed so much time with him. But when she saw how much Peter enjoyed his time at the Stark’s, she quickly agreed with the long weekends. As long as Peter went to school of course and didn’t fall behind in his work. 

Before they pulled up to the school, Peter got a text from Mr. Stark.

**Godfather: Hey, kid, have a good day at school. Enjoyed having you over**

**Godfather: Don’t forget your watch**

**Peter: I won’t Mr. Stark, stop being a worried old man**

**Godfather: I resemble that remark**

**Godfather: Seriously, though. Put the watch on. Let me see those vitals**

**Peter: You know that’s creepy, right? **

**Godfather: Don’t sass me, young man**

**Godfather: Watch. Now.**

Peter reached into his bag and fastened the watch to his wrist.

**Peter: Happy?**

**Godfather: Extremely. Nice heart rate, kid. Go be brilliant**

Peter almost didn’t realize that they were at the school, but when he looked up, they were parked in the front of the line, cars waiting for them to move. Peter called a goodbye to Happy and stepped out of the car.

Ned was waiting for him at the front of the school, almost vibrating with excitement as he did every time Peter came back from Mr. Stark’s. He was always bombarded with questions about what he had done and what they worked on. As per usual, his questions came fast and loud as they walked through the hallways to their lockers. 

“Peter! How was your weekend? Did you build anything awesome? How’s Iron Man? Did he let you fly one of his suits? Did you go out as Spider-Man?”

“Ned! Shut up, dude. Okay, it was good. We worked on my web-shooters. He’s great. The answer is, as always, no. And no, I took it easy this weekend.” 

“Awe, that’s cool. I still think you should ask to fly one of the suits. I mean, he already gave you a suit of your own, so he obviously trusts you. Which is the greatest thing ever, by the way.”

“That’s different. The suits are kind of like his children. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! I met some kid that he kind of takes care of. His name is Harley, and he’s pretty cool. Super smart, and he shot a potato gun at Mr. Stark, well not at him, but he threatened him with it.”

“Ohmygodthatssocool,” Ned said awed. “Do I get to meet him?”

Peter shook his head. “No, he went back to Tennessee on Saturday morning and probably won’t be back for a while.” 

“Ah, man. That’s okay, no big deal. So, movie night this weekend at your place? We doing ‘A New Hope’ or ‘The Force Awakens’?”

“Aren’t they basically the same movie?”

“Well… we could watch both and compare them again. We can use color-coded charts!”

Peter smiled widely and quickly agreed.

The bell rang over their heads, and they realized most of the hallway was empty. They quickly said goodbye to each other and walked in the opposite directions to their classes. Peter was almost to his class when a voice rang out behind him, making him stop in his tracks. 

“Yo! Sup, Penis!”

Peter groaned and dropped his shoulders slightly. “What do you want, Flash?”

“Why aren’t you in class, dickwad? Too good to be on time? Think Tony Stark is gonna buy your way out of detention?” Flash sneered.

Peter started to walk away, but Flash moved to stand in front of Peter and put a hand on his chest, stopping him. 

“Hey, don’t walk away from me. I’m not done with you yet,” Flash sneered. 

“Get out of my way. Now.” 

“Oh, little Penis has a spine. I’m impressed. Really. Is that coming from your imaginary internship with Tony Stark? Come on, I wonder what you would think about yourself if you actually knew Tony Stark. Maybe if you did, you would actually have the guts to do something with your life that’s useful. Maybe,” Flash paused, getting close to Peter, “you would have actually deserved to come back.”

Peter lost it. He pushed back against Flash’s arms and raised his voice, “you’re a real piece of shit.” 

“Mr. Parker!” a voice rang out. 

Immediately Flash’s face dropped into a look of hurt and shock, but the malicious glint remained in his eye. He turned around to face Principal Morita, “sir, did you hear what Peter just said?”

“Yes, Mr. Thompson, which is why I said his name. Go to class. Parker, my office.”

Peter looked at the man pleadingly, “but…”

“Now.”

Relenting, Peter hung his head and followed the Principal. He shouldn’t have lost his temper, he knew. It was wrong of him. He just hated it when Flash got under his skin. As they approached his office, Principal Morita held the door for him after telling the secretary to contact Peter’s guardian. 

“Sir, please. She’s at work. Please don’t bother her.”

“I’m sorry, Peter, it’s policy. While we wait for her to get here, I want to speak with you.” 

Peter waited. 

“Peter, I know it’s been rough since everyone came back, but I expect a certain level of respect in this school. You can’t go around cursing at other students.” 

“Yes, sir. I know,” Peter said softly. 

“Now, because this was a first offense, I'm going to let you off with a warning and the rest of the day off. I will be speaking with your guardian when she arrives, and I expect you to come back tomorrow with a new attitude. Now, go wait in the front office.”

Peter nodded his head and thanked the Principal. He stepped into the front office and slumped into a chair in a corner, his head held in his hands. He knew what May was going to say. She was going to be so mad. Peter should have just let it go. 

Every time the door opened to the office, Peter looked up in anticipation. Each time it wasn’t, May left him feeling relieved. It wasn’t until about 20 minutes later that the door opened and his heart dropped. 

Henry was standing in the doorway, his blue eyes glaring at him. His hands were anchored to his hips, rumpling his suit, and his lips formed a scowl that Peter had never seen before. Peter tried to make himself smaller and gripped the chair a bit harder than necessary. It did nothing to lessen the look of anger from Henry. If anything, it made him look angrier. 

“Why the hell am I here, Peter? What did you do?” the man asked. 

“Mr. Parker?” the receptionist asked.

Henry turned to give her a warm smile. “Actually, it’s Mr. Williams. I’m Peter’s uncle; his aunt is at work, so I figured I would come down.” 

“Oh, of course. Mr. Morita is waiting to speak with you. Please follow me.”

Peter started to stand up and follow, but Henry stopped him. “Sit. I will speak with you after I’m done.”

Henry left, and the door shut behind him. The receptionist gave Peter a warm smile before returning to her desk. The wait was agonizing, and Peter let his leg bounce to get out his nerves. Maybe if he apologized, he wouldn’t be in trouble. If he just explained what happened, maybe his aunt would take his side. Flash had been picking on him for so long that it was almost second nature, but his attacks had become more brutal over time. Of course, Peter had never said anything to Aunt May about it, especially since she found out about Spider-Man. How could he be a hero if he couldn’t even protect himself from a bully?

When Henry stepped out, he had a satisfied smirk on his face that left Peter worried. Principal Morita followed with a furrowed brow, and when he met Peter’s gaze, he gave him a weak smile. 

“Let’s go,” Henry snapped at Peter. 

Making sure not to take too long, Peter gathered his things and followed Henry out of the school and to the car. Once the doors were shut, Henry turned to Peter. 

“What the hell were you thinking, cussing out another student?”

“I…”

“Don’t interrupt me. Do you know what you pulled me out of? I was in a meeting with a very wealthy client, and now I might lose the contract. Do you have any idea what you just cost my firm?”

Peter didn’t say anything, assuming it was a rhetorical question.

“I asked you a question!” Henry snapped. 

Flustered, Peter answered quickly, “no. I don’t know.”

“Of course, you don’t. Because you have no idea what working people go through. All you know how to do is eat our food and go to that overly expensive school. And all you have to show for it are subpar grades and a bad attitude. Do you know how embarrassing this is going to be for your aunt and me? I work with Mr. Thompson, what am I going to tell him?”

Peter shifted in his seat, his head hanging down. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer or not, so he just stayed silent. 

“I thought so. You got me into a tough spot, and now you don’t even have the decency to come up with an explanation. This is why I never wanted kids,” he huffed under his breath. If Peter didn’t have enhanced hearing, he might have missed it.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Henry glanced over at him. “When we get home, you are going to clean your room, I’m tired of it looking like a pigsty. There’s really no reason for you to be such a slob. I expect your room to be clean before dinner.”

Peter couldn’t help but interrupt, “how am I going to …”

“I said not to fucking interrupt me! You are to do the dishes every night for the next two weeks, I want the house spotless. Vacuum, dust, bathroom scrubbed, everything better be in impeccable shape when I get home every day, or you can add a week to your grounding.”

“What!?” Peter started to cry in frustration.

“You heard me. You are to come home right after school and get started on your chores, maybe then you will learn some respect.”

There was no way May was going to go for that. Peter just had to tell her. The most she ever did was ground him for a week or make him do an extra chore for the night. It was nothing like this. 

Almost as if he heard Peter’s thoughts, Henry said, “and don’t even think about trying to talk your way out of this. Your aunt will back me up on this, and anyway, her shift got changed again. She’s back on nights at the hospital.”

Peter’s heart sank. His aunt hated working nights because she had no choice but to leave Peter home alone. When he disappeared, May threw herself into her work and added herself to the night rotation. Now that Henry lived with them, the hospital must assume that Peter would have someone home with him, and they could keep May in the rotation for night shifts. She didn’t tell him.

They pulled up to the apartment, and Peter started to get out. A hand stopped him. 

“I know that your aunt loves you, but you have to think about how your actions affect her. She doesn’t deserve you ruining her life. I’m only telling you this because I care, and I don’t want to see her hurt. Now, I have to get back to work. Go inside, and don’t leave. I’ll know if you do.”

Peter nodded his head and trudged to the apartment building. He decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, hoping it would calm his nerves. He wasn’t used to being in the apartment during the weekday, so he was surprised to find it quiet. With his bag hung on his computer chair, he looked around his room. 

There was nothing on the ground, his carpet bare and untouched. A few clothes were hanging over the railing of his bed, so put them in the hamper. He finished making his bed, moving the pillows to the right side, the sheets were already in place. There were some papers scattered on the desk, so he straightened them. Then...he couldn’t find anything else that would be considered messy. 

His phone chimed, and he expected Ned to be asking where he was, but was surprised to see it was May.

**May: hey sweetie, I forgot to mention that I was moved to nights, I won’t be home tonight, but I will see you for breakfast. Love you. Have a great day at school!**

Peter sent a reply back telling her that it was okay and that he hoped she had a good night at work. There was really nothing else to say. He could have told her about the fight and being grounded, but decided against it. Let her have one more night thinking he wasn’t a trouble maker. 

He owed her that, at least.


	4. And If You Need Me Now You Know I Am Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
Here’s another chapter. I am actually super excited for this one, it’s probably my favorite so far. Enjoy the fluff that is this chapter. I felt like we needed a chapter of good before all the things happen.
> 
> See you next Friday!
> 
> Title from - Save You by Turin Brakes

To say that Peter’s week had been uneventful was an understatement. There were bright spots in it, like Ned being allowed over on Friday because it was something that they did every couple of weeks. May had advocated for him on that one. Thankfully that was one night that Peter could just relax a bit. And he had to admit, the apartment had never looked better. Everything was in pristine condition every afternoon when Henry came home, much to the man’s annoyance. Peter ended up using his Spider-Man abilities to help him with his tasks, and he didn’t feel bad in the least. He could reach the high corners of walls to dust them with minimal effort, and he was able to toss things where they needed to go without fear of missing. 

Peter hardly saw May all week, but she did call him a few times, and they texted every day. Even when she was at work, it seemed that she always had time to tell him good night and that she loved him. There was one night that she got off of work early and came home right after he got back from patrol. He could hear her and Henry in the living room sitting together on the couch. He tried not to listen in, but failed miserably.

They were whispering almost as if they knew he could hear them. May knew he could, but she also probably thought he was asleep. Still, Peter froze when he realized the conversation was about him.

“Do you think something is going on with Peter?” Henry asked.

May thought for a minute before saying, “no. He might be a little tired, but he seems fine,”

Henry hummed. “I have a thought about what’s going on. I think he might be on drugs. Don’t give me that look. He’s moody and withdrawn, he never comes out of that room of his, and he has dark circles under his eyes. Plus, he’s been confrontational.”

“I just think he is stressed,” May said, “Maybe I will take him out next weekend when I’m off of work. Just the two of us. Did you guys have fun on your night out yesterday?”

“I had something come up at work, we will do it some other time. And it doesn’t matter. A lot of people have stress, and they’re not disrespectful.”

“Come on, he wasn’t disrespectful. He asked a question. There’s a difference, and you know it. Didn’t you ever ask a million questions to your parents about stupid things or when you were in the Army?”

Henry thought for a second. “No. Not that I can recall. Then again, the Army wasn’t really a good place to question your superior officers.”

May hummed. “I did. All the time. I gave my parents one heart attack after another, but in the end, I turned out alright, he will too. Just give him a minute.”

Peter heard cloth shifting and then Henry’s voice. “You turned out much better than alright. You’re perfect.”

Peter grabbed his headphones, deciding that he didn’t want to hear anymore. He hated the way Henry’s voice sounded so genuine and soft. He hated the way he heard May’s heartbeat pick up slightly and her small sigh of contentment. He was intruding on a private moment. Before he could slip the headphones over his ears, he heard Henry tell May that he loved her. And oddly enough, Peter didn’t doubt him for one second.

~

School quickly became something that Peter looked forward to, only because it got him out of the house. He didn’t really enjoy sitting in a chair for hours on end, but there were worse things. At least at school, he was able to focus on something, and he wasn’t bored out of his mind. At least school was somewhat familiar. The teachers taught the same, the subjects were the same, the scientific theories were as probable as they used to be. 

Peter, Ned, and MJ still sat at the same lunch table in the back away from everyone else. The thing that changed with lunch was that there were more students, so the lunchroom was a bit more crowded. MJ sat directly in front of the two boys instead of farther down the bench. It was nice, MJ was always reading her book, her head down and her hair falling into her face. At first, the boys underestimated her, thinking she wasn’t paying attention until she would chime in with random facts and opinions about what they were talking about. Now they knew they could direct something at her and she wouldn’t miss a beat in answering. 

Currently, they were talking about the Accords and how the remaining Avengers were fighting to be cleared of their charges because they did end up saving the world. Again. It was a slow process, and Mr. Stark was the driving force behind it, much to everyone’s surprise. Thaddeus Ross was a force to be reckoned with, though. The man still pushed hard for the implementation of the Accords and the arrest of the formerly-but-still-kind-of-rogue Avengers. 

“The Accords are such bullshit,” MJ chimed in, “do you know what they do to the people they arrest? They send them to a super-secret prison that is at the bottom of the ocean. I bet that prison isn’t really abiding by the Universal Declaration of Human Rights.”

“Do they have a prison like that? They shouldn’t be able to do that,” Ned said. He glanced at Peter for some kind of confirmation, but Peter just shook his head slightly, indicating that he didn’t know. 

“Yeah, and no government ever does things they aren’t supposed to do,” MJ said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and bent her head back to her book.

“Well, I mean, Mr. Stark is fighting it, right?” Ned asked. “He’s Iron Man, he can’t lose.”

“Let’s hope so,” Peter muttered. 

He had no doubt that Mr. Stark would get what he wanted in the end, what mattered was if Peter would get caught in the crossfire before it ended. He knew Mr. Stark was against him signing the Accords, he had made that apparent from the beginning. It was something the man never explained, and Peter never asked because he was honestly scared of the answer. He would just be careful with his identity and steer clear of Ross as much as he could. 

“Hey, guys!” Betty called as she stepped up to their table, holding fliers. “Here, take one of these. I’m having a party this weekend at my place. It would be a great time to, you know, get out there and bring a date or something. Just for instance.”

Peter furrowed his brows but took the flier anyway. He never got invited to parties, and anyway, he was grounded. There was no way Aunt May would let him go. He glanced over at MJ and saw that she was shooting Betty a look of warning. When MJ saw that Peter was looking at her, she quickly dropped her eyes to the book she was reading and blatantly ignored Betty as she made her rounds to the other students. 

“We should go to this! It’s gotta be fun, right? Well, a lot better than the last one we went to anyway,” Ned suggested to Peter. 

“I can’t. I’m still grounded.”

“Again? Dude, what did you do? You’re never grounded this much.” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Just out too late, I guess. But you and MJ should definitely go.”

“I’m not going,” MJ said without missing a beat. 

Ned looked between Peter and MJ wearing a look of hurt. “Come on, guys! You can’t make me go alone. I’ll even let you wear one of my confidence hats.”

Thankfully the bell rang to dismiss them from lunch. Peter gathered up his things and headed down the hallway with MJ toward their classes. Ned’s class was on the other side of the campus, so he bid them goodbye and headed out. It had become the usual thing for Peter to walk MJ to her class after lunch and then head to his own. For some reason, the walk that day was a bit uncomfortable. They walked mostly in silence, each too caught up in whatever was going through their heads. 

“So,” Peter started as they stood outside her class, “not interested in the party?”

MJ opened her mouth to say something, snapped it shut. She contemplated something for a second and then said in a rush, “I didn’t wanna go if you weren’t gonna be there. And you know, parties are kind of lame, and it’s expected for everyone to go, so I am just defying expectations by not going. You know?”

Peter didn’t quite know what to say to her, so he just smiled and chuckled a bit awkwardly. 

Sensing his hesitation, MJ lifted the corners of her mouth slightly and said, “don’t make a big deal out of it, nerd. See you after class.” She left Peter standing in the hallway, looking after her with a dumbfounded expression. 

~

After finishing his chores, Peter decided to get some homework done. He knew Henry wasn’t going to be back for a while, so he spread his things on the coffee table and turned on the TV. May never let him watch TV while he was doing his work, but he liked the noise. Peter just had to make sure he didn’t put anything on that would ultimately derail his thought process. So, naturally, he turned on Star Wars because he knew it by heart and didn’t have to keep his attention on it at all times to not be lost. 

One good thing about being grounded was that he was finally caught up on all of his school work. His teachers had not needed to call him to their desk with that disappointed frown that teachers got when you were failing because of missing assignments. Not that Peter had been failing, he had a solid C in most of his classes and a shaky B in the others, but it was nice to not worry about it. He did feel a bit guilty that he wasn’t patrolling, though. The teen knew some things happened that he could have prevented, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He would just have to work a bit harder when he got his privileges back. 

He was working on his last math problem when there was a knock at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, but maybe Henry lost his key or something. Peter checked the peephole and pulled the door open. Mr. Stark was standing there in a suit jacket with an AC/DC shirt under it with a smirk on his face. 

“Surprised? Jeez, I hope so, that was a lot of stairs I just climbed.” 

“Mr. Stark, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Did something happen? Am I needed for a mission?” 

Mr. Stark held up a hand. “Stop having an aneurysm. Nothing’s wrong, nothing happened, and no, it’s not a mission. I was in the area. I’m kidnapping you for the evening.” 

“But, I’m grounded.”

Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’s not like you.”

Peter shrugged. “You can come in, though. Maybe we can get some takeout or something.”

Mr. Stark considered this for a second before taking out his cellphone and stepping into the apartment. He dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear, holding up a finger to Peter’s questioning gaze.

“Hey, May. It’s Tony, how are you?” 

“Mr. Stark, no…”

“Yeah. Hey, I was just wondering if I could steal Peter for the evening. I just want to take him to dinner, and he’ll be right back afterward… Yep, got it, thanks, May.” 

Mr. Stark pocketed his phone and looked smug. “All you gotta do is ask, kid. Now let’s get out of here before someone tries to steal my car or something.”

“But. What about me being grounded?” Peter asked as he was being ushered out of the door.

“I get partial parental rights, unofficially. Didn’t you hear? May loves me and thinks I’m responsible. No idea what gave her that idea. But that does get you a get out of jail free card tonight.” 

They climbed down the stairs and found Mr. Stark’s Audi waiting for them. It was a miracle that they didn’t get bombarded with people because the car looked so out of place it was almost comical. It wasn’t a far drive to the restaurant that Mr. Stark had scoped out. When they arrived, Peter felt almost immediately underdressed.

“Mr. Stark? I don’t think I can go in there.”

Mr. Stark looked puzzled. “Why?”

“Don’t you have to, like, have a suit on or something?” Peter looked down at his jeans and tee shirt with a frown. 

“First off, I’m in jeans as well. Second off, yes, normally you do have to have a suit on to get in here, but I’m Tony Stark. They keep a private room in the back for me to rent out with no questions asked. So, let’s get going.”

Peter climbed out of the car and waited for Mr. Stark to come around the car and put a comforting and protective arm on his shoulder. The man led them through the entrance, and Peter was amazed at the interior. There was a massive chandelier in the entranceway, and the china on the tables looked like they cost more than a month’s rent of their apartment. 

“Woah.” 

Mr. Stark chuckled and led Peter to the front podium, where a severe-looking man stood with slicked-back gray hair and a nice suit. “Hey, Artie. It’s just two tonight.” 

“Very well, sir. If you would follow me.” 

Mr. Stark wasn’t kidding when he said he had a room reserved. They were the only ones in a very spacious area with at least half a dozen other tables sitting empty. There were no windows, and Peter assumed it was to give the man privacy from people looking in the windows. 

“So,” Mr. Stark said as they sat, “get anything on the menu. Whatever you want, you can have and don’t you dare get the least expensive thing on the menu just because you don’t want me to pay a lot of money. If you do, I’ll get you a side order of the New York Strip with caviar.” 

“I can really pay for this, Mr. Stark. You don’t have to …” Peter trailed off when he looked at the prices on the menu. There was no way he could even buy an appetizer. 

“Like I said, whatever you want. I’m a billionaire, Pete. I think I can buy you dinner.”

Peter was going to argue with the man, but Mr. Stark threw him a look that stopped him dead in his tracks. Peter would just find a way to pay the man back later. He could always slip money on his desk or something. 

“You gonna tell me why you’re grounded?” Mr. Stark asked after they had ordered. 

“I was just late for curfew last Monday.”

Mr. Stark pursed his lips. “Why were you late?” 

“Patrol,” Peter said automatically. 

“Really? That’s odd because, according to the records, you weren’t patrolling on Monday or Sunday for that matter,” Mr. Stark said, giving Peter a chance to tell the truth. 

“I … Well, I.” Peter slumped his shoulders in defeat. “I got in trouble at school.”

“What’d you do, get caught doing your homework for another class in English?” Mr. Stark asked playfully.

Peter shook his head and kept his eyes on his hands. 

“What happened, Pete? I won’t get mad or anything. Aunt hottie looks like she’s mad enough for the both of us.”

“You know it’s weird that you call her that, right?”

“I meant what I said. Don’t change the subject. What happened?”

Peter considered lying again but knew that Mr. Stark wouldn’t believe him. He had a terrible poker face. “I cursed out another student,” he said softly.

Mr. Stark was silent for a long time. So long that Peter looked up to meet the man’s eyes. Mr. Stark looked like he was trying to unravel a particularly difficult puzzle. 

Thankfully the waiter came and delivered their food, breaking the slight tension. As soon as he stepped away, Mr. Stark shifted in his chair.

“Why?”

That was not what Peter expected. He expected maybe anger or disappointment but not for Mr. Stark to ask him why. “Huh?”

“Why did you cuss him out?” Mr. Stark asked with a shrug.

“I… he just said some things to me. It’s kind of normal, and I usually handle it better, but when he said … I just snapped. I shouldn’t have gotten that angry.”

“Wait. This is normal? Do I need to go down to the school to handle this?” 

“No. No. No, Mr. Stark, that’s not necessary. It’s just normal teenager stuff. Not a big deal.”

“Does May know?” 

Peter shook his head. 

“Look, kid, I get it. You have to remember I was a teenager in college, and most of them felt threatened by me because I was smarter than they ever would be. People are mean, but you should stand up for yourself. You did, even if you didn’t do it in the best way. I don’t know what he said to you, but whatever it was to make you cuss at him had to have been bad. You don’t just lose it, so I think it was something that touched a pretty sensitive nerve.”

Peter nodded. 

“I still think you should tell May why you snapped. If she knew, she wouldn’t have grounded you.”

“She didn’t,” Peter said quickly.

“I thought you said -“

“It was Henry.” 

Mr. Stark narrowed his eyes slightly. “Did you tell him what happened?” 

Peter shook his head again, not wanting to go into it right then.

“Shit. This is like pulling teeth. Why not?”

“I just, I tried to, he just didn’t want to listen to me. I didn’t get a chance to. He was just too mad.”

“He was mad. I can understand that. I’m sure he said a lot.”

“Just the normal stuff.”

Mr. Stark was silent for a minute before saying, “does he get mad at you a lot?”

Peter hesitated and chose his words carefully, “sometimes. He doesn’t yell or anything, he just kind of chews me out without yelling.”

“Well, at least he wasn’t yelling. But listen, I want you to tell me if he says anything that you don’t like. I know May loves this guy, and he has a good record or whatever, but you’re my first priority. You know I’ll take care of it if he’s doing anything, right?”

“I know, Mr. Stark.” Peter tried to smile.

Mr. Stark clenched his jaw slightly before clearing his expression. “So, how’s school? Anything interesting?”

Peter sighed in relief at the change of subject. Thankfully the rest of dinner was lighthearted filled with their usual banter. Mr. Stark teased him about how he rambled when talking about his patrols, but he held onto every word like it was the most exciting thing he had ever heard. Peter couldn’t even begin to tell him how much it meant to him that Mr. Stark was taking the time to actually get to know him.

They finished up, and Mr. Stark took out a small stack of hundreds and left them on the table, much to Peter’s horror. 

“Don’t worry kid, it was a big tip.” 

He led Peter out of the room and to the front of the restaurant. Before they could get to the door, however, they were stopped by the Maitre D. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Stark. I was informed that a few reporters are waiting for you outside. We will get your car ready before you head out so you can climb right in. We apologize for the inconvenience, we will be looking into how the information got to the press.”

“No worries, Artie. Thank you for looking into it.” Mr. Stark turned to Peter. “Alright, Underoos, there are gonna be a lot of lights, and they might be loud, so I want you to stick close to my side and don’t let go of my coat.”

“Um … I, how, how did they find us?”

“No idea. Sorry about this. It kind of comes with the territory, but I thought we would be able to slip in and out. I didn’t think …”

“You didn’t know. They won’t, like, publish them or anything, right?” 

Mr. Stark looked at him for a second, “They might. I can try to get Pepper to intervene.”

Peter nodded and got ready for what he knew would be terrible on his senses. Artie motioned to the door, and Mr. Stark tucked Peter into his side with an arm thrown around his shoulder. As soon as the doors opened, Peter was blinded by flashes, and there was a sharp pain in his ears from the shouts. Peter tucked his face into Mr. Stark’s chest to shield his eyes from the flashing lights.

“Mr. Stark, who is with you?”

“Mr. Stark, what do you think about Secretary Ross’ stance on the Accords?”

“Will you bring in Captain America, or will you continue to harbor known fugitives?”

“Is there any truth to the rumors that you are also harboring the identity of Spider-Man?”

“Young man, tell us your name.”

Mr. Stark kept Peter at his side as he pushed his way through the crowds. When they got to the car, Mr. Stark walked Peter around it and pushed him inside. 

With the door shut, the flashes were at least dulled, and Peter started to get his bearings. Mr. Stark dropped into the seat with another, “no comment.”

“Alright, let’s get out of here,” he said and pulled away.

Thankfully, Mr. Stark knew enough about Peter’s senses to keep the music off. Peter assured him that he was okay, but Mr. Stark said he just didn’t feel like listening to anything. It wasn’t long until the pain was gone, and he sat staring out the window. When they pulled up to his apartment building, Mr. Stark turned off the car.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked.

“I’m just gonna walk you up.”

“You don’t have to.” 

“Remember, I never do anything I don’t want to do. Let’s go, kid, it’s freezing.”

They walked up the stairs and into the apartment. There were lights on in the living room, and the sound of the TV was floating through the apartment. Peter turned to tell Mr. Stark goodbye but was cut off by Henry’s voice.

“Hey, where the hell have you been?” Henry rounded the corner and stopped when he noticed Mr. Stark. 

“Mr. Williams. Good to see you again,” Mr. Stark greeted.

“Stark,” Henry acknowledged, “Peter, where have you been?”

“I was just -“

“He was out with me,” Mr. Stark cut him off, “took him out for dinner. May knew, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Well, no one told me,” Henry challenged.

“You didn’t need to know. Peter's aunt knew, and I have permission to get him when I want. Therefore, you didn’t need to know.”

“I’m not trying to give you any trouble. I just feel like I should have been informed. I would hate for something to happen to him and not know about it.”

“Very responsible of you,” Mr. Stark said in a clipped tone, “Now, if you don’t mind, I have a wife to get home to.” 

Mr. Stark turned to Peter and pulled him into a hug. He whispered into his ear, “make sure your watch is on you at all times.”

Peter nodded as Mr. Stark pulled away from the hug and put a hand on the side of Peter’s face.

He spoke in a loud voice, and Peter was sure Henry could hear the sentiment, “Remember, kid, you can always call me if you need anything. I’m only a 15-minute flight away, day or night. Got it?”

“Yeah, Mr. Stark. I … thank you, sir.”

With that, Mr. Stark left after throwing a pointed stare at Henry. Peter had the feeling, Mr. Stark was going to be monitoring Peter’s watch more closely from now on. The thought made him smile to himself as he made his way into his room.


	5. It Feels Like A Tear In My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Happy birthday to me!! I love that the posting of this chapter falls on my birthday and I get to share it with all of you. This chapter went through about three revisions because I just wasn’t happy with it but I think I finally got it!
> 
> THERE ARE WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER! Please see the warnings in the end notes if that’s something you need to do. I don’t like to put the warnings at the top because as a reader I don’t want to know what’s going to happen but I know some people need to know. So the end notes are where it’s at. I will already put a not saying “hey, you, my wonderful reader, go to the bottom to save your brain problems”
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> Title from - Can You Hold Me by NF

Peter was lounging on his bed on Saturday, waiting for something interesting to happen. He should have been doing his homework, but he just couldn’t concentrate. May told him that morning that they were going out to dinner together. It had been a long time since it was only the two of them, and he was excited to have a few minutes where things were back to the way they used to be. Henry was meeting up with a client that was apparently super important, so he couldn’t join them much to Peter’s delight. 

Peter was scrolling through Instagram when his phone chimed, making him smile. 

**Godfather: Hey kid, just wanted to check up on you. How’s being grounded?**

**Peter: I’m fine, though now I wish I never told you that I was grounded. Are you going to ask the same question every day?**

**Godfather: Yup. It’s what I’m good at.**

**Godfather: Have fun with your hottie aunt tonight. **

**Peter: You know that’s still weird, right? **

**Godfather: I don’t regret anything I have said. **

**Godfather: Let me know if you need me to rescue you this weekend. I can tell hottie that you are needed for an emergency training and we can stay up late in the workshop**

**Peter: Tempting. But I should be good**

**Peter: Thanks, though. **

There was a knock on his door. Before he could say anything, Aunt May popped her head in. She was covered in flour, and her hair was slightly messy. Peter chuckled because it was such a familiar sight, and it made his heart warm. Aunt May tried to cook, she really did, but her cooking was just about as good as Seamus Finnigan’s spellcasting. It didn’t always work out and often ended with fire and smoke.

“Hey, sweetie, can you do me a big favor?” 

“What’s up?” Peter asked.

“I may or may not have ruined Henry’s dinner. Can you be a doll and go to Delmar’s and grab something for him? Preferably something that doesn’t need to be heated.”

Peter smiled at his aunt. “Sure. Can I get a Yoo-hoo?” 

“You drive a hard bargain. Hurry, Henry should be home soon, and we need to head out.”

Peter got up and threw on a jacket and his shoes. He loved going to Delmar’s even if it was just to say hi and pet Murph, so he quickly made his way down the stairs and onto the streets. The weather wasn’t too bad, and it hadn’t rained in quite a while, so it was a pretty okay walk. The December air was cold against his skin, but Peter had missed it, so it didn’t really bother him that much. As usual, no one even looked in his direction. The people of New York tended to keep their heads down and eyes off of other people. 

The walk was longer than it used to be. Since Peter and May were living with Henry, they were a few blocks farther away from Mr. Delmar’s place. Peter didn’t mind the walk, though. As long as Mr. Delmar was there, Peter would walk, however far he needed to give the man business. 

He stepped into the store and greeted Mr. Delmar with a smile. 

“Hey, Mr. Parker! How’s it going?”

“Great! Hey Murph.” Peter scratched the cats head. “Just needed to get something for my aunt real quick.” 

“Ah! And how is your aunt? Still with that fool that she’s way too good for?” 

“Yep. It’s actually his dinner I’m picking up. May tried tonight, but it didn’t work out.”

Mr. Delmar laughed. “If it wasn’t for her bad cooking, I would probably be out of business by now.”

Peter put the pre-made sandwich and the Yoo-hoo on the counter, and Mr. Delmar raised an eyebrow. 

“The Yoo-hoo is for me, and he doesn’t like the fresh sandwiches.” Peter shrugged.

Mr. Delmar shook his head in disgust. “Something’s not right with that man. Who doesn’t like fresh sandwiches over the packaged stuff?” 

“That’s what I keep saying!” 

“Alright, kid, that’s $3. Yoo-hoo is on me.”

“No, sir, I can’t…”

“Every time. Every time you try to fight, and every time you lose. Give it up, kid.”

Peter felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he said, thank you, and started back to the apartment. He knew that store managers didn’t always give free things to people all the time, and he wondered why Mr. Delmar always let him go without paying for everything. Once the man had said he just likes Peter and wants to see him do good things, but that didn’t explain why the man would lose out on money for him. He wasn’t anything special. Then again, he did save Mr. Delmar one time even if Mr. Delmar didn’t know it was him.

Peter contemplated this as he climbed the stairs to the apartment and opened the door. Henry was standing in the kitchen with May looking at the stove. He was laughing a deep belly laugh, and May was red with embarrassment. 

“Oh, honey. It’s okay. I just… oh, that’s awful,” Henry was saying between breaths.

May playfully smacked his arm and turned to find Peter. “Hey, wanna help me out here?” 

Peter held up the bag from Delmar’s and handed it over to Henry. “Happy dinner, or something like that. There really isn’t a saying when presenting people with surprise food. I guess they could make something up, but that would be weird because how would you get it trending without being awkward about it?”

Henry took the food and scowled at it before turning to smile at May. “Well, it looks like it’s a light dinner for me. Or you can bring something back for me. I’m just going to be staying here, my meeting got pushed back.”

“Oh, do you want to come with us? I’m sure Pete wouldn’t mind. Right, Peter?” 

Peter’s heart sank. He tried to smile as genuinely as possible and shook his head. 

Thankfully Henry denied the invitation citing something about documents he needed to fill out and a new investigation he was working on. So, they left him in the apartment and Peter had to admit, he wasn’t sorry.

~

Dinner was great. May and Peter went to a Thai place they used to always go to. The waiter smiled at them when they came in and gave them another thing of free sticky rice pudding. He was older than Peter remembered, but apparently, he still had a thing for Aunt May. Peter just shook his head while May tossed her hair, feeling a surge of self-satisfaction. 

“So, tell me things,” Aunt May said as they were walking back. 

Just like Delmar’s, the Thai place was farther away, and it took a while to get back, so May linked her arm with his and pulled him along the sidewalk. They ended up staying later than Peter anticipated, and the sun was nowhere to be seen, making him shiver slightly. Aunt May took off her extra jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

“What kind of things? I told you things at the restaurant,” Peter hedged. He knew what she wanted to know. 

“I mean, how are things with your internship? How are things with the cute girl from school? How is Ned? All you told me at dinner was about your schoolwork and how decathlon is.”

“Everything’s fine, Aunt May. Nothing really to report,” something hit him then, “what pretty girl from school?”

May rolled her eyes. “What’s her name? Michelle? The pretty one that looks kind of mean? I see the way you look at her. You can’t fool me.”

Peter startled. “I...I don’t know...what?” 

“Michelle. Cute. When are you asking her out? Come on, this is the best part about having a teenager. Embarrassing them about their crushes, so give me something to work with.”

“I... M.J.’s nice. She’s smart and … and,” he looked at his aunt and broke, “she is the most amazing person ever. She knows what she believes in, and she just goes for it and doesn’t let anything get in her way. She is so stinking talented with her drawing, and she has a strange way of looking at things. But I mean, everyone does, I guess. And … I mean … She’s just...oh man.”

May laughed at how red and flustered he was, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He finally felt like he could breathe. Like he and his aunt were coming home on a regular day before Spider-Man happened and his life changed. 

“I larb you,” Aunt May whispered to him, “and I larb embarrassing you.”

Peter opened his mouth to tell her he loved her, too, when there was a flash down the back of his neck. It felt like ice water being dumped on him.

_ Oh no. Not now, not now.  _ Peter thought. He slowed his steps and looked tentatively around them, lightly tugging Aunt May’s hand to stop her. He couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, but there had to be something. His senses didn’t just flare up for no reason. 

“Peter?” His aunt asked, concerned. 

Then he saw it. A man was stepping out of the ally near them, and he was holding a revolver. Peter hated guns, it was too easy for something to go wrong with them, and after everything with Uncle Ben, he hated them even more. Immediately, Peter tensed ready to fight, before realizing he was just Peter Parker out on the streets with his aunt. He instinctively reached to touch his web-shooters and realized they were still in the closet where he hid his suit. He had no mask and no way to protect himself and Aunt May without revealing his identity.  _ Shit. _

“Don’t move. Don’t scream. Give me your money, and I promise you’ll be okay.” The man said, pointing the gun at Peter. 

Peter was okay with that. He would rather have the attention on him rather than Aunt May. “Okay, just. Just calm down a minute,” he reasoned, “you can have anything you want. Just don’t hurt us.” 

The man narrowed his eyes at Peter and demanded the money again, making sure to pull back the hammer on the gun with a sickening ‘ _ click _ .’ 

May tried to put herself in front of Peter, but he put a hand on her arm and shook his head. Slowly he maneuvered them until she was slightly behind him. He knew she would tell him off later because she was actively trying to step out from behind him. His grip on her was too secure for her to even budge him. He would deal with the consequences later if it meant he could protect her.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the wallet that was falling apart and handed it over. When he did, he noticed the watch fastened around his wrist. The panic button.

Maybe this wasn’t what Mr. Stark was talking about when he gave Peter a panic button, but this was an emergency to Peter. His aunt was there, and he had no way of dealing with it. He just hoped that when Mr. Stark showed up, he was at least reasonable about it. Slowly, Peter put his hand over his watch and pressed the side button. 

Once. 

Twice.

“Hey!” The man said, eyes glued on Peter. He saw him. 

Peter’s senses exploded in warning, and he turned around to push Aunt May to the ground when the shot fired. 

Fire spread through the side of his chest, and he knew he was hit. All he could do was try to cover as much of Aunt May as possible until the threat passed. Thankfully, he heard the man’s footsteps retreating, and he let out a shaky breath. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked breathlessly. He looked down at his aunt and saw that she was covered in blood. It must have been from his wound because he could feel the sharp pain in his back and his chest.

She didn’t answer, just looked up at him with frightened eyes. She was gasping for breath. He could feel the unevenness of her breathing under him. 

“Aunt May?” Peter asked a little more frantically.

He looked down at himself and saw there was blood on his shirt where a bullet ripped through the side of his chest. The dark liquid was leaking from the wound, and he was starting to feel lightheaded. That had to be where the blood was coming from on May's shirt. It had to be. 

Peter looked down at Aunt May again just to be sure. There was blood gushing from her chest. 

“No! No. No. No. No. Aunt May!” Peter cried, “Help! Someone help me!” 

He put his hands on the wound and pressed down hard, and Aunt May let out a gasp. He noticed he still had the watch on and pushed the panic button three times, smearing blood on the clock surface. Peter cursed at himself, knowing he should have done it earlier. He should have waited until the man’s attention wasn’t on him. He did this. He should have moved. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please. I can’t do this again. Please don’t leave me. Please, Aunt May. Please,” the words tumbled out of his mouth as tears streamed down his face. His chest burned, and he couldn’t breathe.

His fault. It was his fault.

“Aunt May, can you hear me? It’s going to be fine. I’m gonna fix this. I promise I’m gonna fix this.”

Peter strained his ears, and he could hear her heartbeat. It was hardly there, slow and sluggish. But there. 

“You’re gonna be okay. I promise,” Peter said again.

It was getting hard to keep his eyes open, and he blinked hard against the tiredness he was feeling. Just a few more minutes. He had to be okay for a few more minutes. Mr. Stark would come. He would come; he had to. 

Aunt May’s heart gave a beat, and Peter held onto that noise. Another beat. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” 

Beat.

“You’re not alone. I promise.”

Beat.

“I can fix this. I love you. I’m gonna fix this.”

Beat. 

Then, there was silence.

~

Tony was relaxing against the headboard of Morgan’s bed. Her tiny body was pressed against his side, and his fingers strayed through her hair as his Starkpad was propped up in his lap. It was something they did most nights, something his father never did with him. Tony let her pick any story she wanted off the device, except for the bedtime book she found that was titled ‘Go the F*ck to Sleep.’ Tony found the book hilarious and promptly showed Pepper with a wide smile on his face. Pepper simply shook her head at his antics. 

“Daddy?” Morgan asked.

“Yep?”

“Why don’t the pigs just buy a house? Why do they have to make them?”

“Hmm. Well, see in the land where pigs have thumbs and can actually build things, it’s considered rude if they don’t build their own house. Because, you know, the wolf was probably piss...um, mad that they could build a house and he couldn’t. So, you know. Violence.”

“Oh. Can the wolf blow our house down?” She asked.

“Tough call. Did you finish your green beans at dinner?”

Morgan scrunched up her eyebrows and nose when she looked at him. “They were yucky.”

“True. Not enough butter, but that didn’t stop me from eating all of my green beans. So, did you?”

“Yes,” she said exasperated. 

“Then, no. Mr. Wolf will not be able to blow our house down. If he does, he must have some kind of mutation or something, which, you know, could account for…”

“Boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice filtered through the room. “I need to speak with you in the hallway.”

“What’s up, Fri?” Tony asked. 

“Boss, it is advised that you are not in Young Morgan’s company when I relay the message.”

That got Tony’s attention. “Okay, Little Miss. Time for bed. I love you tons,” Tony said as he stepped off the bed and covered her up.

“I love you, 12.”

“12? What happened to 3,000?” Tony feigned hurt.

“Mommy said your favorite number was 12 present.”

“Percent? 12 percent?” Tony clarified.

Morgan nodded her head, and Tony chuckled before kissing her on her cheek. “You know, that is my favorite number.” 

Before he could move, F.R.I.D.A.Y. caught his attention. “Boss, protocol Down the Waterspout was activated.”

Tony felt his heart stop. He stayed calm as he shut Morgan’s door, but as soon as he was a little down the hallway, he took off running.

“Fri, send me coordinates and alert every Avenger in the area,” Tony yelled as he touched his arc reactor that was fastened to his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief when it activated his suit. 

The suit enveloped him almost immediately, and he shot through the tower and out of a window. He would have to replace that later, but at that moment he didn’t care. Peter needed him. What happened that Peter felt he needed to alert him and the Avengers? Was he okay? 

“Fri, show me vitals on the Spider Suit.” 

“The Spider Suit has been inactive for 20 minutes.”

“The watch then! Show me the watch.”

The vitals that were displayed on his H.U.D. were worrisome. Peter’s heart rate was accelerated, and his blood pressure and oxygen levels were low. Tony wracked his brain, and the only thing he could think was that his kid was bleeding out. Shit. 

“Fri, who’s on their way, and how far away are they?” 

“James Barnes and Steve Rogers are approximately 10 minutes away from Peter’s location. You will arrive in approximately 7 minutes.” 

“Call Helen Cho and have her and a team on standby. I’m not sure what we’re walking into. Connect me to Peter’s watch, video call. If he doesn’t answer, patch me through anyway.” 

After four rings, Peter’s watch automatically connected. The feed was put on his H.U.D., and the only thing he could see was a grainy image that was hard to make out because it was so dark. He could see an outline of the side of a face, but he couldn’t see who the person was. He could hear crying. 

“Please. Please,” Tony heard Peter’s voice, shaky and weak.

Tony strained to hear if there were other voices. He didn’t want to alert anyone that Peter could call for help if they were close enough to hear them. He only gave it a few seconds, and when he didn’t hear anything, he said, “Kid?” 

He could hear Peter’s ragged breathing and held on to the fact that at least he was still able to bring air into his lungs. That meant he was alive. That was good. 

“Peter? Can you hear me, kid? I’m coming.”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter whispered. 

“Yeah, buddy, it’s me. I’m on my way, just a few more minutes. What’s going on?”

“I… I couldn’t. Aunt May…” Peter breathed.

Tony was taken aback. May. It must be May that he saw on his screen. “Okay. I need you to hold on, okay? I’m coming. I’m almost there. Is there anyone there that could still hurt you?”

Peter was silent too long for Tony’s liking. Tony felt his heart stutter, and he called Peter’s name again, ignoring the way his voice cracked. Thankfully this time, the boy answered.

“No. He’s gone. I couldn’t ... get him, Mr. Stark. He got away.”

“That’s okay. Hey, we’re gonna work that out. I’m close, you should be able to hear my suit. Do you hear it?”

All Tony could hear was Peter whimper, and it took everything in him not to lose his mind. He had to keep his shit together if he was going to take care of this. May was going to be okay. She had to be. 

Tony ignored the looks he got from the people below. He knew if they didn’t hurry, there was going to be a huge crowd, and that wasn’t going to help the situation. Tony really needed to look into that stealth mode thing. He flew over a set of buildings and caught sight of Peter and May. They were on the side of a street that didn’t have any foot traffic and had very little light. May was lying on her back, hair splayed out around her face, and her arms lax at her sides. There was blood coating her face and chest, almost making it seem like she was wearing a red shirt, even though it was clearly an orange color.

Peter lay over her, his hands pressed down on her chest, knees tucked under him. It looked as if he was trying to keep his head up, but it kept sagging onto May’s stomach. The kid could hardly hold himself upright, and his body shook with sobs. The thing that Tony zeroed into was the blood coating the back of the jacket he was wearing because there was no way that was a good sign. 

Tony landed beside Peter and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. for May’s vitals and to scan the area for threats.

“There are no threats nearby. There are no vital signs for May Parker.”

“Recheck her vitals,” Tony snapped.

“There are no vital signs detected for May Parker.”

Tony steeled himself and disengaged the suit when he was confident he didn’t need it right then. He dropped beside Peter and put a hand on his shoulder, grimacing when Peter flinched away. He tried again, only this time he called Peter’s name as he did. 

“It’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

Peter was so quiet when he spoke, Tony had to strain to hear what he was saying, “I tried. I tried to stop it.”

“I know. I know you did,” he hesitated, “Pete? She … she’s gone, buddy.” 

“No. No, we can fix it. We can do something, right? Um, Doctor Cho has that, that cradle thing, right? We … we can try,” Peter stuttered. 

Tony knew that Peter wasn’t thinking rationally, and he wanted so bad to say that it would work, but he didn’t want to give the kid false hope. He knew it wasn’t going to work. So, instead, he rubbed Peter’s back gently, grimacing at the blood that soaked through Peter’s clothes.

“Are you hurt?” He asked.

Peter looked down at himself, almost as if he didn’t know the answer, “I … maybe.” 

“Okay, well, you’re kind of covered in blood, so I’m gonna say it’s more than a maybe. We need to get you out of here, kid. I need you to get looked at.”

“No.”

“I wasn’t really asking, you’re hurt. You’re losing a lot of blood, and we need to get you checked out.”

“I said, no!” Peter yelled. “I won’t leave her here. She was my responsibility. I can’t … I can’t leave her alone. I can’t, Mr. Stark, please don’t make me. Please.” 

“Okay. Okay, kid. Listen. There’s a car that’s coming, and someone will stay with her, but I need you to promise me that when it gets here, you’ll leave with me to get looked at.”

Peter started to shake his head, but Tony continued with what he knew was a low blow, “May wouldn’t want you to be hurt. She’d want you to look after yourself.”

Hesitantly, Peter sluggishly nodded his head, and Tony was thankful when a familiar black car pulled up beside the pair, and two men climbed out. In their street clothes, Bucky and Steve looked like any other person strolling down the street. Tony knew, however, that the men were possibly the most dangerous things in the city, and that gave him more comfort than he was willing to admit. 

“Tony?” Steve asked, appraising the situation.

Bucky was silent and stood a little away from the garish scene. He was holding a pistol in his hand, ready to defend if necessary, and a solemn expression. It was established that Tony was not 100% okay with having the man in his presence, but over the five years Bucky was gone, he had let go of some of his anger. He knew it wasn’t Bucky per se that killed his parents, but it was still his hands, and Tony didn’t always separate the two, which made things kind of tense in social situations. Tony was glad that Bucky was respecting his space right then because Tony was liable to snap at any second. Someone hurt his kid. 

“Hey, Cap. Let’s go talk over there,” Tony said, motioning behind him. “Pete? I have to go talk to Capcicle over there. But Bucky is going to stay here with you, okay? I’ll be a few feet away. I’m not going anywhere, promise.”

Peter nodded.

When Steve and Tony were as far as they could get without Tony losing sight of Peter, he said, “we have a situation. I need to get Peter to Helen, but someone needs to stay with May when the police get here.”

Steve looked perplexed. “Why aren’t we getting an ambulance for May? Tony, what happened?”

Tony sighed heavily. “I don’t know, Cap. I got a message that Peter’s panic button was hit, and when I got here a couple minutes ago, he was like this and May …” Tony shook his head and lowered his eyes. 

Thankfully Steve understood, so Tony didn’t have to repeat it. He didn’t know if his voice could handle it. Tony felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Steve’s eyebrows furrowed in concern and sympathy. It was wrong though, Tony didn’t deserve the sympathy. Peter did, but right now, what he needed the most was a doctor.

“Okay, I’m gonna fly the kid to the tower, and I need you two to stay here. Let me know when they get her somewhere and make the official call. I’m gonna send some lawyers to handle everything.”

Steve nodded his head and turned to go back to where Peter was still knelt by his aunt. The kid's hands were on her chest as if he were trying to keep her alive. Tony took a deep breath to steady himself and prayed to whatever force was out there that he could convince Peter to leave his last remaining family member. 

~

Everything hit Peter in waves of slow motion. Some of the images and memories hit with a blinding speed that sent him reeling and others seemed to go slow enough that he could count how many hairs were on May’s head. He was cradled in the arms of the Iron Man suit, and the wind was flashing by him at an uncomfortable speed, making him shield his face in Mr. Stark’s shoulder and shiver from the bite of the cold air. 

He was so tired. It felt like all of his energy was zapped out of him as soon as he let May go. He remembered yelling at Mr. Stark and pushing the man away when all he was trying to do was help Peter. For some reason, Peter just couldn’t leave her, it felt like he was betraying her somehow, even though he knew that she would want him to look after himself. Really, the only reason he was being carried to a hospital was that he was too weak to fend off Mr. Stark's arms. Peter knew that the man wanted him to go willingly but ended up being content with just picking Peter up as if he weighed nothing.

“It’s going to be okay, Peter,” he heard Mr. Stark whisper yet again. 

The man had been whispering reassurances to him throughout the entire flight, which only lasted maybe ten minutes. Peter was too weak to reply, but he was thankful that he wasn’t alone. When Peter would shut his eyes, he felt Mr. Stark shake him slightly, murmuring to him that he needed to keep his eyes open. All Peter wanted to do was sleep, but it was hard to breathe.

“Mr. Stark?” He tried. 

“Yeah?” 

“I can’t breathe. It’s hard to breathe,” Peter choked out. 

Peter swore that the suit accelerated if only slightly, and when Mr. Stark replied, his voice sounded strained, “I know, we’re gonna be there soon, I promise. Just don’t go to sleep.”

Peter nodded his head, lethargically. He had already failed enough that night, he wouldn’t do it again. He couldn’t. All he had to do was keep his eyes open. Thankfully the tower that Mr. Stark lived in loomed in the distance, and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

He remembered the first time that May visited the tower. They had dinner with the Starks and afterward played cheesy boardgames. May and Pepper ended up retreating to a secluded corner, leaving Mr. Stark with the kids. He didn’t seem to mind too much, just gave the two women a very overdramatic glare before he sat on the floor and picked up a Lego piece. The night went on with Morgan and Peter sending glares to an overjoyed Mr. Stark every time he gave them the wrong Lego piece. He was doing it on purpose because he said that he loved the angry look that Morgan got on her face. When confronted about it, he said that Peter getting angry was just a bonus.

Now looking at it, Peter knew that it would never be the same. It would always be the place that May had drinks with Pepper, where she picked Peter up after a long shift. She was just nearby, where they had his birthday party because it was much nicer than their apartment and Mr. Stark couldn’t be tamed. It was the place that May would never walk in again. That thought left Peter feeling hollow, almost as if all of his insides were scooped out and laid bare for everyone to see.

He lay his head on Mr. Stark's shoulder and gave up the fight to keep his eyes open. After all, if he never woke up, there was no one left to miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character Death, mentions of blood, gun violence, mugging, self-deprecating thoughts


	6. The World Has Grown Cold Now That You've Gone Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> First I want to say thank you SO much for all of you. I can’t even express my gratitude for all the kudos and comments. You guys make me so happy and I just feel the love and ugh you guys are amazing!
> 
> Also, THERE ARE WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER. Again they are in the end notes. But I mean, if you have made it this far you get how this thing is gonna go, honestly. We live in angst city here with a dash of fluff. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how adoption works in New York or how everything is done. I'm just making this up as I go so sorry if it's wrong. Same with the medical stuff. I have no medical training so Google has been my friend. 
> 
> Anyways, here is the next chapter and let me tell you, shit is going down.
> 
> Title from - Gone Away by Five Finger Death Punch

There were flashes of blinding pain and bright lights. The pain was so bad that Peter almost passed out again, but he held onto consciousness when he heard someone saying his name. He didn’t think they were actually talking to him, but more so about him.

“You’re telling me he’s been back for three months, and you still haven’t done tests on his blood? How the hell am I supposed to treat him? I am not doing surgery on a child that I can’t knock out,” it was a woman’s voice, and she sounded irate. 

There was an exasperated growl, “we don’t have time for this. Did I fuck up? Yes. I didn’t really think that he was going to be in a life-and-death situation so soon, so sue me. But I can’t do anything about that now. Just give him some of Steve’s stuff and figure it out. He’s going to die if you don’t.”

It took Peter a second to realize that it was Mr. Stark’s voice. The man sounded terrified, and when he became terrified, he screamed at everyone. It was honestly a flaw that Peter ignored unless it was directed at him. Pointing it out to Mr. Stark never ended well. The man ended up either getting more sarcastic or shutting down entirely and disappearing for days, almost as if he were ashamed of his actions. 

“He has a healing factor, Stark. It’s unlikely he’s going to die before we can figure something out. What concerns me most is his lung. There could be lasting damage if I don’t fix it. To do that, I have to shove a tube in his chest, which I would much rather prefer him not be conscious for; however, we don’t know what Steve’s medication will do to his body. It could make it worse. He could be allergic to it or overdose.”

Mr. Stark's voice became deathly quiet, “please. He just lost his aunt, he’s going to be in a lot of pain, I just need him to stay alive. Please try Steve’s drugs.”

The woman sighed softly and then ordered someone to go get Steve’s drugs. “Shit. I swear to God Stark, I want a bonus for having to deal with you.”

The man laughed mirthlessly, “I’ll send you on a vacation to wherever you want for however long you want. Just help him.”

There was a stab of pain in Peter’s chest, and he whined softly. He tried to drag air into his lungs, but it felt like he could only take in a short gasp before he couldn’t breathe anymore. The lights above him were too bright when he opened his eyes, and he snapped them shut. Thankfully a hand wrapped itself around his fingers, grounding him.

“I know, buddy. I know it hurts, but we’re going to fix it, okay?” Mr. Stark told him.

“Why... can’t I… breathe?” Peter gasped.

“Cho said that one of your lungs collapsed when the bullet went through. They’re going to fix it, they just have to get you some fun drugs, so you don’t feel it anymore,” Mr. Stark explained. 

Peter swallowed thickly. So the bullet had gone through him. Jumping in front of May did nothing.

“And kid, when you get out of surgery, you and I are gonna have a talk about jumping in front of bullets for people. And then, I’m going to lock myself in the lab until I make your suit 100% bulletproof. You can’t do this to me again.”

Peter nodded as Dr. Cho came into the room. “Hi Peter, I know you’re in a lot of pain, but I’ve got something here that might help with that. You might feel some grogginess, and I suggest you don’t fight it. We’re gonna have to poke a lot of holes in you, and I’d really like you to be asleep for that.”

Before Peter could protest, he could feel the cold seeping into his veins. Immediately his senses started to dull, and he couldn’t hear as clear as he did before. It was stifling. He opened his mouth to ask that they didn’t give him any more, but before he could, his eyes slipped closed, feeling like they were weighed down with concrete. 

Sleep might be nice.

Yeah, Peter decided, sleep is good.

~

Fingers wrapped around his throat. 

“All you have to show for it is subpar grades!”

An orange sky that seemed to go on forever. 

“Insect!”

Endlessly floating through nothingness.

Aunt May sobbing. 

Mr. Stark’s screams. 

Blood seeping through his fingers. 

A spasm of pain. 

His atoms trying to tear themselves apart.

“Why didn’t you save me? You let me die.” Uncle Ben’s voice bled into Aunt May’s. 

His healing trying to keep his body together in vain. 

A vast emptiness that had no end.

~

Peter’s eyes snapped open. He was in a room with high glass windows and a T.V. that played a news channel on mute. It smelled sterile. There was an incessant beeping noise that rang through his ears, and his breaths were coming in pants. There was something stuck in his nose that made him feel like sneezing and some kind of pressure on his right side. There was no pain, thankfully, just a bit of confusion. He felt panic but knew it wasn’t from a nearby threat, only the memories that had seeped into his dreams, making the pain feel fresh and new. 

He looked to his left and in one of the chairs that had been pulled away from the wall, sat Mr. Stark. His elbow was resting on the armrest, and his hand was supporting his head. Peter was reminded of the late nights he spent in the lab with the man. When Peter started to get tired and refused to go to bed, he opted to nap, sitting straight up with only his hand as support. Peter continued to stare at Mr. Stark and noticed that his clothes were wrinkled, and there were bags under his eyes. Peter knew he hadn’t slept in a long time. Instead of waking Mr. Stark, Peter opted to let him sleep a bit more, he would be fine. 

He turned his attention to the pressure on his side. He shifted the blankets and stared at the gown he was wearing. He hoped it wasn’t one of those hospital gowns that left his entire back exposed, but logically knew it probably was. He would have to remember that when he got up, the prospect of Mr. Stark or any of his employees seeing him half-naked was just too embarrassing. Peter shifted the gown and peeked under it, expecting some kind of scar or something that told him the pressure he felt was just his healing doing what it does. 

Instead, he was met with several bandages, and there was definitely a tube coming out of his side. That would explain the pressure. In his left arm was an IV, and he could see the wires connecting him to a machine that displayed his heart rate. Even if he wanted to move, which he didn’t, there would be no way to get out of the bed without undoing some of the machines, which probably had alarms. He didn’t even want to think about the pain he would be in if he had to listen to alarms blaring. He felt the bandage pull at his back when he shifted, and he saw one on his chest. So he was right when he thought the bullet went through him. He vaguely remembered already knowing this, but it was faint. Almost like he didn’t want to remember.

He flopped his head back against the pillow and turned his gaze to the T.V. that showed a woman sitting behind a desk speaking about the top news of the day. It wasn’t a real news channel, it was like T.M.Z., where they were talking about famous people getting in trouble and who just broke up with who. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw there was a picture of Mr. Stark on the screen. Daring to turn up the sound on the T.V., he clicked it until the volume was on 1%. He could hear it clearly, and he was sure it wouldn’t wake up Mr. Stark. 

“Today we learned that the Multi-Billionaire sought a temporary custody order over an unknown teenager. This comes less than a week after he was seen at a local restaurant with a young man, whose identity was protected by Mr. Stark while exiting the building. This is leading many wondering, who is the lucky teenager that is being taken under Stark’s wing? More importantly, what does this mean for Stark Industries? But even more are wondering if Stark should even be given custody to another child when his lifestyle breeds more harm than good. Sources have stated that the young man in question is being treated in a private facility after being shot two days ago in a botched robbery attempt. No word yet on whether Stark was directly involved or not. Either way, we will be watching the developments of…” 

The T.V. turned off. Peter snapped his head over to the chair that was next to his bed. Mr. Stark was awake and glaring at the T.V. He heaved a breath, set his shoulders, and looked over to Peter. The boy didn’t know what Mr. Stark saw in Peter’s eyes, but whatever it was prompted him to rise from his chair and sit gently on the bed. Mr. Stark took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Hey, kiddo,” he murmured.

Peter didn’t quite know what to say. He definitely heard what the anchorwoman said about Mr. Stark wanting to get a custody order, which meant he was getting legal rights to a kid, which had to be him. The only reason he would get the rights to a kid would be if they had no living relatives. Which meant …

“No,” he whispered as he felt his chest tighten and eyes start to water.

The beeping on the monitor started to increase rapidly, and there was panic in Mr. Stark’s eyes as he sat forward and reached for Peter. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, bud. I just need you to calm down a bit, though.”

Peter tried, he really did, but his body wasn’t listening to him. It felt like a knife had been jammed into his heart, and someone was twisting it. He knew something was going to happen, it was only a matter of time. But May didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve to die in a dark alley because he screwed up. 

“Peter,” Mr. Stark said, forcing himself to stay calm, “I need you to slow your breathing. Your lungs aren’t exactly top-notch right now, and you can’t put so much pressure on them. Come on, kid, follow my breaths.” 

Mr. Stark took Peter’s hand and moved it to his chest. He took a few exaggerated breaths so Peter could feel his chest rise and fall. Peter did his best to copy the motion, but the first few breaths he dragged into his lungs were shaky and shallow. It felt like he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs no matter how hard he tried. 

“I can’t.”

“You can. Come on, you can do this. Just take some small breaths and follow me. You can do this,” Mr. Stark assured.

Peter nodded his head frantically and tried his best to copy Mr. Stark’s breathing. With every breath, he was able to bring more oxygen into his lungs without feeling like he was going to explode. Soon, his heart rate was down enough that Mr. Stark took Peter’s hand away from his chest but held onto it tightly. Peter sat waiting for the man to say something, but it looked like that was what Mr. Stark was waiting for as well. Peter knew he needed to hear it before he could even begin to believe it. 

“Aunt May. Is … is she?”

“I’m sorry, kid. We did everything we could to help her, but we were just too late. There wasn’t anything we could have done, even if we were there.”

“But I, I could have…”

“No,” Mr. Stark cut him off, “no. You couldn’t have done anything. The bullet hit her in the heart and severed an artery. Cho said it wouldn’t have taken too long for her to bleed out. There was … God, kid, you didn’t do anything you shouldn’t have.”

Peter knew she was gone. He knew the moment he couldn’t hear her heartbeat anymore. He knew even before they found him over her body. But he hoped, still wondered if maybe he was wrong. Perhaps he was too stressed and had too much adrenaline pumping through him, and that distorted his powers. He knew. But hearing it from Mr. Stark made him believe. 

So, he broke. 

He let all of his fear, sadness, agony, regret, and hatred escape his body in a feral cry. He felt the warmth slide down his cheeks and drop onto his chest as he cried. Mr. Stark didn’t waste a second in pulling him into his chest. He was careful of the wires and making sure not to move Peter too much, but he maneuvered himself, so Peter was cradled in his arms, his face pressed into Mr. Stark’s chest. Mr. Stark held him and rubbed comforting circles on his back with one hand. His other hand was threaded into Peter’s hair. Peter knew Mr. Stark wasn’t much for physical contact, but he was in too much pain to think much into it. 

“It’s gonna be okay. I promise. I got you, kid. Nothing’s gonna happen to you, I promise. I got you,” Mr. Stark whispered into Peter’s hair. 

When Peter finally felt like there were no more tears, he could cry, his head slumped in Mr. Stark’s grasp. 

“‘M tired,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah, I would think so, kiddo. Let me call Cho to check you out for a second, and then you can sleep. Sound good?”

Peter nodded, and he heard Mr. Stark ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to get Dr. Cho in the room. While they waited, Mr. Stark never let go of Peter. He continued to hold him and rub his fingers through Peter’s hair. It felt nice. Comforting. Almost as if Peter’s world had not crashed down around him again. Peter clung to Mr. Stark, his fingers clenched around the fabric of his shirt. 

Mr. Stark pulled away when the door opened, and a woman walked in. She was slim with dark hair pulled back into a bun. The woman was obviously a doctor of some kind, judging from the lab coat she wore, and Peter realized it was Dr. Cho. Peter was surprised that she looked to be in her late thirties. Every time he heard about Dr. Cho, he thought of an older woman, though that was clearly not the case. While Peter had been to the Avenger’s facility and the tower, he had never been formally introduced to Dr. Cho. He was tended to after the battle with Thanos by another doctor, as Helen was busy looking after Mr. Stark. She had a kind smile, which she directed to him.

“Hello, Peter. I’m Dr. Cho. How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Um, okay, I guess.”

“Any pain?”

“N-not really. Just some pressure.”

She nodded her head. “That’s to be expected. Has Tony told you anything about what happened to you?” She looked at the man expectantly. 

Peter shook his head, not sure if he really wanted to know. 

“You were quite beat up when Tony brought you in, but you’re going to be fine. Our biggest concern was your lung. When you were shot, the bullet caused your lung to collapse, which is why you have the chest tube. We hoped that your healing would kick in sooner, but it’s just taken a bit longer than we wanted. The tube should be able to come out in a day or so, and the bullet wounds should be mostly healed by now. You lost a lot of blood, but thankfully your healing took care of that quicker than I anticipated. I have a theory that is why your lung still needs so much help. You should be ready to get out of here in a couple of days. All things considered, you were very lucky.”

Peter didn’t feel lucky. If anything, it felt like he was cursed. How many times would his world be torn apart? How many times would he be expected to try to stitch it back together? Instead of saying this, he nodded his head. “Thank you,” was all he could manage.

Dr. Cho gave him a sympathetic smile and asked if he needed anything. He shook his head and didn’t miss the way she glanced at Mr. Stark before stepping out of the room. There was something in her gaze that made him worry. He hated when people had conversations with each other without saying anything. It made him feel lost, like he was missing something important that he should know. 

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Nothing. You ready to take a nap? You’ve been through quite a bit, I think you deserve it.”

“No, what’s happening? There’s something you’re not telling me,” Peter insisted.

Mr. Stark surveyed Peter, almost as if looking for a sign that he wasn’t up for whatever Mr. Stark was about to say. Apparently, he saw something that led him to believe that Peter needed to hear it because he said slowly, “there might be a slight issue.”

“And that issue is?”

“Technically, you. Or, more where you are going to be staying.”

Peter’s heart dropped. He knew there was something he hadn’t thought of. He had no more living relatives, so technically, that would mean he belonged to the state. But the news said Mr. Stark was trying to get custody of him. Had they not given him the custody order? Where was Peter going to live? Peter looked at his shaking hands, not being able to bring himself to look at Mr. Stark. Not ready to see the rejection lying there. 

“Do I … am I going into foster care?” Peter asked, feeling his eyes water up again. Stupid tears.

“No,” Mr. Stark said quickly, “I won’t let that happen.”

“Then, what’s gonna happen to me?” he said, locking eyes with Mr. Stark.

“Well, I put in a petition to, you know, have you come to stay with Pepper and I. Only if you wanted to, of course, I mean, I would understand if you didn’t want …”

“No. No. I want to,” Peter said hastily. 

Mr. Stark smiled at him briefly before continuing, “But. There was another party that put in a petition for guardianship. So, we have been talking to some lawyers about what’s gonna happen.” 

Someone else wanted custody of him. That threw Peter for a loop, there was no one else who would want him. He had already exhausted the list of family members that could take care of him. There couldn’t be too many more people that would take the risk of being his guardian.

“Who?”

“Well …” 

Mr. Stark was interrupted by the door opening. 

Pepper stood in the doorway, looking hesitant. She was in her signature pencil skirt and heels, so she must have come from work. 

“Hey, Pep. Look who’s awake,” Tony motioned to Peter. 

A smile formed on Pepper’s lips, and she sighed in relief. “Hi, Peter. You’re looking better. How do you feel, sweetie?”

Peter forced a smile onto his face and muttered a “fine.”

Not looking convinced, she gave him a look of sympathy and turned her attention to her husband. “Tony, he’s here.”

Mr. Stark froze a moment before sliding a neutral look onto his face. “I’ll be right there. Hey, you mind staying with Peter while I go talk to him?”

“I’m fine, Mr. Stark. I don’t need anyone to stay with me,” Peter said hastily. 

“We need to catch up anyway. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up,” Pepper said, stepping into the room.

“See? No big deal,” Mr. Stark said lightly, “Pep can stay here with you while I get to go piss off some people. Fun will be had all around, but don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.”

Mr. Stark gave Peter’s hand a quick squeeze and stepped out of the door, pausing to kiss Pepper on the cheek. Pepper let the door slide closed and walked to the vacant chair that was pulled up next to Peter’s bed. 

“So, really, how are you feeling?” she asked, sitting down and leaning back against the backrest.

“I mean, you know. It could be worse.”

“Yeah. It could have.” There was a long pause while Pepper scrutinized Peter’s face. “I’m so sorry about May, honey. She’s … was a very special woman. I’m gonna miss her.” 

Peter didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. It felt like his throat was being constricted, and his chest felt heavy. Pepper was right, after all. May was special. She had a way of warming everyone around her with her smile and her optimism. She was the strongest woman Peter knew, had lost so much, and continued to hold on to Peter, even if he wasn’t really her blood. It never mattered to May, she loved him just the same as if she gave birth to him. 

Peter took in a shaky breath and nodded. He gave Pepper a tight smile, and she leaned forward to take his hand. 

“I know things are scary right now, but you’re not alone. We’re gonna take care of you, I promise. You still have us,” Pepper soothed, “plus I don’t think Morgan has ever been happier to hear that she is going to see you more often.”

Peter genuinely smiled at that. He knew the girl was always excited to see him and held on tight when he had to leave her. It was sometimes an issue because Peter didn’t want to see her upset. It broke something inside him when she cried, and he would do anything to make her feel better. Most of the time, it was agreed that Peter would tuck Morgan in on the nights that he stayed over. That way, she didn’t see him leave and have a meltdown. 

“Does she know?” Peter asked.

Pepper shook her head slightly. “We thought it best not to tell her just yet. She doesn’t really understand, so we are going to sit down with her together. We just haven’t exactly had a chance yet.”

“Because of me?” Peter asked guiltily.

“No, sweetie.” Pepper shook her head. “There’s a lot going on right now. More than us being concerned about you, which we are, by the way.” 

“I know. But you don’t have to be. I’m fine.” 

Pepper quirked an eyebrow at him and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, the door opened, cutting her off. 

“Mrs. Stark, the representative from the D.O.D.C. is here to see you,” a woman with a meek voice called to Pepper.

“Thank you, Judy. Can you show them to the conference room and let him know I’ll be a few minutes?”

“He said to tell you that it is urgent.” 

Pepper sighed deeply and turned to Peter. Before she could say anything, he assured her, “I’ll be fine for a few minutes. Go to your meeting. I think I’m gonna go to sleep anyway.”

Pepper looked unsure, but eventually, she nodded. “Okay, sweetie. F.R.I.D.A.Y. will let us know if you need anything. I’m only going to be in the other room, so don’t hesitate to call for me, okay?”

Peter nodded his head as Pepper stood from her chair and smoothed out her skirt. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his head and promised that she would be right back, before exiting with her assistant. 

Peter let out a breath and slumped against the pillows. He was actually tired. It felt like all of his energy had been sucked out of him, even though all he did was talk a little bit and sit up on his own for a grand total of a half-hour. He shouldn’t be this tired, but then again, it was how his healing worked. He needed rest to kick his healing into high gear, and to do that, he needed to get his body to relax. 

He pulled the scratchy blanket up to his chin and relaxed into the pillows, letting out a wide yawn. He closed his eyes and let the silence overwhelm him until it felt like he was drifting. Until he heard footsteps coming to the door. 

“Hey, Peter.” 

Peter froze when the voice drifted into the room. He hadn’t thought about Henry at all since waking up, and the sound of his voice in his hospital room sent shivers down his spine. How was he supposed to tell Henry that May was gone and that he was the reason why? How was he supposed to have a normal conversation with Henry when Peter didn’t feel like anything was going to be normal ever again? Still, the man was there, and Peter needed to say something to him.

“Hi, Henry.” 

Henry stepped into the room, his hands in his pockets and a hard look in his eye. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.” 

Peter wondered if he should call Pepper back into the room. Peter knew that Henry hated him, so it didn’t make sense that he was in Peter’s hospital room. He decided against it when he remembered that she was already missing things because she was concerned about him. Henry wouldn’t be able to do anything to him anyway. 

“I haven’t been awake for long.”

“I bet you haven’t. Your body took quite the beating. Did Stark tell you about May?” Henry said, his voice monotone.

Peter nodded his head and looked away from Henry. He couldn’t look at the man and see the hate in his eyes. 

“Good.” Henry walked towards the bed and stopped right at the edge. “I want to know what happened. They told me what they think happened, but I want to know what really happened, and you’re gonna tell me.” 

Peter didn’t say anything, just kept staring at the wall. He didn’t even know where to begin. 

“So you’re not gonna talk to me now? After everything I’ve done for you, you’re gonna sit there and ignore me?”

Peter didn’t mean to ignore Henry, really. He just didn’t know what to say. So instead, he muttered, “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry?” Henry’s voice was soft, “You’re sorry. Sorry that you couldn’t keep her safe? Sorry that you and her had been lying to me this entire time?” 

Henry stepped closer to Peter and put an arm on either side of him, boxing him in. His voice was so low, Peter was sure if someone was standing in the back of the room, they wouldn’t be able to hear him. “Sorry that you let her die when you could have stopped it? Is that what you’re sorry for? For taking her away from me? I want to know why, why didn’t you stop that asshole?”

“I…”

“It should be you in the morgue, not her,” Henry’s tone was biting.

Peter was sobbing. He could feel the heat in his face and the wetness that pooled under his eyes. He was curled into himself, trying to make himself small. Peter tried not to think about how Henry was right, but the thoughts intruded anyway. He didn’t do enough. He didn’t save her. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for anything to happen to her. I swear. I swear. It just happened. I swear,” the words came out in a rush of broken breaths and sobs. Peter was shaking under the glare of Henry, and he tried to angle himself away from the man. 

“What the fuck is going on in here?”

Henry jerked away from Peter, looking towards the person who entered the room. Pepper was standing in the doorway, her eyes blazing and her lips set in a firm line. 

“I was just checking on Peter. He was having a nightmare, and I was trying to get him to calm down a bit,” Henry said, turning up his charm for Pepper. 

Pepper narrowed her eyes at the man. “You have no right to be in this room. Peter is still healing, and he doesn’t need to be disturbed.”

“Actually, I have every right to be here. May was my fiancé, Peter belongs under my care.” 

Peter swallowed hard. Something about Henry’s words made his heart stop. The other person who wanted custody. It was Henry. But why? There was nothing for Henry to gain by wanting custody of Peter. There was no connection between him and Henry now that May was gone. All of Henry’s actions pointed to the fact that he didn’t like or care about Peter. It didn’t make sense.

“We are letting the courts decide that, Mr. Williams. In any case, this is a private facility, and we have the right to deny entry at any time. So, I am going to ask you to leave. Now,” Pepper’s voice cut through the room.

Peter had never heard her sound so severe, even with Tony. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of Pepper Stark’s fury, and at that moment, he was glad he never had been. 

Henry gave Peter one last look of contempt and sauntered over to Pepper. As he reached her, he raised his hand to set it on her shoulder, but Pepper shifted out of his reach.

“If you touch me, I can promise that no judge will be able to give you custody of Peter, because they won’t be able to find your body,” Pepper said, voice cold and threatening. 

Henry chuckled and dropped his hand. He leaned in slightly and spoke so softly that if Peter didn’t have advanced hearing, he wouldn’t have been able to catch it. 

“Talk to me like that again, and I will tear your world apart. By the way, say hello to your daughter for me,” he said, staring Pepper in the eye. 

The threat was evident, but Pepper took it in stride. “Enjoy your solitude, Mr. Williams. Now, get the hell out of my building.” 

With one final glare at Pepper and Peter, Henry left the room. 

The air in the room felt thin as Pepper rushed to Peter’s side. She was shaken by the exchange, Peter knew, but she never let him see the terror that she hid behind her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” she asked him. 

Peter shook his head, too emotional to say anything without his voice cracking. There was no sense in lying to her; she had to know he wasn’t okay. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. get Tony here now,” Pepper called to the A.I. as she sat next to Peter and took him in her arms. 

For the second time that day, Peter broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack, threats made against children, general anxiety


	7. Is This What You Came For? Well This Means War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> What?? I’m posting early?? Don’t worry, you will be getting another chapter on Friday. I’m on Thanksgiving break from work and between lesson planning and grading (haha yeah I’m not doing work) I have been writing. So. Much. Writing. I just finished chapter 9 and will be working on 10 today. So, I decided why not give you guys an extra chapter this week. 
> 
> I’m. So. Excited. For the things to come.
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> Title from - This Means War by Nickelback I started giving chapter titles because I was listening to a song when I was writing chapter 9 and it fit sooo well. So I got to listen to music and figure out song titles. Horrible, right?

Tony’s leg bounced erratically in the boardroom. He was there, in a stupid meeting when his kid was strapped to a hospital bed with wires and a chest tube because Mr. “I’m too important to worry about other people” had to have his meeting about the Accords. A meeting that would come to the exact same thing as the other 50 or so meetings. Nothing. There would be no peace reached between the two men because each had their own passions and, at least for Tony, multiple reasons to fight for his side. 

There were many things Tony could say about Ross, most weren’t good, to be honest. One thing Tony did admire was the man’s persistence, even if it pissed Tony off. He sat through too many meetings, after Thanos had been taken care of, that involved the words ‘threat to national security’ for his liking. Though Tony reminded Ross that the Avengers saved everyone’s asses, the man seemed to think it was something that didn’t merit a pardon for past offenses. He still harped on the fact that no one could control the Avengers without passing some pretty barbaric legislations. 

“Stark? Are you listening to me?” Ross’ voice cut through Tony’s musing. 

“Yeah, sweetpea, I hear you,” Tony shot back, sitting up a bit straighter. 

“Stark,” Ross growled in warning, “we need to come to an agreement on this. Soon. The President is asking for results, not to mention that the U.N. has been breathing down my neck.” He stabbed his finger onto the thick document that sat on the table in front of him.

“I would love to come to an arrangement. But that’s only going to happen when the amendments I proposed have been instituted and the ones I have flagged are taken off. This isn’t negotiable.”

“For the last time, there is nothing wrong with the current state of the Accords.” Ross clenched his fists against the table. 

“Nothing wrong? Are you blind? Which, I guess, is a possibility because, you know old age can be a bitch. Let me break it down for you, I can see at least three articles on this page alone that defy the U.D.H.R. as set by the United Nations. And you are going to tell me that it’s fine how it is? Bullshit.”

“What’s bullshit is you protecting enhanced individuals that…”

“Boss, you are needed in the Med Wing,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice cut Ross off. 

“He’s busy!” Ross answered for Tony. 

“Boss, it’s urgent,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied, her voice taking on a hint of reproach. 

“Well, look at the time, looks like I have to go do something useful with my life,” Tony said, standing from his chair, “I think we’ve said all there is to say. You can find your way out, I trust.” 

As Tony left the room, Ross shouted, “If you don’t get back here, I promise you’re gonna regret it!” 

Usually, Tony would jump at the opportunity to cause Ross more anguish; instead, he let his silence speak volumes. He had a kid to get to, after all. 

He exited the office wing of the tower and stepped into the elevator. “Fri, what’s going on with Peter?”

The A.I.’s reply came hesitantly, “there was an unexpected visitor in Mr. Parker’s room.”

“Is everything okay? Who was it? Why wasn’t I notified when they stepped foot into the building?”

“Everything seems to be in order. Mrs. Stark handled the situation when she went into Mr. Parker’s room. The person was identified as Henry Williams. You were not notified of his presence in the building because he was here on official business and not for Mr. Parker’s business.”

Tony’s head snapped back. “What? What business could he possibly have had in my building that had nothing to do with Peter?”

“According to my logs, he was signed in as a legal representative on the Accords committee.”

“He what? How did he get the clearance for that? Why was he on that committee?”

“I’m not sure why he was on the committee, Boss. The meeting was scheduled before Mr. Parker had his medical needs. Therefore there was nothing to flag.”

“Remind me to reprogram you later,” Tony growled. 

Tony could hear the silence before he opened the door. He gritted his teeth and pushed the door open, unprepared for what he walked in on. Peter was cradled in Pepper’s arms, face pressed against her neck. His body was shaking, and Tony could hear the ragged breathing coming from Peter. Pepper had her arms wrapped tightly around the boy and was whispering to him. 

Pepper looked over when she heard the door open and let out a shaky breath. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were wide with concern and fear. 

“What happened?” Tony asked, stepping toward the bed. 

“Mr. S-Stark? He-he said… he said… he was right. He was right. It shouldn’t have been her. It should have been…”

“Hey, no, Sweetheart. He wasn’t right.” Pepper pulled away from Peter and held his face in her hands. “You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetie. May would be glad you’re okay.” 

Peter nodded his head but didn’t make eye contact. Instead, he stared at the wall behind her, unblinking. He curled into himself slightly and refused to unclench his hands from Pepper’s arms. It was all Tony could do not to tear out of the room and find Henry. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that he could deal with it when Peter was taken care of.

“Fri, find Henry. Keep tabs on him for me. I want to know everything about him that we didn’t find when we looked before. If he wheezes, I want to know about it.” Tony would make sure he didn’t miss anything this time. He turned his attention to Peter. “It’s gonna be okay, kid.” He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

Peter leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. They sat there for a few minutes, Tony’s fingers threading through Peter’s hair in a rhythmic pattern. Peter’s breathing started to even out, and he slumped into Pepper a bit more. When he opened his eyes, he did so slowly. The kid had to be tired, but Tony knew he would fight sleep, it was in his nature. 

“You tired?” Tony tried to make his voice as soft as he could. 

Peter shook his head, a lie, of course. His eyes drooped, and he shook his head slightly to keep himself awake. 

Tony gave Peter a soft smile and said, “we’re right here. Nothing’s gonna happen to you. You need to sleep so your healing will kick in, and we can get you out of here, okay?”

“But, what if Henry comes back?” Peter slurred. 

Tony clenched his jaw but tried to keep his voice even, “He won’t. But if he does, he won’t get in this room. I promise.”

“Okay,” Peter muttered, and it almost broke Tony’s heart how trusting he sounded. 

Pepper pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple and rocked him slightly back and forth. It was something he knew worked for Morgan, and he had no doubt that it would put Peter out soon. Then he and Pepper could figure out what their next steps were without Peter’s super hearing getting in the way. There were just things Peter wasn’t ready to hear yet. At least not until he got better and out of the hospital.

It didn’t take long for Peter’s breaths to even out and for him to become completely still. Pepper shifted him until he was leaned against the pillows and wrapped in blankets. She knew he couldn’t really regulate his temperature, and the blankets would help him sleep better. It was just another thing about Pepper that made Tony’s heart soften, she was so good with Peter. 

They stepped out into the hallway so as to not disturbed Peter, but made sure there was no one in the halls. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had strict instructions to alert him if anyone came near them. 

“What the hell happened?” Tony asked as soon as the door was shut.

“I don’t know, Tony. I got called out for a meeting with a representative, and I was only gone for a few minutes. I came back in, and he was just standing over Peter. I didn’t hear what he was saying, but Peter was terrified.”

“Okay. What else happened?”

Pepper paused long enough for Tony to figure out it was terrible. “I told him to leave,” she said.

“And?” 

“He… Tony, he threatened Morgan.”

“He what?” Tony’s voice was low.

“Well, not really. Maybe. He didn’t actually say it like that, but it was in his voice, you know?” Pepper stopped, thinking about the exchange. “He didn’t actually say anything that would be considered rude. But Peter was terrified, Tony. You didn’t see his face.”

“What did he say exactly?” Tony asked. 

“He said that he was checking on Peter because he had a nightmare, and that Peter belonged with him, and to tell our daughter hi for him. I know it doesn’t sound like much, but it was just how it happened.”

Tony thought this over. He was all too familiar with using the tone of his voice to convey what he really meant to say. It’s useful in a business setting where you need to be all charm and elegant to get contracts. Even if you didn’t like the person you were talking to, you needed to charm them. It was just part of the business.

However, to hear that someone was doing this in reference to his family was infuriating. He knew that Peter was nervous about Henry. The kid said he got mad a lot, but now Tony thought there was more to it than that. If, for some reason, Peter would be better off with Henry, Tony would let him go in a heartbeat. But he had to be 100% sure. If something were to happen to Peter, or Morgan for that matter, and Tony could prevent it, he didn’t know what he would do.

“Let me look at the footage. F.R.I.D.A.Y. has it in her system, and I will figure all this out. Okay? I’ll take care of this,” Tony said, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

That seemed to satisfy Pepper because she kissed him on his cheek and muttered something about checking on Morgan. 

“Fri, while you’re pulling Henry’s information, I want you to pull the footage from Peter’s hospital room from earlier and put it in the same file. I wanna take a look at it.”

“Of course, Boss,” the A.I. responded automatically.

Tony walked into the room where Peter was sleeping. Instead of going all the way in, he leaned against the door. He stood watching Peter lay in the bed, needing to just see that the kid was still alive. He was wrapped in the blankets, his arm slung over the back of the pillow, his face was still pale, but the lines of pain were smoothed from his face. He looked so small.

Tony remembered the first time he met Peter. It was a time when Tony just needed more support in his never-ending campaign to do the right thing, but going about it in a way that hurt people. It wasn’t until the business with the Vulture that Tony realized he cared about Peter. At first, it was just Tony feeling responsible for the teenager that he dragged into a life of danger and death. But it slowly transformed into something Tony never thought he would have. A chance to be better than Howard. The opportunity to be a mentor and a father. There’s no doubt in Tony’s mind that Peter is what spurred him to want children with Pepper.

When he held Peter on Titan, he thought there was no worse pain he could endure. Pepper spent hours comforting him in the aftermath of losing to Thanos. It wasn’t just about the loss of half the universe, it was the loss of Peter that shook Tony to his core. Even while he was stuck on that godforsaken ship with Nebula, he knew if he didn’t survive, it would be because he failed Peter. 

Tony tried, God, he tried to find a way to bring Peter back. But then Morgan was born, and there were nights that he wouldn’t leave the girl’s side for fear of her disappearing. Soon, Peter was just a bedtime story that he told Morgan to keep some part of the boy alive in Tony’s life. 

Looking at Peter now, a tube coming out of his chest and a bullet wound through his torso, Tony knew he would do anything for this kid. He would fight anyone he needed to in order to keep Peter alive, sacrifice himself in every way, and hurt anyone who tried to take Peter from him. That was the least he could promise the kid who sacrificed everything for the universe only to have it tear everything away from him. 

Tony walked over to Peter’s bed and took a seat in the chair that he knew would be his for the next few days. There was nothing that would make him leave Peter again, not after Henry found his way into the room only to scare Peter. 

“Boss, the recording of Peter’s room has been sent to your personal server. There are also files I found that seem to be encoded and sealed. I am working on getting you access.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. made her voice soft as to not disturb Peter. 

“Thanks, Fri.”

Tony took his phone out of his pocket and flipped to his servers. He saw the video file that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had edited, waiting for him, almost like it was something that held vital information to his kid’s wellbeing. He made sure the volume was high enough for him to hear and pressed play.

The first thing that he saw was Henry coming into the room and keeping his distance. Then, he saw the uncertainty in Peter’s eyes. Most of the conversation was normal. A grieving man asking what happened to his fiancé. But then, Henry stepped over to the bed and boxed Peter in. Peter shook under than man’s gaze, and Tony felt his fist clench. Henry had scared Peter. 

He could have left it at that, but then he said the words that made Tony see red. “It should be you in the morgue, not her.”

Thankfully Pepper walked in and broke everything up. Tony watched the screen as Henry moved to place a hand on Pepper and heard the tone in Henry’s voice when he talked about Morgan. Oh yeah. It was a threat. One that Tony would gladly repay. 

There was a rustling noise from the bed, and Tony snapped his eyes to Peter automatically. The boy was trying to sit up, and it looked painful. 

“Hey, Underoos, take it easy,” Tony said, sitting up to stop Peter from hurting himself.

“You shouldn’t be looking at that,” Peter said in a small voice. He stopped trying to sit up and instead settled for lifting his head up as far as it would go.

“Why not?” 

“Because he just misses May. He didn’t mean it.”

Tony scoffed, “Of course, he meant it. Just because it’s not true doesn’t mean he doesn’t believe it. Pete, he can’t talk to you like that. It isn’t right.”

Peter became flustered, “I mean, that’s just how he is. It’s nothing I promise.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “Just how he is,” he echoed, “You said he got mad at you a lot. Does he say stuff like this too?” Tony tried to keep his voice even and comforting, but he also needed to know. Peter wasn’t getting out of this, even if Tony wanted nothing more than to let the kid sleep and have just a minute of peace.

Peter looked down and shrugged.

“Is that a yes?”

Peter’s nod was so small that Tony almost missed it. Almost.

“What else does he do?” God, why was Tony even asking? He needed to know, but he didn’t know if he would be able to keep his cool if Henry did something more than use harsh words with Peter.

“He...I mean… it’s mostly just the yelling. But… I mean… promise you won't freak out?” Peter almost begged.

No. “I’ll do my best.”

“He grounded me a lot, which I guess I deserved, you know, because I got into that fight. Then, I lied to him, and he kind of … hit me,” the last two words came out in a whisper, almost as if Peter were scared of them.

Tony played back what Peter said in his head. Then he did it again. Then, he had to fight to keep his breathing even. Had to quell the urge to fling his fist through the drywall next to the chair. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. get Steve up here, would you?” Tony asked, his voice deceptively calm.

“What?” Peter asked frantically, “Mr. Stark, no. It was just the one time, really. It was my fault, and the bruise went away super fast. It wasn’t even really a bruise; it was more of a red mark. Well, red as in kind of blue and green, but totally not bad at all. I promise it wasn’t bad.”

“He hit you hard enough to bruise?” Tony’s voice was deadly.

“I…” Peter looked frantic but deflated almost immediately, “only a little. It was gone before I went to school the next day. It was super small, I promise. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Tony leaned forward slightly, “it is a big deal. I don’t care how much you think you deserved it, which you didn’t, by the way, he had no right to put his hands on you. Ever. Got it?”

Peter’s head flopped back against the pillow, and he closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. But I do need you to say that it wasn’t your fault.”

When Peter didn’t say anything and kept his eyes glued to the ceiling, Tony repeated himself, which he hated doing. Still, the kid needed to know it wasn’t his fault.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Peter practically whispered. 

Tony sighed, “I’ll take it. But, really kid, don’t ever be scared to come to me with something like that, okay?”

There was a light tapping on the door, and it opened to reveal a slightly confused Steve Rogers. 

“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y. said you called for me?” Steve said.

“Yeah, Capcicle. I need you to stay here with Peter for a while.”

Peter immediately started to protest, but Tony cut him off, “he needs someone to protect him while I go talk to a judge.”

Steve stepped in a bit more with a look of determination. “What happened?”

“I would say let’s talk outside, but Wonder Boy over here has hearing like a satellite. Henry stopped by. I need you to stay here with Peter at all times, and if that asshole comes back, I need you to violently remove him.”

Steve seemed to understand that Tony wasn’t kidding because he nodded his head like he was making an oath to defend Peter to his last breath. Which, technically he was. 

“Mr. Stark, please, it’s not what you think. I promise.”

Tony turned to face Peter. “If he had no qualms about hitting you when May was there to protect you, what do you think he’ll do to you when he is your only guardian? Huh? Did you think about that?”

Peter seemed to lose all color from his face as Steve said, “he what?” 

Tony ignored Steve and held Peter’s gaze. “I promised you and May that I was going to take care of you. This is how I’m going to take care of you.” 

Slowly, Peter nodded and took in a shaky breath. “Okay, Mr. Stark. I trust you.”

This kid. He was going to be the death of Tony. The trust Peter held in his gaze was enough that Tony turned from the boy and locked eyes with Steve. 

“He won’t get past me,” Steve vowed as Tony passed him. 

“He better not,” Tony muttered, knowing full well that Steve would do everything in his power to keep Peter safe.

When Tony got out into the hallway, he snapped, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. get Henry’s location. I want to know where he is right now. Don’t let him off your radar.”


	8. Can Beauty Come Out Of Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> This is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for! The support for the story has been amazing, I honestly didn’t think I was going to have so many people following this. So thank you guys so much for reading.
> 
> See you in the end notes for specific things about the chapter. 
> 
> Title from Ashes by Celine Dion

Peter felt like he was in a dream. He was supposed to be sitting in math class, not watching Captain freaking America sink into a chair at his bedside with a look of concern. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling out of breath, and his aunt was supposed to be going into work soon, not lying in a morgue. 

Oh, God. She was in a morgue. Would Peter need to go identify her or something? What about a funeral? They didn’t have money, and Peter wasn’t sure what to do to plan a funeral. Did he have to call someone? He and May had a conversation when Uncle Ben died about what she wanted when she passed away. Peter tried to stop her when she brought it up, but she insisted it was something they needed to discuss. Something about Parker luck making people need to think ahead, and how she wanted to make sure he was looked after. 

“She wanted sunflowers,” Peter mumbled. 

“What was that?” Steve asked. 

Peter cleared his throat and said louder, “May. She wanted sunflowers at her funeral. She always said they were her favorite because they always looked to the light, and in New York, everyone needs a little bit more light in their lives.”

Steve pressed his lips into a firm line and rubbed his hands together in an almost nervous gesture. It took him a second to think about what he wanted to say before he told Peter, “you don’t have to think about those things right now. I’m sure Tony will fix everything up. But, if you want sunflowers, then there will be sunflowers. Promise.”

Peter looked at the super-soldier and almost laughed. It was such an odd thing for the man to say, especially with how he looked at that moment, too big in the chair. He was wearing a regular light gray tee shirt, and khaki pants with his hair slightly sticking up at odd ends. He didn’t look very much like a soldier or like someone who could probably bench press a tank. He looked like a regular guy. It struck Peter how many people probably underestimated Steve until they figured out that he was the super soldier that they grew up learning about. Peter had seen Steve up close and personal in a battle situation more times than he could count. Though, it still threw him that the same man who spoke with such a commanding voice, and with such passion could be the same person who had the softest expressions, and mannerisms with those he considered family. 

Family. Something that Steve had to build on his own after being ripped from his time. Something Peter would need to do as well. Again. It wasn’t the first time Peter needed to rebuild his family, so to speak. When his parents died, he was so young, but he remembered feeling small and foreign in Ben and May’s house when he first started to live with them. Thankfully, he got used to it pretty quickly and settled into his new family until it became natural as breathing. 

“How are you? Really?” Steve asked, pulling Peter from his musings.

Peter thought for a second about lying, but decided against it. Instead, he took another route. “Do you remember what it was like when you realized you would never see your own time again?”

Steve looked slightly taken aback, but answered honestly, “it felt like I was dreaming, at first. Then, when I realized what had happened, and that I would never see anyone I knew from before, I felt … mismatched. Out of place, like I didn’t belong.”

“That’s how I’m doing,” Peter said, flashing Steve a tired smile.

“It gets better. Or, more bearable anyway. It doesn’t hurt so much anymore. I think the team has something to do with that, and Bucky, of course. I think I would have been okay without him here, but it feels like he’s a lifeline to what my life used to be.” Steve chuckled. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Peter shrugged. “Sure, but remember that F.R.I.D.A.Y. records everything.”

Steve considered this before speaking, “I almost didn’t come back. After taking the stones back, I mean.” Steve looked down sheepishly, almost as if he were admitting a horrible thing he did. 

Peter shifted at that, turning his body towards Steve with interest. “Why?” 

“You’re probably gonna think this is dumb, but there was this girl.” Peter smiled at that. “She was the first woman who saw me as someone worth waiting for. She was wonderful and strong, and honestly, I didn’t deserve her.”

“Why didn’t you stay? If she was that important to you, why didn’t you stay with her? I mean you could have totally impressed her with knowing the ending scores of baseball games, and what movies would be a hit, and everything. Which, I know, would be an abuse of your time traveler power, and it wouldn’t be the same, but you would have been home.”

Steve’s eyes dropped to the floor. “Yeah, that’s what I thought too., but I read up on her a few years ago, and even got to see her before she passed away. She settled down, and had some kids, and genuinely seemed to have done okay. It felt wrong taking that away from her, but it was more, it didn’t feel like home anymore. Not without Buck and Sam. Hell, even Tony feels somewhat like home to me now. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice, but then I’m reminded of the people that depend on me here, and now. It makes it worth it.”

They were silent for a few minutes before Steve spoke again, “I guess what I’m trying to say is, home is where you feel safe, and where there are people who care about you. Home is where you choose.” 

Peter flashed Steve a grateful smile, and considered his words. After a few seconds, he decided that he could understand what Steve was talking about. He chose to make a family and a home with May and Ben when his parents died. He still had Ned, and M.J., which he had been regrettably silent towards since waking up. He always had Mr. Stark and the Avengers. He knew Mr. Stark would take care of him even if he wasn’t given custody of Peter. Even if he had to live somewhere else. 

Peter looked around the hospital room for his phone, but he didn’t see it anywhere. “Um. Mr. Rogers, uh, I mean, Steve? Have you seen my phone? I just … I need to call my best friend. Let him know what happened.”

“Tony mentioned something about putting it in the drawer by your bed. Let me grab it for you.” Steve reached over and opened the wooden drawer, finding the phone quickly. He handed it to Peter, and said, “I’ll wait outside so you can have a minute. Don’t worry, I’ll be right there if you need me.”

Peter thanked the man and turned his attention to his cell. He had twenty missed calls from Ned, eleven from M.J., and about forty text messages. He skimmed the messages and decided they were all pretty much the same. A mixture of concern, and general freaking out about Peter not answering. Then there was a text from Ned that made Peter’s heart stop.

Guy in the Chair: Peter.

Guy in the Chair: I heard about May. 

Peter bit his bottom lip, and took in a deep breath, already feeling the heat seep into his eyes. He knew he couldn’t wait much longer to talk to Ned, so he hit his contact info, and presses ‘Call Cell”.

It only rang twice before Ned answered, his voice an odd mixture of relief and terror, “Peter? Is that you? Oh my God, what happened? Are you okay? The news said you got shot, and are at the tower with Mr. Stark!” Ned cried loud enough for Peter to move the phone away from his ear.

“Ned,” Peter muttered, “May’s gone.”

Hearing Peter’s voice so quiet, Ned calmed down and said softly, “what happened?”

Peter didn’t think he was ready to talk about it, but upon hearing Ned’s voice, the floodgates opened, “we just went out to dinner, you know? It was so normal. I didn’t even have my web-shooters on or anything. We were just walking back from that Thai place we like to go to, and there was this guy, and he wanted money or something. It was so fast, Ned. One second I was standing in front of her, and the next I was pushing her to the ground because my senses went crazy, but I wasn’t fast enough. He...Ned, he shot her. I tried to block her from it, but he was too close, and the bullet went through me and hit her. I tried. I just wasn’t fast enough.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You know that, right?” Ned told him, his voice steady despite the way it cracked.

“But, if I was just …”

“Peter, May wouldn’t blame you. She would just be happy you were okay. Remember that time you broke your arm in third grade?”

“Yeah.” 

“Remember how she didn’t care that you broke the window, and they had to replace it? She was just glad that all that happened was that your arm got busted. Though, I swear she almost killed you when she found out you lied about being hurt.”

“Yeah. I thought May was going to blow a gasket when she saw how it was swollen the next day.”

Peter could hear Ned’s soft sobs coming through the speaker. “I can’t believe she’s gone.”

“Me, either.”

“Well, you know my mom would be more than happy to take you. You practically live here anyway, so it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. It would be cool, we could share a room, and it would be like the longest sleepover ever.”

“Thanks, Ned. I actually think Mr. Stark is trying to get custody of me.”

“Oh, my God. That is way better than my plan. Then, I can come over and sit on Iron Man’s couch, and yes, this is a better idea. Not that I don’t want you here. But, come on, man, it’s Tony Stark!”

Peter chuckled at Ned’s excitement. He never got over the fact that Ned had a hero-worship thing going on with Mr. Stark. He always got flustered when any of the Avenger’s names were mentioned. It was one of the things that Peter had come to love about Ned. He was unapologetically passionate about the people he considered his heroes. 

“Yeah, I know. I never thought this was going to be an option. It isn’t even about him wanting to, which I never thought would happen either, it’s more about May. I just thought we’d have more time.”

There was a brief silence that Ned wasn’t sure how to break. So he said, “Hey, you wanna come over soon? I can get my mom to make her hot chocolate that I only get on special occasions. After I came back, and found out that dad … well, you know. It helped.”

“Thanks. I’ll let you know when I can come over.” 

Peter forgot that he wasn’t the only one mourning the loss of someone. Ned had lost his dad, and, in some ways, Ned’s loss felt it even more devastating because it happened before he came back. He didn’t have time to grieve where his mom did. She had already gone through the process and was doing better when Ned came back. He's dealing with his dad’s death, just opened up her wounds again. Ned said it was almost like she was looking at his death from the first day again. 

“Love you, dude,” Ned said.

“Love you too, man,” Peter said before hanging up the phone. 

It was something that he and Ned had said to each other since they were kids. Most of the time, it felt like they were brothers, having grown up together, and Peter couldn’t bring himself to feel strange about it. Of course, they didn’t say it when they were at school or at any moment that would open them to ridicule. Still, during those moments when they were parting for the night, or they were dealing with serious issues, the words came naturally. 

At least he knew Ned was okay. He wasn’t the happiest, sure, but he was safe, and he knew about May. Peter needed to remember to ask Mr. Stark if Ned could come to dinner one day and meet all the Avengers. He would probably bust a blood vessel, but it would make him so happy. After all, Ned deserved to be happy.

~

  
  


It was a few hours before Mr. Stark came back. In that time, Peter and Steve watched a few episodes of Doctor Who. That had been an experience that Peter wished he could record. He made a note on his phone to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. about sending him the files she kept of the security cameras. They skipped the episodes about the Slitheen because Peter refused to make the soldier sit through them. Steve had been so confused about a lot of things, but when they got to the episode where Nine and Rose went back to the London Blitz, he perked up. 

“I remember watching this on the News Reels. It was awful seeing people being pulled from burning buildings, and knowing I couldn’t do a thing to stop it.” There was a bitter undertone to the statement. 

“Yeah, I feel the same way sometimes. Like before I got my powers, I had asthma really bad, and I had terrible eyesight so I knew there was no way I would be able to be a hero or even help people at all. I guess it’s a good thing I got bit, right?” 

Steve chuckled. “You know, I had asthma too. I got beat up a lot, but I never let it stop me.” Steve seemed to think about something before adding, “you know, something that’s stuck with me is something that Dr. Erskine told me before I got the serum. He said the strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion. Maybe there was a reason you were the person that got bit. Maybe being weak before the bite was what taught you how to be a good person before you were handed so much power.”

Peter knew Steve was right, at least in part. When he first got his powers, his first thought wasn’t to be a hero; it was to help his aunt and uncle with the bills. Then his uncle died in front of him in a mugging, and something clicked in Peter. He knew that he was destined to do something more. To help where others couldn’t. To actually be someone who made a difference.

The door opened before the conversation could continue, and Mr. Stark walked in looking tired, but satisfied. “Hey, kiddo. How’re you feeling?”

“I’m good. Nothing too much to worry about. Dr. Cho said we could take the chest tube thing out later today.”

“That’s good. Listen, I have some people that want to see you. You don’t have to right now, but it’s pretty important.”

“Well,” Peter said, looking to Steve, who shrugged as if to say it was Peter’s choice, “who is it?”

“It’s just a judge, and some attorneys. It’s about where you’re gonna be placed. If you’re tired, I can make them go away so you can rest.”

“Oh. Um. Yeah. I mean, no, I’m not tired. I guess it’s okay for them to come talk to me.”

Steve stood from his chair, “I’ll leave you guys to it. It’s been fun, Peter. Let me know when you want to finish this show, and I’ll do my best.” 

Peter smiled at the man and watched as he left. Mr. Stark turned to leave as well, and Peter couldn’t help himself. The words came out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying, “can you stay with me? I don’t wanna be alone.”

Peter knew that the words were breathy and weak. He probably sounded like a child to Mr. Stark, and that made a blush creep into his cheeks. He quickly added, “only if you want to. I mean, it’s not a big deal if you go, I can handle it.”

Mr. Stark gave Peter a soft smile. “I’m just going out to get them, and I will stay by your side as long as you want me there. Promise.”

Without waiting for Peter to answer, Mr. Stark left, and returned a minute later with an older woman who wore an expensive suit. She had her white hair pulled back into a loose bun. Behind her, there were three men and two women, who were probably the attorneys Mr. Stark talked about. Mr. Stark hung back by the door and didn’t say anything. The woman stopped in front of Peter’s bed and smiled at him. 

“Hello, Peter. I’m Judge Haddix. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?” her voice was soft and made Peter think of May. 

Peter nodded his head and looked at the people behind her, trying to gauge their reactions. Some of them seemed to be avoiding his gaze with intensity, instead focusing on their papers they held in black leather binders. There was one woman who met his eyes full-on, and it was so intense Peter looked away, almost feeling burned by her too blue eyes. 

“Great. I hear you want Mr. Stark to stay in the room with you. Is this correct?”

“Um. Yeah.”

The woman smiled at him softly. “That’s fine. I just need to make sure that your answers are your own, and that you are comfortable speaking plainly with me. I need you to be 100% truthful with me for me to figure out the best place for you. Does that sound fair?”

Peter nodded his head again. He hoped there would be no questions about Spider-Man, but then realized there was no need for those questions to come up. She was there for Peter, not Spider-Man.

Judge Haddix must have decided he was telling the truth because she asked, “do you know why I’m here?”

Mr. Stark said they were there about where he was going to be living. She was just there to tell him, right? What if he was wrong? What if they were actually there to see if they could find a way to take him from Mr. Stark? What if he messed up and said the wrong thing, and they took him away from the tower or decided he couldn’t be trusted to tell the truth? Peter took a breath to calm himself down. 

He had promised to be truthful, so he said, “I think so. Is it about where I’m going to stay now?”

“Exactly. I want to make sure you understand everything before I ask you anything else. My job is to make sure you find yourself in a safe home that you are comfortable in. As I understand it, two people have requested custody of you. Did you know this?” 

Peter said he did. 

“Okay, that’s good. Now, normally this would be handled in a courtroom. Still, there have been some allegations against one of the parties that want custody. It has also been brought to my attention that you don’t do so well with crowds and loud noises. So, we decided to handle this quickly and privately, which is why I’m standing in your hospital room,” she gestured around the room. “Because you are sixteen, the courts find that you are old enough to have a say in where you want to live. Now, ...”

Peter cut the woman off, “I want to stay with Mr. Stark.”

Judge Haddix looked at him like she was trying to unravel his soul. It made Peter shift in the bed in discomfort. She must have been satisfied with what she saw because she asked, “do you know the other person who has asked for custody of you?”

“Yeah. It’s Henry, right?”

Judge Haddix nodded. “And tell me how you know him.” 

“He was engaged to my aunt. I have only known him, like, four months or so.”

“Okay. What can you tell me about Henry?”

“Well, he was in the army when he was younger. He met my aunt when I was gone after the Snap, and they got engaged before I came back. He’s a lawyer, I think. I don’t really know a whole lot about him, honestly.”

“That’s fine, sweetie. Can you tell me how he is with you?”

“How he is with me?” Peter asked, uncertain.

Judge Haddix rephrased, “is he nice? Does he listen to you? Do you feel comfortable around him?”

Peter looked down at his hands that were playing with the hem of the blanket that was covering him. “He gets mad sometimes.”

“What does he do when he gets mad?”

Peter hesitated for a second, trying to gather his thoughts. “He just says things to me most of the time. Like how my aunt deserved better than to have me mess things up. He did hit me one time, though, but it wasn’t that bad.”

“Did you tell anyone?”

Peter shook his head, not able to meet anyone’s eyes. He heard Mr. Stark take in a deep breath, and knew the man was fighting hard to stay quiet.

“Okay. Just one more question, and then I think I have all I need. Do you feel safe with Mr. Stark?”

Peter’s eyes snapped to hers, and his words came almost faster than his brain could supply, “of course I do. He’s been there for me through some of the worst things I have ever gone through. He was there when I was dusted in the Snap, and he was the first person who hugged me when I got back. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.” Peter then added sheepishly, “he kind of saved the universe because of me.”

Judge Haddix looked surprised at this, but the expression was wiped from her features almost immediately. “Thank you, Peter. That’s all I need to know.”

She stood up and motioned for the people in suits to come forward. “Are we ready for a verdict on this case?”

One of the men in a suit spoke up, “Yes. My client has given me instructions to tell him the final decision in this case. I would like to remind the court of the letter of recommendation that has not been looked at yet in regards to Mr. Williams.”

Judge Haddix waved the statement off, “I have looked at the letter, and taken it into consideration. Are we fine to proceed?” she looked at one of the other men.

“Yes, your honor,” said a man in a crisp suit that stood by the other man, and the two women in the room. 

It took Peter a second to figure out that the four people were Mr. Stark’s council. He really had four lawyers there. Peter almost couldn’t believe it, then he realized that four was probably a modest number for Mr. Stark. 

“This is a little unorthodox, but taking into consideration the nature of the complaint against Mr. Williams, I find that it is within Mr. Parker’s best interest to handle it immediately. I have reviewed statements by Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark, and Mr. Williams, as well as new video footage that was brought to my attention this afternoon. I find that it is within Mr. Parker’s best interest to be placed in the permanent custody of Mr., and Mrs. Stark. Mr. Williams is to have no contact or rights to Mr. Parker unless it is agreed upon by Mr. and Mrs. Stark.”

“It isn’t,” Mr. Stark spoke up immediately. 

“Your honor, I strongly request that you reconsider. Mr. Williams is a respectable member of this community and has the backing of the U.S. Government as to his superior judgment, and moral character. He only asks for his fiance’s last wishes to be adhered to.”

“There was no way he knew what May’s last wishes were. She was gone before I made it on the scene,” Mr. Stark spoke up, “if she had a last wish, it would be that her nephew was taken care of. Not put in an abusive home. As it is, where is your client? If he cared so much, he would be here; instead, he is in an undisclosed location with his tail between his legs.”

Judge Haddix raised a hand to stop the men. “My judgment is final. Mr. Williams is more than welcome to file an appeal, but I will say that no judge in their right mind will give him custody of this child. Now, there is paperwork to fill out. I will need the legal representatives to follow me.” She turned to Peter, and said, “it was nice meeting you Peter, I hope you are happy with this decision, and good luck.”

“Thank you. I am. Thank you,” Peter said. He wasn’t sure what just happened or if it was 100% legal, but he decided he could ask Mr. Stark when everyone left. 

Had that just happened? Did Mr. Stark get custody of him just like that? There had to be more to it. There had to be something about going to a stuffy courtroom, and talking in front of a bunch of people, and sitting in a waiting room for hours. It couldn’t be that easy. 

The people all filed out, and Mr. Stark stopped the judge to shake her hand. He said something to her that Peter didn’t catch because he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. 

“What just happened?” Peter asked when it was just him, and Mr. Stark.

Mr. Stark walked over to him and sat down on the edge of Peter’s bed. “Well, Underoos, it’s official. You’re my kid. Well, more so than you were before.”

“Yeah, but, what? I thought there was going to be more to it than that. Doesn't it normally take a long time for things like this to happen?” 

“Honestly, it depends on who you know. Judge Haddix and I go way back in terms of reputation. Also, I was able to convince her to speed things along after I explained to her the situation, and showed her the video.”

Peter blanched. “What video?”

“You know the video. The one of Henry making an ass out of himself earlier today. The one where he was too stupid to realize that I would have cameras in the building. That the ones in your room would be especially sensitive,” Tony said without missing a beat.

“I...but what about Henry?”

“He's not going to be able to come near you. Just because he was engaged to your aunt doesn't mean he has rights to you. May left a will, but it was outdated, she redid it after you... went away, so there was nothing about you in it.” 

Peter didn't know that. He hadn't realized that she never got around to changing her will again. It made sense that she would remove him after he died, but it didn't make any sense that she didn't change it after he came back. Maybe she was just too caught up in life, and hadn't gotten around to it. Then again, nobody expected her to die so soon. Peter, sure didn't.

“That makes sense. So, what now?”

“Well,” Mr. Stark said, “We should probably sit down and have a conversation about, you know, the funeral, and what you want to happen. First, I'm going to sit here with you and watch God awful movies until you fall asleep. Then I'm not going to leave your side until Pepper comes in here and drags me away or until you're better. Sound good, kid?”

“Oh no, Mr. Stark, you don't have to stay with me. I'm fine,” Peter tried to say.

“Of course you are, but I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, knowing you're down here all alone. So really, you're doing me a favor letting me crash your pad.”

“Thank you,” Peter whispered to his mentor, swallowing thickly. He knew Mr. Stark was just staying because Peter asked him to earlier., but there was something in the man’s tone that said there was truth to him not being able to sleep while Peter was in the Medbay. 

“Anything for you, Spiderling,” Mr. Stark said, raising his hand to cup Peter’s cheek, and Peter leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. There was safety and reassurance in the touch, and Peter knew it was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope I didn’t botch Cap in this. I really wanted to explain why I think he should not have stayed in the 1940s. Honestly it has everything to do with Peggy and her story arc and also the fact that he keeps telling Bucky that he’s with him until the end of the line. I just couldn’t see him abandoning Bucky and his team to go back and sit quietly. And I know that the actor had a lot to do with it and it was a sweet ending, but I didn’t like it.
> 
> Also, I have no idea how the legal system works when it comes to giving custody of kids. I can assume that because Tony has a lot of money they could do the hearing at the hospital but I don’t know if that’s 100% accurate. So, you know, suspension of disbelief.


	9. Though The Sounds Of Someday, May Be Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Thank you SO much for all the kudos and comments. I am completely blown away by the support I have gotten from you guys. 
> 
> I’m so happy it’s Friday, mainly because I can share this with you. I just got done writing chapter 12 and oh boy it’s going to be interesting.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ***there are warnings in the end notes***
> 
> Title from - Sounds of Someday by Radio Company

Peter had never seen so many people in such a short amount of time. Everyone visited Peter in the days he was in the Medbay. Even Morgan came to visit him. She was escorted in by Pepper and immediately ran to Peter’s bed when her mom let go of her. Pepper pulled Mr. Stark to the door and spoke with him softly while Morgan was with Peter. After some work on Morgan’s part, the girl sat next to Peter on the bed and chatted animatedly about the pictures she drew and the new castle she got for her dolls. Peter listened to all her stories and asked questions that made the girl go off on one tangent after another about what she had been doing since he last saw her. It wasn’t until she was running out of steam that she shifted closer to him. 

“Mommy told me that you’re sad,” she said.

Peter didn’t know if Pepper told Morgan about what happened to May, so he trod lightly. “Yeah, bug. I’m sad.”

“Is that why mommy said I had to be careful?”

“She said you had to be careful? With what?”

“You. She said that you’re sad and that I can’t hug you because I need to be careful.”

Peter appreciated Pepper but saw that the girl looked almost upset about not being able to hug him. “I bet you can hug me without hurting me. I’m getting better already. And you know what? A hug might make me feel better, even faster.”

“Really?”

Peter opened his arms, and she, very carefully, slid next to his side and leaned against him. He cocooned her in his arms, taking care not to move too much. She reached up to pat his arm haphazardly in an attempt to comfort him. The movement was disjointed and uneven, but Peter felt better with the young girl safe next to him. 

“Mommy said that Ms. May wasn’t coming back to see me anymore. She said that she’s sleeping and isn’t gonna wake up.”

Peter felt the air in his lungs freeze. Peter knew that Morgan was asking, not because she wanted to hurt him, but because she was curious, and she wanted to know what happened. She didn’t really understand what happened, so Peter thought maybe it would be easier to talk to her about it now than later. Maybe. 

“Yeah. She’s asleep,” Peter confirmed.

“She’ll come back for you, right?” Morgan asked, “Ms. May doesn't go anywhere without you.”

Peter cleared his throat so his words would stick, “That’s not really how it works, Morg. When … when someone goes to sleep, and we know they won’t wake up, it means we don’t get to talk to them again.” 

“For forever?” she asked, her eyes shining up at him like he had all the answers. 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. 

That seemed to not be an answer that she liked because she burrowed deeper into his side, hiding her face in his shoulder. “You’re not going to sleep forever, right?”

Peter tightened his grip on Morgan slightly and said, “nope. You’re stuck with me. Promise.”

Peter looked up to find Mr. Stark leaning against the wall. He was speaking with Pepper, but his eyes were glued to Peter and Morgan. There was something soft in his gaze, and it filled Peter with a mixture of contentment and sorrow. The emotions that flowed through Peter were almost complete opposites, and it was so confusing. He didn’t know which emotion to act on, and if he did act on one, he was sure he would be wrong because it felt like a betrayal to someone. If he reacted to being content, it would seem like he didn’t care about Aunt May. If he showed his sorrow, everyone would look at him like he was broken, and Mr. Stark would think he wasn’t thankful for him and Pepper. So instead of acting on either emotion, he simply held Morgan in his arms and listened to her tell him about a dream she had. 

~

Peter only needed to be in the Medbay for two more days. Thanks to his advanced healing and the amount of sleep he was able to get, they took the chest tube out, and the holes in his body healed completely with no lasting damage. He could have gotten out the day after Judge Haddix ruled that Peter would go with the Starks, but the man convinced Dr. Cho to keep him another day just to be sure. 

Peter knew it was because Mr. Stark was worried about him. Peter would have to be an idiot to not see just how much Mr. Stark was concerned. Every time Peter opened his eyes, Mr. Stark was either sitting in the chair next to his bed, perched on the counter on the side of the room, or pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. Usually, he was holding a device of some sort, mumbling to himself every now and again. Peter told him that he didn’t have to stay, but Mr. Stark waved him off and insisted that he had nowhere else to be. 

One night, he woke up and saw Mr. Stark standing by the large windows, and his eyes were trained on Peter. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, kid. I’m good. Just thinking.”

“About what?” 

“Hmm. I guess, about how different my life has gotten since starting all of this hero stuff. About all the things my family has sacrificed. You. All the things you’ve lost.” 

Peter blinked at him. Where was this coming from?

The question must have been in his expression because Mr. Stark smiled slightly. “You were talking in your sleep.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize. You didn’t do anything.”

It was silent for a little bit where Peter didn’t know what to say. He felt terrible that Mr. Stark was standing in his hospital room in the middle of the night, being worried about him. 

“You really don’t have to stay with me. I know you probably need to get to Morgan or Pepper or something. I’m fine, promise.”

Mr. Stark stood still for a few seconds and then started moving toward Peter, rubbing his chin lightly. “I saw Morgan earlier. When you fell asleep, I let Pep know to sit with you for a few minutes so I could tuck Morgan in. Don’t worry about her, kid. I got both of you.”

“But she needs you more, Mr. Stark. I’ll be fine.”

At this, Mr. Stark sat at Peter’s side and set his face in a severe frown. “Listen, this isn’t going to be a case of you or Morgan or who needs me more. I won’t choose between the two of you because there isn’t a choice to be made. I can be there for you and Morgan, when each of you need it. Right now, Morgan is wrapped up in bed, sleeping soundly with Pepper in the next room. You are in a hospital bed with a hole in your chest, and there is no way in hell I’m going to leave you for longer than is necessary.”

“But what about Pepper?”

“Are you kidding me? She would skin me alive if I even considered leaving you here. Don’t worry about all of us, Pete. For once, just let me take care of you without you trying to do the whole self-sacrificial bit. That’s my job.” Absentmindedly, Mr. Stark rubbed his right arm, where the scars were still prominent.

“Okay, Mr. Stark. Just ... when I get out of here, you have to promise me that you’ll get some sleep.”

“Sure, kid. I’ll sleep.”

~ 

The next morning Dr. Cho came early in the morning and told Peter that he could leave by that afternoon. She just wanted to check a few more things before she gave the official go-ahead that he could go. Soon, he was pulling on his clothes, grateful for being able to be in regular jeans. He was walking normally and didn’t need much help because he was pretty much healed. He just had some soreness where the bullet tore through his skin that Dr. Cho said would be gone soon. 

When they finally took the elevator up to the Stark’s living area, Mr. Stark had Peter wrapped in a sweater, and an arm slung protectively around his shoulders. The man promised that they wouldn’t make a big deal out of him coming out of the Medbay, and to his credit, Mr. Stark only lied a little. Steve made dinner for everyone, and they had a small get together. Still, no one mentioned that it was because Peter was better, even though everyone knew that’s what it was for. It almost felt like any other night in the tower.

Sam and Bucky were constantly throwing jokes and insults at each other while Steve looked on fondly. Rhodey and Bruce talked animatedly with each other about some training technology Rhodey was trying to institute with the Air Force. Wanda was sitting on the side of the room with Morgan, throwing red lights into the air for Morgan to try to catch. Tony and Pepper were seated next to each other, hands intertwined, deep in conversation. Mr. Stark’s eyes bounced from Morgan to Peter. Peter looked at each member of his team, of his family, and smiled. They all seemed so happy. Peter could honestly say that it was probably the most relaxing night he had in awhile.

That was until Steve, Bruce, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, and Wanda made their exits, little by little. Morgan was already in bed, and Peter was starting to feel his eyes droop the longer he sat there. He didn’t know why, but he wasn’t looking forward to sleeping in his room that night. He slept fine while he was in the Medbay, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be so lucky that night. 

“Hey kid, you about ready for bed?” Mr. Stark asked. 

Peter was about to shake his head when a yawn ripped itself from his throat. Mr. Stark chuckled when Peter said, “maybe.”

“Come on, kid. Let’s get you into bed. You’ve had enough excitement for one day.”

Peter agreed and followed Mr. Stark down the hallway to his room. It was the first time he saw his room since he had been at the tower. He remembered that he had everything he needed for a short stay, but it was still his secondary bedroom. His room away from home. As he walked in, it hit him that it was now the only room he had. 

He hadn’t noticed how long he paused at the door until Mr. Stark put a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Of course,” Peter said, making his way to his dresser. He pulled open the top drawer that felt almost too heavy. The teen let his fingers slide over the fabric that felt too expensive and chose a simple shirt and pajama pants. He headed into the bathroom to change, and when he came out, he expected Mr. Stark to be gone. He was surprised to see the man sitting in the desk chair patiently waiting for him. 

“Um. You don’t have to stay, Mr. Stark,” Peter said quietly, making his way to the bed and sliding under the sheets.

“I just wanna make sure you’re settled in okay,” Mr. Stark said softly.

“I’m fine.” 

“You know, it’s okay not to be okay. You’re allowed to be a little emotional with everything that’s happening. In fact, some would call it healthy for you to be a mess right now.”

Peter turned on his side, so he was facing Mr. Stark and pulled the blankets up under his chin. “This isn’t the first time I’ve had to start over somewhere else.”

“I know,” Mr. Stark whispered, “I’m sorry, Peter.”

Peter knew that Mr. Stark never called him by his actual first name unless he was in trouble, or Mr. Stark was super serious about something. So, he gave the man a grateful look and nodded his head. 

Mr. Stark stood from his chair and walked over to Peter. “Let F.R.I.D.A.Y. know if you need anything. And I mean anything. I’ll be right down the hall, and she’ll let me know if you call.” 

“I’ll be fine. Go get some sleep, Mr. Stark. You earned it.”

Mr. Stark ran his fingers through Peter’s hair and told him goodnight before sliding out of the room and shutting the door. Peter was left in the darkness of the bedroom that felt foreign and familiar all at the same time. He was usually okay with darkness, but this time it was stifling. Peter reached over to plug in his phone and made sure the setting for his display was set to never go off. It bathed the room in enough soft light that Peter could see the darkened corners of the room. 

He usually didn’t need to sleep with a light, but for some reason, he felt like he needed to see everything around him. He didn’t want any surprises, just in case. When he first went to live with May and Ben, he slept with a light. May told him he slept that way for months before he felt safe enough to sleep without it. Peter didn’t know why the light was so important, but it felt like if he didn’t have it, he wouldn’t be able to sleep. So, he made sure his phone was okay before burrowing down into his blankets and closing his eyes. 

~

Peter was standing in a concrete room. He couldn’t see past a few feet in front of him, but he sensed that the open space stretched on far beyond his sight. There was electricity in the air that made his senses stand on end, and his fists clenched at his sides as he felt the tension roll through his body. 

“Hello?” he called out.

There was nothing but silence that greeted him. Peter squinted through the darkness but still couldn’t see anything. So, he decided to start walking. He took a tentative step forward and heard a cracking sound. His head snapped up to the ceiling and saw a small crack in the concrete above him. He wasn’t sure if it was there before, but he made sure to check that it was the only one. Satisfied that it was, he took another step forward. There was another cracking sound above him, and small fragments of concrete fluttered down in front of him, hitting the ground with a sickening crack. 

Peter felt his breath quicken, and he looked up to see another crack in the ceiling. He needed to get out of there, but he didn’t know where the exit was or if there was a way out. He felt trapped. It was just like when he was in the warehouse with Toomes, and there was a mountain of concrete that had the potential to fall on him. Only this time, he didn’t know what was causing it to fall. 

He took a few steps, and the roof shook, and big chunks of concrete started to fall behind him. He paused long enough to try to see the way he needed to walk when he realized the noise stopped. That...made no sense. Falling ceilings didn’t just stop. Then, he realized what was going on. 

He took another small step forward, and the ceiling shook slightly. He didn’t know how, but every time he took a step, the roof shook and threatened to collapse. So all he had to do was not move until someone found him. He could do that. He reached down to his wrist and pressed his panic button four times. All he had to do was wait.

“Peter?” 

His heart plummeted in his chest. 

“Aunt May?” he yelled. 

“Peter? Help me!” 

“Aunt May? Where are you?” he yelled into the darkness. His aunt was there, and she needed him. He couldn’t move, or the building would collapse around him, but she needed him.

“Please! Help me! Please don’t leave me!” he heard May’s voice bounce around him. He couldn’t hear exactly where it was coming from, but it was mostly coming from the direction in front of him. He couldn’t leave her with no help. He couldn’t leave her in danger again. If he moved, he would probably be crushed. Again. If he didn’t move, May would be hurt. It didn’t take Peter long to decide. 

He took a few steadying breaths, steeled himself, and ran. The walls around him shook violently, and he heard loud crashes behind him. He was afraid to look behind him because he didn’t want to see how much damage was looming behind him. He could still hear a piercing scream come from ahead of him, and he willed his legs to go faster. His heart was thumping hard enough that it felt like it was going to burst from his chest. His lungs burned, and it felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Peter!” 

It didn’t matter, though. May needed him, and he wouldn’t fail her again. He kept running, the darkness in front of him never-ending, and the walls behind him falling too close for comfort. Peter felt shards of stone knick the back of his head as the ceiling gave way. He wasn’t gonna make it. He wasn’t strong enough. 

“Peter!”

With one loud cry, he felt himself stumbling as the chunks of concrete tumbled in front of him. Tears were streaming down his face as he hit the ground. He covered his head in a botched attempt to protect himself. 

“Peter!”

He felt his body jolt from the bed, and he put his hands up to keep the concrete from falling on him only to find there was nothing to stop. His eyes frantically took in the area around him, and he saw that it wasn’t a warehouse. It was his room. The familiar-looking furniture stood in the same place that it was when he fell asleep. His phone was still plugged in and lit up on his bedside table. He took a steadying breath and tried to calm his heart down. 

“Peter, your heart rate seems to be elevated,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice came from above him. 

“Yeah, sorry. Nightmare. I’m fine.”

“Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?” she said softly.

“No. No, that’s okay. Um, what time is it?”

“It is currently two o’clock in the morning.”

“Thanks, Fri.” 

“Peter, I recommend more sleep as the three hours you had was insufficient to be considered rest.”

“It’s fine, F.R.I.D.A.Y. I think I just need some fresh air real quick, and then I can get some sleep.” 

Peter crawled out of his bed and made his way to the balcony door. He was glad that he had the balcony so he could at least feel the wind on his face for a bit. Peter stepped out into the cold air and wrapped his arms around his middle. He forgot how cold it was outside, but it actually felt nice. It grounded him enough for him to be able to breathe again. He leaned against the railing and looked at the city below. The lights stretched as far as he could see, and he could hear the nightlife below him. He could hear the honking of cars and the soft hum of conversations from the people down below. It was oddly relaxing to know the city was functioning the way it always had. As if nothing was different.

He took in another deep breath and sat down on the ground, hanging his legs through the bars of the railing, and ignored the way the cold seeped into his clothes. The air was enough that his head was clearing up enough for him to think about the dream he had. He knew that the building falling on him was from when Toomes dropped a warehouse on him, and Aunt May calling for him was because he was too late to save her from the bullet. He knew the dreams would come eventually. They always did when something happened that turned his world inside out. He just didn’t know what he was going to do about them this time or how long he would have to try to climb his way out. 

After Ben died, he found himself in May’s room quite frequently. He would crawl into her bed and sleep tucked in next to her. Mostly, he just needed to see that she was breathing. He took comfort in the way her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern that signified she was okay. She wasn’t going to leave him. Now, he didn’t have many options for that. He didn’t want to bother Mr. Stark; the man already lost enough sleep and spent enough nights away from his wife because of him. He also didn’t want to bother Pepper. She was so busy, and she needed her sleep.

So, he sat outside and let the sounds of the city guide him back into a sense of steadiness and safety. He was breathing normally again but couldn’t find the will to go back inside. He knew he couldn’t regulate his temperature that well, but he wasn’t really that cold. He could stay out for a while longer. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the railing, feeling his eyes droop closed as the sounds of the city lulled him to sleep. 

It felt like only a few seconds before Peter was jolted awake for the second time that night. The second time was different because someone was calling his name. He turned to see Mr. Stark standing in the doorway in his pajamas with a perplexed expression. His hair was standing up at odd ends, and he looked like he had just woken up. 

“What are you doing, Pete? It’s freezing out here.”

“I just needed some air.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. said you’ve been out here for almost an hour.” Mr. Stark walked over to Peter and stood next to him with his hand held out.

Peter took it and let Mr. Stark help him up. His legs felt a bit unsteady and numb under him, and he could feel himself sway a bit when he stood. Mr. Stark grabbed his arms to steady him and immediately drug the boy into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Jeez, kid. You’re freezing. Let’s get you inside and warmed up.” Mr. Stark pulled Peter into the room and quickly grabbed a thick blanket, wrapping it around Peter’s shoulders. He pulled him to the bed and sat him down, wrapping his arms around the boy and rubbing his arms to try to warm him faster. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. turn up the heat in here.”

“On it, Boss.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark. I’m fine.”

“No. You’re sure as hell not fine. What were you doing out there?”

Peter looked down. He didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want Mr. Stark to know that he was so terrified when he woke up that it felt like he couldn’t breathe, and the only way he could breathe again was going outside. So, again, he said, “just needed some air.”

“Yeah, you said that before. Why didn’t you take a blanket with you or at least a jacket?”

“I guess I just didn’t think about it.” 

Mr. Stark sighed, “okay. Anything else you wanna tell me?”

Peter shook his head and kept his eyes on his feet. 

Slowly, Mr. Stark said, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. also may have mentioned that you had a pretty bad nightmare.”

“Traitor,” Peter muttered. 

“She’s programmed to let me know if you are hurt in any way. I just thought it would be best to check for that, you know, just in case. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but you can. And don’t worry about me getting sleep, I’ve gotten plenty more than I’m used to and quite frankly, it’s getting boring having the same old dreams.”

Peter thought about it for a second. He knew Mr. Stark would listen to him, but he didn’t know how to explain what happened. “Well, it’s kind of hard to explain,” he started.

“That’s okay. Just do your best,” Mr. Stark prompted.

Peter leaned his head on Mr. Stark, pressing his ear to the man’s chest. He could hear his steady heartbeat, and it calmed him enough to talk about the dream.

“Well, I was in this building. It was kind of like a parking garage or a warehouse, really. Um. It was dark, and I couldn’t really see much, but I knew something was wrong. Like, really wrong. Then I started walking, and every step I took made the ceiling crack like it was going to fall or something. So I was just gonna wait until someone came to get me. But then…”

“Then what?” Mr. Stark asked.

Peter hunched his shoulders down a bit. “I heard May. Screaming.”

“Oh, Peter.” Mr. Stark tightened his arm that was around Peter. “I’m sorry, kid.”

“I just… I couldn’t move, or the building would fall on me, but May sounded so scared. So I just ran. I had to get to her, and it didn’t matter what happened to me as long as May was safe. But I wasn’t fast enough. The building came down on me, and I was waiting to feel it crush me. I mean, it’s not like I would have to imagine very hard what it would feel like to have a building dropped on me.”

“Wait, what?” Tony asked, pulling away to look at Peter.

“You know, because of the whole Vulture thing,” Peter said quickly.

“The Vulture? Like the plane crash you were in?”

“No, the building thing.” The look on Mr. Stark’s face made Peter freeze.

“What building thing?” Mr. Stark bit out.

“Um. It’s nothing, really. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“No. What building thing?”

“He … well, he might have, kind of, collapsed a building on me. But just a little bit.”

“He what?” Mr. Stark practically yelled. “Are you joking right now? Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m fine. I mean, it didn’t feel that great, but I only cracked a couple of ribs, and I was fine a few days later.”

Mr. Stark looked like he was trying to gather air into his lungs but was unsuccessful. “I’m gonna fucking kill him,” he spat. 

Desperately, Peter said, “Mr. Stark, no. He’s in jail, and it wasn’t that bad, I promise.” 

“How the hell did you get out?” he said breathlessly. 

“Oh. I lifted it off of me. It took some work, and I think I pulled a couple of muscles, but I was able to pull myself out. I even had time to go save all your stuff.”

“I swear to God, kid. I’m wrapping you in bubble wrap until you’re 40. We aren’t done talking about this but listen; if something like that happens again, I need you to call me. No matter what.”

“Promise. But really, I’m fine.”

“You know, you keep saying that word. Fine,” Mr. Stark said it almost as if it were a bad word, “I might just end up banning it from your vocabulary.”

“Then I’ll just use the word ‘okay’ or ‘alright,’ maybe even ‘Okie dokie,’” Peter said, levity coming through his voice.

“You know what? You’re a little shit, Parker,” Mr. Stark said.

Peter laughed, “I get it from you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you do.” Mr. Stark patted the side of Peter’s face. “You ready to get some more sleep? We kind of have a big day tomorrow.” 

“What’s tomorrow?”

“We just have some decisions to make. Nothing to worry about tonight.” 

“Oh,” Peter said, “Okay. It’s just. I don’t know how much sleep I’ll get, but you can go ahead and go to bed. I might just stay up and watch some tv.”

“Actually, tv sounds great. Tell you what, grab some of these blankets and meet me in the living room. We can have a movie night until you get tired. And before you say anything, I’m up for the night, so I might as well hang out with you. If not, I’m just going to be laying in a bed looking at the ceiling.”

“You sure?”

“Again, kid. I don’t do anything I don’t wanna do.”

Peter smiled at that. If he continued to have nightmares, he knew he would be able to handle it. He knew that he would need to stay in his room and sleep on his own eventually. He also knew that it was going to need to get to the point where he didn’t need someone by him at all times to function. But he decided that if he fell asleep on the couch tucked into Mr. Stark’s side with his head on the man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, well, that was okay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nightmares and the effects of nightmares


	10. How Rare And Beautiful It Is To Even Exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support on this fic! It honestly means the world to me and keeps me going.
> 
> I have chapter 13 written and I have planned through chapter 17. This is becoming longer than I originally anticipated but I realize I do not half ass things. If I’m going to tell a story, I am going to tell it right. So...this is going to be a monster of a fic. Hope that is okay with you guys because I’m excited for it.
> 
> Anyhoo, on to chapter 10!
> 
> Title from - Saturn by Sleeping At Last

Peter stood in front of the mirror in his room. He was wearing a suit that Pepper insisted she buy for him, and it probably cost more than May made in a month. He felt a pang of guilt for Mr. Stark and Pepper spending so much money, but they waved him off every time he told them he didn’t need it. He was fiddling with his tie, trying to remember how May and he tied it for his homecoming dance. Still, he was becoming frustrated as the tie slipped through his fingers again. 

The funeral was in a couple of hours, and he was sent out of the kitchen to get ready. Pepper forced a plate of eggs down his throat that morning, and he could feel it churning in his stomach. He just wasn’t hungry, but that apparently meant very little to the woman who was a pro at arguing about food with her picky daughter and her coffee addicted husband. He actually felt loads better than he had that morning, and he thought the breakfast had something to do with it. He needed to remind himself to thank Pepper later. 

His door opened, and a small girl came barreling towards him. “Peter! Mommy asked me to come find you.”

“Hey, bug. I’m almost ready.”

“Are you gonna make your tie look like daddy’s?”

“Um. Yeah, that’s the hope.” Peter tried to tie the fabric again, and it ended the same as it had before. He looked at the small girl and noticed that she wasn’t wearing shoes. “Where are your shoes?”

Morgan grinned and said, “I don’t like shoes.”

“Yeah? Well, I don’t like ties, but we have to wear them today,” Peter said, kneeling down on one knee to talk to the girl.

“Why?”

“Well, we are going to a church today. There’s gonna be a lot of people there to say goodbye to Aunt May.”

“Oh.” Morgan hung her head a bit. “Will Ms. May be angry if I don’t wear any shoes?”

“No, but your parents might. Anyways, it’s cold outside, your toes would get cold without the shoes.”

Morgan seemed to think about this for a second before reaching for Peter’s hand as he stood up. “Okay. I need you.”

Peter followed the girl, bending slightly to keep hold of her hand as she ushered him through the halls. Every step of his required two of hers, and he almost couldn’t keep up with how fast she was walking. She led him into her room and went to the small bed. She knelt down and pulled her black buckle on shoes out from under it. 

Peter chuckled a bit at the hiding place. “I have to teach you better hiding places.”

“No, you really don’t,” came a voice from the doorway. Mr. Stark stood there, shaking his head. “What am I gonna do with two of you? You’re supposed to be setting a good example, Parker. And you, little miss, why are you hiding your shoes?”

“I wasn’t hiding them. I was keeping them safe until Peter could help me with them.” She held the shoes out to Peter and climbed on her bed, sticking out her left foot to him.

“Mhmm,” Mr. Stark said, not believing the girl for a second.

Peter had the shoes on the girl in no time, and she was running out of her room before he could stand up. “She really doesn’t stop, does she?”

“Yeah, not so much. She’s kind of like you in that way, though.”

“What? I sit still,” Peter said defensively. Mr. Stark raised his eyebrows in challenge, and Peter felt his resolve crumble a bit. “Well, most of the time.”

Mr. Stark chucked before asking earnestly, “you about ready?”

Peter took a deep breath. “Define ready.”

Mr. Stark motioned to the tie that was hanging loosely around Peter’s neck. “Need any help with that?”

Peter scratched the back of his head as he looked down on the material. “Maybe. I tried a few times to get it to go, but it didn’t really work out. May tried to teach me once for homecoming, but it was horrible, and it took over an hour for us to figure it out.”

Mr. Stark walked over to Peter and started manipulating the tie to look presentable. “You’ll get used to it. I can teach you later, maybe on a day that isn’t so emotionally charged.” The man finished with the tie and smoothed out the lines from Peter’s shoulders. “You doing okay?”

“I’m fine,” Peter said automatically. Mr. Stark gave him an exasperated look, so he amended, “I’ll be okay. I just want to get through this without losing it.”

“I’ll be with you every step of the way. I took care of everything, and there shouldn’t be reporters, so at least we don’t have to worry about that. It’s gonna be okay. Promise.”

“I know, Mr. Stark. I just hope I don’t embarrass myself or May.” 

Peter was speaking at the funeral. He never got the chance to speak at his parent’s funeral, and when Uncle Ben passed away, Aunt May took care of the speeches. He was the only one left who could do the speech, and he felt like he owed it to May. He always kind of regretted not speaking at Uncle Ben’s funeral, and he refused to repeat his mistake. 

Softly, Mr. Stark said, “you don’t have to speak. I can take care of it.”

Peter shook his head. “No, I have to. May deserves it. I just hope I can get through it without crying.”

Mr. Stark put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “No one will blame you if you cry. You know, my dad always said that Stark men are made of iron. When I would cry, he would remind me that it was a sign of weakness and that it was an embarrassment to the family. So, I made sure I never cried, not in front of him anyway, because I knew it was shameful. But then I grew up and realized that he was an asshole. You don’t have to hide behind a mask all the time, kid. Save that for when you’re saving people.”

The tightness in Peter’s chest loosened slightly at Mr. Stark’s words. Peter nodded at the man, took a deep breath, and stood. He stood by the door and said, “ready to go do this?”

The two made their way out and headed to the elevator where Pepper and Morgan were waiting and headed down to meet up with Happy. The ride over to the church took longer than Peter expected. He sat staring out the window as Happy drove through the city, thinking about the last time he was at the church. It was Ben’s funeral. His family wasn’t particularly religious, but May wanted a proper service when Ben died, so they went all out. They had a wake and a reception where people Peter had never met came up to him and offered their condolences. It was strange that so many people felt the need to speak with him over the fact that someone died. But he guessed that was what was expected.

When Mr. Stark and Peter were planning the funeral, he told Mr. Stark that it needed to be in the same church that Ben’s service was held. He also wanted them to be buried next to each other. When asked what kind of headstone Ben had so they could match it, Peter told him that they could never afford one, so there was just a marker by the grave. That didn’t seem to sit well with the man because he told Peter he would take care of it. Peter didn’t know what to put on the headstone, but apparently, that wasn’t an issue either. 

Mr. Stark walked with Peter to buy a casket and refused to tell him the price of anything. Pepper took care of the guest list, the obituary, and securing the pastor that would preside over the service. Ned told him he made something for the service and wouldn’t tell Peter what it was, but Mr. Stark knew and said it was an excellent idea. All in all, Peter had to do very little in terms of planning any specific details. He could never explain to the Stark’s just how much he appreciated them. 

They pulled up to the stone building, and Peter’s breath caught in his throat. He felt a low hum at the base of his neck and figured that his Spider-Sense was just going off because he was stressed. It wasn’t even really going off, it was just making him a bit more alert. There were already a few people milling around, and the doors to the church were still shut. Peter took another deep breath and steeled himself. He could do this.

~

Tony sat in the car next to Pepper on the ride to the church, but his eyes rarely left Peter. The kid was staring out of the window, not talking, and Tony had to fight not to ask the kid what was wrong or if he was okay. Of course, he wasn’t okay. They were going to a funeral for the last living family member he had. It still unnerved Tony how quiet Peter was, though. The kid had been reserved for days, even while planning everything. He knew that the planning of the funeral was a big job. He remembered going through it when his parents died, and he vowed the night May passed away that Peter wasn’t going to do it alone. That he would have Tony there every step of the way, just like Tony had Rhodey every step of the way.

It almost broke his heart when Peter looked up at him at the breakfast table and asked him, “Mr. Stark, um, how do you plan a funeral?” It was almost like he thought Tony and Pepper would make him do it on his own. And it hit Tony that that was precisely what he thought. So, Tony explained that he would take care of everything, and anything he didn’t, Pepper would. He tried to make it as smooth as possible for Peter, but there were moments that he could see the kid trying to hold himself together. 

Like that moment in the car on the way to the funeral. Peter was curled into himself, and Tony knew that he didn’t realize he was doing it. He had a look of concentration on his face, and his eyebrows were in a permanent furrow. Tony wanted so bad to fix it where Peter didn’t have to go through a service, but it was what Peter wanted, so Tony vowed he would stand by his side. When they approached the church, Peter’s shoulders went rigid, if only momentarily, before forcing himself to relax.

Tony opened the door and helped Pepper step out, who grabbed Morgan from her booster seat. When Peter exited the car, he looked pale. There was a thin sheen of sweat that coated his forehead, and he looked like he was trying hard to breathe.

Tony put a hand on his shoulder to steady him and said, “you okay? Take a few breaths.”

“I’m good.”

“You’re sweating, and it looks like you’re having a hard time breathing. Deep breath, kid.”

“I’m,” Peter lowered his voice so he couldn’t be overheard, “my senses are going off. Not bad or anything, it’s just kind of there like background noise.”

Tony tapped his glasses, “I’ve got F.R.I.D.A.Y. checking the area, and she’ll let me know if I need to worry about anything.”

“But…”

“Peter, I got it. And you’ve got this. You’re gonna be okay.”

Peter nodded his head, but his eyes still swept the area for threats. He stopped when he saw someone, and Tony followed his gaze. Ned and Michelle were standing together on the side of the church, speaking with their heads bent together. Tony saw Peter clench his hands before looking up at Tony.

“Can I go see Ned and M.J.?”

“Yeah, of course, you can. Just stay where Pepper and I can see you. I’ll let you know when it’s time to go in.”

With that, Peter left, making his way to his friends. Tony watched him hug Ned and then pull Michelle into an awkward side hug. He would have laughed if it were under different circumstances. 

“Fri, scan the area. Let me know if there’s any trouble.”

“On it, Boss,” the A.I. said. She was silent for a few seconds before saying, “there seems to be no threats. However, there is a positive facial recognition on Henry Williams at the back of the church.”

“What?” Tony spat.

“It seems he is speaking with the pastor of the church.”

Without responding, Tony made his way to the back of the church. He stopped to tell Happy to stay with Peter and to not let him follow Tony. Pepper caught his eye, and he shook his head at her and motioned to Peter. He knew she would understand that he wanted her to watch the boy and was eternally grateful for that. 

Tony rounded the corner and saw Henry speaking to an elderly man in a suit. Tony had to fight to not call his armor to him and tear the man apart. When he saw Tony, Henry’s face split into a smile. He said something to the man and shook his hand, then made his way over to Tony.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Tony asked, venom lacing his tone.

“I have every right to be here. May was my finance. I deserve to say goodbye to her,” Henry bit back.

“You shouldn’t even know where and when this was. How did you find out?”

“I know a lot of things, Stark. More than you can possibly imagine.”

“Well, let me tell you what I know. I know that you’re gonna turn around and walk away. You are never going to speak to Peter again, and you are never going to put your hands on him again.”

Henry laughed openly at that. “Really? That’s what you know? You can’t stop me from being here, Stark. This is public property, and it isn’t a closed service. There isn’t a restraining order against me for Peter, I just didn’t get custody. There’s a difference. As for putting my hands on him, I simply have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Like hell, you don’t. You hit him, you bastard. Why do you think the judge decided that swine like you didn’t deserve to have custody of him? Now, leave before I remove you myself.”

“Ah. I see. Peter’s been lying again. He has a problem with that, but then again with the amount of time he spends with you, I can’t say that I’m surprised. Trust me, if I wanted to hurt him, there would be nothing you could do to stop me.” He stepped closer to Tony, not breaking eye contact. “If you’re not careful, that day could come sooner than you think.”

Tony felt the pain in his knuckles before he registered the sound of Henry’s head snapping back against the church wall. He grabbed the man by his suit jacket and shoved him into the wall again, pinning him to the surface while blood dripped from the man’s nose.

“You are never coming near him. Do you hear me? If you even think about him, I will tear your throat out, you son of a bitch. You think you know people? Try knowing the Earth’s mightiest heroes, who could make you disappear without even blinking. The only reason I’m not having you taken away right now and making a big scene is because Peter doesn’t need that. Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind about you leaving.”

Tony let go of Henry, and the man stumbled. He raised his fingers to his nose, and they came away bloody. The smirk Henry gave Tony was unsettling as he said, “you’re gonna regret that. Very soon.”

Tony straightened his tie. “Not as much as you will if you think about coming back.”

Tony watched as Henry walked away and got into his car. He stretched his hand out, feeling the muscles under the skin flex. It was going to bruise, but Tony didn’t care. He just hoped Pepper and Peter wouldn’t notice. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., keep tabs on him and let me know if he comes back. I want to have his location in our system at all times.”

“Got it, Boss. Would you like to know your injuries?”

“No, I think I got that my hand is busted.”

“Your left hand has a second-degree bruise. This can cause major swelling, and it may become uncomfortable. I would suggest not moving it until you can get it properly looked at. I also recommend not punching things without the Iron Man suit. Your bones are more likely to break after your interaction with the Infinity Stones. Also, your age has increased.” 

“Thanks, Fri. Make me feel good about myself some more. Do you want to also talk about how gray my hair is getting?”

“You mention it enough in terms of Peter and Morgan as the main causes of your gray hair. Though, that is not scientifically accurate.”

“Rude.” Tony made his way to the front of the church, and when his eyes found Pepper, Morgan, and Peter, he relaxed slightly. 

He walked up to Peter and asked if he was feeling better. The boy looked slightly confused but nodded. 

“It’s quiet now. Must have just been the nerves,” the boy admitted sheepishly.

“Yeah, that’s probably it. You ready for this?”

Peter shook slightly in the cold, and Tony reminded himself that he needed to get him more winter clothes so the kid wouldn’t freeze. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

Morgan stepped next to Peter and held up her hand. “You can hold my hand if you want. It makes me feel better sometimes.”

Peter, very gently, grabbed the girl’s hand and let her lead him inside. When they were out of earshot, Pepper asked him what happened.

“Later. Let’s just get the kid through this.”

~

Walking into the church, he saw the casket. It was open, and he could see that no expense was spared for the flowers that adorned the sanctuary. There were sunflowers on every surface that would hold them. Peter never mentioned the sunflowers to Mr. Stark. He forgot about flowers as they were planning, but he knew Steve had something to do with it. They started to walk forward, and Peter could feel his legs getting heavy, soon he was unable to take another step.

“What’s wrong, Peter?” Morgan asked, tugging on his hand.

“I,” he caught Mr. Stark’s gaze, “I don’t know if I can do this.” 

Pepper came up to him and kissed his cheek. She took Morgan’s hand and told her they were going to find seats for everyone before walking away with the girl in tow. Mr. Stark took off his glasses and looked Peter in the eye. 

“You can do anything. But you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I just...I can’t see her. Not like this. I thought I could because it’s how funerals work, but I never saw Ben. I never say, my parents. I can’t. Mr. Stark, I can’t.”

Mr. Stark put his right hand on the back of Peter’s neck to steady him. “If you don’t want to see her, you don’t have to. I can have them close the casket if that would make it easier for you.”

“But what about everyone else?”

“I really don’t give a rats ass about anyone else. If you want it closed, then we will close it.”

It took a minute, but slowly Peter nodded. “Please,” his voice was shaky, and he could feel his throat constricting.

Mr. Stark motioned to Happy and spoke softly to him. Without asking any questions or hesitating, Happy went to the front and talked to the pastor. They closed the lid, and Peter felt like he could breathe again. They made their way to the front, Mr. Stark not letting go of Peter until they sat down. 

Peter didn’t hear most of what the pastor said. He was too busy thinking about what he was going to say. His hands were fiddling with the cards that held the speech. He glanced behind him and caught Ned’s eye, who gave him a thumbs up. M.J. looked at him, and she gave him a firm nod, which was more than Peter was expecting, honestly.

The church wasn’t full by any means. Since their family was all gone, it was mostly friends and coworkers from the hospital. Ned and M.J. were there for Peter, and their old neighbor from across the hall was there. The woman had known May since they moved in when Peter was seven and would sometimes watch Peter when his aunt and uncle had to work. There were faces that he didn’t recognise and assumed they were May’s work friends. The most shocking thing was the Avengers. They were all there, well, those who met May before. Colonel Rhodes sat a few rows behind Peter next to Sam, Steve, Bucky, and Wanda. It came as a shock to the people who didn’t know about Peter’s situation when they showed up and were asked to sign N.D.A.s before coming into the church, but they all went with it. 

Peter was just glad Henry didn’t show up. He didn’t know what he would do if the man walked through the doors, even if he had every right to be there. Morgan sat on Peter’s left and had her hand firmly in his, acting as an anchor. Mr. Stark sat on his right, and Peter noticed that the man’s left hand looked swollen. He wondered what happened to it. 

As if Mr. Stark could hear his thoughts, he looked down and flexed his hand. “Don’t worry about it, bud. I just had a disagreement with a door this morning.”

Before Peter could reply, the pastor was saying his name. Peter’s head snapped up and saw the man was looking at him expectantly. So, he stood up on his wobbly legs and made his way to the front of the room. He stumbled a bit on the stairs but was able to make it to the podium with the microphone. 

He looked out at the people who showed up to say goodbye to May and felt his breathing speed up. He was never good with public speaking, and this was not something he ever wanted to do. But it was May. So he cleared his throat and got his cards in order. 

“Good afternoon, I just wanted to start by saying thank you to everyone who came out today. May would have loved it. She always said it was hard for all of her friends to get together because that’s just how life was and that the next time they would all be together would be for a wedding or a funeral.” He paused, gathering himself, “I just don’t think she realized that it would be hers. Um, May was...she was everything to me. 

“When my parents died, I was taken in by Uncle Ben and Aunt May. They raised me, and they never complained about it, even when money was tight. She tried to teach me how to cook, but since she couldn’t really cook, it didn’t turn out good. Eventually we just gave up and ordered food.” Some of the guests chuckled at that. “She taught me how precious life was and how beautiful the universe could be. She would always look up at the sky when we were walking home and wish she could see more of the stars. She loved sunflowers because she said they looked at the light, and we all needed more light in our lives.

“Then, when Uncle Ben passed away, she kept me. She didn’t have to, I wasn’t her blood, but she told me that I was still her family. She would stay up late with me when I couldn’t sleep, and she would hold me when Uncle Ben’s death was just too much for us. When I would get sick, she would stay by my bed even if it meant she slept in the chair. She helped me with my homework and came to every science fair, decathlon meet, and band concert.” 

Tears were clouding his vision, and he blinked them back. He locked eyes with Mr. Stark in the front and saw that Mr. Stark began to shift as if he wanted to stand. Peter shook his head slightly, telling him he was okay. “Aunt May, you were my family. You were more than my aunt. You were my mom. In every way that counted. And I am gonna miss you... so much.” Peter swallowed thickly and brushed the tears that trailed down his cheeks. “And I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I wasn’t strong enough to save you. But I don’t want you to worry about me because I’m gonna be okay. I hope you’re with Ben because you deserve to finally be happy. I hope you are with the love of your life and that you are at peace. And I larb you. Forever.”

Peter took in a few shaky breaths as he headed down to his seat. He was openly crying, and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. When he made it to his seat, Mr. Stark put an arm around him and pulled him into his side. The arm was tight around him, and it grounded him. 

The pastor came to the front of the room. “Thank you, Peter. Next, we have a video for you that was created by a friend of Peter’s in honor of May Parker.”

Peter was slightly confused when a screen came down from the ceiling, and the lights dimmed. When the video started, and Peter heard the opening piano chords, more tears immediately sprang to his eyes. Peter knew that Ned chose Saturn because May loved the band Sleeping At Last and because she would listen to that song for hours on repeat. 

The first photo came up, and Peter saw May as a baby. He had no idea how Ned had gotten all of the pictures, but he was eternally grateful that he did. The photos showed May as a toddler holding a toy phone, then as a kid sitting around a Christmas tree surrounded by gifts and missing a tooth. May was standing with a group of friends in front of a bonfire, holding a sprinkler and a smile on her face. She was at a rock concert and had ‘AC/DC’ painted across her cheeks. She was making faces at the camera with Uncle Ben. The wedding picture of Ben and May, she looked beautiful with her hair falling in soft curls around her face under the veil. He had never seen her look so happy. 

Then, May was holding Peter as a baby, Ben’s arm wrapped firmly around her. She was kissing the side of his face, and he looked to be about two. May was helping Peter walk across the living room with Mary and Richard in the background clapping. Ben, May, and Peter were at a carnival. Then, they were at the Stark Expo, Peter wearing an Iron Man mask. Peter was giving the camera a scowl while Ben and May kissed his cheeks. Ben and May on a beach, the sun setting behind them, throwing golden light across her face. May holding up a burnt casserole with Peter laughing in the background. May and Peter in front of his high school on his first day of Sophomore year. Peter and May standing with a trophy from a decathlon win. Last, a picture Peter took while they were on a hike, May was at the top of a cliff with the ocean behind her. Some words materialized at the bottom of the picture that said, ‘May Parker. Gone but not forgotten.’

By the time the video ended, Peter was cradled in Mr. Stark’s arms. His shoulders were shaking as sobs wracked through him. He tried to hold himself together but lost it when he saw May holding him as a baby. Mr. Stark silently pulled him into his arms and held onto him until the end. His hands were still threading through Peter’s hair as the lights came up. 

The pastor came to the front of the room once again. “We would like to thank you for coming to celebrate the life of May Parker. The family invites you to join them at the cemetery, where we will lay May to rest.

Peter stood with Mr. Stark and was half carried down the aisle and to the car. When they were shut away from prying eyes, Pepper held Morgan on her lap while Peter sat next to Mr. Stark. The man never let go of Peter on the ride to the cemetery, knowing that if he did, the boy would crumble.

“You did such a good job, Spiderling. I’m proud of you,” the man whispered into his hair as he held him to his chest. 

Thankfully the ride to the cemetery was short, and it seemed like no time passed before he was standing at the casket’s side, placing a sunflower on the top of it. His last goodbye to his Aunt May. He looked over to the headstone that was set firmly in place and read the inscription. 

Ben and May Parker. It had their respective birth and death dates. Then, at the bottom, it said, ‘You taught me the courage of stars before you left, how light carries on endlessly, even after death.’ 

Peter looked at Mr. Stark and said, “thank you.”

“Yeah, you know. Ted and I may have talked about the quote. But it wasn’t a big deal.”

Peter turned when he heard his name and saw Ned standing with his mom. Ned walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. “Let me know if you need anything. Anything. I don’t care what time it is or what it is you need.”

“Thanks,” Peter whispered. 

Ned’s mom pulled Peter into a hug as well and offered her condolences. Then, Peter turned to M.J., who was standing just behind them. 

“Thanks for coming, M.J.,” he said.

“I wouldn’t have missed it. Now, I want a proper hug this time. None of that awkward side crap.”

Peter cracked a smile and pulled the girl into his arms. She was just as tall as he was, but he was able to press his face down into her shoulder with ease. Her arms wrapped around him, and she held onto tight. Then, she pulled away and took a step back. 

“Text me. You know, when you get settled. Or you can call. Only if you want. No pressure or anything. Um. See you at school, you know when you come back. It’s not the same without you,” she stammered and then hurried away from him. 

He wasn’t sure what to make of her. He watched her walk away and felt loneliness creep in when she and Ned left the building, but thankfully he wasn’t left alone for too long. The Avengers were there, and each of them pulled him into a hug or patted his shoulder in sympathy. Then, he was in the car again, heading towards the tower. It almost seemed like the whole day sped by in a blur except for small details. He knew it was just his brain’s reaction to the situation, but it still left him feeling disoriented by the time he made it back to his room. 

He pulled off his suit and lay it flat on his desk so as to not crease it. Then he changed into his Hello Kitty pajamas that May loved to tease him about. It felt comforting having one piece of normal as he climbed into his bed. It was far too early to go to sleep, but Peter didn’t feel like seeing anyone. He felt drained by the events from the day and decided that being conscious was overrated. He was almost asleep when there was a knock at his door, and it opened to reveal Mr. Stark. 

“Hey, kiddo. You okay in here?”

Peter turned to face the man. “Not really.”

Mr. Stark stepped into the room and rolled Peter’s desk chair over to the bed. “Wanna talk about it?”

Peter considered this for a second, “I just feel … lost? Like I don’t know where to go from here. Today was just … really hard. I’m pretty sure everyone talked to me, but I don’t remember most of it.”

“I know, bambino,” Mr. Stark said, holding his head on his hands that were propped on his knees. 

“May used to call me that,” Peter whispered. 

Mr. Stark looked slightly panicked, “sorry. I don’t have to call you that. It’s just something my mom called me.”

“No. I like it. It’s okay, promise,” Peter hesitated, “Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s gonna happen to all of May’s things?”

“I already had everything of hers moved into a storage container. It will be there when you are ready to go through it and decide what you want to keep. Is that okay?” Tony asked uncertainly.

“Yeah. I just… I was curious.”

“That’s fine. I would be worried if you didn’t ask.”

They sat in silence for a minute. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it just felt like Peter and Mr. Stark were both processing their thoughts.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“Where am I gonna go to school?”

“Let’s not worry about all that right now. We have time to figure everything out, and Winter break is in a few weeks, so you don’t have to go back until January. Just try to relax, kid.”

Mr. Stark threaded his fingers through Peter’s curls, his fingernails lightly scratching the teenager’s scalp. It was relaxing. 

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“What about Spider-Man? Can I still be Spider-Man?”

“Do you want to be Spider-Man?”

Peter hesitated. He knew that it was his fault that May died, but he still did good things as Spider-Man. He could still save people and make a difference. May would have wanted him to keep helping people. Even though she was terrified for him, he knew she was proud of the work he did as the masked vigilante. 

“Yeah. I really do.”

“Okay, we can talk about that later. Now, stop worrying and get some rest. I’ll come get you when dinner is ready.” Mr. Stark stood from the chair and made his way to the door.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“I...thank you. For everything.”

Mr. Stark nodded his head and stepped out of the room. Peter didn’t miss how he told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to tell him if Peter needed him and to soundproof the room so Peter could sleep in peace.


	11. It's All Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> So. I decided to post this early and give you chapter 12 on Friday. You will understand why when you read it. I felt bad giving you a week in between chapters for these two. So. Um. Enjoy? And I'm so sorry.  
Also, again. I'm a teacher and not a member of the medical field. So, I have limited knowledge of medical practices. So, you know. Pretend. 
> 
> ***There are warning for this chapter in the end notes. Be safe babes.***
> 
> Title from - When It’s All Over by Raign

It was kind of a surreal thing to wake up in the tower and not be packing to go home, but Peter figured he would get used to it. It had been a few days since the funeral, and he was slowly getting into the swing of living in the tower. Pepper was gone for work quite often, and Mr. Stark stayed with him and Morgan. The girl had hardly left his side since he came to live with them, and Peter was okay with that. He spent his time playing all the games she wanted to, and it was nice because it kept his mind off of everything. 

Peter was sitting at the table when he heard the tale-tell signs of Morgan coming to get him. He picked up his bowl that still had most of the cereal he poured for himself in a vain attempt to get food into his system and dumped it in the trash. He brought the bowl to the sink and started to wash it by hand. They had a dishwasher, but he always did the dishes when he lived with May. It felt normal. He looked up to see a familiar sight. Morgan was bouncing as she ran to him, and he had to smile at her pajamas that were Spider-Man themed.

“Can you play with me?” she asked. 

He put the bowl in the drying rack and turned to her, wiping his hands on a towel. “What’d you have in mind?”

“I wanna play hide and seek!”

It was one of her favorite games to play with Peter. It was easy for him to find her because he could hear her heartbeat if he tried, but in the spirit of fairness, he tried hard not to use his powers to find her. If he found her too quickly, she would pout and insist on another turn. Hiding was another story, however. Morgan loved that he could stick to things and that it was a challenge for her to find him. It was actually expected that he would use his powers when he hid from her, and he had no problem with that.

“Okay. But remember, we have to stay on this floor. We can’t get caught in your dad’s lab again,” Peter told her. 

That had been a disaster. Morgan tried to hide in the lab and almost touched a highly unstable experiment. If she had actually made it go off, the explosion would have taken out most of the floor as well as her. When Mr. Stark found out, he went pale with worry and immediately put the rule in place that they were not allowed to play in the area. He even went as far as changing F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s protocols that said Morgan was not allowed down in the lab even with Peter’s supervision. Peter was sure he was going to be scolded. Still, in Mr. Stark fashion, he blamed himself for not thinking about the possibility that the kids would go hide in there.

“Duh,” the girl said. “Now close your eyes and count to twenty!”

Peter did as he was asked. He could hear her running down the hall, and he heard a door open. He wasn’t entirely sure which door it was, but he knew it was one of the bedroom doors. 

“18, 19, 20. Ready or not, here I come!”

Peter walked towards the hallway, expecting to find Morgan in her bedroom. He walked in and appraised the area. The teen didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, which meant nothing. He checked under the bed because that was where she hid everything. When he saw she wasn’t there, he stood and looked around the room. He walked to the closet and flung it open. It was a walk-in closet, so he went inside and checked behind the clothes that were hanging. 

“Where could Morgan be?” he asked. He heard a giggle. 

He was right that she was in the room. What he didn’t expect was for the giggle to come from above him. He looked up and saw a strand of hair falling down from the rack that held towels. He pushed aside the pale pink towels and caught sight of the small girl. 

“Found you!”

“No fair. You made me laugh.”

“How’d you get up there, bug?”

“I climbed like you.” she pointed at a dresser that was short enough for her to climb on and tall enough for her to reach the rack to pull herself up. 

“You’re gonna hurt yourself one of these days. Can you get down?”

“Um,” the girl hesitated.

Peter didn’t need her to say that she couldn’t get down by herself; instead, he held out his arms to her. She immediately jumped into them, unafraid and utterly confident that he would catch her. She wiggled out of his grasp and closed her eyes tight. 

“1, 2, 3…”

Peter made a run for it. He stopped in the kitchen and looked around. He had an idea, and he wasn’t sure how it would pan out, but he jumped onto the wall and climbed to the ceiling. There was an air vent above the breakfast table that looked to be just big enough for him to climb in, and he was able to pry it open with his fingers without making too much noise. He climbed in and replaced the cover as if he were never there. He hoped the vents would hold him and that it wouldn’t get too uncomfortable.

He looked down through the vent and saw Morgan walk into the kitchen. She looked around for a minute and started to open the cupboards. When he wasn’t in them, she took another look around the empty space and left towards the hallway. Peter lay in the vent and took the chance to look around a bit and let his mind wander. 

It was rare for him to be able to find time to himself and just think. Although, most of the time, he liked to stay busy so his mind didn’t go to places it shouldn’t. He thought about the first few days that he lived at the tower and how he was a bundle of nerves. He was jumpy, and he didn’t want to eat, something that made Mr. Stark furrow his brows and try to stick with Peter throughout the day. When asked about why he wasn’t eating, he said he was fine and that he just wasn’t hungry. That didn’t hinder Mr. Stark, however. He would randomly push an apple or a pack of Oreos towards Peter and watch him while he ate it. He tried to deny the food, but the look Mr. Stark got made Peter feel guilty, so he always ate it.

There hadn’t been a night that he slept through the night peacefully. He wasn’t sure if Mr. Stark knew, but he did catch the man looking at him every morning at the breakfast table like he wanted to say something. Most of the time, when he would wake up, he would head into the living area and put on a movie on the lowest setting. Sometimes Morgan would come out of her room early in the morning and find him watching cartoons. She would sit next to him and pull her blanket over the two of them and just watch the show with Peter until her parents woke up. He never questioned why the girl was up so early, and she didn’t ask him either. 

He was brought back to the air vent when he heard his name being called. 

“Seriously, kid. Stop messing around. Where are you, Peter?” Mr. Stark called.

He was holding Morgan’s hand, and she looked distraught. What happened? Peter thought maybe she was using her cute factor to get Mr. Stark to help her find him. But then Mr. Stark’s voice became more frantic.

“Peter? I swear to god kid, if you don’t come out, I’m gonna lose it. Where are you?” Mr. Stark lowered his voice to a whisper, “please, kid. Please be here.”

Peter popped the vent cover off and stuck his head out of the vent. “Hey, guys! Give up on finding me already?”

“Petey! Daddy, look, he’s in the roof!” Morgan yelled, making Peter wince slightly at her tone.

“What the hell are you doing up there, kid?” Mr. Stark asked, exasperated. 

“Hiding,” Peter answered.

“You know, the general rule is when you have hidden for more than fifteen minutes, it’s time to come out.”

Fifteen minutes? Had it been that long? Peter climbed out of the vent and replaced the cover with ease and then dropped to the ground. 

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t be sorry, just don’t scare me like that again. Use your powers for good, not to give me a heart attack. I have a heart condition, you know.”

“I didn’t realize how long it had been. I guess I just spaced,” Peter said, hanging his head.

“Petey, we’re going on a vacation!” Morgan squealed. 

Peter looked up at Mr. Stark, who was staring at his daughter.

“I was hoping to tell him while we were alone, little miss. Remind me to take back your Christmas presents.” 

“Vacation?” Peter asked, ignoring the joke.

“Yeah, we’re gonna head down to the cabin. Get some fresh air.”

“I thought you guys sold that.”

Mr. Stark rubbed his chin, “Well, not exactly. We decided to hang onto it just in case we needed to get away or someone needed a safe house or something. It’s completely off the grid, and unless we told someone where it is, they can’t find it. Can’t let Barton have all the fun with the secret getaways.”

“Oh. Well, I hope you guys have fun.” Peter attempted to smile.

Mr. Stark looked confused for a second, and then something seemed to occur to him. “Hey, Morgan? Why don’t you go play in your room for a bit? I need to talk to Pete for a minute.”

“I can talk to him, too,” Morgan offered.

“I think this is going to be one that you miss out on. But how about this? When Peter and I are done talking, I will come get you, and we can have juice pops.”

Morgan's eyes went wide, and she swung her hands around in a circle. “Can I have a fudge pop instead?”

“What is this, a negotiation? I promise you sugar, now go play in your room.”

“Okay,” Morgan huffed as she walked away. 

Mr. Stark shook his head fondly at the young girl and then looked at Peter for a second before saying, “okay. Let’s talk.”

“About?” Peter asked, fidgeting with his hands. 

“About you saying ‘have fun’ when we mention going out of town. Did you think we were going to leave you here? And be honest because I already know the answer.”

“I...maybe. I mean, I don’t expect to be given anything, Mr. Stark. You should be able to go on vacation with your family without feeling like you have to bring me along.”

“There’s gonna be a day where you are going to figure out that you are automatically included in all family plans. All of them. Because, news flash, you’re family. How many times do I have to tell you that you’re our kid?”

“Always at least one more time,” Peter joked.

“You’re exhausting. Go pack for a couple of weeks and make sure you bring your suit. We can work on it while we’re at the cabin, if you want.”

“That would be awesome. Speaking of Spider-Man, do you think I could go out tonight? Just for a little bit?” Peter asked. He had thought about going out as Spider-Man for a while but was afraid to ask. He wasn’t sure what Mr. Stark would say about it, but he hadn’t gone out for weeks, and it was starting to get to him. 

Mr. Stark seemed to consider it. He folded his arms in front of him and looked Peter in the eye. “Okay. Where are you going?”

“Queens,” Peter said automatically. 

“How are you getting to Queens?”

“I’ll swing.”

“How are you getting in and out of the tower without being seen?”

“I can walk a few blocks and change in an alley.”

“What are you going to do when you get in trouble? And don’t even say that you won’t, because I know you.”

“I’ll call you. You can send anyone you want to back me up. But only if I need it and if I call for it. Not before.”

“Not gonna promise that. Do you have enough web fluid?”

“Yep, I have two full ones in the shooters and an extra six at my waistband.”

“Be back by 11, or you’re grounded from the suit, and I’ll feed Morgan sugar then make you babysit while we are at the lakehouse. I’ll be watching the Baby Monitor, so don’t try anything too crazy.”

“Really? I can go?” Peter asked a bit bewildered. He wasn’t entirely sure that Mr. Stark would let him go out, but he was glad he asked. 

“Yeah, kid. I remember what trying to keep you from doing this ended with, and I’m not too keen on trying it again.”

Peter ran to his mentor, father figure, person, and hugged him. “Thanks, Mr. Stark!”

“Hey, take food with you. I don’t want any of this high metabolism stuff to backfire on you.”

“Got it! Can do. I will eat all the things, so don’t even worry about it,” Peter called as he went to get his suit.

“Please don’t make me regret this,” Mr. Stark whispered under his breath. 

~

“Hey, Karen!” Peter said as he swung through Queens. “Got anything for me yet?”

“Not yet, Peter. I will scan the area until I find something.”

“Okay, sweet!” 

Peter swung through the neighborhood, relishing in the feeling of the wind hitting his suit. It made him feel free, like nothing bad could happen because he was Spider-Man. He wasn’t Peter Parker, who had lost all of his family members, he was Spider-Man, a hero. Someone to look out for the little guy. 

“Peter, there seems to be a young boy in distress one block over.”

“Thanks, Karen, I’m on it.” 

Peter didn’t know what kind of distress the kid was in, but he knew he needed to help. Hopefully it wasn’t too dangerous. He swung between two buildings, ignoring the shouts of elation coming from those below him at seeing him. He could always come back to take pictures or something with them, just as soon as the kid was taken care of. It wasn’t long before he came across a small boy that looked to be about seven or eight. He had a small backpack that had Spongebob on it, and he was crying.

Peter landed a bit away from him so he wouldn’t scare the poor kid. “Hey, you okay?”

The boy jumped a bit and then sniffled. “Spider-Man? Is that you?”

“Yep! It’s okay, little guy. What’s going on?”

“I’m not little,” the boy said, his face scrunching into a scowl.

Peter grimaced under the mask but kept his arms out in front of him in a hopefully placating gesture. “Oh! Oh yeah, no, I know. Sorry. But, uh, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying. I’m just taking a walk. That’s all.”

Peter walked to the boy and leaned down, putting his hands on his knees for support. “You know, it’s okay to cry. I sometimes cry, you know when it hurts, or I’m sad.”

“Really?” the boy asked, looking up and taking a deep breath in.

“Yep. Sometimes I hide it, but I always feel better once I let it out.”

“When did you cry last? Did you get hurt?”

Peter thought about this for a second. “Well, I actually cried last night. And, I was just feeling a little sad.”

“Oh,” the boy said in a small voice.

“Can you tell me what your name is and why you are so upset?”

The boy dragged a hand down his face trying to wipe away the evidence of his tears. “I’m Bobby. I can’t find my mom. We went walking, and I stopped because there was this puppy and I wanted to pet it because it was so cute. It had brown fur, and it barked real high, and I just wanted to pet it. I turned around to tell my mom about the dog, and she wasn’t there. I tried to look for her, but then I didn’t know where I was.”

“It’s okay, Bobby. I can help you find her if you want, or I can take you home. Do you know where you live? Like, an address?”

Bobby told him the street they lived on. Peter didn’t know where that was exactly, but he knew the area it was in. He would have been more than happy to swing around until he found it. Still, he had the kid with him and decided it would be better to be sure before walking in a random direction.

“Uh, Karen? Can you get me directions to Bobby’s street?”

“Of course, Peter.”

“Who’s Karen?” the boy asked, his head tilted to the side a bit.

Peter was taken aback. Not many people asked about Karen, even when he talked to her in front of them. He figured it would be a bit weird for someone to talk to themselves, but he never thought people paid attention to him that much because most of the time, they were in situations that were adrenalin-filled, and they had better things to worry about. Peter could appreciate how perceptive Bobby was. 

“Oh, um she’s the A.I. in my suit. She talks to me and helps me help people.”

“Peter, the pathway to Bobby’s address has been lit up for you.”

“Awesome! Okay, Bobby. Are you ready to go home? Karen found where you live.”

“Yes, please,” Bobby said, his face melting with relief. “Can I hold your hand?”

Without thinking twice, Peter held out his hand for the boy to grab. They weren’t too far away from his house, so Peter figured he could walk Bobby home instead of swinging with him. He hadn’t really done much swinging while holding other people, and he didn’t really want to try it out with a kid that could get seriously hurt. 

The sun was already gone behind the tall buildings, and there was just enough light that Peter was confident that he wouldn’t run into any trouble. Most of the time, people who were up to no good waiting until it was dark. He assumed it hid them from prying eyes because, after all, that was why he preferred to change in the darkest parts of allies. 

They walked through the streets for a while. Bobby told him about his school and the girl in his class that had horrible teeth that liked to smile at him. Peter laughed at that but could tell the boy was disturbed by it. He tried to tell Bobby that he should still be kind to the girl even if she had bad teeth. Bobby didn’t seem to agree with him.

So, Peter asked about his family. The boy told him that he lived with his mom and dad and that he wanted to grow up to do what his dad did. Apparently, he was into collecting antiques, which Peter found odd, but he didn’t question it too much. People had different likes and interests. 

They approached the street, and Peter pulled the boy closer to his side. It wasn’t a terrible neighborhood, but it wasn’t good either. “Do you see your building?”

Bobby pointed to one at the end. “That one!”

Peter looked at the building and noticed that all the lights were off at the entrance. He followed the boy up to the front door and wondered if he was going to take out a key to get in. Instead, the boy simply jiggled the doorknob a bit in one direction, and the door swung open. That was slightly alarming to Peter. There was no way Aunt May would let him live in a building that didn’t take care of the front door. 

They walked in, and Peter’s Spider-Sense started to hum. He noticed that it was eerily quiet in the building. Usually, an apartment building was teeming with life. People would be in the hallways talking to each other, you could hear people from the floor above you, and below you, you could hear everyone's T.V. playing and people arguing. This building was quiet, though. 

“Hey, Bobby? Are you sure you live here?”

“Yep! We are on the second floor. You don’t have to walk with me, though. I have a key so I can let myself in.”

“No, no. That’s okay. I wanna make sure you get in okay.”

They made their way to the second floor, and Peter still felt his Senses acting up. They got worse as they came to the door at the end of the hall. Bobby put his key into the door and turned. He went to push the door in, but Peter held him back.

“Let me go first, just in case.” 

Bobby stepped out of the way and let Peter go in front of him. “Karen, scan for threats.”

“There are six heat signatures within the apartment. I can’t get a read on anything that would be considered a weapon.”

Six heat signatures. Okay. He could do that if they were going to make trouble. No problem. Cake. Peter turned to Bobby and told him to stay where he was just until he made sure it was safe. He tried to make it seem routine so Bobby wouldn’t freak out. He made sure his web-shooters were full and pushed the door open. 

His Spider-Sense exploded, and he immediately moved to the right, narrowly avoiding a knife that was thrown at him. At least he thought it was a knife. He felt a slight pain in his arm where the blade barely grazed his skin but decided it would be fine in a few minutes. He saw all six of the people in the tiny apartment in various degrees of surprise. They were wearing masks and heavy-duty armor that had to be professional. He couldn’t really tell if they were all men or if there were some women in there as well. Hey, he wasn’t gonna profile and assume they were all men.

“Hey guys, you know, I really don’t like surprise parties.”

They lunged at him. In the movies, groups came at the hero one at a time to make it easy and visually appealing, and at that moment, Peter wished he was in a movie. Because these guys didn’t follow movie rules. He blocked a kick to the stomach with his left arm and webbed up one of his attackers with his right as someone kicked his left shin, sending him to one knee. There was a punch to his head from the right, and he struck out, sending the person flying against the wall. Hopefully, they were still alive, but Peter didn’t have the time to figure it out. He webbed up the person to the wall where they collided. 

Two down. He had this. He flung webs at the ceiling and used them to pull himself from the ground and kick out at two people who were in front of him. There was a sharp pain in his back where he could only assume someone struck him. He swung his right leg back in an arc and clipped them in the stomach, sending them to the ground. He webbed the third person to the ground so they couldn’t move. He turned to one of the three that was still standing and saw the gun in his hand. He thought Karen said they weren’t armed with weapons. 

“You know, bringing a gun to a fistfight means you’re not sure of yourself. Might wanna see someone for that.”

He dodged a shot from the person, Number 4, Peter decided to call them. He jumped in the air and flipped, landing in front of Number 4. He kicked Number 4 in the knee, bringing them down. 

Move! Move! Move!

Peter listened to his Senses and dove to the ground, rolling out of it at the last second before he hit the wall. The two other masked people were coming at him. The one on the left, Number 5, was holding their arm like it was injured. The one on the right, Number 6, was growling. Actually growling.

“You know, I never got a rabies shot before. I don’t really want one now if that’s alright,” Peter said. 

He blocked the hits from them, taking care to avoid being stuck with the wall behind him. Instead, he jumped to the ceiling and attached to it briefly, only to throw himself behind them. 

“Web Grenade!” he shouted and webbed them up to the wall. 

Five down. He had this. Peter turned around to face Number 4 but froze when he saw the gun bouncing from being fired. The projectile hit him in the shoulder, but he didn’t feel a lot of pain. He felt a stick from a needle, then his knees hit the ground. His head swam as he shook it, hoping to clear the confusion. 

“Peter, it seems you have been injected with some sort of nerve agent. I am required to call Mr. Stark.”

Peter tried to talk, but he couldn’t form words. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t twitch his fingers or even open his mouth to cry out. There was a tingling sensation through his body kind of like when his foot was asleep for a while. He fell towards the ground and couldn’t catch himself, so his face hit the dust-filled hardwood. He felt the pain in his nose before he couldn’t breathe out of it. 

“Peter, Mr. Stark is on his way,” Karen said comfortingly. 

“I’ll admit,” Number 4 said as he walked over, “I thought it would be easier than that. But then again, I like a challenge, so thank you. And thank you for looking after my boy. He’s learning, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t worry.”

Bobby. He was this guy’s kid. He used his own kid to trap Peter. Peter tried to look around to see if Bobby was still there, but he couldn’t move his head. He couldn’t move. He was helpless. He couldn’t even feel his chest going up and down, but he was breathing. What did they give him? His metabolism should have burnt through it almost immediately.

“I bet you’re wondering why you can’t move. It’s a special cocktail that is a bitch to get a hold of. Let’s just say that we figured out the right dose so that pesky metabolism wouldn’t interfere. Whoever paid for you really knew what they were talking about.”

Peter could feel the tears falling out of his eyes. Of course. He couldn’t move or fight back, but his tear ducts weren’t impaired by whatever they injected him with. He was able to let out a grunt, but it wasn’t loud at all. He couldn’t scream or talk or beg. He was at this man’s mercy, and that was terrifying.

Number 4 knelt down by Peter and turned him on his back. The man was massive, easily the biggest one out of all six. He was leaning over Peter, and the only thing Peter could focus on were his eyes. They were cold and gray, like light and warmth were foreign and unknown. The man raked his eyes over Peter as if he were something in a collection to be admired. Then the man’s eyes shifted as if realizing something. 

“You know. Bossman has no idea we have you yet. We could keep you for a couple of days, just to see what makes you tick.” Number 4 leaned closer to Peter, and the boy had to fight to keep breathing. “I have so many ideas.”

Number 4 trailed a finger down Peter’s face, and Peter wanted to gag at how soft the touch was. The man cupped Peter’s cheek with his hand and swiped a thumb over where Peter’s lips were. Then, he reached down to Peter’s neck. He gripped the hem of Peter’s mask, and Peter wanted to scream. This man couldn’t know who he was. No. No. No. Please.

The sound of glass breaking shattered the silence in the room. Number 4’s head jerked up to the window that lay destroyed on the ground. 

“Hey, didn’t your mother ever teach you not to touch other people’s stuff?”

Mr. Stark. It was Mr. Stark. Peter let out a breath and felt more tears roll down his face from sheer relief. He was going to be okay. 

“Today’s my lucky day. Two for the price of one,” Number 4 said as he advanced towards Iron Man. 

“You’re dreaming if you think anything about me is cheap.” 

Peter heard the Iron Man suit’s repulsors charge and fire. He didn’t see where Number 4 landed, but he knew he was down. There was a banging sound at the door and then a crash. 

“Really? Did you even try the handle?” Mr. Stark said to whoever was in the doorway.

“Can it, Stark,” Bucky said. 

Oh. Bucky was there. That was good. Just one other person to see Peter in trouble. Again. 

“Make sure that prick doesn’t go anywhere,” Mr. Stark said. He moved over to Peter, suit back in it's housing unit, and knelt down by his side. “Peter? Kid? Can you hear me?”

Peter tried to say something. Anything. All he was able to do was make faint noises in the back of his throat. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., scan him. Right now,” Mr. Stark snapped at his A.I.

Mr. Stark put his hands on either side of Peter’s face, and Peter couldn’t help but remember how Number 4 caressed his face through the mask. Where Number 4’s touch was foreign and violating, Mr. Stark’s touch filled Peter with warmth and safety. It was grounding. 

“Okay. Alright, Manchurian Candidate, I need you to stay here with the bozos. Birdbrain is floating around outside and will be back up if you need it. I need to get the kid out of here.”

“Got it,” Bucky said. Peter heard a muffled groan and the sound of something snapping. 

“Hey, hey,” Mr. Stark said, “no breaking bones yet. We need to wait until we have him in an interrogation room before we start snapping things.”

“Once you hear what he said to the kid, you’ll change your mind,” Bucky’s voice was cold.

“I’ll be sure to knock his teeth out later, right now I have to get Spiderkid out of here,” Mr. Stark reengaged his suit, looked down at Peter and put his arms under his legs and back. “Alright, ready for this? It’s gonna be a flight, so just get comfortable.”

Peter’s head lulled backward when Mr. Stark pulled him off the ground. His arm went limp at his side and hung below his body, jutting over the protective edge of Mr. Stark’s arms. Then, he was weightless, and there was wind in his ears. The ride wasn’t really long. Thankfully he had the mask on to help muffle the wind. He could tell Mr. Stark was worried about him by the sheer amount of times he looked down at Peter to make sure he was still in his arms.

“I swear, Underoos, you’re not going out as Spider-Man unless you have a bodyguard,” Mr. Stark said as they were nearing the tower. “Your bodyguard will be so glued to your ass that Whitney Houston would be jealous.”

They landed in the MedBay, and Dr. Cho was waiting for them. “I see it’s time for our weekly meeting because of patrol,” she said as Mr. Stark put Peter down on a table. When she saw that Peter didn’t move or quip back, she got to business and said, “what are we thinking?”

“I don’t know, Doc. We think it’s some kind of poison. But I’m not sure what could affect him like this with his metabolism. He isn’t moving at all, and I just don’t know. It would have to be Cap level strong to wipe him out like this.”

Mr. Stark pulled Peter’s mask off and cringed at the blood he knew was coating his face from his nose hitting the ground.

Dr. Cho came next to Peter and held a needle in her hand. “Peter? I’m going to take some blood so we can find out what’s wrong with you. It will only take a second, I promise.”

“Just be careful. He doesn’t like needles all that much.” Mr. Stark pushed the spider on his chest to make the suit detach, and he maneuvered Peter’s arm out for Cho.

Peter tried to say that he would be okay and that she didn’t need to take any blood from him, but he still couldn’t get his mouth to cooperate. But Dr. Cho was right, it didn’t hurt that much, and she was done before he could register that she had started. 

“I’ll run some tests. Just stay here with Peter and make sure he keeps breathing, and if he vomits, turn him on his side. We don’t want him choking.”

Peter watched his mentor turn pale with worry. He ran a hand over his face and then pulled a blanket over Peter to keep him warm. Not knowing what else to do, he reached out to grab Peter’s hand. 

“Hey, Spiderling. Well, since you can’t talk or move, I guess I will just speak for the both of us because I know how much you hate silence. And you can’t say that you don’t, because with how much you talk and bounce around like an energizer bunny on crack, there’s no way you like silence and being still.

“Actually, this is a rare opportunity for me to say things, and you can’t backtalk me. Like, your so not going out as Spider-Man until we get you some more training. And I’ll have Steve do it because he can actually hold his own. I mean, Bucky can too, but you know, the whole metal arm thing isn’t too comforting. And I need to put another protocol in your suit that puts a cap on how many bad guys you can take on alone at once. I’m thinking two. Seriously, kid, I don’t know what you were thinking. You should have had Karen call me.” 

Peter managed to furrow his eyebrows a few millimeters, and Mr. Stark chuckled. Peter was mortified that he couldn’t stand up for himself. Because he could have taken on all six of those guys. He got through most of them before he was shot with poison. He was fine. Until he wasn’t 

“Don’t stress out, kid. I’m mostly messing with you. I do want you to spend some more time training, though. And the cap on bad guys will be three, except if one is huge.”

Mr. Stark squeezed Peter’s hand lightly and reached up to run his fingers through Peter’s curls. It actually felt really nice. May used to do that when he was upset or sick, and he automatically started to feel more relaxed. He was just glad he wasn’t alone. 

~

Tony had his eyes glued to Peter, looking for any shift or twitch from his kid. Thankfully, Peter was still breathing, and he stopped crying a while ago. Tony had to brush the tears off of his face because Peter couldn’t reach his hand up to rid himself of the evidence that said he was terrified. The tears would come in a long stream and then quiet down for a bit. Tony had cleaned off the blood from Peter’s face because he couldn’t stand looking at it. There was a cut on the kid’s arm that didn’t need stitches and was already mostly healed. He did notice some clear liquid that ran from it and made a mental note to ask Cho about it later. 

He had F.R.I.D.A.Y. run a scan on the man they brought in. He knew he would need to know everything about the man if he was going to figure out how to break him when questions started to be asked. She sent it to his phone, and he looked it over while Peter looked like he was fighting sleep. 

Dr. Cho was gone for a while before she came back with Sam Wilson following her. “Stark. Come with me for a second. I got the results back, and Sam will stay with him while we talk.”,

Tony cupped Peter’s face with his hand. “I’ll be right back. Promise. Let me go see what’s got you looking like you went on a date with Medusa. If Sam gives you trouble, you can kick him later.”

Tony followed Dr. Cho out of the room after giving Sam a pat on the back as he passed him. He tried to discern her facial expression, but she wasn’t giving anything away, and that worried him. He thought she was going to stop outside the door, but she kept walking. 

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I don’t want him to hear this. We need to get out of his hearing range,” Dr. Cho said in a tight voice. 

That worried Tony. What did she have to tell him that she didn’t want Peter to hear? It was bad. It had to be. Tony felt his heart skip a beat and then race faster than it ever had before. 

“Cho? Tell me what’s wrong with my kid.”

“Once we get to my office. We shouldn’t do this in the hallway where there are people around.”

“Helen,” Tony said, panic rising through his tone, “what’s happening to my son?”

That made Helen stop in her tracks. She looked him in the eye, and he could see the slight panic. Her voice was quiet, “it’s not good. I can’t have him freaking out right now and having a panic attack. It might kill him. So. My office. Now.”

Tony hurried after her, and with every step, he felt his heart beat faster until it felt like it was going to burst from his chest. His eyes caught Barnes, who was down the hall, and he could see the man had his fists clenched at his sides. He was talking with Steve, who had his head in his hands. Wanda was there. Small sparks were flying from her fingers as she clenched her eyes shut, trying to control it. 

“Did you tell the team yet?” Tony asked Cho.

“They were there when I got the results. I’m sorry.” Helen opened her door and waved him in. 

In one of the chairs sat Bruce. He was pale, well a lighter shade of green. It still baffled Tony how he melded his two personalities into one being. 

“Bruce? What are you doing here?” Tony asked, eyeing the man. 

“Hey, Tony. Um, well, we thought it would be a good idea for me to be here, just in case. Also, with the biological aspect of this, I can help as well. It’s gonna be okay.” 

“Alright. We’re away from Peter. What’s wrong with him?”

Cho took a deep breath. “Would you sit down if I asked you to?” Tony didn’t move an inch. “I thought not. Okay. Peter has been dosed with Tetrodotoxin. It’s a neurotoxin that shuts down the signals the brain sends to the muscles. Essentially it paralyzes the person. We aren’t sure how they synthesized it into an injectable form that could affect Peter. It would have to have been at a dangerously high dosage. According to you, the effects were immediate, and usually, it takes the toxin at least a few minutes to start working, and the paralysis is gradual. We aren’t sure what they mixed it with to make it so potent. The good news is, most people who survive the first 24 hours end up being fully recovered in a few days.”

“Most? What happens to the other people?” Tony asked, though he knew the answer.

Cho looked at Bruce, who had risen to his feet. In slow, calculated words, she said, “the majority of people who have this amount of Tetrodotoxin in their system … die … within the first 4 to 8 hours. If we can take him past that threshold, then there’s a good chance he’ll be okay. But, all we can do is keep him comfortable and give him fluids. Hopefully, his healing factor will kick in and take care of most of it.”

“Okay. Okay, so what about an antitoxin or a shot that counteracts it or a pill or whatever?” Tony asked, praying they had an answer.

“Tony,” Bruce said slowly, almost as if he were talking to a feral animal, “there is no antidote.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, mugging, drugging of a minor, creepy interaction between an adult and a minor (nothing happens it’s just uncomfortable)


	12. Heaven Hold Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here it is! This one was a wild ride for me but it was so amazing to write. This fic just reached 400 kudos and I can’t even explain how much that means to me. This is officially the most kudos I have ever gotten on a fic by a long shot and I’m so grateful.
> 
> Also, Christmas break is coming up (like today. I love my kids but I’m so excited for a break) and I will have a ton of time to write. Hopefully I can get a lot of the story done.
> 
> Alright! Enjoy!
> 
> ***there are warnings in the end notes***
> 
> Title from - When It’s All Over by Raign

Tony always had a temper. It was just another thing he got from his father besides the alcoholism and bad life choices. For the most part, he was able to curb most of his tendencies because of Pepper and the atrocities he faced in a damp cave in Afghanistan. Then there was Morgan, he gave up a lot for her and learned how to let his emotions come out to play more than he used to. He couldn’t keep his little girl at arms length. He remembered when his father would just walk past him without looking back on his way to his glass of scotch. When he held Morgan for the first time, he knew that he would never be like his father, he couldn’t. 

He also promised that, unlike with Peter, he would do right by her. He wouldn’t stop fighting for her, no matter how terrible the situation or how hopeless. He gave up when Peter disappeared. It took years before he succumbed to the crushing weight of his decisions and let Peter go. He mourned. There were many nights that he refused to leave Morgan because he was so sure that she would disappear, only to be led out of her room by Pepper with the promise of comfort in their bed. 

Then, Steve showed up and turned his world upside down. He gave Tony the chance to bring Peter back, the kid that he came to care for had a chance, and suddenly Tony had no more excuses. The man had to fight. He remembered the first time he held Peter after he came back. He promised himself that he would never let Peter go again and would make sure the kid would be taken care of. He refused to feel that hole in his heart ever again. 

Then Cho told him that Peter could die. 

Actually, fucking die. 

Again. 

So, he did what he does best when the future seems nothing short of terrifying. 

He lashed out. 

He pulled himself away from the office that held the bitter news before Bruce could grab him, and he headed down the hallway. His nails were biting into his palms, and his jaw was clenched shut. He didn’t really have a plan, but that never stopped him before. 

He walked towards the elevator and called out, “F.R.I.D.A.Y., where did Barnes take him? What room is he in?”

Steve stepped in front of him, holding his hands out in a placating manner. “Tony, now’s not the time to do something rash. You need to think about this.”

“Think about what, Cap? That my kid is in there dying? That he was poisoned by some sick fuck, and there is nothing I can do about it? Think about that? No. I’m thinking about finding out who was after my kid. Barnes said someone paid money to take Peter out, and I’m gonna find out who.”

“Tony. You need to be with Peter just in case… there might not be much time.”

Tony glared. “Which means you should stop trying to get in my way. F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Room number. Now.”

“57, Boss.”

He tore away from Steve, knowing full well that the man could have stopped him. Tony was surprised to find Steve following him into the elevator and pressed the button for the interrogation wing. He raised an eyebrow, challenging Steve to get in his way.

“If you’re going down there anyway you might as well have backup. I still think you should just go sit with Peter, though.”

Tony smiled wryly and ignored the second part of Steve’s statement. “You just don’t want me to kill him.”

“I don’t want you to kill him,” Steve agreed. Then he added, “he could still be useful.”

“Oh, he better be,” Tony muttered as he left the elevator. 

They stepped through the hallways thinking about what lay in front of them. Tony knew he wasn’t going to be gentle. He just needed to remind himself not to snap too much because as much as he hated it, Steve was right. They needed the bastard for information. It went against everything in Tony’s bones to leave the man who hurt his kid alive, but he needed to. 

He reached room 57 and wasted no time in opening the door to reveal the leader. He was chained to a table, giving him no room to move around and plan for an escape. He was at least 6’4 and had to weigh an ungodly amount. His muscles protruded from under his sleeves, making Tony feel sick. This man hurt his kid. He looked like he was relaxing comfortably in the hard metal chair, which pissed Tony off. 

Tony walked in, trying to exude confidence even though he was terrified that his kid was dying a few floors above him. He sat in the chair in front of the dark-haired man and kept his face neutral. Steve came in and stood behind the man chained to the table. It was a power play, and everyone knew it. 

“So,” Tony said, getting to the point, “let’s just make this easy. I know what you dosed the kid with. I know who you are, Trevor “the hound” Arnold. You’re a low-level crook that took a job because your wife left you and your son, who is missing by the way, and you have an unhealthy obsession with looking at pictures of underaged boys. I know that you’re sick enough that the military threw you out with a dishonorable discharge and that you have a problem with authority. What I don't know is who hired you.”

The man smirked. “You must think I’m an idiot. I would be a dead man if I said anything.”

“You’ll be a dead man if Spider-Man dies,” Tony challenged.

“Yeah, well. If the insect dies, you’re left with nothing, and I still hold all the cards.”

Tony snapped. “What you’ll be left with is an isolation chamber. No noise, no light, no human contact. Do you know how long it takes a person to go crazy? Some make it a couple of days before they start seeing things. Some people last longer. But eventually,” Tony leaned in, “they all lose it. You will. And when you think that you can’t take it anymore and beg for death, we won’t even give you that. You’ll be shackled to a bed with an IV in your arm and a feeding tube so you can’t think about starving yourself to death. Endless torment. With no reprieve. That’s what will happen if that kid dies, and you keep holding out on us.”

There was no lie in Tony’s gaze, but Trevor tried to challenge the statement. “Not even you are capable of that, Stark. You wouldn’t…”

“Watch me.”

Trevor narrowed his eyes, then his lips turned into a wide smile. “I see. You want to keep the kid. I mean, with the power he has, I get it. The things you could gain from him could be endless. And that body of his?” Trevor licked his bottom lip. “The way it heals is nothing short of a gift. No wonder you keep him around. Tell me, Stark, does his healing keep him as tight …”

He never got a chance to finish his sentence. Tony lunged across the table, grabbed his head, and slammed it down into the metal table. The crack that echoed through the room was satisfying, but not enough. Rounding the table, Tony got close enough for his fist to plunge into the man’s face, making his head snap back. Tony knew he had milliseconds before he would be torn off the man who made his stomach turn, but he couldn’t stop. His fist flung out once more, but its destination wasn’t the man’s face. It was his larynx. The gagging noises that filled the room barely registered to Tony before he was being hauled back. 

“Tony!” Steve yelled, “that’s enough!”

“Get the fuck off of me!” Tony growled as he fought against Steve’s arms even though he knew it was useless.

“No. You need to calm down,” Steve tried to reason as he hauled Tony out of the room. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. lock this door and get Bucky and Wanda down here.”

Steve pulled Tony down the hall as the man fought against him. 

“I swear, Rogers, if you don’t let go of me, I’m going to turn you into Ross.”

“No, you won’t,” Steve said, sure that Tony was just angry. 

“Really? You think I won’t do it. Rogers, I need to know what that asshole knows, and I need to…”

“You need to go sit with Peter and let us handle this.” Steve pushed Tony into the elevator and only let go of him when the doors shut. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. don’t you dare move this elevator,” Tony snapped, trying to push past Steve.

“Tony! Peter could die!” Tony froze. “He could die, and he would be alone. You would never forgive yourself if he died, and you weren’t there, and he doesn’t deserve to be scared out of his mind. You owe him more than that. That kid deserves more than that.”

The fight in Tony evaporated as quickly as it had come. Steve was right. Tony knew that. He was wasting time that he could be using to comfort Peter. Trevor would still be there when he was sure Peter was okay, and he could deal with it then. He held Peter the last time he disappeared, and it hurt like hell. There was no way he would survive it if he had let Peter die alone. 

“Fri, take me to the Medbay,” Tony said softly.

Steve sighed in relief, and the tension dropped from his shoulders. “Don’t worry. Bucky and I weren’t planning on letting Arnold sit for too long unquestioned anyway. Hopefully, by the time Peter gets better, we’ll have something.”

When the door opened, Tony stepped out and didn’t miss Rogers telling him, “take care of the kid. He needs you.”

The weight of that sentence weighed on Tony’s shoulders as he trudged down to Peter’s room. It took him longer than he would care to admit to open the door. He was fully expecting to find Peter cold and pale, the light gone from his eyes, and his body limp. The image flashed in his mind before he could help it, and he flinched. Tony brushed the bruise that was forming on his knuckles before opening the door. Looking in, he was terrified about what he was going to see.

He was relieved when he heard the faint, steady beeping of Peter’s heart monitor and Wilson sitting by his bed. He moved almost as if in a fog. So much had happened in the last few hours, and it was taking Tony’s mind a minute to catch up, which didn’t fail to annoy the man. Wilson took one look at Tony and shifted out of his seat. 

“Hey, man. No change, but I think he can communicate yes and no answers with blinking or what passes for it. So, that’s something,” he said, coming up to Tony.

Tony just nodded his thanks and stayed in the center of the room until he was sure Wilson was gone. There was no need for anyone to see how shakey his legs were as he neared the bed that held one of the people Tony couldn’t live without. 

Then, he was sitting at Peter’s bedside, watching the kid take shallow breaths because that was the most his chest would expand. There were wires in him. Again. This kid just couldn’t catch a break no matter how hard he fought and clawed. Peter didn’t know what was happening to him. Not really. He thought he was just temporarily paralyzed and that he would be fine in a few hours. Tony tried to tell him the reality. He really did, but the fear in Peter’s eyes made the words die in his throat. 

It had been three hours since he was dosed. Three of the longest hours of Tony’s life. Cho promised that if Peter made it past hour eight, there was a good chance that he would be okay. So, Tony held Peter’s hand. He could tell that Peter could still feel because when Tony stopped rubbing small circles on the back of his hand, he let out a quiet whine. It wasn’t long before Peter’s eyes slipped closed, letting him fall into a much-needed sleep. The only comfort Tony had that Peter was still alive was the persistent even beeping from his heart monitor. 

“You know, when you were gone, and I recovered from almost dying, I would spend every night in my lab. Just trying to figure out some way to bring you home. I refused to believe that you were dead and that it was final.”

Tony laughed mirthlessly, his tone tinged in self-deprecation, “I just about lost it the first time I washed my hands because the ash was still there. You were still there in some messed up way. It was like I was just getting rid of you and forgetting. But I promise, kid, I thought about you every day. Every damn day,” Tony said softly. He hoped the kid was still asleep, but he needed to say some things, even if Peter would never hear them. Even if he didn’t want him to listen to them. 

“When I held you again for the first time after being back, I knew there was nothing in this universe that would take you away again. I would die before I let you get hurt. Now, look at you. I haven’t been your guardian for a month, and you’re already in a hospital bed again. What am I doing wrong here, kiddo?”

Predictably, and dishearteningly, Peter remained quiet. He didn’t even twitch. Tony tapped his fingers against his chest, where his reactor used to be. He never did kick the habit of tapping his chest when he was anxious, even after the thing had been removed. 

“I’m so sorry, Peter. I’m so fucking sorry. I want you to live in a world where you don’t have to worry about saving people or taking care of anyone. You deserve to just be a kid. I promise I’m gonna do better. And I need you to know that I love you, kid,” he said softly, the words barely leaving his lips, “More than you probably know.”

“Boss, your presence is being requested in the interrogation wing.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice interrupted his apologies. 

“What’s going on?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. seemed to hesitate slightly, “the identity of the one responsible for Mr. Parker’s injuries has been established. It is advised that you go to them in order to let Mr. Parker to rest.”

Tony was on his feet in a moment, “Fri, send someone to sit with Peter. He doesn’t need to be alone.” He turned to Peter, “kid, I’ll be right back. I need to go down a few floors to hear whatever this guy has to say about who hurt you, but I promise I won’t be long.”

With that, he left the room, passing Sam on his way down the hall. “You’re up again, I see,” he said to the man.

“Yeah, well. Steve wanted to be there to explain everything, and Wanda and Bucky needed to go rest. I heard it through the door, and I think I even need a nap. Bruce is with Cho, so the kid gets me. Sorry, Stark. But hey, if he wakes up, at least I have experience with traumatized people.”

“Thanks, birdbrain. If he wakes up, tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to get me.”

“On it! I’ll get the kid some juice just in case. You know how he gets without his sugar.”

Without exchanging any more pleasantries, Tony broke out into a light jog. Tony Stark doesn’t run anymore, not that he loved running in the first place. But he needed to know who he was going to kill. Violently. So, he jogged.”

Once he got to Steve, the man was standing outside the room where Trevor was being held. His jaw was clenched, and he was already making his way over to Tony. “We got him.”

“Who is him, Rogers? I want a name.” 

“Trevor didn’t know his name, but we cross-referenced a physical description and the CCTV cameras in the areas where Trevor was meeting him. Wanda was able to ...help things along.”

“Is that it? That’s all you’re gonna tell me?”

“Tony. It was Henry Williams.”

Tony felt his heart plummet into his stomach. “I’m sorry, snapping the Infinity Stones must have messed with my hearing. I thought you said, Henry Williams.”

“We’re sure it’s him. The description and intel Wanda got matched up, and he was seen in the same area that Trevor was in the last few days.”

Tony rubbed a hand over his face and tried hard not to lose it. Why the hell would Henry put a hit out on Spider-Man? There was no reason for him to want Spider-man dead.

Unless he knew.

Tony should have seen it before. He was so stupid for a genius sometimes. Henry threatened Peter multiple times, and he knew the man was mean to Peter. He said that Tony would regret not letting him go to May’s funeral. And he told the kid that he and May had been lying to him. He threatened Morgan. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. tell Pepper to go to the penthouse floor with Morgan. Tell her to have the Rescue suit ready just in case. Lock the floor down, no one in or out once they’re on the floor.”

“Got it, Boss. Would you like for me to engage the safety on Peter’s room as well?”

“Yeah. Tell Wilson to get his gear and stay by Peter’s side no matter what. Give me a location on Henry Williams, while you’re at it.”

Steve gave Tony a questioning look. 

“He knows the kid is Spider-Man. I don’t know how but he fucking knows.”

Steve put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “There was no way you could have known.”

Tony gave Steve an incredulous look. Of course, he should have seen it. Peter said he was angry and basically verbally abused the boy. Not just that, but that he hit Peter and blamed him for May’s death. Was this retribution for something he thought Peter did? How the hell did he find out?

“Boss?”

“Yeah, Fri, what do you got?”

“I cannot get a location on Henry Williams.” 

“What?” Tony snapped.

“He went out of range approximately two hours ago. There are no current sightings of him, and his credit cards and cell phone have not been used in the last two hours. I can keep trying and let you know when I find something.”

“Good girl. Okay. I need to find him. Maybe he’s just held up somewhere. He has to come out eventually, right?”

“Tony, stop. Let me go see what I can find, and you can go back with your kid. You’re not ready to get back out there for something like this. It’s too much. I just wanted to tell you where we were.”

Tony snapped his head back like he had been slapped. “Not ready? I have lived through so much shit that you would never begin to believe. And every time I thought I was dead, I was able to pick myself up and fight my way out. Don’t you believe, for one second, that I wouldn’t do whatever it takes to make sure that my kids are okay. I don’t really care what happens to me as long as they’re safe.”

“I just meant … Peter needs you here with him. Let us do the legwork, and we will keep you in the loop.”

As quickly as the anger came, it disappeared from Tony’s mind as his shoulders slumped in defeat, and he hung his head slightly. “I know, Cap. I have to do something, though. I can’t just sit here.”

“I know. Just keep the kid company for now. You already have F.R.I.D.A.Y. scanning the continent, and I’m sure she is running programs that will detect anything having to do with him. It’s gonna be okay, Tony.”

“Boss.”

“Did you find him?” Tony replied automatically, not wanting to wait a second longer to find Henry and skin him alive for even thinking about hurting Peter.

“No, Boss. Doctor Cho is reporting that Peter is seizing.”

“What?” Tony turned swiftly from Steve and bolted down the corridor. 

He flew past the various employees that were wearing all manner of tactical gear and pressed suits. He faintly heard the tapping of Steve’s feet hitting the ground jogging to keep up with him, though he knew the soldier could outrun him even if he had a punctured lung. He was grateful that the man didn’t want Tony to be utterly alone while running through the hallway, trying to avoid knocking anyone down.

Tony ran up the stairs, knowing that his back wouldn’t appreciate that move later, but not really caring. He didn’t want to wait for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to send the elevator and spend an agonizingly long time with nothing for his body to do. It was honestly worse than just climbing a few flights to get to the hospital room. He needed his body to be doing something to stave off the panic that was crawling into his throat, making it hard to breathe. 

Finally, he stopped in front of Peter’s room, where Wilson was guarding the door. He had his hands out in a calming gesture, and he was already telling Tony, “you can’t go in yet.”

“Like hell, I can’t. Move,” Tony growled.

“Cho’s trying to stabilize him. You’d just be in the way.”

“I said move. Peter needs me. What if he wakes up and I’m not there? He can’t think I left him. Not again!” Tony’s voice grew to a shout before Sam’s shoulders dropped slightly. 

“You better tell Helen that you pushed me out of the way. I don’t wanna be on her bad side just in case I end up needing her to give me a heart transplant or something,” Sam said as he moved aside. 

Tony didn’t waste a second before barreling through the hospital door. He only made it a few steps before he stopped, able to feel the bile that was trying to force its way up his throat. Peter was surrounded by nurses. He was turned on his side, and his body was trembling violently. Thankfully, there was someone near his head, making sure he didn’t bash it into anything. Small mercies, he guessed. Cho was staring intently at her watch, timing the tremors, and her eyes snapped up to Tony’s when she heard him come in. 

“Stark, you need to leave.”

“I can’t.”

“Oh, yes, you can. Turn around and move your legs. I thought you were a genius.”

“No, Cho. You don’t … oh God. Is he gonna … I have to stay. I can’t leave him.”

Cho seemed to appraise him when Peter stopped moving, and they lay him down flat, happy that he didn’t expel any fluids in his fit. “Don’t get in our way. Log the second seizure at 1 minute 48 seconds. They’re slowing down.”

Tony walked over to the bed, his steps feeling like they weighed him down. The nurse, by Peter’s head, moved out of the way so he could take her place. 

“Mr. Stark, if he seizes again, I just need you to put your hands near his head to block him from hitting it on anything. Don’t hold his head directly, you could hurt him more, just act as a barrier for him.”

He nodded mutely and stood above Peter. “Can I… will I hurt him if I touch him?”

“No, sir. In fact, it might be good for him to have the contact.” 

“Okay,” Tony said as he reached a hand out to brush back Peter’s curls from his forehead. 

Peter’s hair was sticking to his skin, making it look like he just got out of a bath. He was pale, and his eyes were glued shut. His face was scrunched up in pain, and his lips were chapped from the constant stream of breaths that made its way out of his mouth. His arms were limp at his side, and it was the first time Tony saw him entirely still. Even when he was in the hospital after being shot, he was still fitful in his sleep. He still twitched, and his head rolled from side to side every now and again. Now, he was just still. Not a muscle moved, and it scared Tony. He didn’t want this to be the last thing he remembered about the teenager that typically bounced off the walls and talked so fast, Tony sometimes had to really concentrate to catch it all. Tony was terrified, but he refused to leave him alone.

Tony ran his thumb over Peter’s cheek in a soothing manner. He bent his head down and placed a kiss to the teen’s forehead. “It’s gonna be okay, Bambino. I promise.” 

Tony stayed, feet planted on the floor, his hands running through Peter’s hair and ghosting over his sallow skin for what seemed like forever. Peter didn’t have another seizure, and his heart rate was leveling out. The nurses hustled in and out of the room, replacing IV bags and checking equipment, but Tony never moved. He couldn’t. He was so close to losing Peter, and he would never admit how scared shitless he was when he saw Peter’s body shaking uncontrollably. He thought he failed him. He thought he was going to have to bury the kid, and this time there would be no bringing him back. 

“T...ny.” 

Tony’s head snapped back. “Peter?” 

“T’ny,” Peter groaned.

He was talking. He was talking, and he could form words. Tony felt his hands shaking with a mixture of pure adrenaline, terror, and relief. “Buddy? Hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s gonna be fine. Can you hear me?”

Peter’s eyes fluttered, and he was able to tilt his head up to meet Tony’s eyes. His lips pulled into the smallest of smiles. How the kid could be smiling at a time like this was beyond Tony. He had no idea why the kid looked like he was the most content person in the world. 

“Cho! He’s moving. He’s moving.”

“Let me see.” Helen walked up to Peter and took his hand. “Peter? Sweetie, can you hear me?”

Peter groaned deep in his throat in response. 

“Okay, that’s good. Can you squeeze my hand?” 

Tony’s eyes never left Peter, but he heard Cho let out a big breath. “Okay. Good. That was good. You’re gonna be fine, Peter. I think your healing is taking care of the toxin faster than we expected.”

“Oh,” Peter breathed. It was the most precious sound Tony had ever heard. “Good. Can...wa’er?”

“Water?” Tony asked.

Peter’s head moved up and down a bit. The movement looked strained and like it took a lot out of the kid to even move his neck muscles a millimeter.

Tony wrapped his arm under Peter’s head and lifted it enough for Cho to help him get a couple of ice cubes in his mouth. After getting Peter somewhat back to normal, the last thing Tony wanted was for Peter to choke on something as mundane as water. 

“Don’ leave,” Peter begged Tony as the man backed away a bit, throwing the cup in the trash can.

“I won’t. I’m right here, Underoos. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

~

It had been a few hours since he was able to start moving again, and Peter never wanted to think about how powerless he felt while he was dosed up. Dr. Cho said that his metabolism was working for them, and that was why he was able to move as much as he could at that moment. He had never been so happy to have been bitten by a radioactive spider in his life. It honestly probably saved his life, and Peter didn’t want to think about the alternative. 

Peter’s head hurt. His mouth felt like sandpaper, and every time he moved, even if it was as simple as moving his mouth to talk, it felt like he was a machine that hadn’t been oiled in over a century. It was like he had to train his body to cooperate again. It was infuriating that he couldn’t even walk across the room to go to the bathroom. Thankfully there was a bedpan that was easily accessible. Not so much thankfully, Mr. Stark was the one that had to help him. It was humiliating. 

“But, Mr. Stark. It’s fine. I don’t need help, I can just go to the bathroom.”

“And risk falling flat on your face? I don’t think so. Just take it and do whatever you have to do, and I will have one of the nurses come to get it. I’ll even step outside to give you a minute.”

Peter grumbled but took the chance to go to the bathroom on his own. He pushed down the horror when Mr. Stark came back in and took the bedpan from him. He just wanted it out of sight as fast as possible, and he never wanted to speak of it again. At least he didn’t have a catheter or something. That would have been so much worse.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark. Sorry,” Peter said when the man sat down in the chair that was by his bed.

“Stop apologizing for having to go to the bathroom. Also, did you forget that you called me Tony when you woke up? I knew you could do it, so let’s stick with that. Enough of the Mr. Stark stuff. You’re my kid, not my employee.”

“I was delirious. You can’t hold that against me.”

Mr. Stark sighed, “I can. Because you were out of it enough to let those pesky manners have a break. I mean...I just thought maybe after everything you would be comfortable enough to, you know… but maybe I misread things,” Mr. Stark’s voice trailed off. He chuckled dryly then set his lips into a small natural smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “You know what, never mind. If you want to keep calling me Mr. Stark, that’s fine with me, kid. All I want is for you to get better. But I’m not budging on you eating dinner tonight and not going out as Spider-Man until you have copious amounts of training,” Mr. Stark tried to keep his voice light.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, “Mr. Stark, do you think I don’t call you Tony because I’m not comfortable with you?”

“It doesn’t really matter. You do what makes you comfortable. Too many decisions have been taken from you, and I don’t want to be responsible for taking any more.”

From the moment Peter first met Tony, he knew that the man had a problem being hard on himself. He hadn’t realized how bad it was, and he felt horrible, making Mr. Stark think that he wasn’t comfortable with him. He needed to explain himself but didn’t know how to. So he let his mouth start moving and hoped for the best.

“I mean, at first I called you Mr. Stark because you were, like, my idol and then you recruited me for superhero stuff, and so you were kind of like my Boss. So, I wanted to be respectful. Then I started visiting you in the lab, and then you cared, and I cared, but it would have just been weird because we weren’t there yet. Then you started telling me that it was okay to call you Tony. Still, I didn’t think you actually wanted me to, and you were just trying to be nice. Then I realized that if I started to, it would just be because you said I could, and that would make you feel guilty because you told me to. Then I died and came back, and I just wanted everything to be normal, so I didn’t want to call you Tony because it would have been just another change, and I didn’t want to deal with that.”

“Stop,” Tony cut the boy off, “you’re going to have an aneurysm if you don’t take a breath in between sentences.”

“No, but. I need to explain, and I just didn’t think you would ever really be there full time, you know. Like, why would Tony Stark care about Peter Parker, you know? I knew it was convenient having someone to call on when things happened, and you guys needed some extra muscle, but I never thought…” Peter took a panicked breath, then said in a rush, “I never thought you would actually love me.”

The look on Mr. Stark’s face made Peter backtrack. The man looked like he was stunned into silence by terrible news. “I mean, what? I know that you don’t… I mean, why would you? But … I may or may not have heard everything you said earlier. Maybe. But I know you just said it because you thought I was going to die or something, which I know nothing about either.” Peter looked down at his hands and drug his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. He shouldn’t have said anything. He should have just let the topic drop. 

“Jeez, kid. Okay, first of all, you were supposed to be asleep when I said all that. But I don’t take back any of it. I said what I said, and that’s that. When I tell you that you can just call me Tony, I mean it. It’s not disrespectful, because I want you to call me Tony. It means you are a part of this family. You’re my kid. Also, yes, there was a chance that you could have … but we will talk about all that later. Right now, you just need to rest and let your healing do its thing. Then, we will get you out of here and go to the cabin that’s far enough away that no one will find us and have Christmas.” 

“Oh, you guys don’t have to …”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Tony warned. “You deserve something good after all this. But I don’t want you to worry about anything right now. Just go to sleep like a good Spiderkid, and we’ll talk about everything later.”

Peter nestled into the bed a bit more because he was tired. God, he felt like he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He knew it was because of his healing factor taking the energy to heal his body. He just wanted to make sure Mr. Stark was okay. 

“Okay. But later will you tell me what happened? With like the whole not moving thing?” Peter asked.

“Sure, kid. Anything you want.”

Peter blinked slowly, “Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah?” 

“Sorry about almost dying.”

“It’s fine, kid. Just stop making it a habit.”

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah.”

“You can go if you want. I’m okay.”

“Not a chance. Stop trying to make me go away, you’re starting to make me think you don’t like being around me. Which would suck for you.”

Peter was silent for a bit longer, feeling the heat of the blankets lull him to sleep.

“Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too,” Peter said softly. 

He was asleep before he could hear Tony’s intake of breath. And if he didn’t see the way Tony’s eyes began to water, that was good with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Seizures, violence, more creepiness in reference to a minor, referenced pedophelia.


	13. You’re Bringing New Life To Your Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Merry Christmas! So here’s the deal, I’m going to be busy tomorrow on actual Christmas so I decided to give you this early. After the two chapters I just gave you I decided you needed some fluff, so here it is.
> 
> I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has supported this story. The response has been truly overwhelming and it keeps me writing. I’m not sure if this is going to slow but the main plot will start to kick in soon. So for all of you who came for the whump, it’s coming. Oh it’s coming.
> 
> Title from: Family Tree by Matthew West

Peter looked out of the window as the trees passed. The gray sky stretched out above the barren trees that lined the two-lane highway, almost as if it were cocooning the area in a blanket of ice and melancholy. The sun was slowly fading from the sky, and Peter knew the temperature would be plummeting soon. There was soft music coming from the radio, and Peter could hear the vague voices of Pepper and Tony having a conversation in the front seat. Morgan was in her car seat, which she fought tooth and nail to avoid but ended up being strapped in with the promise to run around once they got to the cabin. The girl’s head was resting on the side of the car seat so Peter could see her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. She fought sleep for a good couple of hours, her small head lulling to the side every few minutes. Eventually, the soothing vibrations of the car rocked her to sleep, and Peter was left with not much to do other than play on his phone and look at the landscape. 

It wasn’t that he was avoiding anyone, he just didn’t want to explain to Ned how he almost died. He tried not to worry his friend as much as he could, but being Spider-Man was bound to get dangerous every now and again. He told Ned that he was going on vacation and not to expect a lot of communication, just in case he needed a few days to himself. He didn’t want his best friend to worry. So far, Ned had only sent a few texts saying he was missing him and asking when they could hang out.

M.J. was another story. The girl was relentless; she had sent him at least five texts that hour. They were all varying degrees of random facts and playful put-downs that were meant to show her affection for the boy. It was something that she regularly did, and Peter knew that if she didn’t tell him at least once a day that he was a loser that there was something wrong. Where he was overly optimistic, she was sullen and realistic, always seeing the darkest parts of humanity. Sometimes it worked in his favor because she would see Flash coming a mile away and step just a few inches closer to him. Even if Peter swears that Flash wouldn’t do anything physical, she would still give the boy a menacing look, making him walk in a different direction. 

“Hey, kid. Did you hear me back there?” Tony said.

Peter snapped his head to the front of the car, where he caught Tony’s gaze in the rearview mirror. “Sorry. What?”

“I said, how are you feeling? Any pain or drowsiness?”

Peter rolled his eyes lightly. “Nope. Just like the last time you asked. But I’m proud that you lasted twenty minutes this time,” Peter joked.

“Oh, sweetie, you can’t blame him for being worried,” Pepper said. “After what happened, we are all going to be a little on edge.” 

“Yeah. I know. I’m sorry,” Peter said. 

“You know, Pep? I think we have the only kid in the universe that would apologize for being attacked and then apologize again for causing worry when it wasn’t his fault.”

“Tony,” Pepper chastised. 

“What? It’s true. Hopefully, it doesn’t rub off on Morgan, or we will be living in a constant circle of ‘sorry’ and ‘no, you go’ when they open doors for each other.” 

Peter chuckled sardonically. “Hey, I could be on drugs or something. Just be lucky that my biggest fault is apologizing too much.”

“The sass,” Tony said, his voice holding amusement, “I think he gets it from you, Pep.” 

“Nope. That one is all you, mister.”

“Are we almost there?” Peter asked, wanting to get out and stretch his legs. 

“It will be maybe fifteen minutes or so. You about ready to get out and have some dinner?” Pepper asked.

Peter nodded his head. He was always hungry, but he felt bad that he needed so much food even though the Starks always made sure he had double everything they did. Tony even went as far as denying seconds so Peter could get a third helping. His appetite had gotten better since the funeral. There were still times that he was hungry, but it felt like the pit in his stomach was packed so tightly with stones that if he ate anything, he would immediately throw up. Most of the time, he politely declined to eat anything that was offered when he felt like that. Thankfully the feeling was happening less often, almost as if his body knew that he couldn’t last too long without food in his system. 

It wasn’t long before they pulled up to the cabin that sat on the lake. There were no leaves on the trees, and the surface of the lake was frozen over. It was oddly serene even though most of the landscape looked as if all the color had been bleached from it. Peter had only been there a few times when Tony had been recovering from snapping his fingers in the war. It was thought that he would recover easier if he was out of the city and in his own bed, and Peter had to admit it worked. He had been given the rights to a guest room while Tony was recovering because he didn’t want to be too far from the man. It seemed that Tony wanted to be near Peter as well because he asked for him multiple times a day. 

“Peter, sweetie, can you grab Morgan while we get the bags?” Pepper asked him. 

“Oh, I can take care of the bags, no problem. You guys don’t need to be carrying them, I can get them all in one go, probably,” Peter offered. 

“How about,” Tony cut in, “I take Morgan, and you both can get the bags. You know, I shouldn’t be lifting heavy things and all.”

Pepper gave him an incredulous look. “And yet you can completely re-do the entire lab yourself with new equipment and holo-tables.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony said innocently.

“Mhmm. Alright, Peter, let’s get the bags while the girls go in and get warm,” Pepper smirked. 

Peter couldn’t help the laugh that burst from his lips. 

Once they put their bags in their respective rooms, Peter had a room that was just for him and not a guest room, they met in the kitchen. Morgan was running back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, making woosh-ing sounds and saying that she was Captain Marvel. As far as role models went, Morgan could do worse, Peter supposed. 

Morgan came to a skidding halt in the kitchen and grabbed the hem of Tony’s shirt in her hand. “Daddy, can we make cookies?”

“Well, I’m not sure about doing it right now.”

“We have to have things for cookies. It’s Christmas, there has to be cookies.”

“Is that right?” Tony asked the girl, threading his fingers through her messy hair. “You need your hair brushed again, little miss.”

Morgan gave him a scowl but wouldn’t let him distract her. “Can we have cocoa too? With marshmallows? And chocolate syrup?”

“I thought all you wanted was cookies, now you’re bargaining for more sugar? I do need you to sleep at some point while on vacation. You know how cranky you get when you don’t get a nap. It’s almost as bad as Pete.”

“Hey!” Peter cried out while Morgan giggled. 

“I’m not wrong. Now, lucky for you two, I already thought about how to get sugar in you. I had the place stocked before we came down, and I made sure there would be Christmas cookies. But, they’re already made, and we just have to pop them in the oven.”

“No fun,” Morgan whined.

“Maybe not, but it’s more fun than the fire we would set if we tried to do it ourselves.” Tony reasoned.

“May did that one year. She wanted us to do something normal, and she tried to make her own cookies, but she put too much on the pan and put it too close to the top of the oven. The smoke smell didn’t go away for months,” Peter laughed at the fond memory. It was just after his parents died, and May wanted Peter to have a typical Christmas experience, and of course, that meant cookies. 

Morgan smiled, “maybe we can bring Ms. May some cookies when we’re done.”

Peter saw Tony look at him, but he just gave Morgan a soft smile and said that it sounded like a good idea. 

Pepper called from the other room, “Morgan, it’s time for your bath. Tony, it’s time for your medicine.” 

Peter couldn’t help the laugh that broke out when he saw the matching faces of horror and disgust that Morgan and Tony had. “I’ll start on the cookies and stuff while you guys go and do that,” Peter offered.

“Sounds good, Underoos,” Tony said, picking up Morgan and heading off to do as Pepper asked. 

Peter set about making the cookies that he found in the fridge and got lost in his thoughts while his hands separated the dough and placed them carefully on the cookie sheet. If he didn’t overthink it, he could pretend that he was just visiting the Stark’s place with May, and she would come into the kitchen any minute and suggest something awful to add to the cookies like raisins or matcha powder. Mostly she would flounder around, banging sheet pans on things and muttering apologies, but she would never stop until they had something that looked like cookies. Peter would eat them and smile, only throwing away a couple of cookies per night and pretend that he ate them. It was something he often did with her cooking, and thankfully, she never caught him.

Peter set the pans in the oven right when Tony came back in. Morgan wasn’t with him, so Peter assumed that Pepper was helping her in the bath. “Cookies are in. Now we just wait and then take them out. Easy.” 

“Yeah, I knew you could figure it out. Now, how about I work on some hot cocoa before the girls get back? I can take care of it while you sit down and thrill me with your normal chatter.” 

Peter quickly agreed and hopped up on the counter to watch Tony stalk around the room with interest. He stood in the center of the room for a few seconds, trying to get his bearings. Then, he grabbed the materials he needed. At the same time, Peter started telling him about a time that May ended up letting their cocoa boil over on the stove, and the mixture ended up being stuck on so much that they needed to replace the burners on it, much to May’s chagrin. 

“Tony? Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did, kid. But sure, take another one.”

Peter looked down and picked at his fingernail, making some of the skin around it pink with irritation. “Are you going to tell me what happened? With the, you know, poison and stuff?”

Tony’s shoulders tensed slightly as he stirred the pot on the stove. “I will. Just not right now.”

“Why not?”

Tony sighed, “because I want you to have some fun while you’re here. And I have people working on it. There’s no reason for you to be scared if I can help it.”

“Why would I be scared?”

“You shouldn’t be. Just give me this week, and then when we get back, I promise I’ll tell you everything.”

Peter’s shoulders dropped a bit. Quietly, he said, “do you not trust me?”

That made Tony turn around. He stepped closer to the boy and leaned on the counter beside him. “It’s not that, I promise. If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t have given you a multi-million dollar suit and let you babysit Morgan. I just want you to be a kid for a while. Let me worry about the adult stuff for now, yeah?”

Peter didn’t like not knowing what was going on, but he trusted Tony. There was no way Tony would do anything that would hurt him. So, he nodded his head in submission. 

“Good. Now, the cocoa is almost done, why don’t you go to your room and get in some pajamas. We can do a movie tonight while we give Morgan enough sugar that she passes out in a sugar coma.”

Peter laughed, “sounds good.”

~

The movie with Tony, Pepper, and Morgan made Peter feel lethargic. Mostly it was because he ended up eating over two dozen cookies and drinking three cups of cocoa, which Morgan thought was the coolest thing ever. At one point, he tried to see how many cookies he could fit in his mouth at Morgan’s urging. He got to six before Pepper caught him and told him that if he started to choke, she would make sure he was babysat every time they had a meal. 

Peter settled down after that, mainly because Morgan had nestled into his arms as he sat next to Tony. He loved that she liked sitting with him, and he made sure to keep his arms around her as lightly as he could because he didn’t want to risk hurting her with his strength. There were a few times where Peter looked over and saw Tony watching them. At one point, Pepper reached around Tony’s back and brushed the nape of Peter’s neck with her fingers in a soothing motion. It felt nice being surrounded by people that loved him. 

They made it through “It’s A Wonderful Life,” which hit closer than Peter cared to admit. Especially with the five years he missed when he was caught in the Snap. He could appreciate the movie because it was one of May’s favorites. She always told Peter that she used to watch it with her grandparents every Christmas, and she kept up with the tradition when she became an adult. The movie was actually his idea, and he was glad that Morgan wasn’t too bored. Though she did ask if she could pick the next one, so they started watching “The Polar Express.” 

Morgan made it to the hot cocoa scene before she started to let her head droop into his chest. It wasn’t long before Peter was having trouble staying awake. His head slowly lulled to the side and onto Tony’s shoulder. His eyes were so heavy that he didn’t register the man putting an arm around his shoulders, letting Peter lean on him fully while he held a sleeping Morgan. 

It wasn’t long before Tony was nudging him awake. “Hey, Spiderling. It’s time to get you two to bed. That couch isn’t going to be nice to your back if you stay like that.”

Peter looked around and saw that the movie was over, and the dishes had been cleared away. He was still holding Morgan, who was bundled in his arms. He tried to figure out the best way to stand up without waking her and attempted a couple of times to stand, but every time he would shift, she would scrunch her eyes up, and her lips would form a pout. 

“Um. Tony? Help?”

Tony stared down at him for a second before grabbing Morgan in his arms, ignoring the small moment where she stirred. “It gets easier once you do it a million times. Come on, kid. You need to get to bed too.”

Peter sighed and heaved himself up on his feet. He knew he needed to get some sleep, but lately, sleep had been something that didn’t quite feel attainable. He had been having terrible nightmares, but he hoped that being at the cabin would alleviate some of them, at least a little. He was in a different place, and it was so peaceful there. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to get a good night's sleep. 

He followed Tony up the stairs and said a quiet goodnight when Tony disappeared into Morgan’s room with her. Pepper was already getting ready for bed, Peter guessed. He made his way into the room and looked around. There wasn’t much there, just his bag that he carried in earlier that day and a bed with a dresser across the room. There was a big T.V. on the other side of the room and a lounge chair covered in clothes that Peter had spilled into it when he was looking for his pajamas. He walked to the bed and crawled under the covers. He sent a quick text to Ned and M.J. telling them that he was doing okay and that they shouldn’t worry. Then, he lay in the darkness.

Ned’s reply came almost immediately.

**Guy in the Chair: Awesome! And you know I always worry about you**

**Guy in the Chair: about***

**Peter: Yeah, I know. It’s gonna be fun though**

**Queen of Darkness: Of course, it will be fun. You are in a secluded area in a cabin on the lake with Pepper Potts and Morgan.**

**Guy in the Chair: and Ironman. Don’t forget ironman**

**Peter: Yeah. That is kind of nice. I just don’t really know what to expect this week or anything**

**Queen of Darkness: All the good things, loser. Expect all the good things.**

**Queen of Darkness: Now go to sleep and actually get some rest.**

He tried to take M.J.’s advice. He really did. But he laid there for over twenty minutes before he started to get twitchy. He could count the little bumps that made up the ceiling and all of the impurities that the roof held. It reminded him of his bedroom in Queens. There was always something new to focus on when he couldn’t sleep. He rolled to a few different positions before he found one that seemed to be the most comfortable. The moment he found that position, the door was opening. 

“Hey, you awake?” Tony asked softly.

Peter rolled over and saw Tony in the doorway. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Just wanted to come say goodnight.”

“Night.”

“You okay?” Tony asked, concern bleeding into his tone. He walked into Peter’s room and stopped by his bed. 

“Just tired. I’m good. Thanks for everything, Tony.”

“You’re welcome, kid. Get some sleep. We have the Avengers coming over in a couple of days, and we have to get ready for our Christmas party. Should be epic or hip or on fleek or whatever it is you kids say these days.”

Peter grimaced, “I think cool is still a thing we say. Just stick with cool.”

Smirking, Tony leaned down and placed a kiss on Peter’s forehead. It was something that the man had started to do after Peter began to call him Tony. It felt natural, and Peter couldn’t think about going back to where he and Tony were not affectionate. 

“Go to sleep, Bambino. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Peter said before sleep claimed him, thankfully, for the rest of the night.

~

Peter realized quickly that Tony hadn’t been kidding when he said that the house was going to need a lot of work before everyone got there. They spent the entire next day raking leaves and cleaning the areas of the house that hadn’t been touched in months. Tony wanted to hire someone, but Pepper convinced him that it was part of the process. It was normal.

The day the Avengers came to visit was a sight to see. Pepper was busy in the kitchen for most of the day with Steve. They were the only two people that had any talent in the kitchen for a Christmas dinner. Everyone else had the tendency to burn even the simplest of meals. Thor tried to offer help, but was shot down quickly with the recollection of him breaking pans when he was done using them.

Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, and Thor spent their time with Tony. They mostly reminisced about the old times, while they sipped on various drinks. They talked about when everything was different and admittedly much more terrifying. It was good to watch Tony connect with his friends again, even if some of the friendships were tenuous at best. There were a few times where frustration would flash across Tony’s face when Bucky said something, but he reeled it in before anyone could comment on it.

Peter was fine with watching everything while he sat on the porch. He could appreciate the smile that lit up Morgan’s face when she beat her time running across the yard. She was trying to see how fast she could run, and Wanda was cheering her on. He relished the way Tony laughed when a joke was told and the way the man’s heartbeat sounded so steady, lacking any stress or discontent. Pepper even seemed content as she sipped wine with Steve and cooked for the massive amount of people that she was hosting. It was peaceful, even with the cold that surrounded him that made his breaths come out in puffs of white. 

His peace was broken by footsteps rounding the corner. 

Thor appeared from the doorway. He looked better than he did the last time Peter saw him. The god had lost the weight he gained in the five years everyone was gone, and he trimmed his beard and hair. He almost looked exactly like he did when Peter first saw him on T.V., though there was a sadness to his eyes that seemed to grow worse during moments where something reminded him of his past. 

“Man of Spiders, how are you?” he asked Peter.

“Hi, Mr. Thor. I’m okay. How is everything in New Asgard?”

“Ah, yes. It is well. Valkyrie is doing a marvelous job guiding our people. She is a fierce warrior and a compassionate leader, even if she doesn’t like to show it. Our people are settling in well with the midgardians.” 

“That’s good. I’m so glad for you guys.” Peter gave Thor a smile.

Thor shifted over to the bench where Peter sat on the porch and took a seat next to him. “I understand you were late coming to the cabin this year. I also understand that you were in a spot of trouble.”

“Yeah. Tony hasn’t really told me much about it. There was no way it was a coincidence that the drug they gave me was strong enough to almost kill me. I think Tony is afraid to tell me the truth.”

“I think he just wants to protect you. He cares a great deal about you, young spider. In all the years I have known Tony, not many people have been accepted into his circle of family. When they are accepted, he does not take his charge lightly.” Thor looked as if he wanted to say something but was unsure of himself. Eventually, he said, “I was sorry to hear about your Aunt.”

“Thanks,” Peter murmured. 

“From what I know of her, she was a good woman, and she loved you fiercely.”

They were silent for a while, letting the sound of the wind mix with Morgan laughing as Wanda levitated dead leaves in a show of red lights. 

“I understand, young Peter, how hard it is to lose your family. My father and mother were taken from me, as well as both my siblings. Mind you, both of them tried to kill me at various times, but Loki got better. He was my best friend.” Thor looked to the ground, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “My home was lost, and half of our people were slaughtered.” Thor caught Peter’s eye and tilted his head forward, slightly signaling for him to listen carefully. “Even though it seems as if everything has been taken from you, you will always have a home and a family with the Avengers. We will not let you remain alone.”

Peter felt his breath catch. He had never heard Thor talk with such passion, especially about him. Peter nodded but didn’t say anything. He knew if he tried, all of his emotions would leak out. 

“Come. Let us go inside for the festivities,” Thor suggested. 

Peter called for Morgan, and they all went in and sat around the table. Steve and Pepper outdid themselves. There was so much food that everyone was stuffed by the time everyone was finished eating, including the four men with super metabolisms, which was saying something. Morgan sweet-talked her way into two pieces of pumpkin pie, and Peter got away with drinking multiple cups of eggnog before Tony stopped him, not wanting him to get sick. 

It was only after they ate that Pepper proclaimed it time for presents. They had a tradition in the Stark household that presents were only opened after lunch that way, everyone could open presents from everyone else. Peter felt a bit bad for Morgan, but they let her open a good chunk of her presents that morning, so he guessed having her wait for the rest wasn’t so bad. 

Peter stayed towards the back because he didn’t have a chance to get anyone a present with everything that happened in the past few weeks. He apologized to everyone when they started and promised he would make it up to them. He was silenced with a round of people waving him off, saying they didn’t expect anything. 

He smiled as Morgan ripped off the paper that held a race car set. She beamed and yelled about how she could go fast like her dad did when he drove. Then she tore through the rest of her presents. She got things ranging from legos to dolls to a small bike that fit her perfectly. Every gift she got made her smile beam brighter and warm Peter’s heart. At least she was having a good Christmas. That was all he could ask for. 

“All right, and this one goes to Peter,” Pepper said as she was passing out gifts.

Peter’s eyes went wide, and he bowed his head. He didn’t expect anything, really. He was fine just being there with everyone. He started to express this to Pepper, but Tony cut him off.

“Nope. I know that face. That’s the ‘I’m fine’ face. We got you presents because we wanted to.”

“But…”

“Open. It.”

Peter took the small package from Pepper and tore open the wrapping, making sure to keep it in one piece so it would be easy to clean up later. The box held a brand new Starkphone, and Peter snapped his head up and started to protest.

“Peter,” Pepper said, “it was my idea. Your phone isn’t the best, and I would feel better if we could contact you. Plus, Tony made it, so we didn’t spend money on it.”

“I...thanks. Thank you so much.”

There were more gifts that were addressed to him. He ended up opening headphones that were noise-canceling for when his senses went crazy, Tony’s idea and creation. He got a small knife that could be hidden in his suit from Bucky, a soldering kit from Rhodey, a book on biochemistry from Bruce, Thor gave him a giant mug that was in the shape of a horn, boxing gloves and a promise to show him how to use them from Steve, Sam gave him a case of juice boxes as a joke, and Wanda gave him a small button that had a carving of a spider, which she said was connected to her somehow and if he needed her all he had to do was press it.

Peter thanked all of them profusely. He never imagined that the Avengers would think of him enough to buy him gifts. He expressed to them how much he appreciated all of them. Peter thought they were done, when Pepper brought over an envelope and two more packages. They were wrapped a little less gracefully than the other ones he received, but it made sense once he saw the name on the package. He looked up to Tony, who was smiling at him.

“We found them when we packed up May’s stuff. I figured we could give them to you, and you could decide if you wanted to open them or not,” Tony told him in a soft voice.

May could never afford much, but she made sure he got at least a few presents for Christmas. He held the gifts in his hands and said, “thank you. Can I...do you mind if I open them on my own later?”

“Not at all, kiddo. They’re yours.”

The adults exchanged gifts, and the room was teeming with smiles and gratitude. It wasn’t long before everyone started saying their goodbyes and headed out. Thor made a point to clap a hand on Peter’s shoulder and tell him that he was glad to see him again and that if he ever needed him, all he needed to do was call. Bucky gave a tense wave goodbye, and Steve shook Peter’s hand. Wanda gave Peter a kiss on his cheek and told him something in Sokovian that he didn’t understand, so he just smiled at her. There was a final round of goodbyes, and the guests filed out to make the drive back to New York. 

Tony told Peter to carry his gifts, including May’s, to his room and then meet him in the living room when he was done. He didn’t know if he wanted to open them or not, but he knew he couldn’t get rid of them. Peter knew May would want him to open them or at least read the card. He was glad that he decided to open them on his own because when he opened the first gift, his eyes filled with tears that he had to fight them back so he could see clearly. 

It was a lego set that he had his eye on for about a year. He never asked her for it because he knew that the price tag was outrageous. He had no idea how she knew or how she saved up enough for it. He put it down gently on his bed and picked up the second gift. It was a new backpack. Peter started to laugh at that. He always needed a new backpack because he tended to forget where he put them when he went on patrol. May told him that if he wasn’t careful, the only Christmas gifts he would get would be backpacks to make up for all the ones he lost. 

He held the backpack to his chest and buried his face in it. May knew that he would need another backpack, and to be honest, the one he had was starting to fall apart. Even after she was gone, May was taking care of him. He turned his attention to the card that had his name scrawled on the front. He opened it and let out a watery chuckle when he saw the card was Spider-Man themed. He opened it to reveal a handwritten note from May. 

_ Peter, _

_ Merry Christmas! I know there weren’t a lot of gifts this year, but I wanted to tell you that the biggest gift is that you will be staying a good portion of Summer Break with Tony and Pepper. They are planning on taking you on a vacation to celebrate you being back and making it to Senior year.  _

_ The other part of this gift is the money to apply to M.I.T. I know you are going to make it in, so I don’t want you to worry about the application fees. I am so proud of the man you are becoming, and I know Ben would be just as proud, if not more.  _

_ Love, _

_ May _

Peter read the letter three times, just letting everything sink in. She didn’t know when she wrote this that she wouldn’t be around for him to read it. She didn’t know that he could be looking at it as a goodbye letter. Somehow that made him even more emotional. He was sad, but another emotion seeped through as well. Thankfulness. May gave him everything. She believed in him. She made sure he didn’t miss out on anything that a normal kid would do if she could help it, and she supported through all of his ups and downs. 

He set the card on his bedside table and stared at it for a while. 

“I love you too,” he whispered. 

~

Peter walked down the stairs after collecting himself. He knew that he kept Tony waiting, but once Peter told Tony why he took so long, he was sure the man would forgive him. He made it to the bottom when he caught sight of Pepper, Tony, and Morgan on the couch facing away from him. Morgan was in Pepper’s arms, leaning her head on Pepper’s shoulder fast asleep. Tony had an arm around Pepper, her head on his shoulder. With the arm that was around Pepper, Tony was smoothing Morgan’s hair. Tony leaned his head down and kissed Pepper on the top of the head, and Peter heard him whisper, “I love you so much.”

It was such a domestic sight, and it had Peter freezing in his tracks. They looked so happy where they were. Content. He felt a pang of joy and isolation flash through his chest as he realized that they fit together completely and perfectly. He was so happy that Tony had his family and they had him. But there was no room for him in this picture. He was there because, yes, Tony cared about him, but also because he was forced to take him in. 

Peter didn’t want to interrupt them, so he started to back away from the family, making his way up the stairs as quietly as he could. Before he made it three steps, Tony was craning his head around and caught sight of Peter. 

“Hey, kid. There you are.”

Peter froze. “Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt. I’m just gonna go to bed.”

Tony scrutinized his face for a second before saying, “not yet, buddy. I have something that I want to show you first.”

Tony kissed Pepper’s head again, and she shifted off of him, still cradling Morgan in her arms. She turned to Peter and gave him an encouraging smile. “You’re gonna love it.”

Tony stood to his feet and stretched out his back grimacing as it popped multiple times. “Alright, kid. Grab your jacket, we’re heading out.”

“Wait, what? No, Mr. Stark, you don’t have to get up. I can just go to bed, and we can do whatever it is tomorrow.”

Tony narrowed his eyes a bit at Peter. “No can do. Gotta show you tonight while we can slip away from Morgan for a bit. Grab your coat, come on.” Tony was slipping on his coat and waited for Peter to start moving.

Reluctantly, Peter put his jacket on and followed the man outside. Tony had a flashlight to light their way in his hand, and when Peter came up to him, the man put an arm around Peter’s shoulders, pulling him close.

“Did you open May’s presents?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to explain to the man the emotions that went hand in hand with the gifts he received. 

“Okay. Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Peter said, hoping it sounded genuine.

“Mhmm. Well, whatever is bothering you that you don’t want to tell me, just know that you can get through it. I know today was hard, but I’m proud of you for trying to have fun. And, hey,” Tony placed a hand on Peter’s cheek, “we are so happy you’re with us.” 

“Now, I have something I want you to see.” Tony led him to the garage that was a little way from the house. He opened the door and said a small “ta-da.”

Peter was confused. There was a car in the garage, but it was broken down and clearly missing most of the engine and other parts that it needed to run. Peter looked closely and noticed that it was an Audi. 

“Um. What - what is that?” Peter asked.

“Oh, that is a 2007 Audi S6. I found it pretty cheap because of the work that needs to be done on it. I thought we could, you know, rebuild it or something. Maybe give it some cool features that it shouldn’t have, like F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Bluetooth connections with touchscreens and whatnot.”

“Oh. That sounds cool. Um. Why didn’t you just buy yourself a new car, though?” Peter asked.

Tony gazed at the boy as if he was waiting for something. “Well, probably because if I bought you a new car, you wouldn’t drive it. Also, I thought this could be fun for us to do together for your first car.”

“My...my first car. A car that’s mine. This car is mine?”

Tony smirked at Peter’s confusion and stayed quiet until Peter could process what was being given to him. 

“Wait. No, you can’t just buy me a car. This...this is way, way, way too much. Mr. Star- Tony, I can’t accept this. It’s … holy crap!”

“You can accept it. I didn’t spend a whole lot of money on it, and you can use it to pick up Morgan from school next year and drive yourself when you get your license. It’ll give you some freedom. I’d like to think it’s pushing you into adulthood and trusting you to be responsible.”

“I don’t even know what to say right now.”

“Well, typically, the phrase is ‘thank you,’ but I will also take undying gratitude or a hug.”

Peter slammed into Tony’s chest, his arms wrapping around him tightly. “Thank you so much, Tony, thank you. But seriously, you didn’t have to.”

Tony hugged the boy back, threading his fingers through his hair. “I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to. Plus, it means you and I have a project to do together when we come here. You know, something to look forward to.”

“Thank you,” Peter said again.

“So, now that you’ve seen your last Christmas present, why don’t we go back in the house and keep Pepper and Morgan company. They didn’t want to go to bed until they knew how you liked your gift. And they wanted to spend a few minutes with you and I after having a house full of crazy superheroes today.”

“Okay.”

Peter let Tony lead him back into the house where it was warm from the fire that was burning in the fireplace. Morgan was still asleep against Pepper, who was gazing at Peter with an excited smile. 

“So?”

“He loved it. Obviously,” Tony said as he pulled Peter down to the couch next to him. 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him close. He wrapped his other arm around Pepper, and she resumed her position with her head on his shoulder. 

Tony sighed contentedly. 

Pepper asked quietly, “anything you want to share, Mr. Stark?”

“Well, Mrs. Stark, I was just thinking that I was the luckiest man in the world. I have everyone I love the most right here in my arms.”

Peter didn’t doubt the man’s words. There was no hint of sarcasm that clouded his declaration. Peter’s eyes fell on the three people next to him and realized that, while he didn’t fit perfectly in the Stark picture, they loved him anyway. They began to carve out a space out for him in their family so he would fit. And that was enough for Peter. So, he leaned his head on Tony and relished the way Tony’s cheek leaned on his head, promising comfort, safety, and, most of all, love.


	14. Who Will Love Me For Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
Okay, I totally took inspiration from Spider-Man Far From Home for this chapter. I couldn’t help it. The moment I reference was just perfect and it was just so organic (You’ll know it when you see it). 
> 
> Title from: Love Me by JJ Heller
> 
> ***warnings in end notes***

Peter sat by his window, waiting anxiously. Recently, he had a thing about sitting near the windows. He loved sitting there because he could see the lake beyond the trees. He still had a week left of winter break, and he was done with all of his homework. He had asked Tony about what happened the week before, but as always, Tony just smiled at him and insisted he enjoy the vacation. Everything would be handled when they got back to the city. Peter tried to be patient, but he knew something big was going on. Every time he asked Tony, it would be pushed aside for later, and Peter let it because he knew it would make Tony feel better.

He and Tony had worked on Peter’s car the other day, and he was fascinated by the working parts and how Tony was able to manipulate each piece of the vehicle to do what he wanted. Most of it was done by Peter because Tony’s arm was still recovering from snapping the Infinity Stones. Sometimes he dropped things he was holding because his fingers refused to cooperate. When this happened, Peter would pick the fallen object up and continue where Tony left off as if nothing happened. They were planning on putting in so many upgrades that it would make a brand new car look old and beat down. It was also great to spend time with Tony and just feel like everything was normal. 

One thing Peter was looking forward to was Ned and M.J. coming over to visit. He hadn’t spoken to them much, and he hadn’t seen them since the funeral. They were coming for the day to hang out at the lake house and catch up with Peter. When Tony suggested it, Peter immediately said they didn’t have to let them come over. But one look from Pepper over the dinner table made him close his mouth. They knew he missed his best friends and that he was too polite to ask if they could come over. 

Happy ended up going to get the two teenagers, and even though he complained about it, Peter knew he was glad to be able to do something to make Peter feel better. The man had gotten over protective of Peter ever since the incident with the Vulture, and him dying and coming back didn’t help much. Then, with the most recent near-death experience, Peter knew the man felt guilty. So, when Peter saw Happy’s car pull into the driveway, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of gratitude and excitement. 

He ran downstairs and flung the door open. He didn’t wait for Ned and M.J. to get their things before he slammed into them. All three teens held each other through the squeals of excitement, most of them coming from Ned and Peter. M.J., of course, stayed stoic and wrapped her arms around them but stuck with a simple, “hey.”

“This place is amazing, Peter. How cool is it that we are going to be spending the day at a super-secret house of Iron Man’s?” Ned gushed. 

Peter knew that Ned was toning it down for his sake. Something about not overwhelming him even though he felt fine and didn’t need to be coddled. So, he gave his friend a grin and said, “I know, right? It’s really pretty here, but it’s super quiet at night. I’m just not used to sleeping without hearing a ton of people and sirens going off in the middle of the night.”

“Hey, not that this isn’t heartfelt and everything, but can you guys come get your bags?” Happy called to them.

“Sorry, Happy!” Peter called. He stepped over to the car to find two backpacks in the trunk. He knew that Ned wanted to bring a lego set for them to work on, and he was sure M.J. had her art sets in her backpack. She never went too long without drawing, and with the grounds around them, it was no surprise for her to want to sketch the landscape. 

The teens grabbed their own bags and headed over to the house where Tony was waiting for them, casually leaning against the doorframe. “Ned. M.J.,” he greeted.

“Dude, that’s so cool. Iron Man knows my name,” Ned gushed.

“Yeah,” Tony said, stepping forward, “I also know that you are the one that hacked my multi-million dollar suit … twice.”

Ned’s face went white. “I mean...I didn’t … Peter asked me to, and the second time really wasn’t my fault all that much because of, you know, reasons.”

“Reasons? Yeah, that clears everything up.”

Ned looked like he was going to pass out. “Um, well, you see, we had this bet going that I could create a new web combination in the coding without alerting your sensors. I won, obviously.”

“Did you, though? Anyway, I don’t think a web setting that spells out the word “yeet” will do much good to anyone,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Only if I really want to throw something,” Peter reasoned. 

M.J. placed a hand on her hip and kept her face neutral. “You guys are morons. Did you really think he wasn’t going to find out because of some freaky spy program?”

Tony pointed to M.J., “she’s my new favorite.”

“Hey!” Peter yelled in contempt.

“You heard me. Now get in here and get warm while I talk to Happy for a minute,” Tony said, stepping past them. 

Peter showed Ned and M.J. where the kitchen and bathrooms were, then they made their way to his room. He perched himself on a chair next to the window. He liked to sit there because the chair was comfortable and he could hear what was going on outside. It wasn’t like he was trying to eavesdrop on people while they were in the yard. He just wanted to make sure that everyone was safe, and he could hear everything that happened on the property if he sat by the window. 

Ned and M.J. made their way to the small couch in his room and started telling him about everything he had missed at school. Apparently, Flash was going around telling everyone that Peter was missing school because he was suspended for failing grades. That didn’t make much sense to Peter, but then again, people are bound to believe anything. 

They were halfway through explaining what Mr. Harrington did when he set the classroom on fire when Peter heard Tony’s conversation. Peter would have left it alone, but his name was being said. 

“What about Peter?” Tony said, “what am I supposed to tell him about all this?”

“I don’t know, Boss. We haven’t been able to find anything, but I’m still looking. Rhodey is using his contacts to dig something up, but I can’t guarantee that he’s gonna find something before the kid goes back to school.”

“I know that, Happy. I got it. I’m just pissed because F.R.I.D.A.Y. hasn’t found him yet. I don’t know how he’s managed to stay hidden for so long. Someone has to be protecting him or something,” Tony’s voice was harsh. It was the tone that he used when he was worried and ended up lashing out at everyone around him. 

“The kid’s gonna be okay, Tony. You’ve filed for the adoption papers instead of this guardianship nonsense, and that’s nearly approved, you’re setting up protection details for him when he goes to school, and you probably have several trackers on the kid. By the way, how did Peter take the adoption?”

Peter could hear Tony hesitate. “I haven’t told him yet.”

“You...you what? Boss, I highly advise against that. You need to tell him. Now.” 

“I can’t. What if the kid says no?”

“Tony, he won’t say no. He loves you. If you just explain to him why it’s necessary, then I’m sure he will be on board.”

“I hate that it is necessary. I wish I could have let him take his time on this, but I know it isn’t an option. Not with everything going on.”

“Tony, the press is going to get wind of it sooner or later. You need to tell him before it gets out. The home inspection is already done, and all they have to do is talk to the kid.”

“I know, Hap. Everyone onboard has signed N.D.A.s, so it shouldn’t get out, but if it does, I’ll fix it. Just let him be a kid for a few days.”

“Peter, did you hear me?” Ned asked, breaking his concentration.

“Huh? Um, no. Sorry. What?”

“I was asking if you wanted to start building the Millennium Falcon,” his friend repeated himself, looking concerned. 

“Yeah. That sounds great! M.J., wanna help?”

“I’d rather not build something that was driven by a Nerf Herder,” M.J. said automatically.

Peter and Ned stared at her. 

“What? I’m not uncultured.”

“You just made a Star Wars reference.”

“Very astute of you, Parker. Now I have validation that my choice to let you on the decathlon team wasn’t wrong.”

“Okay. That was something that just happened,” Ned said as he grabbed the box out of his backpack, making the bag fall flat. 

They worked on fitting the small pieces of legos together while following the instructions. M.J. sat happily on the ground, reading a book, only looking up every now and again. Peter caught her watching him intently a few times. As soon as he would make eye contact, she would swiftly turn away. 

Peter was trying his hardest to pay attention, but his mind kept going back to what Tony and Happy were saying. May and Ben were always just his guardians. They never even talked to him about being adopted, which he was fine with. It didn’t mean they loved him any less, it just meant that he wasn’t their kid. Because he wasn’t really. They were related in a different way, and that was okay. 

Why would Tony want to adopt him? Did he want Tony to adopt him? What would that mean in the long run? Would he have to change his last name? Did that not make him a Parker anymore? What about all the stuff they were saying about protection? He didn’t need protection, not really. He was Spider-Man, and he could handle himself. He had so many questions he needed to ask Tony, but the man promised that there would be a time for questions and explanations later. Peter vowed that as soon as they were back in New York, he wouldn’t rest until he found out all the answers. 

“Hey, I’m bored. Let’s go for a walk,” M.J. suggested. 

Peter had been staring at the same lego piece for quite a while, as if he had no idea what to do with it. He decided that maybe a walk would do him some good, so he easily agreed. 

Ned said that he was almost done with his section, and he really wanted to finish it. “But you guys go ahead. I’m still gonna be a minute on this. I’ll be out in a bit and find you guys.”

“Are you sure? We can wait for you,” Peter offered.

“No, seriously. I’m good. Plus, it’s kind of cold outside right now.”

“Alright, dork. Just come find us when you’re done,” M.J. said as she grabbed Peter’s wrist and pulled him along behind her.

It wasn’t that bad outside. It was cold, and Peter caught a smirk on M.J.’s lips every time he shivered. They walked the yard, only stopping when there was a bird or another animal that crossed their path. Peter could feel the cold air burn his lungs slightly, but it felt good. It felt normal.

“So, how have you been with everything?” M.J. asked.

Peter shrugged. “I guess as good as I can be. It’s been hard, just trying to find normal again.”

“Yeah, it can’t be easy with Tony being the one to take you in and all.” She was quiet for a few strides before she started again, “I’ve been meaning to ask you about that. Why did he take you in any way, you know only if you want to tell me.” M.J. looked down at the ground, almost as if she crossed a line, and she wasn’t sure how he would react to it. 

“Well, with me being his intern, he really is the closest thing I have to family right now. Well, the closest thing that I have to an adult.”

“What about Henry? I noticed I didn’t see him at the funeral.” 

Peter stopped walking. He knew he never told M.J. about Henry or really anything else for that matter. He didn’t want her to see that he was weak and let someone hurt him. 

“Yeah, um. Henry isn’t really an option,” he said, trying to mask the hurt in his voice. 

M.J. looked at him, her eyes piercing through his skin and looking into his soul. She reminded Peter of someone who could read your every thought and feeling with just one gaze. Finally, she said, “he hurt you, didn’t he?”

Peter was taken aback by her brash comment. She was right, but he didn’t really know what to say to that. So, he just nodded and asked, “how’d you know?”

“There’s not much that gets by me. Especially when it comes to you.”

This surprised Peter. He knew she was observant, but maybe she was way more observant than she let on. Perhaps she knew how he felt about her, or maybe she knew that there was more to him than the geeky guy that just has terrible luck. Would it be terrible to just tell her that he really liked her? For him to say the words and hope they didn’t tear him apart. His hands started sweating despite the cold air that surrounded him. He could do it. He could tell her that she was the most amazing person he had ever met and that she was so pretty, and unlike anyone he had ever known. 

Yeah. He could do that.

“I need to tell you something. I don’t want you to freak out or anything, but I need … no, I want you to know … um.” Peter felt like his throat constricted, and he couldn’t push any words out.

“Peter, it’s okay. I know,” M.J. told him, her eyes not meeting his.

“You know what?” Peter asked hesitantly.

“I know who you are. I know about Spider-Man.”

Peter’s heart stopped. When it came to Spider-Man, he didn’t tell her initially because he didn’t want her to get hurt. But they had become close in the last few months. He could trust her, right? Anyway, May knew about him being Spider-Man, and her death had nothing to do with it. It was just a regular mugging. Something that wasn’t filled with villainous chatter or threats. There were no ransom demands or messages for Spider-Man left on her body. It was a random act of senseless violence. 

Would it really be such a bad thing for her to know about his vigilante activities? She had never given him any reason to believe that she would betray him, and it would make things easier when talking to Ned about Spider-Man and what he really does with Tony.

Maybe this was a good thing. M.J. knew, and he didn’t have to hide anymore. But, crap. 

“You...what? I’m not …” Peter was cut off with a look of disbelief from M.J. “How did you know? Did Ned tell you?”

“No. I’m just not an idiot. It wasn’t really hard to figure out when I thought about it. You were missing in D.C., and then Spider-Man just happened to be there, same with Homecoming and how you just ran out. Plus, you and Ned talk really loud in the hallways, so there’s that.”

“I … is that okay? Like, you’re not mad that I didn’t tell you?”

“Please. Who do you think I am? I knew you would tell me when you were ready. It takes a lot to open up to people about the things that are important to us when we’re scared of being judged for them.”

That was probably the most profound thing M.J. had ever said to him. It was also the saddest thing that she had ever said, yet it was 100% entirely true. Peter stared at her, trying to figure out what it was about her that made his insides twist and his heart speed up. He realized that part of it was her unwillingness to be what everyone wanted her to be. She was unapologetic when it came to being what and who she wanted, and she never felt the need to hide or get anyone’s approval. She was amazing, and she accepted him even though she knew about him not being, well, totally human. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he felt his lips meet hers. It was quick and light, but definitely there. He pulled back and saw the shock written across her face. His heart plummeted into his stomach.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...I just think you’re amazing and smart and strong, and I really like you.” His heart was thumping in his chest so erratically that he was sure it was going to jump out. He actually felt kind of sick. 

A beat passed, and M.J. leaned forward and touched her lips to his as she pulled him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt her body close to his. It was really nice. He could feel the heat that radiated off of her through her jacket. All too soon, M.J. pulled away from him but kept her arms around his neck.

“I expect a date. With tacos. Like a lot of tacos. At least five tacos,” she told him.

Peter smiled at how M.J. stuttered and tried to assert control over the situation. “I can do that. You can have all the tacos you want.”

“Ohmygodyouguys. Finally!” Ned’s voice came from across the field. 

M.J. and Peter broke apart instantly and took a step back. 

“Don’t know what you mean,” M.J. said. 

“Come on. You guys have been killing me. Do you know how long I’ve heard how both of you feel about each other, and you both refused to say anything? I thought I was going to go crazy.” He was walking across the field to meet them but didn’t let the space between them deter his conversation.

“Wait, you knew?” Peter asked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Dude, I kept telling you that you needed to tell her. That’s all I really needed to say. Anyway,” Ned finally made it to them, “I hope you guys know everything about everything now. It’s hard to keep secrets from you guys about each other.”

“Yeah, Spider-Man is a thing. He’s a dork. I’m awesome. I think we’re on the same page,” M.J. quipped. 

Peter smiled at his best friends. He knew that everything wasn’t completely horrible because he still had them. M.J. liked him and knew everything, so he didn’t have to hide everything from her. Ned was as chipper as ever, and they were looking at colleges together. Tony and Pepper had welcomed him in their family. Things were looking up.

The rest of the day went in a similar fashion. Ned and M.J. hung out until after dinner, and then they were herded into the car by Happy while he grumbled about the drive time. Before they left, Ned and Peter did their signature handshake, and M.J. placed a kiss on his cheek that made his face heat up.

He turned around and saw the smirk on Tony’s face. The man raised his eyebrows in question and laughed at how Peter grinned. Peter walked up the stairs and waved goodbye to the car as it disappeared down the road. 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders, and Peter heard him whisper in his ear, “does this mean we need to have the talk?”

The yelp that escaped Peter’s throat was embarrassing, to say the least, and he jumped back from Tony’s grasp. “What? No. That’s not really … no, definitely not a thing that needs to happen. Nope. I’m good. No talk.”

“I mean, I can give you some protection just in case. We don’t need any Spider-babies just yet,” Tony cackled as Pepper smacked his arm. 

“Tony,” Peter dragged out his name in a childish whine. 

“Okay, that’s enough, you two,” Pepper said. She led them inside where it was warm. “Let’s play a game, and then you need to get to bed and actually sleep through the night.” She ran a hand over his cheek and brushed her thumb under his eyes, where he knew there were dark circles.

~

There were times when Peter loved being Spider-Man. The countless occasions someone relied on him for help and the way a child’s face would light up at seeing him swinging through the city, and the times where he was able to protect people were what made it worth it. 

There were times, however, that he hated it. He didn’t necessarily hate being Spider-Man, but he hated what it did to him. Hated that way, it left his brain set on anxious mode. Hated the sensory overload. Hated the memories of times he failed. Hated the nightmares. 

There were times that Peter would wake to Tony, hovering over him, hands grasping his shoulders, trying to ground him. Sometimes he would wake and still feel the fear trickling down his neck and the panic reverberating in his bones. His heart would be struggling to keep up with his panic, and his lungs not able to drag in enough air. 

It was nights like that where Peter wondered if life was nothing but injustices and pain. 

~

He was running. 

His legs felt like jello, and his chest was on fire with how far he had run. He knew something was coming. Something that he didn’t want to catch up to him. Something dangerous. Something evil. 

He flew past the darkened alleys that surrounded him. Somehow he knew there was no one waiting for him in the dark chasms of New York. He was more worried about the footsteps that were thundering after him. They followed with a sickening thump thump thump. And they were getting closer. 

Peter pulled out his cellphone and did the one thing he thought he would never do. He called Tony. He needed help, and this time, he wasn’t too proud to ask for it. He kept pace while the phone rang shrilly in his ear. 

“What?” a voice snapped.

“Tony? Help. I...I need help,” Peter called into the phone.

“Oh, God. What did you do this time, and how many times have I told you to call me Mr. Stark? You would think you would have learned some manners by now.”

He thought he had. He didn’t think he was being disrespectful. Maybe he was. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. Its just...someone is following me, and I don’t know what to do. I can’t shake them. I’m scared. I’m so scared.”

“Well, what do you want me to do about it? I’m kind of in the middle of something here,” Mr. Stark’s voice snapped. Peter heard muffled voices coming from the background and guessed that Mr. Stark was at a party or something.

“I...I don’t know. I’m sorry. Can you send someone or come help me or something?” Peter was dragging in his breaths, leaving his words coming out disjointed and shaky. 

“Look. I thought you could handle yourself. Clearly, you can’t. So, I will send someone over to help you because I don’t really need you dying right now. There’s a big vote coming up with the Accords, and we need everyone on our end to look good. So, just keep running up a building or whatever it is you freaks do.”

Mr. Stark’s words tore through his gut worse than any bullet or knife could. “Thank you, sir. I’m sorry to bother…”

The phone clicked off, leaving Peter alone. 

He decided that maybe Mr. Stark didn’t have a bad idea and disappeared into a nearby alley. The last thing he needed was for someone to see him scaling a building with nothing but his backpack. Once he was deep enough into the alley, he started to climb. It was a familiar sensation. The gentle pull on his fingertips that effortlessly pulled him towards the sky. The weightless feeling that accompanied his ascent. 

He made it to the top of the building and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t hear the thumping of heavy boots behind him. His shoulders slumped, and he let himself relax enough to drag in some much-needed breaths. 

His Spider-Sense flared, and he almost collapsed with how intense it shot through his neck. He spun around, looking for the cause of it. 

A man was standing in front of him, so close that Peter’s nose almost touched his chest. 

“I told you that you would ruin May’s life, you waste of space. You killed her.”

Peter looked up to see Henry scowling over him, the hatred rolling off him in waves, nearly knocking Peter to his knees. 

The man fisted Peter’s shirt, and before Peter knew what was happening, he felt his body being shoved backward. He tried to catch himself, but there was nothing to hold onto. There was nothing he could do. He didn’t have his web-shooters. He didn’t have Mr. Stark for backup. He didn’t have anything. So, he closed his eyes, listening to the wind rip past him and waited for the inevitable crunch of his bones as he hit the cement. 

Peter’s eyes snapped open, and he jerked up to a sitting position. He looked down on his body to check for blood. Any injuries. When he found none, he let out a breath of relief. It was a dream. It was just a shitty dream. He tried to calm his breathing, but his Senses were still going crazy. He still felt the prickling in his neck like something was wrong.

There was movement next to him.

He thrust a hand out at the figure that was next to him before they had the chance to do anything to him. He knew that if he didn’t react quickly, there wouldn’t be a chance to recover. He was vulnerable. Still, he didn’t use his full strength for fear of killing them. Spider-Man didn’t kill. 

There was a thump as the figure flew back and hit the ground. There was a beat of silence, and then a shrill cry echoed through the room, making Peter’s heart stop. It didn’t take long for him to figure out what he did wrong when he recognized the voice coming from the ground. 

Morgan. 

She lifted herself up, tears running down her face, and she held onto her shoulder where his fist made contact. 

“Morgan?” Peter asked softly. 

He was met with nothing but sobbing. 

His hands started to shake because, oh God, he could have killed her. “Morg? I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

Peter was crying as he stumbled out of bed. He took one step toward her before freezing at the sound of her screaming. She was terrified. Of him. And it was his fault.

The girl scrambled off the floor and dashed out of the door, her voice carrying through the house as panic gripped Peter. He hurt her. She was scared of him. Rightfully so, he broke everything he touched. Everyone died because of him. No one was safe. Tony and Pepper would be so angry with him. He hurt their child. Oh, God. He hurt their only child. He could have killed her. He almost killed her. 

He didn’t need to even think about what he needed to do. There was no contemplation or second-guessing as he clambered to his feet and opened the window to his room. It was only a two-story drop. Nothing he couldn’t handle. He took one look back at the room and the family that he only started to accept and said a quiet goodbye. He didn’t deserve it. He was a monster. 

He jumped.

His feet hit the ground with a thump, and pain radiated through his ankle. Nothing that wouldn’t be fixed in a few minutes. It wasn’t even a sprain. So, he ran. He knew he couldn’t go back. There was nothing for him there anymore. If Tony found him, he would probably bring him to Ross or something. He was a danger to people, after all. He wouldn’t blame him if he did. There was nothing that Tony owed him over his own child. 

Tears flooded down Peter’s face as he ran through the woods. It was dark, but Peter could see just enough to not fall over his feet. He messed up. He messed up so bad. The Mr. Stark in his dream was right; he was a freak. He hurt people, he killed them. He needed to get as far away from Morgan as he could. 

He should have never gotten so close to them. He should have left when he got his powers and not looked back. He should have turned himself over to the police after Ben died. He should have protected everyone.

“Peter?!” Tony’s voice cut through the forest.

Tony was looking for him. Of course, he was. He probably wanted to turn him over to the authorities for hurting Morgan. Maybe he hurt her worse than he initially thought. Maybe Tony was going to kill him. 

Was that a bad thing? If he were to atone for hurting Morgan and never be able to hurt anyone else, wouldn’t that be worth it? 

So, Peter stopped running. He stopped fighting to get away. He deserved everything that was coming for him in the form of an enraged Tony Stark. He slipped down to his knees and waited, gazing at the stars that would be the last thing he saw. He didn’t even feel the cold piercing through his pajamas anymore. It was a good night to die. To protect everyone he loved. 

“Peter?! Where are you?!” Tony’s voice came from somewhere close. 

Peter didn’t answer. Just waited for the inevitable. 

There was movement from the trees behind Peter, and he let himself slump a bit, his hands bracing him up on the cold ground. He let out a sob because it was the only thing he could do.

Footsteps were coming towards him, and he knew it would be Tony. Hands wrapped themselves around his shoulders, and he was face to face with Tony, his face full of terror. He was scared of Peter. Why wouldn’t he be?

Peter shrugged the man off and crawled away from him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt her. I didn’t want to. I know I’m a monster, and I’m just a freak that can stop a bus with my bare hands, and it’s my fault. I know you guys are better off without me, and I know that this is the only way to make sure you guys are safe. Just please do it fast. Please, I know I shouldn’t be able to ask that, but please, I don’t want it to hurt.”

Peter was sobbing uncontrollably, and he almost missed the intake of breath from Tony. The man knelt down in front of him and secured his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“Peter, what the hell are you talking about?” 

“I pushed Morgan, and I’m a freak, and it’s my fault that May and Ben are dead, and you got hurt, and now Morgan is hurt. Everyone gets hurt because of me. He said it. He was right, and you were so mad. And it’s okay, I know you have to do it, I know.”

“Do what? What do you think I’m going to do?”

Peter looked up at him, confused. “Kill me.”

Tony looked like he had been slapped. He moved his hands to cup Peter’s face in his hands, making the boy look at him. “Do you really think I would do that to you?”

“Why wouldn’t you? I hurt Morgan. I hurt your child. I hurt May, and it’s my fault. I deserve it,” Peter sobbed. 

“You listen to me right now, Peter Parker,” Tony said, his voice hard. “You are my child, as well. You’re my kid, through and through. I will never hurt you. Ever. I don’t ever want to hear anything about you wanting to die or thinking it’s what you deserve. So stop it. Morgan’s okay. She just got scared when she couldn’t wake you up, and, yes, you pushed her, but she’s okay.”

“She is?” Peter asked softly.

“Yes.” Tony crushed the boy into his chest and held him tightly, cringing at how he was shaking. “It’s gonna be okay, Pete. I swear. I’m not mad at you, I just want to know what happened.” 

“I... I had a nightmare. I saw Henry, and he said it was my fault for May. Then he pushed me off a building.”

“Well, that’s unoriginal,” Tony scoffed. “It was just a dream, Pete. Is that what scared you so bad that you woke up fighting?”

“I hurt Morgan.” 

“You know, one time I had a really bad nightmare and almost hurt Pepper,” Tony said, shame filling his voice.

“You did?”

“Yeah. I set a suit on her. Nearly gave me a heart attack when I woke up to it, pinning her to the bed. But she forgave me eventually. She took the time she needed and slept downstairs because that was a normal reaction, just like Morgan crying. It’s okay for them to be scared, but it doesn’t mean it was our fault. Sometimes bad things just happen.”

“I’m sorry for pushing her.”

“I know, kid. Was it just the shock of someone being in your room that had you scared?”

Peter shook his head.

“What was the rest?”

Peter hesitated. He knew that the Mr. Stark in his nightmare wasn’t the Tony sitting next to him. But he didn’t want to hurt the man’s feelings. 

“It’s not important.”

For a few minutes, Tony just held Peter. Then, hesitantly, he said, “you said that I was mad.”

“Yeah.”

“Was I in your dream?” Tony tried to keep his voice even.

Peter just nodded his head. 

“You know whatever I said was just a dream, right?”

“You … you were mad that I asked for help. You said you would help because you needed to look good for the Accords and then… then you called me …”

“What? It’s okay.”

“A freak,” Peter whispered. 

Tony’s hold on the boy tightened slightly. “I would never even think that. And you can always call me for help, it’s what I’m here for. I’ll always help you, no matter what.”

“I know. It was just so real.”

“I know, kid. But that would never happen. I won’t let anything happen to you if I can help it. And you know, it wasn’t real smart of you to run away.”

“I thought …”

“I know what you thought. And we are going to talk about the fact that you actually thought I was going to kill you later, but right now we need to get back to the cabin. It’s not safe out here.”

“I’m with you, though.”

Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head and sighed. “I need you to promise me that you won’t go running off by yourself again.”

“Why?”

“Because. It’s not safe for you to be alone right now.” 

Peter pulled back and looked at Tony. The man looked serious and scared. Tony hardly ever looked scared. Maybe there was more to what happened recently than Peter originally thought.

“Tony, what’s going on?”

“We can talk about it later.”

Peter bristled. “No. Stop saying we’ll talk about it later. I need to know. If you’re in trouble because of me, if Morgan is in danger because of me, I can’t. Tony, I can’t.”

Tony looked at him. It looked like he was looking for a way out of the conversation. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. “We found out who sent the people who attacked you.”

“And?” 

“It was … it was Henry.” 

“What? That doesn’t make sense. Are you...are you sure it was him? What if the guy was lying?” Peter was going to throw up.

“We’re sure. I think, I mean, we think, he knows about you. And Spider-Man. We think… he knows.”

Peter felt the world tip to the side, and he was holding his stomach. He was going to be sick. “Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Tony. What are we gonna do? What am I gonna do? He knows. Oh, God.” His breaths were coming ragged and fast, and he couldn’t stop them. 

“Pete, I need you to listen to me. I need you to take a breath.” Tony waited until Peter dragged in an unsteady breath before continuing, “I. Will not. Let anything happen to you. Do you hear me? Cap is looking into it right now, and you know Sam and Bucky would die before they let anything happen to you. We’ve got you.”

“But what if…”

“We’ve got you. That bastard isn’t getting to you. I promise. Would I lie to you?”

“Actually…”

“Don’t answer that.”

Peter chuckled. He knew that Tony and the Avengers would defend him. He didn’t deserve it, but the thought of Tony not doing anything and succumbing to the guilt if anything happened to him was unbearable. If it were better for Tony, he would hold on and let Tony take care of him. 

“Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“I need to tell you something.”

Tony looked at him, prompting him to continue. 

“I may or may not have heard you and Happy earlier. About the adoption.”

Tony’s face paled a bit. “I meant to tell you about that. I just didn’t know…”

“I want you to. Adopt me, I mean. I know it doesn’t make sense, and everything is different, but I want to, you know, be your, I don’t know, son. I know May would want me to be taken care of, and she liked you. At least a little anyway, and I think my parents would be okay with it because I mean, it means I’m not alone.” Peter knees. He was rambling, but he had things he needed to say. “I mean, it’s terrifying, and I don’t know if I want to give up my last name or anything or like call you dad or Pepper mom, but I want to fit somewhere.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He wanted to be loved and taken care of, and this entire situation proved that Tony wouldn’t leave him. He was someone Peter could trust. 

They sat for a few more minutes, Tony just holding Peter close to him. The warmth was comforting and grounding. Peter felt his anxieties being muffled into the background as Tony sat with him.

“You ready to head back? I know Pep is worried sick.”

Quietly, Peter said, “she’s probably so mad.”

“Not mad. Worried. About you, to be more specific.”

“Are you sure? I can just stay here for a bit,” Peter insisted.

“No. It’s freezing out here. You’re coming home where I know you’re safe.”

“Okay.”

Peter knew that it was going to be awkward, and he wasn’t looking forward to seeing Morgan and the hurt on her face. He was going to have to apologize so much. He knew that it wasn’t going to be comfortable or easy, but he needed to go back and apologize. 

Tony stood and pulled Peter to his feet. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Tony whispered. 

“But, I did it.”

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean it was your fault. Just remember, I love you. We’re gonna work all this out, Bambino. Promise. You’re safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nightmares and the effects of nightmares including self deprecating thoughts and just general depression


	15. You Tell Me Hold Your Head Up And Be Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Thank you SO much for the support on this! I never dreamed I would reach 500 kudos on anything but you guys rock!
> 
> So I want to emphasize again that this entire story is going to be super long but I promise it will get done. We are almost to the main conflict and the main thing that I wanted to do in this fic.  
This chapter and the next chapter was so fun for me to write as a person. Hope you enjoy and Happy New Year!
> 
> Title from: Till it Happens to You by Lady Gaga
> 
> **warnings in the endnotes **

Peter was right. It was awkward going back to the cabin and seeing Morgan. Something he forgot, though, was that kids were resilient, and Morgan was one of the most forgiving people Peter had ever known. It was something that he loved her for, and he was eternally happy that Morgan was okay with him. As soon as he came back to the cabin, the girl ran to him and wrapped her arms around his leg. 

She was okay, and that was what mattered. Pepper brought him into her hold next, whispering to him that she was glad he was okay.

“You know, I would rather you be safe than anything else. I’m not mad, sweetie.”

It was almost like she read his mind when he was opening his mouth to apologize for the millionth time. He was glad that she was able to calm the nerves that Tony hadn’t been able to in the woods. His hands finally stopped shaking, and the burn in his chest went away. 

The rest of his break was, for lack of a better word, normal. There was only one night that he woke to find Tony hovering over him anxiously, hand threading through his hair with whispered assurances. He spent time with Tony in the garage, bonding over the numerous tools and car parts he had. The two would sneak away after breakfast for a couple of hours until Morgan would poke her head through the door and ask to play. There was even one time Morgan sat with Peter while they watched Tony struggle to get a bolt off of a piece of metal.

He spent one afternoon with Pepper, just walking around the property. That was nice, though he swore he sensed someone in the trees following them when they got to the edge of the property. He smelled strong aftershave that he knew Sam wore and figured it was him making sure everything was okay. They ended up sitting by the lake on the dock. The serenity that surrounded them sent a pang of guilt through Peter’s heart. He was reminded of a camping trip that he and May went on with Ben. It ended up being a disaster, but the sights were great. They tried to go canoeing, but Peter’s balance was just bad enough that he sent all of them into the lake. They struggled to get a fire going and had to ask for help from another camper. The one thing he remembered being successful was the hike through the woods that ended at a vast lake. They sat on blankets with snacks and watched the sunset over the water while Ben told Peter a story. Peter started tearing up when he realized his aunt and uncle would never see a sunset again.

There were small moments where every day, ordinary things made him feel like he was going to burst with emotions. There was a smell in the air or a sound of a bell that brought back a flood of memories, and Peter instantly felt the guilt of having a good time when his family would never feel anything again. Most of the moments he could hide, but sitting there with Pepper, he knew he wouldn’t be able to brush it off. Thankfully, she didn’t say anything. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head into the crook of her neck. She whispered reassurances to him and told him that it would be okay. He knew it would get better over time, it had with Ben and his parents, and he was just glad he didn’t have to do it alone.

He spent time with Morgan, and had tea parties with her. It was such an odd thing, because she requested they dress up for it and when he left to ask Tony for some kind of jacket, Morgan insisted on him wearing a necklace and heels like she was. So, they snuck into Pepper’s closet and borrowed some of her older items. 

When Tony came in to find him wearing a pearl necklace and bright red pumps along with a suit jacket and a drawn-on goatee, he cackled with delight before taking out his phone and snapping a picture. Peter turned red and stumbled out of his small chair, wildly waving his hands for the offending camera to be turned over and the image deleted. Tony relented but reminded the teenager that everything done on his phone was immediately put on a private backup server, so he wasn’t really deleting the only copy. Peter let out a small whimper at that, and Morgan giggled, telling Peter that it was okay because he looked pretty. At that, Peter had to smile because she seemed so genuine, and he didn’t have the heart to tell her that he was embarrassed. 

All in all, minus the terrible nightmare fiasco, the vacation was pretty fun.

~

It was suggested they go back to the city a bit early to talk about safety measures for Peter when he went back to school. It wasn’t something Peter wanted to happen, but it would make Tony and Pepper feel better, and that’s what mattered. 

Apparently, all the Avengers were in on the plan, much to Peter’s horror. He was allowed to go back to school but only with Happy driving him, and an Avenger had to be either in the car with him or flying close by. There was very little Peter could do about it, but he knew Tony wanted him safe. He hated feeling like he needed protection, but he understood why Tony was scared. He knew that his family would do whatever they had to do to keep him from harm.

That didn’t stop the fear that rolled through his stomach as he sat at the island in the kitchen on the Monday, he went back to school. He would be dropped off for the first time by Happy, and everyone would know that something was different. He knew what Flash was going to say, and he was dreading it. No one believed him about the internship anyway, even though Happy had been to pick him up numerous times. It didn’t bother Peter too much, but the words did sting a bit when Flash brought up the theory that Peter was in the escort business, and that was why a fancy car was waiting for him after school on a regular schedule.

“Hey, kid. You ready for today?” Tony asked, slipping into the kitchen. 

Peter looked up with a Poptart halfway to his lips. “Yeah. I mean, why wouldn’t I be okay? It’s just school, you know?”

Tony nodded at this. “I was thinking more, getting back to a normal schedule with everything that’s going on. I can write a note and have all of your classwork sent here if you want.”

“Thanks, but I kind of want to see Ned and M.J. You know, it’s normal and all that.” 

“Yeah. I figured you would want to see M.J.” Tony gave him a knowing smirk, and Peter had to fight to keep his voice from going up an octave.

“It’s not like that, I swear. We just, well we’re, kind of, well, I don’t know what we are. It was just a kiss. Oh God, is there a talk I have to have with M.J. about if this is something, like a thing? How do I know if it’s not a thing? What if I read her all wrong at the lake house, and I try to hold her hand, and she brushes it off? What if…”

“Trust me, kid. Knowing what I know about that girl, she will let you know what she wants and what she doesn’t. I wouldn’t be surprised if she hisses at any girl that looks at you now. It might be kind of fun to watch, like one of those documentaries on the Animal Planet.”

Peter groaned. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he did know that he liked M.J. The 'what ifs' circled in his brain until he snapped out of his thoughts when Tony moved throughout the kitchen.

Tony grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He slid it over to Peter and looked at the teen pointedly. “Drink up. You don’t get enough water, kid. I don’t want you to turn into a raisin or pass out or something.”

“You know, you never used to be such a dad before. I could go days without eating, and you wouldn’t know the difference,” Peter mused, “It’s kind of nice that Morgan changed that for you. Makes you look happier, too,” Peter commented before he realized how that sounded. 

Tony studied his face for a second before saying, “days? You didn’t eat for days? What the hell, Peter? This wasn’t what I had in mind when you said you wanted to be like me.” 

“What? I didn’t say days. I said...um, hours. I meant hours. Please don’t hold that against me. I take it back.”

“Oh, you bet your ass I’m holding it against you. So what I’m hearing is that you need to be monitored when it comes to food. Done. I can do that.”

Peter balked, “what? No, that’s not what that means!”

“Already done. Eat your breakfast, you masochistic child. Here’s another Poptart. Enjoy it, because there will be eggs and meat from now on.” Peter went to protest, but Tony cut him off. “Don’t think I won’t set up F.R.I.D.A.Y. to tell me when you eat. I don’t need you passing out or the state telling me that I can’t adopt you. We only have a couple of days before they come to talk to you, and then everything can be official.”

That was not what Peter was expecting. He knew Tony had already filed the papers, but he thought he would have more time. “I thought it took months or years to adopt someone.”

“Not when you have enough money to push things through and friends in high places. Don’t look at me like that, Parker. I have the money, I might as well use it for something good. That reminds me, here’s your lunch money. Sorry I didn’t actually pack you a lunch. Did you want your lunch to be packed? I could have food dropped off if you want, or you can buy something from the cafeteria. Just let me know. The school thing is new, so congratulations on being our tester child.”

“What? No, that’s okay. I can…”

“Peter, it’s my job to make sure that you have everything you need. You need food. You can fight with me on other things, but not food. And you’re not getting a job because you already have one, well two. You’re a student, that is going to get into M.I.T. by the way, and you’re spider boy. Both of which do not pay, so consider this pay for you doing what you need to do.”

Peter hesitated for a minute before agreeing, and he is pushed off to school. He didn’t miss the fact that Tony stayed at the tower with Morgan because Pepper had an early morning meeting. He also didn’t miss the fact that Steve left seconds after Pepper made her way out of the elevator that morning. There was a pit in his stomach that told him it was because of him that Pepper needed extra protection that she probably didn’t realize she was getting. If she did, Peter bet she would roll her eyes and cross her arms with a face that said she wasn’t amused. 

He made his way toward Happy, and he noticed that he wasn’t alone. Thor was next to him, looking slightly out of place in jeans and a jacket. 

“Ah, mighty spider! Are you ready to endure what Tony says is a jail to teenagers?”

Peter chuckled at that, “yeah. So, are you on guard duty today?”

“For now. I shall accompany you to the school for a few hours. I will be relieved by the second shift.”

Oh. Peter hadn’t realized there was an actual schedule. It made sense that they had other things to do, but it still made him feel guilty that they had to make room in their schedule specifically to guard him.

“You don’t have to. I can handle anything that comes at us. See? I even brought my web-shooters.”

Thor gave him a tight smile. “Yes. I have no doubt that you can dispatch many foes; however, it would make things easier if you had backup.”

Happy honked the horn, and Peter realized he was waiting for him to get in. He hadn’t even noticed that Happy had disappeared behind the thickly tinted windows. Peter hadn’t even realized that Happy got into the car.

The ride wasn’t too bad. Thor kept chattering about his people and a time when Loki had orchestrated Thor’s kidnapping that resulted in broken bones and scorch marks from the irritated god. It apparently turned out alright because Thor was so proud that someone caught him by surprise that he took Loki out drinking that night. Peter marveled at how he spoke about his sibling and wondered if it still hurt that his brother pulled so many terrible tricks on him. 

They stopped outside of the school, and Peter took a deep breath. He knew it was not going to be a normal day, no matter how much he wanted it to be. He still had Flash’s rumors to dispel and the mountain of homework he had to turn in. He said goodbye to Happy and Thor and stepped out of the car. He was surprised to hear a car door shut behind him and Thor stepping up to him.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked. 

“I am to walk with you to your classes.”

What?

“No, Mr. Thor. That’s okay. You really don’t need to. In fact, it would be a bad idea for you to do that,” Peter tried to reason.

“Not to worry, Starkson. I can, as they say, blend in with the crowd. See my jacket that has a cool logo on it?” Thor said, motioning to his torso where there was the Avengers ‘A’ sitting on his chest.

There was no way Thor wouldn’t get recognized immediately. Peter tried to think of any reason for Thor not to come into the building, and the only thing he could think of was offering himself up as bait. He knew it wasn’t going to fly, but he had to try. There was no way he could get through the day with an actual Avenger tailing him through the hallways. It would be madness. 

“Don’t you think it would be a bit obvious? Like, if someone were to come after me, they would try it if they know you’re there. If you stick to the shadows, you might be able to catch them.” 

Please work. Please work.

“Hmm. You make a fine suggestion. I will not be far. If you need me, call out, and I will be able to hear you.”

Peter let out a sigh of relief. He looked up to see M.J. and Ned waiting for him, and he let himself be comforted by the thought that he had people there for him. He walked up to his best friends and hugged them. M.J. slipped her hand into his as they walked into the hallways that were crowded with people. 

Maybe today wasn’t going to be terrible, Peter thought.

~

Peter was wrong. He was so wrong. It started out fine. It really did. His teachers offered their condolences because, apparently, they all heard about May. They gave him extra time to work on his assignments, which wasn’t necessary. Peter’s need to not fail overrode his grief while he was out of school, so he got through all of his assignments in a few days. Flash was nowhere to be seen in the hallways, and no one was asking him a ton of questions. M.J. had given him a genuine smile at the beginning of the day and held his hand between every class so far. No one even commented on that, which he suspected had everything to do with the glare she sent people’s way that started to laugh. Everything was fine. 

Then, at the beginning of 4th period, the door opened, and Flash walked in. His eyes found Peter’s immediately, and he shot him a sneer. Peter was alone that class period, so he sat near the back of the room. M.J. and Ned were in math down the hall, and there was no one to back him up. He knew Flash was up to something when he sat directly behind Peter, and he heard a low chuckle. The bell rang, so Peter was stuck sitting in front of the boy. He hoped it would be the usual teasing, with Flash kicking his chair and flicking his ears. What he got, however, was something so much worse. 

His teacher asked everyone to partner with the person directly behind them and discuss the reading they had for homework. Peter’s heart sank when he realized that Flash was his partner, and nothing would stop the tide of ridicule about to come. He turned around reluctantly and met Flash’s withering gaze.

“So, did you read the homework?” Peter asked, trying to get through the assignment with as little problems as he could. 

Flash stared back at him for a second before smirking. “No, but I did read something interesting this morning. Wanna see it?”

Peter shook his head and insisted on staying on task. He didn’t think he wanted to know what Flash was so excited about.

Unfortunately, Flash ignored him and slammed a paper down that he printed out from a computer. “I knew you were hiding something.”

Peter looked down and felt the blood drain from his face. The headline read: ‘Billionaire Tony Stark to Adopt Queens Orphan. Charity Case or Estranged Son?’. Peter stared at the offending paper and noticed a picture of Tony standing outside of a small church with Peter standing next to him. Tony’s arm was around Peter’s shoulders, whose face was pink and had tear stains running down it. It was May’s funeral. He didn’t even realize people knew Tony was there, let alone got close enough to take their picture. 

He was jolted by Flash’s quiet voice. “See, I finally get why you’ve been getting picked up by those fancy cars and running around acting like you own the place. It’s not an internship. It’s Tony Stark trying to get a little press. I thought to myself, why would Tony Stark use you to get more press? You aren’t talented at all, and everyone around you dies, so why would he take the risk? Then, it hit me. I was right all along, wasn’t I, Penis? You’re whoring yourself out, and he’s your pimp. I knew he was a creep with good P.R.”

“Shut up.” Peter could feel his anger rising. Tony would never do that. He wasn’t adopting Peter for good press, and he most certainly wasn’t a creep. It made his skin crawl at Flash, even suggesting anything like that.

Flash wasn’t deterred at all as he spit, “does he pass you around, or does he just keep you for himself? Either way, I bet he was glad that your aunt died, and now you’re all alone because he can just make everything look legit. No one will ask questions about why you sleep at his place all the time if he is adopting you.”

“I said shut up,” Peter said, his voice trembling. 

“I thought everyone should know the truth, so I was late getting to school because I got some friends together. I hope you enjoy being famous, Penis.”

Flash looked over Peter’s shoulder and nodded to another student. Peter whipped his head around and saw that it was Josh. The boy gave Peter a smile, and Peter noticed a phone in his hand. All around the room, phones buzzed all at once, and Peter felt his heart drop. What had they done?

Peter’s own phone buzzed in his pocket, and he slipped a shaking hand into his pocket to see there was a message. It was a picture. He swallowed thickly, not knowing if he really wanted to see what his classmates were undoubtedly seeing. He heard a few gasps around the room as well as a few whistles, and he felt eyes burn into him as if they could roast him alive. 

He pressed the ‘view’ button and almost threw up. It was a picture that showed a half-naked form with scrawny arms and legs being embraced from behind by a much larger-looking man. One of their hands were entwined, and the larger man’s hand slipped just below the waistband of the man in front. Peter’s head was photoshopped onto the smaller figure, and Tony’s face was crudely applied to the other form. It was evident that the image wasn’t real, but the intention was as clear as day. There were large words under the photo that read ‘PETER PARKER: HOW I PAY FOR TUITION.’ 

Peter heard the teacher chastising the other students who began to show other people the photo.

“Oh, my God. Is that real?”

“I knew there was something off about him.”

“What a freak.”

“That can’t be real. There’s no way he would do that.”

“That’s fucked up.”

Peter pressed his hands against his ears, trying to stem the tide of offending comments, but they slipped through anyway. He needed to get out. So, Peter stood from his chair and ignored the teacher when she tried to stop him. Then, he ran. 

He made it down most of the hallway before he realized that there were papers taped to the lockers and walls. It was the picture that was burned into Peter’s brain, the one that everyone had seen. Apparently, Flash didn’t want anyone to miss it. 

“Thor?” he called out. 

He turned the corner and made it to the front doors without anyone catching him. Honestly, the security in the school seemed to be getting worse, which could end terribly. But that was a concern for another time. He pushed his way out of the building and was met with a concerned-looking Thor.

“Young Peter, I thought you would be in school until much later.”

“Um. Something happened. I need to go home.” Peter could feel his breaths starting to become shallow as his mind played out the scene from the classroom again. Everyone was staring at him, and they thought Peter was… oh God. Tony.

“Peter, you look like you’re in pain. Is this similar to Banner and his emotions getting the better of him?”

“Kinda,” Peter ground out. He couldn’t get enough air in his lungs, and his chest felt like it was on fire. Tears were clouding his vision, and he blinked them away. He was okay. He had to be okay. He just had to hold his head up and take deep breaths. 

“Ah. Yes, I can help. Um, the sun’s getting low. It is getting terribly low. The lowest it’s ever been.” Thor started to pat Peter’s shoulder in what was supposed to be a calming manner, but he didn’t know his own strength, so Peter found himself having to concentrate on staying upright. 

“What?” he asked.

“It works with Banner. He starts doing the grunting and breathing strange thing, and we say this, and he gets better. Honestly, I don’t know how it works, but the sun is getting low. Remember that.”

Peter knew Thor was trying, but what he needed was to get to Tony and warn the man. “Can you take me home? I need to go home. I have to get out of here.”

“Did someone threaten you?” Thor said, his voice hardening.

“No...not really. It’s just stupid people. Please.”

Thor seemed to consider his request. He knew Peter would not ask to go home if it wasn’t serious. So, he said, “I can get us there quickly. I need you to climb on my back and hold on tight.”

“What?”

Thor just smiled at him and raised Mjolnir. Peter was still confused but did as the god asked. Before he could ask what was going to happen, Thor started swinging the hammer around and jumped into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bullying. Like a lot of bullying.


	16. Will You Fight Or Will You Walk Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here is the continuation of the Flash problem. This was SUCH a fun chapter to write. Please enjoy and thank you SO much for all the support!
> 
> Title from: Let It Burn by Red

Tony was sitting in the open office with too little chairs between him and Ross. The man in front of him was red with anger as he slung the usual threats towards Tony. It was always the same, he wanted the Rogue Avengers in custody even though they saved the world. There was nothing Ross could officially do, as they were no longer being charged with anything. Tony had enough of fighting and called in a favor for a meeting with the President. The meeting went as well as could be expected, and it ended with a pardon for the Avengers with the stipulation that they would work out the Accords before word got out. 

It was something that drove Tony to be sitting in a room, yet again, with Ross, Rhodey, and a multitude of attorneys. Honestly, the legal representatives were pretty much useless because they couldn’t get a word in. They had been there all morning, with the exception of Tony taking a break to say goodbye to Peter. The entire exchange left his stomach feeling hollow because it was the kid’s first day back, and he wanted to drive him, but there was a time limit on coming to the agreement. He was planning on making it up to him later, maybe he would pick him up and go get food or something. The kid was always hungry. Tony glanced down at his phone to see Peter’s vitals showing the kid was calm and everything was normal. It was a welcomed relief, one that he needed. 

“Stark,” Ross growled, “am I boring you?”

“Typically, that’s how this works,” Tony said, pocketing his phone as Rhodey shot him a glare. “Where were we?”

“The clause stating that enhanced individuals can be detained indefinitely when convicted of any crime, so long as their powers or enhancements were used during said crime,” Ross said. 

“Yeah, see that’s not gonna fly with me. The fact that you’re suggesting any crime could be handled with indefinite confinement is ridiculous. Let’s say someone steals a loaf of bread because they are starving, and they walk through walls to get it. You’re telling me that they should be in a heightened security prison for the rest of their lives? This isn’t Les Miserables. That’s not how that works in the United States.”

“This leaves us open to prosecute individuals based on threat level for anything they do that puts them on the wrong side of the law. It’s needed.”

At this point, Rhodes cut into the conversation, “No, it’s not. If you were to try to pass this law with ‘Enhanced Individual’ changed to ‘person,’ there is no court in the world who would pass it.”

“That’s just it, gentlemen. They aren’t human.”

Tony let those words wash over him. There was a venom that leaked through Ross’ tone that Tony took note of. “That doesn’t mean they deserve less rights than people who are not enhanced. They still walk, talk, breathe, and function like humans.” Tony hated playing into what Ross was saying, but he needed to stay a bit diplomatic to keep things going. 

“I know how close to this you are, and I understand why this would be a point of contention. The U.N. will not give a lot of leeway with this particular issue, and I, for one, agree with them. There needs to be a safety net in place, just in case.” 

“I propose an alternative. Persons with enhancements that actively use their enhancements to break the law, with the exception of protecting themselves or others, should be tried as regular individuals without enhancements to avoid biases. Verdicts should be reached, and sentences can not be over double what a normal human would be sentenced. I agree that more responsibility should be taken by enhanced individuals, but I also believe in rehabilitation. This makes the punishment equal to the ability level of each individual.” Tony honestly had no idea how his mind came up with some of this crap, but it seemed to be working because Ross pursed his lips thoughtfully. 

“I will bring the proposed change to the council for a vote. Can we move on?”

“Yes. I would like to address the matter of ‘Power Analysis’ of those incarcerated at any facility that is capable of housing enhanced individuals,” Rhodey said.

“What about it?” Ross asked flippantly. 

Tony exchanged a glance with Rhodes before speaking, “it is vastly inappropriate to do laboratory testing on individuals.”

“How else would we know how to keep them contained? We need accurate data of all individual’s abilities in order to contain them.”

“I seem to remember this thing that you locked around Wanda’s throat tight enough to leave bruises that rendered her powers almost useless. But, then again, that’s another topic for concern that we will be talking about.”

“That was a necessary measure against an individual who can move objects with her mind and control people with a flick of her fingers. This is a non-negotiable when it comes to any and all prisons. I need to keep my staff protected from those that have the ability to cause harm.”

“The same staff that threatens teenage boys and abuses them when they don’t get their way? I’ve seen some of your staff, and I’m not impressed,” Tony snapped. Rhodey nudged his leg slightly in warning, and Tony had to bite the inside of his cheek to not say anything else. He couldn’t afford to lose it on Ross. 

“I’ve already told you, Stark. Henry Williams was an anomaly that I had no control over when he was on his own time. Before you ask again, no, I don’t know where he is, and I didn’t assist him in any way. I know you’re protective of this secret … person that you have chosen to parent, which is none of my business, but the matter of Henry Williams is closed. He has been dismissed from my legal department with no further compensation, and he will be taken care of if found. Can we move on?”

“Actually, this meeting needs to come to a close, I have another appointment that has been waiting patiently,” Tony said, standing. “Rhodey can walk you and your overpaid paperweights out.”

“Fine. We will reconvene tomorrow at 0600,” Ross agreed. “And, Stark, don’t try to push this off. And tell your children Merry Christmas from me. I hear it’s hard taking care of two at the same time.” The words could only be taken as genuine, but there was something in his tone that made Tony’s stomach clench. 

Tony eyed the man at the table and swiftly said, “I’m always where they need me. And if I can’t be, someone will be there in my stead. How’s your daughter doing?” The silence that permeated throughout the room was stifling. Before Ross composed himself enough to formulate an answer, Tony turned and left the room. It was a low blow, he knew, but Ross pissed him off. 

Pepper was waiting for him on their floor. She was sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen island with her legs crossed and her head bent over a stack of papers. When Tony saw her, he stopped. There wasn’t much in life that made Tony feel like his bones were rubber, but the sight of Pepper with her hair in an elegant twist down her back and the faint smell of vanilla was one of them. He headed over to her quietly. He wasn’t sure if she noticed him yet, but he didn’t care to interrupt her focus. 

When he reached her, he put his arms on the island on either side of her and placed a kiss on the back of her head. “Hey, there. Whatcha doing?”

He could hear the smile in her voice. “I’m going over some proposals for the company. How was your meeting?” 

Tony groaned in frustration as Pepper turned around on the stool. “About as good as it always does. We got through two points, and everything has to go for a vote.”

“Tony, that’s how diplomacy works. Compromising.” She placed a hand on his chest in a calming manner.

“Yeah, well, I can’t compromise some things. Speaking of people who love to compromise, where’s Morgan?”

Pepper smiled fondly, “Happy took her to get ice cream. She was quiet all morning while he was watching her, and he wanted to give her a treat.”

“Oh. So you’re saying I have you all to myself for more than five minutes?” Tony asked with a smirk. He shifted toward her, and she stood, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I would say we might even have fifteen minutes before there’s even a chance of her coming back.”

“What will we do with ourselves?” 

Pepper whispered, “I can think of a few things.”

Tony leaned in and pressed a kiss to Pepper’s lips. Her scent was overwhelming, and it reminded him of safety and security, something that he had little experience with that was not his own making. He could feel the heat from her against him, and it made his heart pound faster. Her fingers threaded through his hair as he started to untuck her blouse from the skirt that framed her perfectly.

There was a crack of thunder and a loud bang that made Tony pull away from Pepper and plant himself firmly in front of her. His suit was activated before he saw who the offender was. When he caught sight of the person, he felt the panic in his chest loosen, then almost immediately come back stronger. On the balcony was Thor, his eyes filled with rage, and on his back, tears trailing down his face was Peter. 

“Pete? What happened?” Tony asked, running over to the window, suit disengaging. 

Peter unlocked his hold from Thor’s shoulders and slid to the ground. When his feet hit the ground, his knees buckled, and he collapsed to the floor. Tony could see his breathing was erratic, and he looked flushed. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

Tony knelt down and took Peter’s face in his hands. “What happened?”

“They know. Everyone knows about the adoption,” Peter whispered.

Tony’s eyes found Pepper’s, and he saw her jaw clench. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., get me Jason from the P.R. department. Now. Tell him to meet me in my office, and he better bring an explanation,” Pepper ordered, leaving the room in a whirlwind of fury.

“Come on, kid. Let’s get you up.” Tony moved to help Peter up from the ground, and he led him to the couches in the living room. “Okay. Tell me what happened. Start from the beginning.”

Peter looked at the ground, his lip was trembling slightly. “I need you to promise that you won’t freak out.”

That was concerning. “I can’t promise that, kiddo. I can promise that I will take care of it and you can tell me whatever you need to tell me. But I can’t promise I won’t be mad, especially if someone hurt you.”

Peter took a deep breath and decided that it was the best he would get. “So, do you remember Flash? The one I said was saying some things to me that I cussed out earlier in the year?”

“Yeah. I remember. What did he do?” Tony asked, his voice controlled.

“Well, do you remember that I said that him saying things to me was normal?”

“Yeah, kid. I remember a lot of things. Get to the point here.”

Peter started talking hesitantly, but then the words wouldn’t stop once he got started, “Okay, um. Well, I guess I should start by saying that what he did today was the worst thing he’s ever done. I mean, most of the time I can handle it. It’s nothing, being called Penis Parker and him almost hitting me with his car. Sometimes he pushed me down the stairs, which hurts, but the bruises never last long. He’s usually terrible when it comes to my parents. Like he tells me that everyone dies that gets close to me, and I mean, he has a point. He tells me that I shouldn’t have come back from the Soul Stone, and everyone would be better off if I wasn’t here. He only ever told me to kill myself once, and I don’t think he really meant it. But today was the worst, Tony.” Peter paused for a breath, and he was cut off by Tony.

“What the hell did he do that was worse than that?” Tony fumed. 

“He… he showed me an article that was published about the adoption. It was talking about people wondering if I was a charity case or if I was your real son. Like maybe I was really your kid, and you kept me secret or something. He said that he knew I was a bastard and that he knew why I was picked up by Happy. He said…” 

Tony felt bile rise in his throat. “What did he say, Peter?”

The words slipped out so quiet that Tony had to strain to hear them. “He said that I was a whore, and you were my pimp with good P.R.” 

He was going to kill this kid. He never contemplated murdering a child, but then again, new experiences were good sometimes. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Peter shook his head, and Tony felt that his fingers started shaking. “There’s more.”

Tony was going to lose it. Was that not the worst thing? What else did this asshole do? Tony didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just motioned for Peter to continue.

“He sent this to the entire school. He even printed it and taped them to the lockers in the hallways.” Peter’s shaking fingers held out his phone. 

Tony took it and had to fight the tension in his fingers that threatened to destroy the device. He needed to keep it for evidence when he went over to the school and dragged that asshole out by his neck and swiftly got him expelled. Maybe he would fly him up a few thousand feet and drop him. He would catch him, but perhaps just to scare him. The photograph was appalling even though it looked like a third-grader was in charge of the realism behind it. The intention behind the photo was what bothered Tony more than anything. 

Tony started to turn away from Peter. The only thing he wanted to do was go down to the school and raise hell, but Peter’s hand on his arm stopped him. It was hesitant, almost as if he didn’t know if he had the right to ask Tony something or maybe it was because the kid was scared of making it worse. 

“Tony, no. Please don’t do anything. I only told you because I knew this could be a problem for you. I don’t wanna ruin your reputation or anything even though I know it’s not true, and you would never do anything like this. I just wanted you to be okay. That’s it. I mean, it hurts, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. It’s okay.” His voice was panicked and shaky, telling Tony that he was more upset about the situation than he was letting on.

“This isn’t okay,” Tony growled, “at all. None of this is okay, and there’s no way I’m going to sit here and let you be terrorized by a child who can’t keep his head out of his ass.”

Peter looked up at Tony with big eyes. Tony swore he could see a battle raging in the kid’s mind, and he was struck by how good Peter was. He knew Peter was hurting because of this, but he still wanted to see the good in others and give them a chance to redeem themselves. But the kid had to learn that there was a difference in giving other people a chance and letting them continue to hurt people. 

“Pete, if he gets away with this, he won’t ever learn. He won’t ever stop. If you want to help him, really help him, I have to go to the school.” It was a low blow, Tony knew, but it was the only way Peter was going to go with him willingly. Tony didn’t really want the idiot to get help, he wanted him punished, but Peter would be more willing to speak up if it meant helping someone. 

Hesitantly, Peter said, “okay. But you can’t use the suit on him or get him expelled.”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. I promise not to use the suit on him, and I won’t actively try to get him expelled. But if the principal decides to expel him, I’m not fighting it. Deal?”

Peter gave Tony a grateful smile as the sound of heels cracked against the floor, heading towards them. Pepper appeared looking furious, her lips in a thin line and her eyes glistening with fire. 

“I talked to Jason. He had no idea that the story was released this morning. I contacted the paper that released the information, but they are being silent about the person who let the information slip. They’ve agreed to pull the story, but we need to get ahead of this. There’s already been too much exposure.”

Tony straightened out and squared his shoulders. “Press conference?”

“Your favorite,” Pepper confirmed.

There was a tugging at Tony’s sleeve, and he looked over to see the panic in Peter’s eyes. The kid was clinging to his sleeve like it was the only thing grounding him. 

“Do I have to talk at the, you know, the thing?” Peter asked, failing to keep the quiver out of his voice.

“We can talk about that later, kiddo. First, we need to go to your school. Do they even know you left?”

Peter shook his head, and Tony made a mental note to send Happy to speak with their security team. He was sure in no time everyone would need to wear I.D. tags, and there will be a scan system for accessing the high school, but it would be worth it in case something happens and he couldn’t be there.

“What else happened?” Pepper asked.

“I’ll explain it in the car. Fri, let Happy know what’s going on and that Pete doesn’t need a ride today, but he needs to stick with Morgan. We’ll be back later.”

“Sure thing, Boss. Try not to get arrested,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

“No promises, Sweet Pea.”

~

The lights in the Principal’s office were too bright. They made Peter squint slightly and made him feel like the whole world was blurry and washed out. There was a hand on his shoulder as Tony stood behind him, and Peter felt the warmth of Pepper sitting next to him. He never wanted them to find out about what Flash did to him. There were just some things that he wanted to keep private, and he didn’t want them to worry. If Peter was honest, his primary motivation for staying quiet and just dealing with it was because he didn’t want to feel weak. He didn’t need them to fix everything. 

But what Flash did affected them more than it would affect Peter. They had reputations, and they were in charge of people that respected them. He didn’t want that respect to go down the drain just because Peter couldn’t speak up. So, he sat and watched Tony try to keep his voice low enough that it wouldn’t be considered yelling and Pepper stare Principal Morita down with a steely gaze. 

“I understand that this is not the first time something like this has happened. Peter, why didn’t you say anything?” Principal Morita asked. 

Peter looked down at his hands where he was picking at his nails. “I knew it would make it worse. Flash gets away with it all the time.”

“Unfortunately, this is the first time I am hearing of Mr. Thompson being aggressive towards you.”

Tony cut in, “but you have heard of him being aggressive towards others. So, it seems to me that this could have been avoided if appropriate discipline was given. Now, my son has been plastered all over the school, and you know as well as I do that nothing we do will make those kids unsee what Flash did. So, how are we going to handle this?”

“Well, I need to speak with Mr. Thompson, along with his parents, and get all the information from him. Then, we will interview other students to get a more complete picture of what happened. Only then will we be able to assign consequences. As of now, all of the posters have been removed, and any student found distributing them or having possession of the picture will face disciplinary action. We are also looking into moving Peter’s schedule, so he isn’t in classes with Mr. Thompson.”

“Wait a minute,” Pepper said, her tone hard, “you are going to change  _ Peter’s  _ schedule and not Flash’s? That doesn’t make sense. Why would you punish Peter for the actions of another student?”

“It is policy to separate students who can’t get along. Since Peter is making the complaint, his schedule is the one that will be altered.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. What kind of policy is that? Someone who is being terrorized shouldn’t need to change classes because another student can’t act like a human. That is the definition of punishing the victim,” Pepper said in a voice that sounded a lot like the one she used as C.E.O. 

Principal Morita shifted in his chair slightly. “It’s policy, Mrs. Stark. We can’t offer special privileges to Peter just because of his … situation.”

“And what the hell does that mean? His situation?” Tony was saying. Peter had sat quietly through most of the discussions, but he had to speak up.

“Tony, it’s okay. It’s not that big of a deal. I don’t like that class anyway.” He turned to Principal Morita. “Can I get switched into the math class that Ned and M.J. are in that period?”

“What? No, kid. You don’t have to change your schedule for that piece of garbage.”

“It’s fine. I just want to be with Ned and M.J. Honestly. As long as I’m away from him, what does it really matter?”

Tony looked at him with pursed lips. Finally, the man ran a hand through his hair and said, “fine. Here’s how this is going to work. You are going to give my kid the classes he wants, and you need to make sure this Flash kid is nowhere near him. Different lunches, different hallways, different bathroom access. No contact. At all.”

“Mr. Stark, I can’t promise that. I will do everything I can, but I simply cannot guarantee there will be no contact.”

There was a knock at the door, and the secretary came through with an apologetic smile. “Mr. Morita, Mr. Thompson just arrived.”

“Thank you, I will call him in a minute.” Principal Morita turned back to the Starks. “I am going to speak with Mr. Thompson, would you mind waiting in the office for a few minutes and then we will figure out the best course of action?”

“We’ll just stay here, because I would love to hear this kid’s explanation,” Tony said.

Principal Morita considered his words before saying slowly, “to get a more accurate depiction of what happened, I need to speak with him alone, and then we can all meet together and discuss the situation. You have to understand that I need all sides and all factors in order to do my job.”

Tony nodded begrudgingly and gestured for Peter to stand. He followed the man out into the office and paled when we caught Flash’s gaze. Flash was sitting next to a man in a crisp suit, his eyes widened when he saw Tony and Pepper with Peter. The man next to him stood and offered a hand to Tony. 

“I’m Mr. Thompson, I understand that you are responsible for the child that has been after my son.”

Peter watched as Tony pointedly ignored the hand offered to him. “Hmm. I see that your son has been lying to you. Good to know that he’s living up to his reputation. He’s lucky I’m not filing criminal charges for defamation of character. I figure that it’s enough that he won’t have a future at any major corporation in his lifetime.”

“That sounded like a threat,” Mr. Thompson said, eyes flicking to Peter. 

“More like a guarantee. See, your son hurt my kid, and I have pull that you wouldn’t believe.”

“Ah, yes. Your kid. I know  _ all  _ about your kid. Henry Williams painted quite the picture of your  _ child  _ the last time we had to come up here.”

Peter felt his shoulders tense. Henry said he knew Flash’s dad. He knew that, but hearing the man’s name made Peter feel a twinge of panic. Did Henry still talk to Mr. Thompson? Did the man know what was going on because of Flash telling his father? What if Henry found him and was actually able to do something to him? What if...

Pepper put a steadying hand on Peter’s shoulder, and Tony stepped in front of Peter in a pointed gesture.

“Any idea where he’s at? You seem to know a lot, how about a location? I would love to pay my respects to him,” Tony said. 

Mr. Thompson smirked, then walked away without a word. Flash followed with a confused expression. The boy seemed to try to make himself as small as possible in front of his father, which was something that Peter had never seen before. Usually, Flash was larger than life and wanted the spotlight, but around his father, he was a different person. 

Peter was led to the chairs on the side of the room and placed carefully into one of them. Tony followed but didn’t take a seat; instead, he knelt in front of Peter and placed a comforting hand on his knee.

“Everything that was just said, I don’t want you to worry about. We’re going to find him, and I’m going to handle everything,” Tony said. 

“But what if…” 

“Nope, no what if‘s. I promised you I would take care of you, and that’s what I’m doing.“

“Were you serious about Flash not having any chance to get a job at major companies?” Peter asked.

“You bet your ass I was serious. The only place he might get a job is at Oscorp, and really that could be a punishment itself.”

Peter cringed at the name. It wasn’t one of his best memories, visiting the Oscorp building. It pushed him to where he was, but it wasn’t a pleasant thing to remember.

Peter faintly heard a door open, and footsteps come near them, but he didn’t think anything of it until a voice cut through the room.

“Hey, Loser.”

Peter looked up to see Michelle looking at him worriedly and Mr. Stevens behind her that had a disappointed expression. 

“Hey,” Peter said, standing up. “What happened?”

M.J. looked slightly embarrassed, and her eyes flicked over to Tony and Pepper. “You know, not much. Just seeing how you were holding up.”

Mr. Stevens pushed past the girl and said, “Michelle, sit down and no talking. I’m going to contact your parents.”

“What happened?” Peter asked again. They didn’t contact parents for no reason. 

Before she could say anything, the door opened again, and Josh came limping in, being held up by another student. Tear stains were running down his face, and he was holding his lower stomach. The boy took one look at her and averted his gaze, opting to go into the nurse’s office. 

Michelle glared after the boy. “The moron was gloating that the picture came from his phone. I told him to stop. Then, you know, he decided to be an even bigger moron and tried to grab me saying something about you and me and how I was in on your escort life, which is ridiculous because, I mean, look at my shoes. If I was in on an escort business, I wouldn’t have duct tape on the big toe. So, I kicked him in his, turns out not so big, man berries.” M.J. shrugged. “It shut him up.”

“See, that’s why she’s my favorite,” Tony said, laughing at the girl’s tale. 

“Tony,” Pepper chastised, but there was a smile tugging at her lips, and she sent Michelle a small wink. 

Peter thought M.J. was going to pass out at the attention from her hero. M.J. had always loved Pepper because she was a woman in a male-dominated field, and she pretty much held her own.

Peter decided to speak up, “yeah. She’s my favorite too.”

Peter had never been one to be smooth, but even he had to admit, that was pretty damn smooth. Tony supplied a smirk of pride, Pepper bit down on her cheek to stop from smiling, and M.J. flushed a bit and tried to hide her own smile by turning away. Her leg was bouncing slightly, probably from the nerves, and glanced back at him every few seconds. He had never seen her this worked up before, her normally stiff persona cracking a bit. 

Peter went over to her and sat down. He expected Tony and Pepper to scold him, but none came. They suddenly got extremely interested in a conversation about the pros and cons of having an alpaca in New York, which made sense because they had to leave Gerald at the cabin. They were trying to decide what to do with him since they moved back to the city.

“You okay?” Peter asked in a quiet voice. He didn’t want anyone else to hear.

“Always,” M.J. said instantly. 

Peter raised an eyebrow at her, knowing full well the events had shaken her. 

M.J. rolled her eyes and shook her head. Peter thought that was going to be the end of it before M.J. started talking. 

“It bothered me. What they did to you. No one should be made to feel like a freak, especially if what people are saying isn’t true.”

“Oh. Well, I’m okay. It’s not that bad.”

“Yes, it is. You’re just too damn macho to admit otherwise. Which is all kinds of cool, by the way,” she said as she rolled her eyes. “But I know it bothers you. It’s not a bad thing to protect yourself, you know?”

Peter took her hand in his. Her hand was soft, except for the small calluses that formed where she held pencils for hours on end when she drew. “I know. Everyone else is just my priority. I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

“Oh, you didn’t drag me. I chose this life of criminal activity, mainly because Josh needed to be kicked in the balls a long time ago.”

Peter sat with M.J. for a few minutes, just letting her hand ground him. He was lucky that the staff hadn’t told them to stay away from each other, but then he realized that Pepper was talking to the receptionist, effectively keeping her attention away from the two kids.

There was a shout from behind the principal’s door, and Flash’s father hurried out, dragging his son out by the arm. Flash looked pale, and when his eyes met Peter’s, there was a spark of hatred in them. The boy turned around so he could mouth to Peter,  _ you’re dead, Parker.  _ Then, he was gone, with a final tug at his arm. 

Principal Morita came out of his office, stress lines prominent on his forehead. “Mr. and Mrs. Stark, Peter, you can come in now.”

M.J. gave Peter’s hand a final squeeze, and he made his way into the office.

“Okay, here’s what’s going to happen. Flash admitted to his part in everything. He will be suspended for 10 days, and there will be a note put in his academic file about the situation that will be visible if requested by colleges or employers. Peter will get a couple of days off of school for the situation to calm down. He will be sent his work, given extra time to complete it, and the absences will be excused. We will be looking into the other parties as well. As for the schedules, we will be placing Flash into different classes as well as Peter. It seems to be the best way to handle splitting them up.”

Pepper sounded irate, “I do want to remind you that he told Peter that he should  _ kill himself _ . And you are just giving him 10 days off from school and a note that has to be asked for? He slandered my kid with fictitious material, and he has been physically assaulting him all year. You need to do better than that. Also, the security in this place is seriously lacking. No one knew that he was  _ missing  _ until we brought him here.”

“I understand that this is a tough situation; however, no one reported the other matters. At this point, it’s a ‘he said, she said’ matter, and I can’t expel a student on those grounds. We are looking into the security matter, and I apologize for that shortcoming. We will be keeping a closer eye out now that we have been notified of the alleged violence. Most of the time, if a student breaks the rules once, they do it again.”

Tony spoke immediately, “I would like to install cameras in every classroom and hallway. The access would be exclusively the school’s property, but it might help with visibility.”

Principal Morita looked taken aback. “I’m sorry we can’t afford that.”

“It’s done. My donation to the school. Just make sure you hire competent people to watch the footage.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark. Thank you.”

Tony sniffed in approval and stood to take the principal’s hand. “I appreciate it. There is one more thing I want to address.”

Mr. Morita’s shoulders tensed slightly, but he nodded to Tony to continue.

“There’s a student sitting outside, Michelle Jones. She’s here because she kicked a boy in a very sensitive area, not that I blame her. I want you to know that she is also under my protection, and that boy was harassing her. The kid might be too stubborn to stick up for herself, so I figured you should know.”

Principal Morita’s lip twitched. “Yes. I know all about Michelle. Thank you for your concern, but she will explain exactly what happened whether or not she was in the wrong. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have Ms. Jones to speak to now.”

With another round of handshakes, the Stark family left the office. When Peter passed M.J., he reached out and squeezed her hand. 

“Good luck.”

“Never need it, Parker. Text me later.”

“Alright, Michelle, you know the drill,” Morita called.

As Peter walked out of the office, he heard her say, “always a pleasure to be in this office. How’s your daughter? She still pitching a fit over not getting that doll?”

Peter wondered if he would ever stop being surprised by Michelle, and decided that he didn’t want to. Peter ran to catch up to Pepper and Tony. Thankfully, they didn’t get too far ahead. 

When they were seated in the car, Pepper turned around to look at Peter. “Okay. How are you? No lies.”

Peter put his seatbelt on before shrugging. “Okay, I guess. It’s just been a long day.”

“I know, sweetie. But look at me.” She waited until his eyes found hers. “I’m proud of you for sticking up for yourself. You did really good, and I don’t want you to worry about the press conference or what those kids in there are saying. We’re going to work it all out, okay?”

The car was silent for a few minutes before Tony spoke up. “You know, Pete, I think I feel up to some Thai and Star Wars. What do you think?”

Peter gawked. “You want to watch Star Wars? Seriously?”

Tony shrugged, “What can I say? It’s been growing on me, and you do know that I was alive when the first movie came out, right?”

“Yeah, but you were like seven.”

“So? My dad hated those movies, which is why I snuck around to watch them. But I haven’t seen the new ones yet. I say we have a marathon and introduce Morgan to the series.”

“Tony,” Pepper warned. 

“What? She watches Disney movies that literally drag people to hell. But that’s considered okay because it’s animated? She’ll be fine.”

“Okay, but if she starts trying to stab people with poles, that’s going to be a ‘you’ problem.”

“I stab people for a living. Well, I blast them with concussive energy, but you get the point,” Tony said with a shrug. “So, how ‘bout it, Underoos?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds awesome.” Peter knew Tony was just trying to make him feel better, but Peter didn’t care. He knew that if there was a chance that he could watch Star Wars, he was going to take it. And he would get to see Morgan‘s surprise when she found out about Darth Vader being Luke’s father. That, in and of itself, would be worth it. 

Peter took a look at the two people in front of him and decided that even though many things were still uncertain, one thing that would always be true is that Tony and Pepper would be there for him no matter what. He felt warmth spread through his chest at the thought of being protected, and he had to admit. He didn’t hate it.


	17. Tell Me That You Want Me And I'll Be Yours Completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
So, I loved writing this chapter! It was kind of cathartic for me in a way. Hope everyone is doing amazing and thank you SO much for reading this (longer than I expected) story!
> 
> Title From: The One by Kodaline

The weeks passed slowly. Peter was stuck in an endless cycle of home and school that made him feel like a caged animal. When he would think about ditching his security detail, he remembered the last time he went out by himself and the pain that the outing produced. He wasn’t really eager to repeat the incident. He knew what it would do to Tony and Pepper, and he didn’t want to put them through that again, but he was becoming restless. 

School was better in the sense that he hardly ever saw Flash. Tony made sure their schedules were 100% different and that he was with his friends at all times to act as a barrier just in case. As an added extra precaution, an Avenger was stationed with him at all times. Mostly, they would be positioned in the hallway that his class was or on the roof with a communication device connected to Peter through his watch. Peter was sure that whoever was on duty would come running in guns blazing if someone even sneezed in his direction.

Peter knew the precautions were in place for a reason, but it was really getting in the way of his plans. He wanted to take MJ out on an actual date with flowers and nice clothes and everything. They hadn’t actually gone on a date, but they were together, and Peter wanted to take her out because that’s what normal people did. He wasn’t sure how to go about it because of the tight restrictions on him. So, he leaned against the wall outside of the lab, trying to psych himself up to go in and ask Tony for advice and possibly a way to take her out. 

“It’s not that big of a deal. Just ask, and he will say yes or no, and you can take it from there. It’s not that huge of a thing. What’s the worst that can happen?” he asked himself quietly.

“Well, you could make an absolute fool out of yourself,” a voice came from behind him. 

He spun around to see Tony standing in the doorway. He immediately felt himself start to flush, “holy shi...I mean...what? Hi. Wait, what?”

“Kid, you’ve been standing out here for five minutes talking to yourself. I can read through the lines. So, just ask me what you want to ask.”

“Oh, okay. Um. I ...can we...can I come in?” Peter hated how his voice climbed so high when he was nervous. 

Tony smiled at the boy and moved a hand in a flourish to invite him into the lab. When they were in, Tony pulled Peter over to one of the couches that was situated near the wall. Peter felt his anxiety roll off him in waves, and he knew Tony felt it too because the man gave him a leveled stare and said, “what’s going on, Pete?”

“I just, I wanted to ask you something. Um, I know with everything going on, I need to be protected, and I have to have someone with me at all times, but I just wanted to take MJ out next week. Like a real date, with like, food, and whatever else you do on a date.”

Tony didn’t even hesitate, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yep. We can work something out. I might be able to ask Steve to go with you,” Peter went to interrupt, but Tony raised his hand to stop him. “Not with you in the sense of being there next to you. Just for security. Like a loose follow.”

“I thought that was going to be so much harder to convince you,” Peter admitted. 

Tony reached over and placed his hand on the back of Peter’s neck and said softly, “you’re not a prisoner here, Pete. You can ask to go out with your friends, or they can come over here. I just want you safe, that doesn’t mean you’re under house arrest.”

“I know. It’s just easier for everyone if I stay here. That way, they don’t have to change their schedule around for me or anything.”

“You’re doing that self-deprecating thing again, and it’s not cute.” Tony gave Peter’s neck a slight squeeze and then dropped his hand. 

“I get it from you.”

“Out of all the things you could have gotten from me, you chose that one?”

“You know they say you pick up behaviors that are repeated in your life, so I guess that makes sense. Although, I think that says more about you, and it does about me.”

“You know what? You’re a little shit. For that remark, I’ll be the one to go with you on your date. Gotta make sure you don’t pick up any bad habits from me when it comes to women.”

“Wait, no. I was joking. Totally kidding, 100% not being serious.”

“Too late, young man. It’s final. I’ll drive you guys, and I’ll be there with the coms and make sure everything goes well. I can even give you advice in real-time,” Tony said, placing a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“  _ Tony _ ,” Peter whined. 

“The more you complain, the more it's going to happen because this is honestly the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” 

Peter glared at Tony but saw that he wasn’t going to budge. Anyway, he liked the way Tony was smiling. It was rare that Tony laughed, and Peter didn’t have it in him to spoil Tony’s good time. “Fine. But there will be no advice giving in my ear while I’m trying to talk to MJ.”

“Oh, come on. I landed a hot chick that’s way too good for me, I have tips.”

“I technically already have the girl. I just haven’t gone on a proper date before. Like ever, actually.”

“Well, go set it up. We can go get you some clothes and a reservation at a nice restaurant, the whole shebang.”

Peter played with the sleeves of his sweater for a second before saying softly, “I actually already have a plan. There was this place that Ben liked to take May to. It was a little Italian place in Queens that is kind of a hole in the wall type thing. The owners were really nice, and the food was good for its price. They went there almost every anniversary. I was thinking that it might be nice to bring MJ there, but I don’t know, it’s probably stupid.”

“I think it’s perfect,” Tony said. He nudged Peter’s arm with his elbow and gave him a smile. “When is this happening?”

“I’m going to ask her if she wants to go first. Then we can decide when.”

“Kid, you need to take some more initiative. Just say, ‘hey, are you free this Saturday night?’ Easy.”

“What if she says no?”

“Then you ask her when she is free. You already know she wants to go out with you, and that’s more than half the battle right there. You’ll do great, kid.” 

“Okay. Yeah. This is fine. I should just call her, right? Better to make plans now rather than wait.”

“You can do that. Just let me know.”

Peter leaned into Tony’s side for a moment and said, “thank you, Tony. Really. Thank you.”

Tony pressed a kiss into Peter’s curls and whispered, “anything for you, Spider Baby. Now go get the girl and try not to stutter.”

Peter scowled as he got up from the couch and made his way to his bedroom. There was no way he was going to let Tony hear him ask MJ out. It would just make him nervous, and then he would probably stutter, and there’s no way MJ would go out with him. He had stuttered in front of her before, but it was different when he was trying to be smooth. 

Peter paced around his room, trying to figure out what he was going to say when he called, but everything he said sounded terrible. 

“So, I hear you like Italian food. I’m not sure where I heard it, but I know it was from somewhere.”

“Hey, MJ! So, I know you said you liked me and we kissed and everything, but how about we get some food? Because, you know, when you date someone, you go out for food. No. That’s stupid.”

Peter shook his head. There was no way he would be able to be smooth enough for her to say yes, but he knew she already liked him, so how bad could this go?

Before he knew it, the phone was ringing, and MJ was picking up. 

“Sup, loser?” she said. 

“Uhhh, hey Michelle, uh, MJ, Eeemm jaayyyy.” Oh, God. What was he doing?

“Why are you being weird?” MJ asked, suspicious.

“Weird? I’m not being weird. Just saying hi. So...hi.”

“Hello. Now that we got that out of the way, just ask me what you want to ask me.”

“How-how do you know I want to ask you something? You know I could be calling for anything, like just to say hi.”

“Sure. But you forget that I’ve known you for a long time. And you’re using your ‘I have a question, but I don’t want to be weird about it’ voice.”

“What? That’s not an actual voice!”

“Yes, it is. Spill.”

“Okay, fine. I was going to ask you something, but it has nothing to do with my voice.”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay, so do you wanna maybe go out...with me…this Saturday night? I mean, we can do food and like, take a walk or something.”

“You asking me out on a date?”

Peter wondered if he said something wrong. He asked that, right? Did he forget to make that clear? “Um. Yeah.”

“Well, Parker, it’s about damn time. Stark can drive. I’m sure that won’t break the bank, and I’m guessing you still need some protection because of the asshole. I can bring a taser if you want. No one wants to get near a badass with a taser.”

“Um. Yeah. Yeah, that works. Not the taser, though. We don’t need the taser. How about we pick you up at 6? There’s an Italian place that I want to show you.”

“Done. Don’t be late.”

When Peter hung up the phone, he let out a huge breath. He could do this. All he had to do was be himself, and it would be great. No sweat. 

~

Tony stood outside a clothing store with a disgruntled Peter Parker. They had been in three different stores so far that day, and Peter was fighting the process. Tony wanted to get him a nice suit for his date and maybe a few more things because it was rare that Peter would agree for Tony to spend money on him. It was almost like pulling teeth when Tony wanted to get him a new shirt or something. Thank God Peter was so into this girl that he actually asked, very abashedly, for a new outfit for the date.

Naturally, Tony took him to Tom Ford. They were suits that served him well in the past, and he knew the owner of three of the branches in New York. They always gave him top-shelf service when he went into the store. Honestly, Tony was excited to show Peter off to the manager and buy him his first suit that was picked out for him, not something he got at the thrift store. 

They stepped into the store, and Tony noticed that Peter seemed unsure, as he stumbled along after Tony. The kid kept a firm hand on Tony’s sleeve, and Tony didn’t have the heart to brush him off. He knew it was a coping mechanism for him, and he was in a new environment, so it was natural. When people gazed in their direction, Tony stared them down, almost daring them to say something. 

“Tony?” Peter whispered to him.

“Yeah, kid?” 

“What are we doing here? This all looks really expensive.”

“Well, I thought a good suit would do you good. These are the best money can buy, and this is where I get my suits. Remember, it’s not that much for me. It’s fine, pocket change.”

“Well, I mean, maybe we can find something cheap in here?”

Tony doubted that what he found cheap, Peter would also find cheap. So, he said, “let’s just get you into a suit and see if you like anything in here first, and then we can worry about the price. Just have fun, okay?”

Just then, a man came up to them wearing a smart three-piece suit. His black hair was gelled back, and he stood tall. “Good afternoon, gentlemen. Welcome to Tom Ford, is there anything you were looking for in particular?”

“Yes, we want a suit for this one,” Tony said, untangling Peter from his sleeve and clapping Peter on his shoulder. “Price is no issue.” 

Peter tried to smile, but it came out as a slight grimace. The man in front of them stood a little taller when Tony said price wasn’t an issue, and there was a gleam in his eye when he looked at Peter. 

“My name is Richard, and I will be more than happy to help. Is there a specific occasion in mind?”

Peter looked like he was going to throw up, so Tony answered for him. “He’s going on a date. Wants to make an impression. Plus, he will want to wear it for galas and press interviews, so it should be versatile and breathable. He likes black, but I think something with a little more,” Tony waved his hand in the air, “pizzaz should do just fine.”

Richard smiled slightly and said, “I have just the thing.” 

Tony and Peter followed Richard through the store to the back where there were two plush couches in front of a dressing room. Richard showed Peter to the dressing room after he got a general size range, and Tony took a seat on one of the couches. He knew the drill, Peter would change and come out for approval. Tony would fuss over him and tell him he looked awesome, but the kid would look at the price tag and shed the clothing as if it burned him. Only this time, Tony was set on buying him a suit, whether he wanted it or not. 

Peter went through two suits that were deemed not right for him. One was a pale gray color that made him look small and sick. Another one was all black and did nothing for his color or posture. There wasn’t that glint in his eye that said he was satisfied with either of them. 

So, Tony sat and waited. He looked around the store to see a few others milling around, looking at the suits that were on display. There were a few people that he knew from different galas and fundraisers, but he would just nod to them and continue waiting for Peter. He was there with his kid, and he didn’t have time to be taken into a boring conversation where he had to pretend to care. It wasn’t until his eye caught a mess of black curls that Tony stood up and straightened his tie.

He walked with sure steps and kept his head held high as he approached the star-struck boy. “So, I see they let anyone in here.”

Flash looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. “Hello, Mr. Stark, sir.”

“So, you remember me. Always good to know that people remember those who have power over them. What are you doing in this fine establishment?”

“Um...my father is buying a new suit, and I was just in the car, sir. He told me to stay in the car, but I wanted to come in. I don’t want any problems, I swear.”

“Good. Because I didn’t get a chance to talk to you the other day. Now seems like a good enough opportunity.” Tony led the boy over to a corner so they wouldn’t be overheard before rounding on Flash. 

“So, I’ll be quick, Eugene. Peter has kept me up to date on the things you said to him, and I want you to know that I have never met someone so depraved who lacked basic human compassion. That’s saying a lot coming from me. But see, you told my son to kill himself, and that’s not something I could usually let go. But Peter has, somehow, convinced me to spare your ass, so I will for now.”

“I didn’t tell him…” Flash tried to defend, but Tony’s glare made his words slowly die in his throat.

“Now, I don’t expect you to change because after meeting your father, I see it’s a genetic trait. But I do expect you to leave Peter alone. Don’t talk to him. Don’t talk about him. Don’t even think about him. Because if I hear that you do, I will put on my suit, and they will never find your body.”

Flash swallowed thickly and nodded frantically. 

“Good,” Tony said, satisfied, “Enjoy the rest of your pathetic life in customer service.”

Tony turned on his heel and strode away. He didn’t feel particularly good about threatening a kid, but that kid hurt Peter, and that wasn’t going to stand. He heard Flash’s footsteps retreat to the door and smiled when he heard the doors  _ whoosh  _ signaling Flash’s departure. The talk would have happened sooner or later, so it was better to get it done with the first opportunity that was presented. He was hoping Mr. Thompson decided to give Tony a wide berth because that was an explosion that he didn’t need in the papers. 

Tony found himself back on the couches and gave a satisfied huff. It wasn’t long before Peter came out of the stalls wearing a burgundy suit that framed him well. The color matched his skin tone, and it wasn’t overly bulky in most places, he would just have to have the shoulders tailored a bit, but that wasn’t anything worth worrying about. Tony had to admit that Peter looked so grown up that Tony almost felt his voice catch in his throat. 

He remembered the first time he tried on a suit with his father and the look of contempt that his father had when it didn’t fit just right. He needed a few things tailored, and Howard grumbled about the extra cost that he didn’t need with his suits. It wasn’t about the money, but more the inconvenience. He didn’t know how anyone could feel anything more than pride when their child looked ready to conquer the world. 

Tony cleared his throat, pushing down his emotions. “How do you feel, kiddo?”

Peter looked at himself in the full-length mirror, and his eyes got comically wide. “Woah.”

“Yeah, woah. I like it, but do you?”

“It feels a bit stiff, but other than that, I like it.”

“Yep, that means it’s a suit. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. It helps with posture, so there’s that.”

“It could be tailored a bit in the shoulders,” Richard supplied, marking him as knowledgeable, “other than that, it seems like a great fit.”

Tony clapped his hands together in front of him. “Great! Bag it and let’s get out of here.”

“Excuse me, sir,” Peter asked timidly. “How much is this suit?”

“Don’t answer that. Just go ahead and ring it up for us,” Tony said quickly and waited until Richard was gone before turning to Peter. “Kid, if you like it, it’s yours. Let me do this for you.”

“I mean, it’s a bit fancy for where we’re going, and I’m not sure if MJ would have something like this. I don’t want her to feel underdressed.”

Tony shrugged. “Easy, I can send Pepper over and buy her some clothes.”

“What? No-no, that’s not what I meant. Really? Just like that? Wow. But no. I mean, I just wanted like a dress shirt and some jeans and shoes without holes in them.”

Tony felt guilty. He didn’t even think about getting the kid some new clothes, and he hadn’t realized there were holes in Peter’s shoes. He looked down to see a thin piece of duct tape peeking out from the bottom of Peter’s shoes. 

“Jeez, Underoos. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to ask for money or anything,” Peter said, looking down. 

Tony grabbed his left wrist in a nervous gesture. “Okay. Here’s what we’re gonna do. You choose a store, and we will get your clothes you are comfortable in. I’m also buying you the suit, no arguments. If you need clothes, you are going to ask me because that is a necessity. You need proper clothes and shoes. You aren’t bothering me. If you don’t ask for clothes, I am going to buy things you don’t like and put them in your closet anyway, so it’s better to choose what you like.”

“But the suit probably…”

“Nope.”

“But…”

“No. Accept it. I’m in charge now. You have to listen to me,” Tony said before walking away to pay for the suit. There would be a day that Peter would accept money without complaint and that day would be the day Tony threw a party with a cake that said ‘he didn’t fight me on this one.’ 

~

Peter sat in the front seat of Tony’s Audi, listening to the music that flowed through the speakers. Peter had on his new dress shirt and dark jeans that Tony bought him. He cringed when he thought about the ten other outfits that Tony had grabbed for him when he wasn’t paying attention. When they got to the front of the store, the pile of clothes was waiting for them, and he saw Tony slip a teenager some money and realized that Tony found a personal shopper in H&M. 

“Okay, remember what to say to her when you go to the door?” Tony asked for the millionth time. 

“Yes, Tony. I tell her she looks great, even if it’s a lie. But it won’t be because she always looks great. Then I tell her that the car is there, but I won’t tell her where we’re going because it’s a surprise. I won’t trip or use the word ‘ravishing’ because that’s creepy.”

“I think you’ve got it.” Tony patted Peter’s shoulder and gave him a wink. “You can do this. Go get her, I don’t have all day here.”

Peter quickly got out of the car and walked up to MJ’s apartment building. He knew that she was on the third floor and which one was hers, so it wasn’t too hard to find the right place. He knocked and stood, anxiously wringing his fingers together. The door opened, and a short woman with a kind smile stood in front of him. 

“You must be Peter,” she said.

“Hi, yeah. I’m Peter. Peter Parker,” he stuttered. 

“Come on in, sweetie. Michelle will be a minute.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Jones,” Peter said, stepping into the room.

“Oh no problem, baby. Michelle said you were cute, but I didn’t realize you were sweet too. Now, this is my chance to be all tough on you. So, you know the rules, back by 8 because this neighborhood isn’t the best at night. Be good, and if you can’t keep your hands to yourself, she will probably break your fingers. She took classes. But you seem to be just as sweet as you can be. You guys can text me at any time if you need something.”

Peter wasn’t sure how to take Mrs. Jones, but he decided he liked her. He could see where MJ got her dry humor, but Mrs. Jones was much more emotional than MJ. She smiled brightly while casually mentioning that MJ could break his fingers, which was a bit unsettling, but at least it was effective. 

“Mom. Stop torturing him.”

Peter turned around to see MJ coming out of her bedroom. She had on a deep black dress that came to her knees and some leggings underneath it because of the cold weather. It had intricate flower designs that melted into the fabric and could only be seen if the skirt swished in the light. Her hair was pulled out of her face, and she had a bit of mascara that was slightly smudged at the corner of one eye. Her combat boots pulled the look together as she stood in front of him. 

“Wow,” Peter whispered. He felt his mouth dry up slightly, and he felt like there was a weight press into his stomach that made him feel queasy but in a good way. 

“You too. No holes look good on you. Loving the ‘I almost cared today’ look that you’ve got going on.”

“Michelle,” her mom warned.

“No, it’s fine. She’s right,” Peter assured, “Michelle, you look awesome. I mean, pretty. Really, really, pretty. Just, yeah.”

“You ready? Cause I’m ready, if you’re ready,” MJ said uncertainty, a blush creeping up her cheeks. 

“Yeah. Tony’s waiting in the car.”

They said goodbye to MJ’s mom and made it to the car without Peter tripping, so he called that a win. The car ride was filled with music and not-so-subtle glances in the rearview mirror from Tony when Peter reached over to hold MJ’s hand. Peter rolled his eyes at his father figure and kept talking so MJ wouldn’t say something about how bad Stark Industries was for the environment, even if it was just because of their past enterprises. 

Thankfully, they made it to the restaurant practically unscathed. Tony promised that he would be around, but he blessedly left the teenagers to themselves. 

Once seated, Peter wasn’t sure where to go from there. He looked over his menu like he wasn’t sure, but he had already looked at the menu before they got there so he wouldn’t look like an idiot. He knew what he wanted, but he didn’t want MJ to feel rushed. 

“Okay, so, um. What do you want?” Peter asked hesitantly.

“I was gonna get the mushroom ravioli, but I just realized that makes me seem like that chick in Twilight, so I’m just gonna get the spaghetti. Speaking of which, you can’t hear people’s thoughts, can you?”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, “...no.” 

“Good. Because that would be a drag. So, Parker, tell me, what made you decide this place?”

“Oh, it’s kind of embarrassing, but May and Ben used to come here all the time. It was kind of their spot, and I wanted to bring you. I don’t know, I just wanted to show it to you.”

Michelle shot him a small smile before dropping her eyes to her lap. Thankfully the waiter came to take their order. It was relatively easy for MJ to slide into a slight banter with the waiter, but when he left, they were silent. 

Peter felt like he needed to say something, but he didn’t know what. What did you talk about on a date? In movies, people talked about what they did for a living, and their siblings, but MJ and Peter had been friends for a long time. They knew a lot about each other, and it didn’t make sense to list them again. 

“So,” Peter said, trying to initiate conversation, “your mom is nice.”

“Yeah, she’s sweet. A bit overprotective since dad decided to split a few years ago. I think it’s because I’m the only family she has left or something.”

Peter didn’t know that. “Oh, well, that’s how Aunt May was. She was always worried, especially after she found out about my night activities.” 

“She needed to be. I can’t even imagine how many times you came home bleeding to death or something,” MJ seemed to think of something, “wait, I was being sarcastic, but have you ever gotten home bleeding to death?”

Peter chuckled a bit uncomfortably. “Well, if I get super hurt, Karen reports it to Tony, and he makes me go to the Medbay. It doesn’t happen that much, and most of the time, my healing takes care of it.”

“You live a strange life.”

“Yeah, well, it keeps me going, and I’m never bored. So, yeah, there’s that,” Peter said. It was true. He hardly ever had a reason to claim boredom when he had so many things to juggle. 

“I think what you do is really cool. I feel safer when I know you’re out there, but I also worry, you know? I don’t think you’re terrible, so it would suck if you died or anything,” MJ said, looking Peter straight in the eye.

Peter nodded slightly. “I’ll be okay. It’s hard to kill me, plus, if anyone tried, I think Tony would make sure they stopped breathing permanently.”

“Did you know there are secret facilities hidden all around the country where the government makes people disappear? Like people they think are too outspoken about certain issues. They let them talk a while, and then they come up with a story about how they broke the law or that they are sick or something, and they take them away.”

“That’s kind of scary to think about.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think most of the rumors are true. If they were, more people would probably go missing without any explanation.”

Peter wasn’t sure what to say to that, but he was saved by their food coming. Everything was just as he remembered it when his aunt and uncle brought him there. The bread was soft on the inside, and the meat sauce had just the right amount of spices. It was almost like the past year, and a half had never happened. 

Surprisingly the rest of the night went off without a hitch. They talked about their teachers and Flash. They spoke about how MJ likes the sunset more than the sunrise because the light slowly fades and makes her appreciate the last bloom of color from the day. 

“I’ve tried to get the colors right, but I can never make it look as good as what I’m seeing,” she said as they were walking out of the restaurant. 

“I’ve seen your drawings before, and I bet if I saw your paintings, I would disagree with you about it,” Peter assured her.

MJ was quiet for a few seconds before stopping. “Do you want to? See some of my paintings, I mean?”

Peter smiled widely at her as they stepped outside the restaurant to wait for Tony. He knew she didn’t like most people to see her art. “More than anything.” 

“When we get back, you can walk me to my door like a proper gentleman, and then you can come in for a minute to see some of them. Only if you want. I don’t want you to feel like you have to or anything.”

Peter slid his hand into hers and took note that their fingers fit perfectly together. “Get a chance to see something you made that no one else has probably seen? I want to. A lot. And, that way, I won’t have to leave so quick.”

MJ stepped closer to him, so her side was pressed into his and laid her head on his shoulder. Peter could smell that she smelled like coconut and had to concentrate on keeping his breathing steady. She was so beautiful and smart, and he was so happy. He rested his head on top of hers, making sure not to mess up her hair because he knew girls were particular about that. 

They stood there for a few seconds before Peter’s Spider-Sense buzzed slightly. He picked his head up and looked around for what caused it. There wasn’t much in the area except for a homeless man and a woman that was walking away from them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe it was just his nerves making his Sense freak out a bit. It had to be something normal. He sighed in relief when Tony’s car pulled up beside them, and they were able to climb into the warmth. 

“So, how’d it go?” Tony asked nonchalantly. Peter knew Tony was watching them while they were on the date, so he knew nothing terrible happened, so he was sure Tony was asking to seem normal.

“Good. The food was awesome,” Peter said.

“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad. Solid seven and a half,” MJ chimed in.

“Seven and a half?” Peter asked incredulously.

“ I guess with the company, I’ll round it up to an eight,” MJ smirked.

Peter ignored the look that Tony gave him in the rearview mirror. Thankfully the rest of the car ride was uneventful. Tony offered to buy the two teenagers tickets to a Broadway show that was supposed to be really good to make their date go longer, but MJ reminded them that she needed to get home on time.

Peter had never been happier. It wasn't until they were pulling up to MJ's building that he started to feel his happiness ebb away slightly. How could he be having fun when this was supposed to be something that his aunt and uncle should have seen? It was supposed to be Uncle Ben that took Peter to get a new outfit and Aunt May giving him advice on how to talk to MJ. Peter was so grateful for Tony, but there was a nagging feeling that this wasn't how it was supposed to be. 

Peter looked over to MJ and knew that his Aunt May would love her. He could just see how Aunt May would tease him the entire way home and how she would throw smiles at him in the mirror. She would say that MJ was a peculiar girl but that she liked her all the same. Maybe, in some ways, Aunt May was looking down on him. He knew that if Aunt May heard what he was thinking, she would smack him upside the head and grumble about and being ridiculous.

The thought made him chuckle to himself.

“Alright, kiddo. End of the line,” Tony said as he put the car in park in front of MJ's building.

“We'll be right back,” Peter informed the man.

Peter helped MJ out after she waved goodbye to Tony. There was no way he was going to miss the chance to look at her art, so he walked her up to her apartment. When they got there, MJ open the door, and Peter expected her mom to say hello, but all that greeted them was silence.

“Um, where's your mom,” Peter asked.

“She had to work tonight. Sometimes I'm here by myself at night. It's not a big deal.”

“Really?” Peter asked. He wasn't sure if he liked the thought of Michelle staying alone in her apartment in Queens. The idea made him nervous, because he knew what kind of people were in the city. Not to say that everyone in Queens was a criminal, there were just a lot of people who did bad things, and he didn't want Michelle to get caught up in it.

“I can practically feel you thinking. Stop it, I'm fine.” MJ said as she fixed him with a slight glare.

“I know you are. I just... I don't know, worry, I guess.”

“Don't be. Don't forget, I have my taser. Anyone gets into this house, they’ll feel a whole new level of shock therapy.”

Somehow, Peter didn't think she was lying. He knew that she could take care of herself, so he said, “so how about that art you promised to show me?” 

Smiling, MJ led him into her bedroom. The first thing he noticed was that her walls were a dark color. Typically when renting an apartment in New York, people didn't paint their walls unless they were willing to repaint them or lose their security deposit, so he was surprised that her mom let her. There was a mountain of books on the far side of the room and a desk that was hidden underneath art supplies. It wasn't messy by any means, but it looked like the girl spent a lot of time in there.

MJ gestured over to the far wall next to her bed. Hanging on the wall was a modestly sized picture that had an array of dark colors. It didn't shock Peter at all that the color she used most was black. He was able to see the skyline of New York, but it wasn't all crisp lines, but more blurry vague shapes.

“People always like to see things that are clear, I just show it how it really is, nothing is ever really clear,” MJ supplied.

Peter looked at the next picture and was surprised to see that it was a collage of different blue tones. It reminded him of one of those inkblot tests or optical illusions that he saw on TV. The colors Blended together seamlessly, but he could still pick out each color as if it were the only one there. It was something sad in the tones that she used, but it seemed to work.

“These are amazing,” Peter said.

“You really think so?” MJ asked. She looked a little nervous when Peter turned back to her.

“Yeah, I really think so. They're beautiful.”

“You were right, you know? I've never shown this to anyone but my mom. I guess I just don't feel like people can appreciate them.”

That took Peter aback. “So why did you decide to show them to me?”

MJ seemed to consider that. “Honestly? I don't know. Maybe it's because you see the darkest parts of the world, and you still find joy in life. You can understand that not everything is happy and flowers and rainbows but that there's still beauty in it.” 

He did know that. Sometimes MJ just said the most profound things that was something that Peter liked about her. Sometimes she would spout crazy conspiracy theories, but then the next, she would talk philosophy and turn his whole world upside down.

“Well, I guess I better head out before Tony comes in and threatens to drag me away,” Peter said after a moment, “or offers us a condom or something. Wait, I didn’t mean it like that, just that, you know, he’s weird, and, sorry.”

“Yeah, I'd like my door and my innocence to stay intact. But hey, I had fun tonight. I thought it was going to be all weird, but it ended up being alright.”

This was it. Peter knew that when he dropped her off, he was going to kiss her again. The last time it happened so quickly that he didn't have a chance to prepare himself, he was ready this time. MJ walked him to the door and opened it for him. He slid past her and stopped to turn around.

“I'll see you at school on Monday,” he told her.

“You better,” she teased. “I'm not just a ‘one date’ kind of girl. I'll expect more of these.”

“Promise,” Peter said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. That wasn't really where he intended for the kiss to go, but it just felt right. Going by the look on MJ's face, he made the right choice. Her lips were pinched together like she was trying to hide a grin, and she kept swallowing.

“Goodnight, Peter,” MJ said as she shut the door.

The entire way down the stairs, Peter couldn't wipe the grin off his face. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and he almost felt like he was going to float away. Even Tony's small innuendos and jokes on the ride home weren't enough to bring his spirits down. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought about MJ. 

It was the first night in a long time, he didn’t have any nightmares. 


	18. And You Show Me How to Grow Through the Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here’s another chapter! Thank you guys so freaking much for all your support on this. Seriously, you guys are amazing!  
And shoutout to my beta reader Aslan4king who patiently waits every week to see what I’m going to do to poor Peter. Honestly his reactions give me fuel and wonderful ideas for this story.  
Thank God I wrote a lot during break because these past couple of weeks have been crazy. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Title From - Promise of a Lifetime by Kutless

**Queen of Darkness: ** Hey, have you seen the news yet today?

**Queen of Darkness: ** Don’t freak out when you do, I’m fine. It’s okay. 

**Peter: ** What are you talking about?

**Queen of Darkness: ** Just look at the news. 

Peter flipped over his phone to the web browser and searched ‘New York News’. He knew exactly what Michelle was referring to when he saw the second story on the search engine and his heart sank.

_ Stark Orphan: Playboy in the Making? _

Peter clicked on the link that signified that he was in the news again and started to read. There was a picture of him and Michelle outside the Italian restaurant. Her head was resting on his shoulder and their hands were linked together. The article suggested that Peter was following in Tony’s footsteps as a deviant. Everyone knew how much of a playboy Tony was when he was younger and it looked like the news was telling people that Tony was encouraging Peter to live his best life by going out and partying. Peter wasn’t sure how going on a date to an italian place was partying, but he knew the implications of the article would not only affect him, but those he loved. 

**Peter: ** I’m so sorry. I’m gonna fix this. 

**Queen of Darkness: ** Relax. I know they are just looking to sell papers and they’ll do anything for a good headline. 

**Queen of Darkness: ** I can’t promise I won’t punch someone if they try to interview me though.

Peter huffed a quick laugh at the thought of someone actually trying to interview MJ and getting a speech about the lack of privacy and how much jail time they could get for harassment. The poor reporter wouldn’t know what hit them.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Where’s Tony?” Peter asked.

“Boss is in the living room. Would you like me to tell him you’re looking for him?” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s soft voice came from the ceiling.

“No, that’s okay. I can go to him. I mean, if he isn’t busy.”

“I’m sure he would love to see you.”

So, Peter slid out of bed and put on a shirt that was by his bed without seeing what it was. He needed to talk to Tony. They had to figure out how to protect Michelle and how to calm down the media. 

He could hear Tony’s voice before he made it all the way down the hall. He was using his business voice that was both threatening and consoling. It was one that made people want to listen but also held the promise that if you didn’t comply, there would be consequences.

“I don’t care what you have to do. He’s a sixteen year old kid that deserves the chance to go on a perfectly innocent date and not be painted as a delinquent.”

Tony was pacing around the living room, carving a path between the tv and the overly wide couch. There was tension in the air and his shoulders were pulled tight, a scowl was planted firmly on his face at whatever the person was saying. Peter stopped at the edge of the hallway and kept still. He wasn’t eavesdropping, he was just waiting for the right moment for Tony to know that he was there. 

“No. Absolutely not. There will be a press conference where only a few questions will be answered by me and that’s it. He will not be there, because I want him to have some semblance of a normal childhood for the next few years. He doesn’t need his first time being seen in the public eye with me to be at a press conference. Of course he’ll be at the gala, and no, there will be no interviews there either.”

Peter wondered who Tony was talking to and what he meant about the gala. What gala?

Tony’s tone sharpened into a barely concealed growl when he spoke next, “if you try to find her, I will personally make sure you are blacklisted from every major company this side of the universe. Leave the girl alone, she’s just a kid. She didn’t sign up for this and neither did my kid, by the way. So actually, that threat can be applied to him as well.”

Tony hung up the phone with an aggressive tap of the screen. His shoulders slumped and his head hung until his chin hit his chest. He let out a loud sigh and ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. He was still in his pajamas, and the way his hair stood up made Peter realize he probably rolled out of bed and made the phone call. 

Peter started to move out from the hallway and Tony lifted his head to meet Peter’s eye. The man immediately straightened his back and donned a smile on his lips. 

“Hey, kiddo. Want some breakfast?” His tone was subdued, as if he were used to controlling his emotions. 

This confused Peter for a second before he mentally filed that away on his list of things that Morgan probably influenced. It honestly was a good thing but it took Peter a second to find his voice. 

“I’m okay. Not really hungry,” Peter said as he tried to seem nonchalant as he moved toward the living room. 

Tony squinted his eyes at Peter, pocketed his phone, and tapped his chest, right over where the arc reactor used to sit. “You know.”

Peter nodded and crossed his arms over his body protectively. “MJ texted me this morning. She says she’s okay but I don’t really believe her. I kind of wish she would just tell me it bothers her.”

Tony leveled him with a stare. “Yeah, no idea what that’s like, to have someone not say when they are hurting. Unimaginable.”

Peter rolled his eyes at his father figure and ignored the jab. Tony was right, but it didn’t make Peter feel any better about the situation. He never meant to drag MJ into the spotlight like that. 

“So, press conference?” Peter asked.

Tony moved toward the kitchen and started grabbing ingredients for pancakes. “Yeah. It’s honestly the easiest way to get our side of the story out. Don’t worry about it, you won’t be there.”

“Why not?” Peter asked as he sat on the stool by the counter. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to be there, it was just surprising that Tony wouldn’t want him there to take some of the heat. It was his fault there needed to be a press conference, afterall. 

“You don’t need to be. I want to get a handle on this before bringing you out into the world as my adoptive spawn. Maybe we could even hide you away until after college.”

Peter had to chuckle at that. “Do you honestly think you can keep me hidden until I graduate college?”

Tony hummed, “actually I was thinking about introducing you to society at a gala that we are hosting in a few days. It's on the weekend, so you won’t have to worry about school and Morgan will be there. She’s been to a few of the more low level ones and honestly, it would be nice to have someone else there to look after her.”

“Sure, sounds good. You know I’m always down for babysitting the little monster,” Peter said. 

“Boss, the social worker is here,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice came from above them. 

“Shit. Fri, tell her I’ll be right down. Bring her to the common room,” Tony said as he put the flour back in the cabinet. “Okay, kid. I forgot to tell you about this, and I need you to be cool about it. The social worker was supposed to come by to talk to you and I must have gotten the days mixed up. You up for this?”

Peter felt himself shrink a little. He hadn’t prepared for a conversation that would decide where he was going to live. 

“If you aren’t up to it, I can reschedule,” Tony assured. The man tilted his head a bit and caught Peter’s eye. “I was hoping that we could get the adoption done before the press conference. Just to make it official for everything.”

Peter took a deep breath and nodded his head. “It’s okay. I can talk to her.”

“You sure? You don’t have to.”

“Positive. Let’s just get it over with.” Peter flashed a small smile at Tony. 

“Alright. I’ll be right back. Go ahead and get dressed and I’ll come get you when she comes up here.” Tony placed a comforting hand on Peter’s cheek and then disappeared to his room to change before going to get the social worker. 

Peter stumbled to his room, trying not to think about the impending conversation. He could be normal. Right? Yeah, all he had to do was tell the truth because honestly, Tony was the best person for his situation. He wanted to stay with Tony and Pepper and they were the best. So, he had nothing to worry about.

He decided to grab a shirt that said “I make horrible science puns, but only periodically” and a pair of jeans. He figured he didn’t need to look fancy because she probably wanted to see him how he normally was. Deciding there was nothing left to do, he started to pace around his room. Tony said he would come get him, so he took that as a sign to stay in his room. 

He got about two rotations in when there was a knock on his door. He crossed the room and breathed in deeply before opening the door. Standing in front of it was Morgan. She still had her pajamas on and she was carrying a plush elephant that she affectionately named Steve and she was rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. 

“Peter, where’s daddy?” she asked.

“He’s getting someone from the floor below ours. You okay, bug?” Peter asked, opening the door wider for the girl to come in. 

She immediately crossed the threshold and reached her arms up to him. He knew what that meant, she wanted to be held and he didn’t have it in him to deny her. He picked her up and tucked her into his side, Steve clutched to her chest and her head resting on his shoulder. He rocked her slowly, knowing that she was still in the process of waking up and she liked it when he walked with her. 

“You want to sit with me for a bit?” he asked the girl.

She nodded her head and he moved to the bed and sat down, crossing his legs beneath him. He maneuvered her so she was cradled in his lap with his head resting on the top of hers. 

“You feeling okay?” he asked.

“Mhmm. I just wanted you.”

Peter felt his heart warm when the girl said that to him. His arms tightened around her a bit and he kissed her on the top of her head. He never thought he would feel the kind of love that he had for Morgan. When he thought about what he was prepared to do for her, he understood why Tony acted the way he did when it came to Peter being Spider-Man. He couldn’t wait to see what Morgan was going to grow up to become and the things she would do. 

There was a knock on the door and Tony stepped through with a woman that was dressed in a crisp suit. She had an iPad in her hand and he knew that Tony was probably itching to offer her a StarkPad. 

“Hey, kid. This is Pamela from the state. She just wants to talk to you for a bit, okay?” Tony introduced. 

“Okay. Hi, I’m Peter. Peter Parker,” he said to Pamela, who smiled at him in a greeting. “Um…” Peter said motioning to Morgan, who was still clinging to him. 

Tony smiled when he took in the sight of his kids. There was a warmth that Peter hadn’t seen often from Tony in the look and he averted his gaze a bit. Tony walked over to the two and leaned down to kiss the top of Peter’s head before trying to coax Morgan from his arms.

“Hey, baby. You wanna come with me so Petey can talk to this nice lady?” he said, lightly brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. 

She gave a reproachful moan and snuggled closer to Peter. “Wanna stay with Peter.”

“I’ll just be a minute, Bug. Let me talk to Ms. Pamela and, then I promise I will help you color that picture of Elsa that you showed me yesterday.” Peter looked over to Pamela and saw that she was typing on her iPad and wondered if that was a good thing or not. 

“Promise?” she asked. 

Peter nodded and said that he promised. 

“Come on, Little Miss. Come help me with breakfast,” Tony said reaching for her. 

When they were gone, Pamela stepped forward a bit. “Hello, Peter. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve been helping on your case for a while and Mr. Stark has been saying wonderful things about you. Do you mind if we sit in your sitting area?” 

Peter nodded and made his way over to the couch that was in his room. He sat down and placed his hands between his knees to stop them from shaking. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he had talked about living with Tony and Pepper before and it didn’t make him shake like that. 

“I’m going to keep this as brief as possible, okay? I just want to ask you a few questions and I want you to be honest with me. There’s no right or wrong answer and I just want you to tell me exactly how things are. Is that okay?”

Peter nodded and waited for the first question. 

“Okay, you seem to be close with Morgan, is that right?”

“Yeah. She’s great. Kind of like the little sister I never got the chance to have.”

Pamela chuckled. “Life sometimes does that to us. How about Mr. Stark? How do you feel about him?”

“He’s great. He, um, we knew each other before I was taken in by him. We actually knew each other before the Snap happened and he kind of watched out for me. He’s a pretty amazing person.”

“I’ve heard that about him from a few people. He’s pretty impressive when it comes to Iron Man. How do you feel about that?”

“I mean, I know it’s dangerous, but he’s a hero. I mean, it isn’t everyday that people can say they live with a real life superhero.” As he talked, Pamela was tapping away on her iPad, glancing up every now and again to give him a smile of encouragement.

“Tell me a little about how you came to live here. I know the details that were in the police reports, but I want to get your point of view. Was it your choice?”

“Um. Not really. I was with my aunt when we were mugged. The guy had a gun and I just couldn’t let him hurt her. I, um, I ended up getting hurt because I tried to save my aunt. I kind of woke up in the MedBay here and everything just happened.” Peter was silent for a few moments before he said, “I wouldn’t have survived if it weren’t for Tony. I actually wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for him. He kind of fixed the universe, and at least part of that was because of me. So, I just...he’s great. I know Aunt May wouldn’t trust anyone else with me as much as she trusted him with me. And I think that counts for something.”

Pamela was staring at him. He wasn’t sure if he said anything wrong or not. Maybe he shouldn’t have said the thing about being the reason Tony fixed everything. That was something Tony had told him many times, but maybe that made him sound arrogant or something. 

“I just,” Peter tried to clarify, “I-I love him. I love my life here and Tony is a big part of that. He tries his hardest to keep me out of trouble and he’s doing a great job, really. Pepper’s great too. She didn’t even hesitate when I needed somewhere to go. They’re good people.”

“How do you feel about the media attention you’ve gotten because of being taken in?”

“It’s been...hard. I’m not really used to it. But Tony and Pepper are gonna take care of it. They wouldn’t let anyone say anything bad about me and get away with it. They’re kind of protective.”

Pamela just continued to stare at him. Her gaze wasn’t intense or negative at all, but there was something in her eyes that suggested she was scrutinizing. 

Finally, she closed her iPad and said, “that’s all I need for today. Why don’t we go see where Mr. Stark ran off to?”

Peter nodded and said, “F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Where’s Tony?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s cool voice came from above them, “Boss is in the dining room with Morgan. He saved you a plate for breakfast in the microwave and asked me to tell you that if you don’t eat all of it this time, he will make you drink Morgan’s pedialyte.”

Peter shook his head slightly. “Of course he did. Thanks Fri.”

Pamela looked at Peter quizzically and Peter had to remind himself that not everyone was used to Tony's humor. 

“He's kidding,” Peter tried to explain as he let her out into the dining room. He expected the interview to go a lot longer than it had, but he was glad that it was over.

Pamela said a swift goodbye and Tony walked her out. when the man returned, he had a soft look in his eye and he didn't stop smirking until he saw Peter looking at him. Even then, he looked content and Peter wondered what Pamela had said to him.

He found out later that evening when Tony asked if he wanted to keep his last name. 

“What?” Peter asked, shocked.

“Well, if Pep and I are gonna adopt you, what do you want your last name to be?”

“I thought we weren’t gonna talk about that until we got approved.”

Tony and Pepper shared a look and smiled at Peter. When it clicked, Peter’s heart felt instantaneously lighter and heavier at the same time. He didn’t really know how that worked, but he knew that’s what it felt like. 

“Really? You’re not kidding? This is really happening?”

Tony nodded and Pepper asked, “so, you can tell us if you hate it, but we were thinking Parker-Stark. To keep your parents and your aunt and uncle still there, but you’d also have us there too.” When Peter didn’t answer right away, Pepper’s smile faltered slightly, “Um, if you don’t like it, we can just keep it as Parker. That way it’s one less change for you.”

“No, no. I like it. I just didn’t think it would happen so fast. I...thank you.” Peter stuttered. 

Pepper gave him a warm smile, “I hate the way this all happened, but I’m glad you’re with us, sweetie.”

Peter agreed. He would much rather his aunt and uncle be alive, but things didn’t really always go to plan. Peter knew the odds of a third family taking him in with open arms wasn’t what other kids in his situation got and he was so grateful it hurt. He loved the Starks and he never felt any less love from them than he did from his blood family. He wanted his aunt and uncle, but he knew they would be okay with him being happy with Tony and Pepper. That, at least, released some of the guilt off his shoulders and let him enjoy the moment with his new parents. 

~

Tony hated press conferences. Many years ago they were the highlight of his week because he could flaunt his inventions and his intelligence but since Iron Man, they became increasingly tiring. He knew they were needed simply because he was the face of, not only Stark Industries, but also the Avengers. Being in control of a room was in his blood and he knew how to put on a facade that would make the reporters in the room sympathetic to his way of thinking. 

Now, standing in front of the doors that would decide media perception of him and Peter, he felt his confidence dwindle ever-so-slightly. When Pamela came to interview Peter, he knew it would be fine, and as he walked her out, she assured him that the adoption would be finalized before the press conference. He just had to go down to her office and sign the official papers. He stood with a copy of the papers in his jacket pocket to share with the media and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slender hand wrapping around his wrist. He turned to see Pepper wearing her hair up in a long ponytail and a cream colored suit.

“Okay, you ready? Got the papers that we signed?” Pepper asked him.

“Yep, right here,” Tony said, patting his jacket pocket. As Pepper started to brush the wrinkles out of his suit, Tony spoke hesitantly, “We’re doing the right thing, right? Announcing all this. Deliberately putting the kid in the spotlight.”

“Tony, this needs to happen. I don’t like it any more than you do, but we need to get in front of this for his sake. You know how the media is when they don’t have official statements. They’ll make up whatever they need to make sales.”

“I know. I just don’t want him to feel like he needs to live in public.”

“He’s going to be in the public no matter what. This is the right thing for him, I promise. Don’t forget, he’s my kid too.”

Tony knew that. It was something they talked about before Tony offered to adopt Peter. He wanted to make sure that Pepper was on board because it would directly affect her. He knew she loved Peter, but he didn’t know how comfortable she would be becoming a mom to him. When the subject was broached, she didn’t hesitate to agree, the kid already wiggling his way into her heart. 

“Well, let’s go get this over with,” he said, putting on his tinted sunglasses. 

They walked into the press conference, hand in hand, and Tony made his way to the podium at the front of the stage, ignoring the questions being shouted at him. 

Tony waited for them to calm down a bit before speaking, “Good afternoon. You all should be aware of why we are holding this press conference. I would like to say a few words before I open the floor for questions.”

Tony waited a second, letting the reporters ready themselves, and it left them in suspense for what he was going to say. 

“As you know, it has been reported that I have taken in a young man. The rumors surrounding this have been nothing short of disrespectful and heinous. His character has been taken into question and that is something that needs to be addressed. The young man in question was first introduced to me as an intern. I saw great promise in his intelligence and offered to open an internship position that would normally only be available to college candidates. 

“This young man worked as my personal intern due to his enhanced capabilities with technology. A couple of months ago, he lost his only remaining family member, someone who I had become close with through various interactions. Her wish was that he would be taken care of and I did not hesitate to become his permanent guardian. After heavy consideration, my wife and I agreed that we would adopt him. In doing so, he will become an equal heir to Stark Industries. The adoption process was finalized this morning and all paperwork has been signed by all parties. 

“The young man in question, will not be present for any press conferences in the near future but will be attending the Annual Gala for the September Foundation later this week. As with our daughter Morgan, we ask that you respect his privacy and refrain from trying to interview him in public. I will now take questions.” 

Immediately, hands flew in the air and Tony nodded to a woman with light brown hair pulled back in a severe bun. 

“Amy Caplan from New York Times,” she introduced herself, “how do you respond to the allegations that the boy in question is your biological son? It seems radical that he would be made an equal heir to Stark Industries if he was not related by blood.”

“While this might be hard to understand for some people, he is my son in every way that counts. He is not my biological child, but that does not mean that I care for him any less than I care for my daughter. Next.” He pointed to a woman with long blond hair and striking blue eyes. 

“Karen Page, New York Bulletin. I would like to be the first to say congratulations on the adoption. I know how important family is, especially to you. Is there any correlation between the timing of the adoption with the rumors that Secretary Ross has come under fire for behavior, some would consider, unbecoming when it comes to the enhanced community? Some say that he is not the right person to lead the negotiations for the Accords because he isn’t a family man.”

“While that may be true, the matter of Secretary Ross has nothing to do with this particular conference,” Tony said, trying to move along.

“With all due respect, it has been suggested that he should be taken off the committee because he lacks a family element and a certain level of compassion. It just seems that you adopting an orphan from Queens would put you in just the right spot to take the lead in the negotiations.”

“Are you asking me if I am using this boy for political gain?” Tony asked, his temper starting to flair.

“It would be a benefit. I don’t doubt your heart for this boy, Mr. Stark, I do question what this will mean for him. Especially if Secretary Ross finds this to be an inconvenience to his political career,” she said. There was no malice in her tone and while her posture suggested she was uninterested, her eyes betrayed her genuine concern for Peter. 

“I have not heard any of these rumors and the suggestion that he would find issue with a minor, simply for being adopted, is a stretch.” Tony stared down the reporter and when she gave him a tentative smile and small nod, he moved on. He made a mental note to invite her to speak with him one on one about Ross. 

The rest of the press conference went just about how Tony expected. There were questions about what Peter would mean for the future of SI and what his name was. The crowd didn’t like not getting a name but they were promised that he would be introduced by name at the gala later in the week. 

Tony decided to cut the interview short when the questions started veering in a direction that he was not comfortable with. The reporters seemed it was the appropriate time to talk about his political stance and that was not something he wanted in the same article as Peter. He wanted to keep them painfully separate, so he made a few closing statements and brushed past the reporters. 

“Hey, Pep,” he said as they left the room, “who was that one reporter? The Karen something.”

“She’s a big name in the crime columns, apparently she helped take down Wilson Fisk a while ago and decided to go into journalism. She’s been in and out of it though, just on a consultation basis apparently.”

“How the hell do you know that?”

Pepper smirked at her husband. “Do you think I would invite reporters without checking them out first?”

“Fair. Get me an interview with her. She seems to know a lot about Ross and what people are saying about him. I want to know what she knows.”

“Tony,” Pepper warned, “don’t get caught up in the gossip columns.”

“I won’t. I just wanna be prepared.”

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes, “fine. I’ll set something up.”

“Have I told you how much I love you recently?”

“Hmm. No, but you could make it up to me tonight,” she said, stepping closer to him.

“It’s a date, Mrs. Stark.” Tony leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, letting his lips linger so he could smell her perfume. 

“I have to go to a meeting with the Board of Directors. You gonna be okay with the kids?” she asked.

“Come on, who do you think I am? I handled an intergalactic war, I can handle a couple of kids.” 

~

Tony could not handle a couple of kids. 

Morgan had snuck into the cookies that he hid in the microwave and was running around the living room. She would run from the tv that was playing Tarzan for the millionth time, to the kitchen and back again. He stood and watched her for a few minutes and noticed that she never lost any steam. Tony checked his watch and noticed that it was almost her bed time, which made him groan. There was no way he would be able to get her to calm down enough for a nap. 

He groaned when she started to do Tarzan’s jungle call while she perched herself on the edge of the couch. 

“Hey, Little Miss. You’re gonna fall if you keep doing that. Come on, it’s time for a nap,” Tony said, scooping the girl into his arms. 

“But I don’t wanna.”

“That’s nice, but you need one. Desperately.”

“What does ‘de-sprite-ly’ mean?”

“Desperately means that you really really really need something.”

“Oh. Well I don’t need a nap.”

“Oh yes you do. If you don’t have one now, you’re gonna be one cranky girl later.”

Tony pushed open her door and deposited her on the bed. He made sure that she was tucked in and had a little room to move around. They had issues with her rolling out of her bed and Pepper wanted to get guard rails but Tony insisted that tucking her in was the better option. It was something that he struggled with as a child and his mother refused to enable him with guard rails. His father said that if he fell out of the bed too many times, he would stop. As harsh as that sounds, it worked. They just made sure there was nothing around her bed that would hurt her if she did fall And they made her bed close to the ground just in case.

“All right troublemaker,” Tony said as he brushed her hair out of her face, “ it’s time for you to wind down and get some rest.“

“Daddy? Can you ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play me a song?” Morgan whispered. 

Tony smiled lightly and said, “you heard the girl Fri, play her something that will make her fall asleep.”

“Of course,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. 

A soft piano melody started playing through the room and Morgan nestled into the blankets a bit when she heard the familiar tune. Tony kept his hand running through her hair and realized that it was something that calmed both of his kids down. He didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky to have Morgan and Peter in his life, but he knew he would do anything for them. 

“I love you, baby,” Tony whispered as he placed a light kiss on her forehead. 

He stayed by her side until he was sure she was asleep, which didn’t take long, sugar crashes were intense. 

He thought about everything that led them to this moment. All the terror and blood and work. The fights that him and Pepper had and their endless fight to come back to each other. Losing Peter and half the world. The long nights trying to bring everyone back. Pepper finally convincing him to go to bed. Finding comfort in her arms. Her face tight with shock as she handed him the pregnancy test. The guilt. The excitement. The knowledge that he had a second chance. The fierce protectiveness that surged through him when he held Morgan for the first time. Somehow he knew, even then, he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. He would be better. He wouldn’t let her down like he let Peter down. Then came the war and the hope that he could do right by Peter but also the terror of losing Morgan. 

One man shouldn’t be the cause and bearer of so many emotions in such a short amount of time. It did horrible things to his mind. Sometimes he still woke up thinking that Peter was not there and the only thing that could calm him down was slipping into the boy’s room and watching him sleep. He needed to see Peter’s chest rising and falling with breath. With life. Only then would he convince himself that Peter was there. 

The worst nights were the ones where he thought both of his kids were gone. He didn’t want to wake them up but he needed to see both of them, so he would go to Morgan’s room first just to see that she was okay. Then he would pry himself away, almost apologetically, and go to Peter's room where he would spend the rest of the night. It was different. The fear that Morgan would disappear was overwhelming. But with Peter, Tony already knew what it felt like for him to disappear, and that made it a thousand times worse.

“Boss, Peter is in distress,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Tony immediately got to his feet. “What’s going on?” 

“Peter appears to be on the roof and he hasn’t moved in two hours and thirteen minutes.”

“I thought he was studying.” 

“Apparently not,” if it were possible, it sounded like F.R.I.D.A.Y. was rolling her eyes.

“Hey, don’t get cheeky with me,” Tony warned, but there was no bite to it. “Let me know if Morgan wakes up, I’m gonna go check on him.”

Tony made his way to the roof, hoping that the Spider kid was just doing some low level moping. He didn’t think he could handle much more than that, not with Ross on him about the Accords, Morgan being a five year old, the media frenzy that had been created by Peter’s adoption, the fact that there was someone after his kid, and the pressures of being the owner of a company. He just needed this one thing to be simple. 

Tony stepped onto the roof to see Peter sitting on the edge of the building, his feet dangling off the edge. His heart practically stopped when he saw how close the kid was from the edge. 

“Hey, kiddo. What’s going on up here?” He asked, tentatively.

Peter shrugged and looked back at Tony and the man could see the tears tracking down his face. 

“You wanna come away from the edge there a bit, buddy?” 

Peter’s head snapped back a bit and his eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. “Why?”

“Cause, Spider-pancake isn’t really what I want on the menu,” Tony said, trying to keep his voice level.

“Oh.  _ Oh.  _ No,” Peter said as he swung his legs over the edge and started towards Tony. “I have my web shooters just in case something happens so I can catch myself. I just like being high and looking at the city. I wasn’t...that. I’m fine,” Peter rushed to console.

Tony wrapped a firm hand around Peter’s wrist to keep him in place. “I would understand, you know, if you felt...sad. You know you can talk to me right?”

“Tony, I’m fine. I mean sometimes I think… but I’m fine. Really. I was just thinking about May, mostly. I do my best thinking on roofs, it’s kind of a problem.”

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Tony huffed. “Wanna talk to me about it? I’m all ears. Sometimes I even have good advice, except about international policies, apparently.” Tony tried to joke, but it fell flat when Peter’s shoulders slumped a bit more. 

“Peter? You’re scaring me, here. First I have F.R.I.D.A.Y. telling me you’ve been on the roof for two hours and then I come up here to see you on the edge,  _ literally.  _ Now you’re not finding me funny. What’s wrong?”

Peter took a deep breath and seemed to steel himself. “I've been thinking about the press conference.”

Okay. That wasn’t what Tony expected. The man raised an eyebrow to signal for the kid to continue.

“Okay, so it was something that one of the reporters said. I mean, I know it’s not true, but it could be true and the more I think about it, the more it makes sense, like why would you randomly decide to adopt me instead of just taking guardianship of me? I mean, I know I kind of got to keep my last name, which I’m totally grateful for, but now there’s ‘Stark’ on the end of it and I represent you and the family. I don’t think I am, but she said it was just perfect timing for you to look like more of a family man because of Ross and you know how he gets, what if he comes after me or Morgan, God forbid. Like what if he thinks you really did it to one-up him? What if you actually did it to just one-up him, but that isn’t like you, at least I don’t think it is, but I mean who would want me? I’m not really…mmphmm”

Peter stopped talking when Tony put a hand over his mouth to quiet the boy’s word vomit. Peter seemed to deflate and Tony had to think about how he was going to respond to all of Peter’s insecurities. 

“Okay, just, stop for a second. Take a breath.” Tony waited until Peter took a deep breath before he let go of the boy’s mouth. “Okay, let’s go down the list of inaccuracies, starting with the biggest one. You. Are.  _ Not.  _ Something I am using to gain votes or media attention. Got that? That’s the number one thing you need to get.” 

Peter took in a shaky breath and nodded. 

“I decided, well, Pepper and I decided to adopt you because you are our son. We love you so much and it didn’t feel right for you not to be officially part of the family. It also makes it easier to give you half the company when we step down.”

Peter’s eyes went wide, “I thought you were just saying that for the cameras. Please, Mr. Stark, don’t do that. I can’t take anything away from Morgan. It’s supposed to all go to her, I don’t … I can’t…”

“Pete, did you not listen to a word I just said? You are our son. You get just as much as Morgan because you are just as important to us as she is. And what happened to Tony?”

“Sorry. It slipped.” Peter apologized. 

“I promise I’m going to take care of you. May would kick my ass if I didn’t,” Tony said, eliciting a wet chuckle from Peter. “Nothing’s gonna happen to you, as long as you don’t piss someone off as Spider-Man and don’t call me like you like to do.”

“That was  _ one time _ .” Peter tried to defend but the look Tony threw him made him go quiet. “Okay, it was more than once. But speaking of Spider-Man, can I go patrolling tonight? It’ll help me get my mind right.”

Tony considered this. There were so many things that could go wrong, but he knew Peter needed to be out helping the city, and the kid had been so good with his restrictions that Tony couldn’t deny him. 

“Okay. But I want Sam and Bucky to go with you. They’ll stay low key and only step in if you need them to.”

“But..”

“That’s the deal. I need two people on you when you’re out pissing people off.”

“Okay,” Peter relented. “Thanks, Tony.”

“Be back by 11 because it’s a school night and try not to get hurt. I can’t see you in the Medbay again for a while. You have a terrible knack for getting yourself into things you can’t handle”

Peter nodded, looking at the ground, “I know. I promise to be better.”

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter, pulling him in close. “Kid, one day you’re gonna be the best of us all.”


	19. It Happens In A Blink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here’s the next chapter. I’m honestly kind of nervous about this one but I’m going for it. See you guys next week 😉
> 
> Title From: Blink by Revive 
> 
> ****warnings in the end notes

The wind whipped past Peter’s ears. He hadn’t felt this free in a long time as he swung through the city. He had already stopped two muggings and a bicycle theft, which made Sam laugh at him because apparently bicycles don’t cost that much. Peter tried to explain that in Queens bicycles were important to the everyday person, but Sam just said a snarky comment and Peter left it alone. 

It wasn’t terrible, having two people watch his back, it was just different. When he was alone, he was able to go where he wanted and not feel the need to perform or prove himself. With Bucky following him on his bike and Sam flying above him, Peter felt the need to swing just a bit higher than normal and wait just a second longer to catch himself. He knew he was being reckless, but he needed to show them that he wasn’t afraid of anything. He was also just so glad to be out of the house and back to swinging around the city, and he was enjoying it. 

“Hey, webhead. Wanna watch how close to the ground you get? I don’t need Stark up my ass if you don’t catch yourself in time.”

“Awe come on, I always catch myself. Besides, Bucky’ll catch me if I fall.”

Bucky’s voice came through without any hesitation, “Don’t count on it. I might just let you fall. Maybe you’d learn something.”

“Guys, I once had a building fall on me and then I got up and stuck to the side of a plane without a parachute to stop my date’s father. There’s not much I’m not willing to try if it gets the job done.”

“So, what you’re saying is, you never learn,” Sam asked. 

“Yup, pretty much. Now, stop talking so I can see where we need to go next.”

Peter heard Bucky whisper, “this fucking kid.” 

“Language. I have sensitive ears,” Peter joked. “Hey, Karen, what’s going on? Anything good?”

“My scanners are not indicating anything, but I will keep looking. Would you like me to widen my search?”

“Uh, sure, why not?” Peter wasn’t sure what her range was, but it had to be large, right? If she widened it, there had to be something going on. 

“There is a robbery in progress fifty blocks north of your location. My sensors indicate that the conflict has resulted in a prolonged hostage situation. I have highlighted the route for you.”

“Thanks, Karen! Hear that guys? There’s a robbery and hostage situation happening!” Peter yelled into his comms. 

“Yeah, I heard it,” Bucky said. “I’ll meet you guys there. Then we should head back, it’s getting late.”

“Oh come on! We could totally stay out another hour. All I have to do is ask Tony and I’m sure he’d let me.”

“I think what Soul Surfer over there is trying to say is, it’s cold as balls out here and we’re ready to go home. So, sorry, kid, we’re gonna pack it up after this one,” Sam said as he swooped over Peter. 

Peter groaned in irritation, “fine. Let’s just go help these people.”

It didn’t take long for them to make it to the small corner store, and it took even less time for Peter to realize what was going on. There was a man with a gun standing in the front of the store, his movements jerky and uneven as he waved a gun around. There were four people huddled on the floor, near the first few rows of products. One was a man that looked to be in his fifties and a woman in her thirties. What made Peter stop was the two teenagers that were holding each other, the boy was angled so he was slightly in front of the girl. 

“I know what this looks like. I swear, I don’t have a choice,” the man with the gun said as he ran a hand through his greasy hair. “I’m sorry. I just need them to stop...no, don’t move!” 

Peter could hear the whimpering from the hostages and decided he didn’t need to wait.

“You guys here?” Peter asked.

Sam said he was but Bucky groaned, “I’m a few blocks away. Damn traffic. Five minutes out.” 

“Okay, we can’t really wait for you though. I’m gonna go in and distract him while Sam gets the hostages out. I don’t want anyone to get hurt in there.”

“Spidey, why don’t I take the guy with the gun and you get the hostages?” Sam asked.

“No. I have a better chance at getting the gun out of his hand than you, and no offense, but I’m faster.”

Sam was quiet for a few seconds before he said, “okay, fine. I swear if you make me regret this, I’ll make sure everyone in the compound finds out about how you sing Taylor Swift songs while you patrol.”

“I stand by my likes. Go ahead.”

“You sing her old country songs. About love and fairy tales,” Sam deadpanned. 

“No regrets. Got it.”

Peter swung to the other side of the store to see if there was a way in through the back. Thankfully, there was a side entrance but it left him exposed to the robber’s eyesight. He would have to act quickly to make sure no one got hurt. 

He took a deep breath and lept towards the danger. He was able to take the man by surprise and knock him off balance with a kick to the stomach. Peter turned swiftly and flung a web towards the gun and he tore it away from his grip. The man got off the ground and before turning towards Peter and pulled out a second weapon from his waistband.

“Hey, I’m Spider-Man. What’s your name?” Peter asked. 

“No. This isn’t your neighborhood. You shouldn’t be here,” the man stammered out.

“Well, you know how it is. Heading home and there’s a psychopathic dude with a small gun holding up a store, I have to stop. So, now we’re gonna sit tight until the cops come to bring you to your new room.”

“Please, man. I need this money.” the man practically begged. “I have to give them their money or they won’t let my kid go.”

That made Peter stop. “Who?” he asked. 

“You don’t know them, they’ll kill her. I need to do this,” the man said running a hand over his face, wiping some of the sweat off. 

“I need you to calm down a minute, and maybe put down the gun.” Peter saw Sam in the corner of his eye ushering the hostages away from man. He just needed to keep him talking and his attention off of the escape happening behind his back. “Who has your daughter? I can help you, I just need to know what happened and who has her.”

The man started breathing harder than he already was. “I...I don’t know. I know they have her, they sent me a note. I need the money for her. Please, she’s only seventeen. She wants to be a photographer. She...she hasn’t even had the chance to...”

“Okay, man. I get it, I do. Give me a second and we can work this out. What’s your name?”

“Jacob. Jacob Kerzy.” 

“Okay, Jacob. Let me try to figure this out.” Peter lowered his voice and asked, “Karen, give me anything on this guy and his kid.”

Karen didn’t say anything but a file with a picture did come up on his HUD, almost like she was waiting for the order. It had his picture and a police report from six months ago. There was also medical records for a daughter, Jasmin. Peter’s eyes flew over the document and stopped at the date at the bottom next to ‘cause of death: domestic homicide’. 

Peter felt his throat tighten up. She was dead, had been for months and Jacob still thought she was alive. It was times like these that Peter didn’t enjoy being Spider-Man. It was one of those situations that made his stomach tighten and made him want to just sit down and cry. Sometimes it was just too much.

“Is your daughter’s name Jasmin?” Peter asked.

“How did you know that?” the man asked, his eyes widening.

Peter put his hands up in a placating manner and slowly said, “I found the police report. Oh, man. I’m so sorry, she’s been gone for months.”

Sam crackled in his comms, “kid, be careful what you say to him.” 

Peter ignored him.

“No. No! They...they took her last week. They said...they told me to get them money. They said they would hurt her.”

“Mr. Kerzy,” Peter said softly, “Jasmin was found dead almost six months ago. You don’t have to do this, sir. She can’t be hurt anymore.”

“No! No...that can’t...no. Please. No.” Jacob panted. The gun was clutched in his grasp firmly and Peter could see the man was shaking almost uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry. But look, all you have to do is put the gun down and we can…”

Multiple things happened at the same time, almost as if it were happening in slow motion. The man seemed to take in Peter’s words and his face went lax. He brought the gun up so it sat just under his chin. 

He whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Peter screamed, “No!” and shot a web towards the man. 

The resounding  _ pop _ of the gun sounded as the web hit the gun, making it shift away from the man’s head. There was plaster raining down from the hole in the ceiling and Peter shot more webs, locking Jacob’s arms to his body. He made sure to web the man up to the floor so he couldn’t hurt himself. He went as far as putting a web pillow under the man’s head when he started aggressively slamming his head against the ground. 

“Peter!” Bucky yelled through the comms. 

Breathing a bit heavily, Peter reassured the men who were in charge of him, “I’m okay. The situation’s under control, let’s just let the police do their job. Karen, let them know he’s here.”

“They are already aware of the situation and are two minutes away from arriving on the scene.” Karen said, her voice quiet. 

Peter looked down on Jacob and tried to make his words soft, “I really am sorry about Jasmin. But just because she isn’t here anymore, doesn’t mean you should give up. She wouldn’t want that.”

The man just continued to sob. He let out an inhuman howl, the sound heart wrenching and full of grief. 

Peter left him there, hoping the police would get him the help he needed. He walked over to Bucky, who was sitting on his bike, waiting. Peter knew the man heard everything and he didn’t pretend that it was any different. As it was, Peter felt drained. It felt like he just went head to head with the Vulture twice in a row. 

“You did good,” Bucky told him. 

“He was just trying to save his daughter,” Peter said, voice cracking. Pushing away his emotions, he asked, “Hey, do you mind giving me a ride back to the tower? My web cartridges are getting a bit low.” It was a lie, but Peter felt like he couldn’t even hold himself upright, no less swing home. 

“Sure, kid. Get on and hold on tight,” Bucky said. “Sam, I got the kid, you can go ahead to the tower if you want.”

“Copy that. I’m still with the hostages, they needed someone to stay with them until the police got here. I’ll be back in a bit,” Sam said. 

With that, Peter climbed on the back of Bucky’s bike and stuck his hands to Bucky’s jacket so he wouldn’t fall off. 

Peter was glad the hostages were safe, but he felt bad for Jacob. He knew what it was like losing someone you love, but he had no idea what it would be like to lose a child. He knew grief affected people in different ways and it hit Peter that he could have ended up like Jacob after he lost his family. He could have lost his touch with reality and done horrible things. He was just glad that he didn’t go that route.

Miles down the road later, Peter still couldn’t get over the agony Jacob seemed to be in when he found out that Jasmin was dead. He wondered if that was what he sounded like when he was screaming for his uncle and aunt. God, he had seen both of his guardians die in front of him. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks against his chest. He pushed the thoughts away as much as he could but they were persistent. He kept hearing the way his uncle gasped and the feeling of the blood on his hands. 

His head felt heavy, almost as if his thoughts were weighing it down and he pressed his forehead on the back of Bucky’s jacket, cutting off the wind. He knew the super soldier knew he was doing it, but he couldn’t care less about the teasing he was sure to get. He stayed like that until they were in the garage of the tower and he slipped off the bike with a quiet “thanks”. 

“Hey, kid. There’s no shame in feeling sympathy for someone. It means you’re a good person, just remember that,” Bucky called after him.

Peter looked up at the man and gave him a soft smile, “thanks for the ride.”

With a nod, Bucky made his way out of the room, leaving Peter alone.

“Fri, where’s Tony?” Peter asked. 

“Boss is currently with Mrs. Stark in their bedroom. Would you like me to get him for you?”

“No, that’s okay. Is Morgan okay?”

“Currently, Little Miss is sleeping in her bedroom. I do not suggest disturbing her as it took Mrs. Stark almost an hour to get her to sleep.”

Peter chuckled at that, Morgan always liked to fight sleep. “Got it. Thanks, Fri.”

Peter made his way to his room and got out of his Spider-Man suit, opting for an oversized shirt and his hello kitty pajama bottoms that Tony got him. He slid under the covers and stared at the ceiling, willing his mind to just stop. 

Peter thought about the man at the corner store and how wrecked he looked. He missed his daughter so much that he created a fantasy in his head that she was still alive and that there was a chance of her coming back. He couldn’t even imagine the pain he had to be in for his brain to consider that the best case scenario. If Peter had not stopped the man, he would have killed himself without hesitation and somehow that made Peter the most concerned. Jacob would have to live with his grief for the rest of his life and Peter was reminded, yet again, that he knew the feeling. 

The difference between Jacob and Peter was that Peter had a family that looked out for him. It wasn’t conventional by any stretch of the imagination, but it was what was getting him through missing his aunt and uncle. It was enough that Tony had his back in every way that mattered and Pepper had proved that she was willing to go to war with anyone who threatened him. 

He felt loved and he thought that he was never going to feel that way again after his aunt died. He realized, with a surge of gratitude and contentedness that he was happy and excited for the things that were to come. He had people who loved him, a beautiful girlfriend, and a loyal best friend. He didn’t need much more than that. With that thought, he was able to finally rest. 

  
  


~

Peter’s suit felt scratchy against his skin. He knew that it was mostly in his head because he never expected to wear the Tom Ford suit in front of people so quickly. Tony told him that it needed to happen because the gala would be the first time people would see him presented as a Parker-Stark and with that came the expectation that he would be presentable. Still, he hated the way he felt like he was being put on parade with his hair gelled into place and his fingernails scrubbed clean.

His thoughts didn’t linger on this too long before Morgan skipped into his room without knocking. It was something that he was trying to discourage, but he never got a chance to properly scold the young girl before she flashed her blinding smile and big eyes at him, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Can we play hide and seek?” she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Peter chuckled at the girl. “No, we don’t have time. We’re leaving soon and I know your mom and dad wouldn’t want you to not be ready when it was time to go.”

“I am ready,” Morgan practically rolled her eyes. 

“Really? So, you think a big fancy party means you can wear your Spider-Man pajamas?”

The girl nodded vigorously. “Mommy said that I needed to wear special clothes and Spider-Man is special.”

Peter felt his heart warm at the girl’s light hearted declaration but knew what Pepper had meant about special clothes. He had a feeling Morgan knew as well, she was just trying to get out of wearing a dress.

“How about we go see what your mom thinks about this?” he said.

Without waiting for a reply, he scooped the girl up in his arms, ignoring the suit that he was wearing. The wrinkles would be fine. He marched down the hall and made it to the Stark bedroom. He placed Morgan on the ground and ushered her into the bedroom that had the door cracked. 

“Morgan, what did you do?” Pepper scolded.

“You said it was a special night,” came Morgan’s reply. 

“Yes. Which is why I put you in a dress. How did you get these down from the dresser?” Pepper asked, astonished. “You know what, never mind. Come on young lady, we need to change.”

Pepper stepped out of the bedroom and locked eyes with Peter. “Did you do this?” she accused.

Peter shook his head. “Nope. This one was all her, I promise.”

Pepper appraised him for a second. “Okay, I believe you. I’m gonna go get her ready, and you should fix your hair.”

Automatically, Peter’s hand shot to his head. Nothing felt out of place when he ran his hand over it and he stared at Pepper with his eyebrows furrowed. 

Smiling, Pepper leaned down and placed a kiss on his temple. “It looks better with the curls.”

Peter smiled slightly and decided he would go brush out some of the gel and let his hair curl a bit. It was a compromise, between looking presentable and looking like himself. He decided there was nothing left for him to work on and he made his way out to the living area to wait until they left. He decided to text Michelle while he waited. They had been talking almost nonstop and he never failed to smile when his phone lit up with her name on it. 

**Peter: ** I wish you could be there tonight.

**Queen of Darkness: ** Let’s face it, if I was, you would have a hard time walking without running into a wall or something.

**Peter: ** That was  _ one  _ time!

**Peter: ** Plus, you would make sure I had fun. I don’t even know what to do at these things. 

**Queen of Darkness: ** Laugh. Talk to rich people. Try not to be sucked into the world of fake smiles and empty promises.

**Peter: ** ...fair. But if you were there, it would be so much cooler. We could see how many people you made uncomfortable by asking inappropriate questions.

**Queen of Darkness: ** Tempting. But I didn’t get an invite, and I don’t have anything to wear to those types of things. 

**Queen of Darkness: ** Plus, I’m not sure if Daddy Stark would like me pissing off his rich guests when he is trying to get them to give him money.

**Peter: ** Probably not. 

**Peter: ** I’ll talk to you later, though. Maybe I can call you when I get home?

**Queen of Darkness: ** You better, Loser.

As Peter put his phone away, he looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Tony all but waltzed in wearing a dark suit and pale red tinted glasses. Peter also noticed that he had a flesh colored glove over his right hand to cover some of the scars (Peter asked him about it before and was told that some people get nervous shaking hands with him, and it subverted their attention away from his injuries). If you didn’t know it was there, it wouldn’t be noticeable because of the fibers it was made out of. He looked like he was about to battle with a room full of reporters, which it occurred to Peter, that it was almost worse than that. He was going to be making a speech and speaking with people about donating money to his charity. Which meant, he would be on full media mode.

“Hey, kid. You ready? How’d you do on your tie?” Tony asked, as he appraised Peter.

“Um...not bad. It didn’t take too long. I mean, I think it looks good, anyway.” Peter started to fidget a bit under the man’s scrutiny. 

Tony was quiet for a few seconds and Peter could hear his heartbeat, steady and alive. He took comfort in the sound, reminding himself that Tony was okay. He listened a bit harder and he could hear Pepper and Morgan’s heartbeats as well, solidifying that his family was safe. It was something that he found himself doing a lot recently, needing the comfort that their breathing brought. 

“Not too bad. I like the hair. It’s got a very ‘I’m my own person, but will still kick your ass in a business setting’ vibe going on,” Tony complimented. 

“Uh, actually it was Pepper’s idea. I just listened.”

“Yeah. That seems to always be the answer. If we would just listen to her more, we might be okay.” Tony scratched his chin and then said, “You ready for this?”

That was the question that had been posed to him for days. Every time he was asked, he immediately said he was ready, but now that it was really happening, he was slower with his answer.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. I know it needs to happen soon anyway, and it gives me a chance to see what it’s like to be asked a million questions. You know, as practice.”

“You’re gonna do fine, kid. Just be yourself, but with more science puns. If you need a break, just let me know and we can get you somewhere quiet for a minute.”

“I’ll be okay. Plus I’ll have Morgan to keep me distracted while you do your thing.”

Almost as if she were summoned, Morgan raced into the living room with her dress on. Peter could see the Spider-Man pajamas peeking out from beneath her dress and he smiled widely at the girl. 

“I see we are going with the pajamas under the dress again,” Tony said, smirking.

“They’re comfy,” Morgan defended.

“Yeah, well it was either that or just let her go in straight up pajamas and I can only imagine the headlines tomorrow if we let her do that,” Pepper said joining them. “Okay, we need to get going or we’re gonna be late.”

“I thought we were throwing this thing. The whole purpose is to show up when we want and no one can say anything about it,” Tony said as he scooped Morgan into his arms.

“Tony,” Pepper warned. 

Tony huffed. “Alright kiddos, you heard mom. Let’s get to the limo before she calls Uncle Happy up here to chew me out for making him wait.”

Peter followed behind the Starks and he felt his nerves start to make themselves known. He knew tonight was going to change his life forever and he wasn’t so sure if he was ready for the change that was sure to come. He knew that he needed to be introduced to the world as Parker-Stark but he didn’t know if he was ready for the consequences. 

Tony turned back and gave Peter an encouraging smile and Peter knew that whatever happened, he wouldn’t be alone in it. 

~

Peter was standing in the crowd with Tony’s arm around his shoulders answering the same questions over and over again. Where did he go to school? What was he interested in? What was Stark like as a father? That one made him pause for a second before launching into praising the man and including Pepper into the conversation. 

Several times he caught Tony smiling warmly at him while he was speaking with people wearing expensive suits. He didn’t feel like he was doing too bad, especially when he made a group of scientists laugh when he told an obscenely obnoxious pun. He met the head of a biochemistry company that specializes in medical advancements and a leader computer software that protects against viruses. He had to hold himself back quite a bit when he met some of the biggest names in science and technology, which made him stutter some. Thankfully everyone found it endearing and he was able to walk away with minimal damage to his ego. 

“You’re going great, Bambino,” Tony whispered into his ear when they broke away from a group of investors. His hand was on his shoulder and he was guiding Peter through the crowd. “How’re you doing? Had enough of socializing yet?”

Peter looked at his adoptive father sheepishly. “A bit. I think I’m just getting a little tired of answering the same thing over and over. And my feet hurt.”

“Are the shoes messing with you?” Tony guessed.

“A little. I’m not really used to these things yet,” Peter said. 

“How about you sit down and look after Morgan for a bit? I’m sure Pep would like the break.”

“Sure,” Peter agreed easily. 

“Okay, kid. Just stay where I can see you. Don’t need you running off and getting in trouble with Morgan influencing you.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my job?” Peter asked.

“With any other kid, I would say yes. But Morgan is too much like Pep for her own good. So, yes, she is the one who would influence you.”

Peter just scoffed and went to go collect Morgan. He eventually enticed her to go sit with him, giving Pepper a much needed break to go say hello to people that were big donors to the foundation.

It was about three hours into the party when he was sitting at a table with Morgan, sipping on some soda when he started to feel uneasy. He glanced around the room but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Pepper and Tony were talking with a man with an insanely large beard that was tied in the front to make himself look more presentable. Happy was on the side of the room, keeping an ever watchful eye on things. Morgan was chattering away with a woman that sat next to her. There was nothing that Peter could see that would be considered wrong. 

Still, he glanced around again and made eye contact with Tony. The man squinted at him and tilted his head. Peter knew what he was trying to say. 

_ You okay? _

Peter smiled tentatively and him and then gave a little shrug.

_ I guess so. _

Tony nodded towards the door.

_ Do we need to go? _

Peter shook his head. He could get through this. It was probably just the fact that he was tired and he wasn’t sure how long he would be there that night. They wouldn’t stay out too late because of Morgan, but he was sure it had to be close to midnight. It felt late enough to be midnight anyway. All he needed was some caffeine and he would be fine. 

So, he asked the waiter for another coke and when it came, he sipped on it greedily. The taste was a bit off, but it was probably because it was warm, which was strange because there were ice cubes in it. Peter realized, his skin felt warm. Not like he had a fever, but like he had sat outside in the sun for a few hours and the sun’s heat was sticking to his skin. He blinked and noticed that the room became slightly blurry, maybe he was just getting overheated. There were a lot of people in the room. 

“Hey, Morgan? I need to go to the bathroom. You gonna be okay here for a second?”

“Uh huh,” she said as she kicked her feet out from the chair. 

“Okay. Don’t move, okay?” Peter breathed. When the girl nodded, he got up slowly. 

He made his way to the bathroom that was down the hall. There was probably a window in it that he could open for a second or something. Thankfully the bathroom was near an exit just in case there wasn’t a window. He just needed to get out of the room that was full of people to collect himself, then he would go back and smile for all the people and stand by Tony’s side. 

Maybe he could ask Tony if they could leave early. His head was starting to hurt and normally he would be fine, but this was different. He just felt...off.

He made it to the bathroom as he felt the world tilt around him. He groaned and leaned heavily on the wall, trying to keep himself from falling over. The air was thick around him and he found it hard to drag air into his lungs. 

Something was wrong. It was so, so wrong.

“Tony…” he whimpered as he brought a shaking hand up to the doorknob. He needed to get to Tony.

Before he could turn the doorknob, his legs crumbled under him and he found himself sprawled on the floor. His Spidey Sense was screaming at him but it was muted, almost as if he were under water, but that didn’t make any sense. He was fine a few minutes ago. 

He tried to lift himself off the ground, but all he could do was lift his head and shoulders off the ground before all his strength seemed to be leached out of him and he crumbled back down to the tile. Faintly, he heard soft footsteps near him and he tried to call out to them, but his voice died in his throat and he only let out a quiet rasp. He craned his head to see a man step out from the stalls dressed in a crisp suit. He was a man that Peter only ever saw on TV but the sight of him sent a chill down Peter’s spine. 

“So, we finally meet, Spider-Man,” Secretary Thaddeus Ross hummed.

Peter felt his blood run cold. So the man knew that he was Spider-Man. This was so bad. 

“I have to say, I was doubtful when Henry came to me about your... particular case. But we’ve been watching you for a while now and I am convinced that the universe must owe me something. Not only is Spider-Man a teenager, but he’s the nephew of one of my most trusted soldier’s girlfriend. To top it all off Stark cares about you, sees you like a son. What better way to hurt him than to bring you to justice?”

“Screw...you,” Peter rasped.

Ross smirked at him. “I can see why Henry was trying to correct your behavior. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of that sass.”

Before Peter could say anything, the door opened and six men dressed in masks and tactical gear came rushing into the bathroom. They surrounded Peter and each one of them pointed a gun at him. 

“Now, be a good boy and come with us quietly. It’s not like you have much of a choice, what with the drug we synthesized for you. Took us a while, but I think we got it.” Ross said, as he stood over Peter, giving him a nudge with his foot.

Two of the men grabbed Peter and hoisted him up, making Peter’s head spin. He tried to tug his arms away from them, but they were too strong, which was a feeling that Peter wasn’t used to and it made him groan in irritation. Every movement he made caused the hands clamped around him to tighten until he felt the bruises begin to form on his arms. 

“Get it out of here before someone comes in,” Ross commanded. 

They shuffled Peter forward, his feet dragging along the ground. He tried to gain traction but they were moving too fast for him to get a foothold. 

They were almost to the door when it swung open again. For the second time that night, Peter’s stomach dropped with dread.

“Morgan,” he breathed, “run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: attempted suicide, drugging


	20. I Will be Your Sword and Shield, Your Camouflage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> So, I know I left everyone on a HUGE cliffhanger but that’s what makes life exciting sometimes.
> 
> Thank you SO much for the support on this. I never expected to have this many kudos or that this would be such a long story. Thank you for sticking with me!
> 
> Title From: Meet Me on the Battlefield by Svrcina
> 
> ****Warnings in the end notes ****

Tony was tired. He had been on his feet for longer than he was used to and his right side was aching with the amount of handshakes he had given out. He was glad that the night was going off without many issues, they had been ready for excessive amounts of paparazzi but the worry turned out to be unfounded. Everyone loved Peter and Tony relished the way the boy lit up when he was asked about what sciences he liked. There was no doubt in Tony’s mind that Peter was going to do great running the company one day. He was able to talk to people and he was instantaneously liked, which was something that Tony struggled with sometimes. Where Tony had to create a media persona, Peter was a natural at engaging people in conversation. 

He was speaking with a man that was a friend of his father’s when he looked over to where he last saw Peter and Morgan. He knew Peter was getting tired and that he had exceeded his socialization quota for the day, so he was trying to keep an eye out. When he glanced over, he didn’t see them. His heart automatically gave a little start, just like it did every time he checked on them and they weren’t where he expected them to be. Parenting was nothing but small freakouts when you thought your kid was in danger, and it was something Tony still hadn’t gotten used to. 

His eyes scanned the room, looking for the mass of wild curls but he couldn’t see any. He swept the room again, leaning back slightly to see different angles of the room and didn’t see Peter anywhere. He knew with how tiny Morgan was, he wouldn’t see her unless she was with someone else, which was why he looked for Peter. The man frowned at the lack of his children in the room.

“Hey, Pep? Do you see Peter anywhere?” he asked his wife, who was hanging on to his arm. 

“I saw them just a few minutes ago. They were over by the tables.”

“Yeah, but they’re not there anymore.”

Pepper scanned the room and came up with the same results as Tony. “I don’t see them. Maybe Peter took Morgan to the bathroom,” she suggested.

“Maybe.” Tony kept scanning the room for his kids, just in case he missed something. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that said something wasn’t right. “I’m gonna go ask Happy if he saw where they went.”

He moved away from the conversation that shifted to stocks and headed toward Happy, who was standing by the wall overseeing the party. He had to have seen something.

“Hey, Hap. You see Peter and Morgan anywhere?”

“Yeah, they’re at the tabl…” Happy stopped when he saw the space was empty of the kids. “I mean, they were there. I swear, Boss, they were there just a second ago.”

“Do me a favor and check with the security team to see if they saw anything,” Tony instructed. “I’m gonna go see if they’re in the bathroom.”

“I’m sure they’re fine, Tony. They’re probably playing hide and seek or something,” Happy said with a groan. 

“Maybe.”

Tony just had to remind himself to breathe. They were okay, they had to be. Ever since Peter came back, he was overly protective of him. Tony knew how fragile peace could be and to be honest, things had been going relatively smoothly recently. Tony knew what that meant. The universe was due to kick him in his teeth, he just hoped it would leave his kids out of it. 

Opening the door to the bathroom, Tony stopped when he spotted a watch on the floor next to a couple of crimson drops. He felt his mouth run dry as shaking fingers plucked up the watch from the ground. He turned it in his hands and the pad of his thumb traced the delicate spider etched into the surface. 

“Peter,” he whispered. 

“Peter?” he said louder, rushing to the stalls and slamming them open only to be met with empty spaces. 

Tony took out his cell phone and dialed Peter’s number, cursing when it went straight to voicemail. Tony raced out of the bathroom, hoping that he was wrong. Hoping against all odds that Peter somehow just dropped the watch and the blood that was next to it was from a cut or something. He knew he was reaching, but he needed to have something to hold onto. 

He pushed the door open and rushed out, only to find Happy standing to his left at the emergency exit door. The man had the door propped open with his foot and his eyes were downcast. When he looked up and saw Tony, his face crumpled into a mask of sympathy. 

“Tony, shit. I’m so sorry. We’ll find her,” Happy said in a rush, his voice soft and tinged with worry and guilt. 

“Her? Hap, what are you…” Tony’s voice faded when he looked down at what Happy was gripping in his hand. It was a small necklace that he gave Morgan. It had a tracker in it, which he never wanted to have to use and the only reason Happy would have it would be because…

Tony felt himself gasp for air and his mind processed all the terrible things that could be happening to his kids. They wouldn’t have just left the gala and there was no way they would have left without their trackers. Morgan knew that her necklace wasn’t supposed to ever come off and Peter knew better than to take off his watch, especially with everything going on. 

“Fuck!” Tony growled. He ran a hand down his face, pressing hard on his skin to try to rub the panic away. “Okay. Okay. Get everyone looking for them. Call Rogers and tell him to get his ass over here and tell him to bring everyone. I’m gonna get Pepper and Rhodes and see if we can find them.”

“Got it, Boss,” Happy said, turning away punching in Steve’s number. 

“Fri, I need you to get Rhodey and tell him what’s happening.”

“I have already sent him a message and he is on his way,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him through his watch. 

Tony turned back to the party and schooled his expression to one of calm, even though he felt his heart trying to burst out of his chest. He saw Pepper talking to someone and he slid in behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back, the contact grounding him. 

“Excuse me, I need to borrow my wife for a minute. Thank you so much for coming,” Tony told the man in front of him. 

“Actually, we were just…”

“Pep. I need to borrow you.”

Pepper studied his face for a second and saw the panic in his eyes. She moved with him away from the crowd, gripping his hand. 

“Tony. What’s going on?”

“I need you to get in the car and go back to the tower. I need to make sure you’re okay right now and that you’re there just in case we get a call.”

Pepper stopped Tony with a tug on his arm. “Tony. What the hell is going on? I have a speech to make.”

“Pep,” Tony said, holding her shoulders, “someone took the kids.” 

Tony watched as Pepper took in his words and several emotions flicked across her face. He felt the way her body trembled slightly, and saw her breath hitch. He watched the disbelief, fear, sadness, worry, anger, terror, and desperation seep through her eyes before they settled on determination. 

“I’ll get the police on it and call some of my contacts in the media. Get in your suit and find them.” Pepper held Tony’s face in her hands. “You find them, Tony. Because I can’t do this again. I can’t.”

Tony’s heart clenched at the way Pepper’s voice cracked. He knew she went through hell when he was in Afghanistan but this was different. These were her children that were missing. He felt nausea crawl up his throat at the thought of not finding them in time, or just simply not finding them.

“It’s gonna be okay, I’ll find them. I swear to God, I’ll find them.” 

Tony wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead hoping to provide her a small measure of comfort. He knew it wasn’t enough and he could feel the slight tremble in her frame but it was all he could give her. 

Once he was sure Pepper was tucked in the car, Tony pressed on his arc reactor, letting the nanotechnology suit envelope him. He had been working on fixing it, so it would put less pressure on his wounds and he finally finished it just a couple of weeks before the gala. 

It was going to be a long night and he didn’t know how long it would take to find his kids. One thing he did know was whoever took them was going to die. He would make sure of it. 

~

The first thing Peter realized was that his head was pounding. It almost felt like he got knocked over the head with a train as he shifted against the ground. There was a buzzing sound that was irritating him, there was something around his neck that was heavy, and it felt like his strength had been leached out of his body, leaving him struggling to even move his arms. The ground was hard under him and it was cold. Peter opened his eyes a bit, only to slam them shut against the blinding light that was above him. It felt like the light was piercing his skull and it left him with a dull ache in his left temple.

Groaning, Peter shifted until he was laying on his side. Hopefully pulling himself up to a sitting position wouldn’t be too hard but he knew that his head was going to spin. He had been hit enough and gotten enough concussions to know that the pain he was feeling would result in his world tilting and a massive headache that throbbed for hours. But that didn’t matter, because as his memory returned, he remembered one important detail.

Morgan.

Where was she? Did she get away? He remembered Ross in the bathroom and the room spinning around him. He remembered Morgan coming into the bathroom and telling her to run. He remembered the look on Ross’s face when he saw the young girl. It was like he was getting the best Christmas gift in the world and it made Peter’s stomach churn. He remembered the look of terror on her face and her running toward one of the men that held a gun on him. Her small fists punching the man and her screaming for them to let Peter go. He tried to help her. But then it goes blank. He couldn’t remember anything after that and it made him let out a groan of frustration and worry.

“So, you’ve decided to grace us with your presence,” a voice cut through the silence, making Peter’s eyes fly open. 

He took in his surroundings and noticed that he was in a room that had metal walls, a small cot that was bolted to the wall, and a metal toilet tucked into the side of the room. There were massive eye bolts welded to the wall that were positioned a couple of feet above where his head would be if he was standing and a bar that was suspended from the ceiling. He shuddered at the thought of what they were used for. There was one wall that was entirely glass, at least he thought it was glass. Standing on the other side of the wall was a man in a crisp suit. His hair was neatly styled and he had a smirk firmly planted on his face.

Peter pushed himself to a sitting position and fought to drag himself up from the ground. His legs felt like jelly under him and he steadied himself on the glass wall. 

“Where’s Morgan? What did you do with her?” Peter growled. He tried to hide the fear and worry, replacing it with anger, but his voice was strained and weak. 

Ross looked smug as he said, “don’t worry about her. Unlike what Tony would have you believe, I’m not a monster. She’s a child and I don’t hurt children.”

Peter scoffed, “yeah? Well, sorry if I don’t believe you. I think my head is still a little unclear from the drugs you pumped into me.”

A flicker of anger and disgust flashed in Ross’s eyes, “You’re not a child. You are a dangerous abomination. You fly around the city with no guidelines or rules and you think you’re helping people but really, you’re part of the problem. Your misguided attempt at making something of yourself is offensive to those who follow the law. What’s worse, you don’t see the damage you cause. Or you don’t care. But then again, what do I expect from Stark’s protege?”

“Tony’s a hero,” Peter spat, “and you took his daughter. You’re not gonna get away with this. He’ll find us. And I swear to God, if you hurt her, there’s nothing on this Earth that will save you.”

Ross smiled and pointed a finger at Peter. “See? There’s that violence coming out of you. This hero bit is just an act and you and I both know it. Deep down you’re a killer. You’re just like everything you say you hate, rebellious and self centered. Hurting everyone around you for what you want.”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

Ross hummed in mock contemplation. “I do know that you’re going to do at least one good thing in your miserable life. Something for the greater good.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Peter challenged.

“You are going to give us the edge we need against Hydra and all the other forces that want to see America fall. You’ll be the reason that our soldiers stop coming home in body bags and families are not trembling in fear while we send their husbands and fathers to fight a needless war.”

“You’re crazy if you think I’m gonna help you,” Peter snapped.

“Who said anything about you having a choice? If you haven’t noticed, you’re stuck here and no one knows where you are. This place is untraceable and I have something that guarantees that you will do everything that I tell you, without question. Not to mention, all I have to do is hit one button or give one order to my team, and that collar you’re wearing will make you wish you never thought about disobeying.”

Peter glared at Ross. He wasn’t sure about the pressure that was on his neck, but he did know that it wasn’t something he was going to like. He didn’t want to acknowledge how they put a collar on him like he was an animal or how Ross, so flippantly, threatened him with it. It was the scariest part of this so far, mainly because he didn’t know what it would do but he didn’t want to give Ross the satisfaction of seeing the terror that ran through Peter’s veins. So, he glared. 

“Yeah, what do you have besides this really stylish necklace?” Peter quipped.

Ross smiled a wicked smile. He knew he held all the cards. “I don’t hurt kids, but I refuse to fail in my mission. I will keep this country safe and if I need to order someone to hurt a six year old to complete that mission, I will. So, I suggest you don’t hesitate to follow any and all instructions. But if you feel the need to disobey or get it in your head that you can escape, I will bring Morgan in this room. I will order one of my more unstable men to get creative and you will hear her scream while I videotape it and send it to Stark. I will make sure he knows that you weren’t strong enough to keep her safe and where would that leave you? There’s no way Stark would rescue you if you were the reason his flesh and blood was hurt.”

Peter flinched at the thought of Morgan getting hurt because of him. He couldn’t do that to her or to Tony and Pepper. She was more important than he was in the long run and she still had her whole life ahead of her. He wasn’t going to be the reason she had panic attacks and nightmares. The reason why she got hurt. So, he swallowed his fear and made a silent promise to do everything in his power to keep her safe, no matter what it cost him. 

He was a hero, and that’s what heroes did. They sacrificed themselves for those who are weaker and can’t stand up for themselves. They cared so much that it doesn’t matter what pain they go through as long as the innocent are safe.

But first he had to make sure Morgan was actually safe, because without that all bets were off.

“I want to see her,” he said, “I’ll do whatever you want, but I need to know she’s okay.”

Ross seemed to ponder this and Peter was sure the man was going to deny his request. There was nothing in it for Ross because he knew that all they had to do was use the collar and that was that. So, why were they resorting to using a child to get Peter in line?

Finally, Ross moved away from the glass and looked into one of the many cameras that sat near the ceiling. “Bring the girl and the camera.”

Peter was confused for a moment, but the confusion didn’t last long when Peter saw the self satisfied look that Ross had. 

“What do you mean, camera? What are you gonna do?” Peter asked, his voice trembling. 

Before Ross could say anything, he heard footsteps walking down the hall towards him. He heard two different hearts and he instantly picked Morgan’s out. She was alive. He could hear that her heartbeat was significantly lower than it normally was and her breathing was shallow. But she was alive.

“What did you do to her?” Peter asked, concerned.

“You didn’t think I would let a child run around the compound did you? No, she’s going to spend her time here on some heavy tranquilizers unless we need her for something.”

“She’s just a kid!” Peter yelled. 

Before Ross could answer, a door down the hallway swung open and he was greeted with a sight that made the blood drain from his face. Morgan was asleep, her small frame curled into a ball where she was resting in the arms of a man Peter never wanted to see again.

“Hello, Peter. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time,” Henry said, his voice dripping with satisfaction.

“Get your hands off of her,” Peter growled as he slammed his fists against the glass. He never felt as much anger as he felt at that moment. It mixed painfully with the fear that snaked its way down his spine, leaving him trembling with emotions.

Henry clicked his tongue in disapproval, as he looked down at Morgan. “I would calm down if I were you, Pete.”

“Leave her alone, Henry. Please. Whatever I did to make you hate me, take it out on me. Don’t hurt her. Please?” Peter didn’t want to beg, but this was Morgan. Peter knew what Henry was like and he would do anything to keep Morgan safe from him.

“He won’t hurt her unless I tell him to,” Ross said, “and I won’t tell him to unless you give me a reason to. Though, he has been begging me for a free one.”

“Why?” Peter asked through clenched teeth. “Why do you want to hurt her? She’s nothing to you.”

“But she’s important to you,” Henry bit back. “I want you to know the feeling of someone you love being hurt and knowing there is nothing you can do to stop it. I want you to know what it feels like to have someone come in and turn your life upside down. I want you to hurt like I did when you took my fiance away from me.”

Peter took in a shaky breath. “I tried. I swear, I tried. I just couldn’t stop it in time.”

“You can keep lying to me all you want, but right now, I want nothing more than to see you hurt.” 

The man handed Morgan over to Ross, who cradled her against his chest. Peter had to fight to keep his emotions in check seeing the man touch her. Henry also handed the man a small handheld camera. There was a red light on and Peter dreaded what was going to happen to the recording. Peter noticed, too late, the small remote left in Henry’s hand.

Pain. It rippled through him without warning and he felt his muscles tense up at the current that flowed through his body. His vision went white and he couldn’t hear anything. Nothing but the blood flowing through his veins. When the pain stopped, Peter was crumbled on the floor in a heap and his breathing was shallow and rapid. He didn’t see how the man got into the cell, but suddenly Henry was standing beside him, fists clenched. 

“I might not have permission to hurt her, but I did convince my old commander to let me have a shot at you,” the man growled as he launched his foot at Peter’s torso. 

Peter instinctively brought his arms up to cover his face as another kick rained down on him. The pain was excruciating but it was nothing compared to the things Henry was screaming at him. 

“Everything was perfect before you came back but you took her away from me. You piece of shit! And I tried. I tried to make it work, but you just had to keep lying to me.” 

Peter felt Henry’s foot collide with his shoulder and he heard a sickening  _ pop  _ as his shoulder dislocated and Peter couldn’t hold back the scream that tore itself from his lips. 

“You know, I thought it was drugs. The big secret. The reason you were sneaking out all the time. Imagine my surprise when I go into your room and find out that I had a fucking freak living with me the entire time.”

A kick landed in Peter’s face, his arms not protective enough to stop the boot from cracking against his nose. He felt blood seep down his face and he choked on the metallic taste in his throat. 

Finally the kicks stopped but Peter’s relief didn’t last long until a hand fisted his hair and his head was yanked backward at a painful angle. 

“Because of you, I had to go into hiding,” Henry hissed, his face so close to Peter’s that the boy could feel the man’s breath on his cheek. “Luckily, I had information that Secretary Ross needed. And if there’s anyone who hates monsters like you more than me, it’s him. Didn’t take much to convince him to hide me from that asshole Stark.”

Henry let go of Peter’s hair and pushed his face roughly into the ground. Peter could feel the cement under him become slick with the blood from his nose and he let out a whimper at the pain that shot through his body. 

“Get comfy Petey. You and I are gonna be real good friends in here. I’m in charge of you, so believe me when I say, if you step a millimeter out of line I will make sure you and Morgan regret it.” 

Peter heard a door slam and he realized he was alone again. Morgan was taken out at some point by Ross and Peter hoped she hadn’t heard him scream. The boy lay on the ground for several minutes, willing himself to move. He knew he had to and soon. If his shoulder started healing outside of the socket, he would be in worse pain later. 

With that thought motivating him, he pushed himself up with his right arm, being careful of the ribs that were surely broken and hissed when the wrong movement jostled his shoulder. He was able to pull himself onto his feet and he gripped his left wrist in his shaking hand. He knew it was going to suck, but he didn’t have a choice. 

Tears ran down his face as he took in a couple of steadying breaths. Then, with one quick yank, he pulled his arm until his shoulder rolled back into place with a painful snap. The cry that came out of his lips was louder than he thought it would be and his legs gave out from under him. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking with the adrenalin and pain that flowed through him. 

He knew that he was in trouble. Probably more than he ever had been before. They had a shock collar on him that could be activated at any time and he had no way of fighting them back. Tony had no way to track him. He was alone. But most importantly, they had Morgan. As the pain radiated through his body, he closed his eyes, hoping his healing would kick in. Every twinge reminded him that he was keeping Morgan safe. He healed, she didn’t. He could handle anything they threw at him, he just needed to remember that he was the only thing in the way of her getting hurt. 

Tony probably knew they were missing and Peter hoped the man would find them before Peter couldn’t hold on anymore. He could only imagine the panic Tony and Pepper were feeling and he felt guilty. If it wasn’t for him, Henry and Ross wouldn’t have their daughter. He knew that Tony wouldn’t rest until he found Morgan, and that was the only thing that gave him hope.

Tony was coming and he would save them. He had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to say that from here on out the general warnings will be for violence. Straight up violence against children and torture and all things whump. If something is really bad, I will put a special warning in the end notes. But for now expect a lot of pain and just... sorry (but not really though).


	21. Funny How in Just One Moment, Things Can Turn Upside Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Thank you all SO much for the support! I read every single one of the comments left for me and you guys are amazing! 
> 
> Alright, some rules apply to this one. Violence against children is still a thing. So be mindful that we are in full whump mode. But let’s be honest, it’s what we are all here for. 
> 
> Title From: Memories by EarlyRise

“Boss, I highly suggest you go back to the tower. Power supply is running low and at this rate, you’ll pass out before you find them,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told Tony, her voice soft.

Tony blinked away the fatigue and said, “no. I have to find them. Scan the area again.”

“It is highly improbable that the results will change since the last time I scanned the area.”

“Just scan it!” Tony snapped. 

He didn’t lose his temper with his A.I. much, but he was stressed. He didn’t think he ever felt this much desperation in his life. Even the fear he felt in Afghanistan, with the worm hole in New York, and even Thanos was easier than the fear he was feeling, and he thought he was going to die all of those times. The thought of his kids dying instead was worse. So much worse. 

“Boss, there is nothing on my scanners, as I said there wouldn’t be.”

Tony let it drop. He had been flying around for hours and had nothing to show for it. The rest of the Avengers were also out looking, which he was eternally grateful for. He knew it wasn’t an easy time for them, with Ross wanting them so badly. He knew it was still a risk for them to be out, especially if Ross was expecting them to be running around the city. 

“Boss, Mrs. Stark is calling again.”

“Put her through,” Tony said immediately, “Pep?”

“Tony? You need to come back. I...we have a problem.”

“What? What is it?” Tony asked, his breathing uneven with worry. 

“It's Harley, Tony. He’s here and he needs you to come back, now.”

No. No one knew about Harley. He had been so careful not to involve him in anything. He didn’t have any records of Harley on his servers because he was afraid someone was going to get into his programing and find out about the kid. 

“I’m on my way,” Tony said, flying in the direction of the tower. 

The entire way to the tower, Tony kept going through his mental files to see if he missed something. He worked so hard to keep his kids safe, but at this point, he was batting a thousand at being protective. Peter had died once before, now he and Morgan were missing and Harley was in trouble. Tony had to fight to keep the feeling of despair from crushing him. He didn’t have time to lose it. 

When he made it to the tower, he let his suit dissolve back into its housing unit. He raced inside and was met with Pepper, her eyes were red from crying but she was looking at him with hope. 

“Any sign of them?” she asked.

Tony shook his head and tried not to notice the way Pepper’s shoulders dropped a bit in defeat. “Harley?” he asked. 

“He’s in the guest room. He’s okay, but someone tried to grab him. He got away but not before he was able to get some information out of them.”

Tony blinked in surprise. How had he done that? And why the hell did someone try to take him? There was nothing connecting them.

“Tony?” a voice called from down the hall.

Tony looked up to see Harley standing at the entrance to the living area. He looked like he was tired and worried, which made sense because he and Morgan were close. It wasn’t unusual for her to ask to call the surly teenager when she was bored. Tony spied a bruise that ran along Harley’s cheekbone. 

Tony made it to him in a few large strides and gently grabbed the boy’s face, twisting it to get a look at the bruise. “Shit. You okay?”

Harley scoffed, “always, old man.” Harley pulled away from Tony and shrugged indifferently, “I've had worse.”

“You know that doesn’t make me feel better, right?” Tony asked. “Jeez, kid. What happened? Pepper said you got information out of the asshole that attacked you?”

Harley let a grin spread across his face, “Yeah. I guess all that practice in school with bullies helped out in the end. Not to mention the karate classes you signed me up for. And there was only one guy. I gotta admit, I’m a little offended they didn’t send more people.”

“Yeah, well be glad they only sent one. Look, I’m glad you’re alright, but what happened?” Tony asked. He tried to be comforting but he was also itching to know what Harley found out.

“Well, I was at home and this guy knocked on the door. He seemed okay, I guess but he was kind of shifty. He made some bogus excuse about needing a phone and when I didn’t let him in, he tried to force his way in. He was saying something about completing his mission or some shit. Thankfully, I was able to punch his throat and that seemed to do it. Now he’s chilling in a cell with Bucky watching him. Not an amazing story, really. Needs more lazers.”

“Kid,” Tony pressed. 

“Right. So, I knew he wasn’t really normal or anything, so I kind of tied him up. Didn’t take much for me to get him talking. Just a bit of hacking and threats to his family, nothing big. Anyway, he said he works for someone high in the military. Wouldn’t tell me the guy’s name because he was scared shitless. But I did find out that his mission was to bring me to a warehouse.”

“Harley, did he tell you where the warehouse was or why they wanted you?” Tony asked, desperate. 

“Something about ‘backup plan’, which you know, fuck you buddy, I’m a main event. He said his boss wanted me just in case they couldn’t get what they wanted out of you. Sorry,” Harley said as Tony flinched slightly. “Don’t know why they’d want me though. If anything, I figured they would want someone more important, but I mean, backup, so. I kind of figured they took someone else, so I called here and Pepper told me what happened.”

“Stop for a second,” Tony said, holding out his hand. “First off, you’re important. Stop treating yourself like shit. Second, he said they wanted to take you because of me? What concerns me is how the hell they even knew about you.”

The question seemed to take Harley a second to process. “I don’t know. I don’t have anyone to tell, and I know you don’t make your life public, except when you have to.”

“Boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. called, “Harley is in our systems in the form of an application for a job, which you signed a letter of recommendation for.”

Tony could have smacked himself. Of course, that’s how they found him. But that didn’t make sense, he wrote the recommendation, sure, but to anyone else that didn’t mean Harley was important enough to kidnap to control the billionaire. But that was something he would have to file away for later. All that mattered was that Harley got away. 

“Okay, we’ll figure it out. Here’s what’s gonna happen, you are going to stay here. No, don’t argue. You’re staying here until we find Morgan and Peter and then I will deal with whoever it is that took them. And only when I am 100% sure that no one can trace me to you, will you be allowed to leave.”

“What? What about my mom and sister? I can’t leave them unprotected for long. What if they go after them?”

Pepper, who had been standing silently in the living room, spoke up, “I already sent a security team to watch them. They’ll be okay.”

“Thanks,” Harley said, still looking unsure. “And hey, I’m sorry. About all of this. It sucks major monkey balls.”

Tony nodded stiffly. “Yeah, it does. Don’t worry though, we’ll figure it out.”

“Well, maybe I can help. I mean I’m pretty great on computers and two minds are better than one worried one. Anyway, I love Morgan as much as Tabitha. I wanna help.”

Tony thought about this for a second. Harley was more than capable of helping him, hell, the kid was making potato guns when he was like 10. But if he helped him, would that put him in more danger? He was already stuck there, so what were the chances of him getting into even more trouble? 

Tony’s brain was starting to get sluggish with the lack of sleep in recent hours and he had to admit that having someone else there to look for his kids would be helpful. He wasn’t used to pulling two all nighters in a row, living off of coffee and spite. When Morgan was born and he took a break from his time as Iron Man, he started to be in bed by a reasonable (for him) hour every night without fail. Now, after the battle with Thanos and his sacrifice, he got tired even faster. He needed the help, but he was too proud to ask for it. 

“Yes,” Pepper said for him, “you can help, Harley. I’d feel much better if you were here helping instead of Tony trying to do it all himself.”

Tony looked over at his wife. She was trying to hold it together, he could tell. The kids had been gone for just over forty eight hours and that time had been spent making phone calls, arranging meetings for that day, Tony searching the skies, Bucky and Steve running around the city talking to their contacts, Sam spoke to some of his military buddies, and Wanda was beside herself trying to reach into people’s minds to try to track the kids. Everyone was doing their part and he didn’t have the heart to tell Harley no.

“Come on, let me show you what we’ve got so far,” Tony said, motioning for the teen to follow him. 

They made it into his workshop and Tony opened the files he had collected through F.R.I.D.A.Y.. There were surveillance videos that followed his kids until they went into the bathroom. The camera that pointed down the hall shorted out about ten minutes before Peter made his way down the passageway. He was swaying slightly when he walked and Tony noticed that he was looking a bit sick when he excused himself from Morgan. It only took Morgan a few minutes to notice that Peter wasn’t back and she hopped down from her chair to follow her brother. 

“Why wasn’t anyone watching them?” Harley asked. “I mean, not be rude or anything but from what Pepper told me, you guys knew something was going on with that Henry dick, so why didn’t someone see them leave the room?”

Tony hadn’t thought of that. Happy told Tony when he saw him that he had seen the kids over by the tables. He never said that he got distracted. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. pull up the feed of Happy around the time the kids left the main room.”

Without any more prompting, a video popped up on Tony’s screen. It showed Happy throwing glances between the youngest Starks and where Pepper and Tony were speaking with people. Then, a woman in a low cut deep burgundy dress bumped into Happy, making him stumble a bit. Tony watched as her drink spilled on her dress and Happy fumbled to apologise. She waved him off but leaned into him slightly while smiling. Happy had a smirk on his face from something she said to him and then she slid something into his hand and walked away leaving Happy gaping after her. 

The interaction was short but it happened to be just long enough for Peter and Morgan to disappear into the hallway. Tony checked the time that she left Happy’s side and took note that it was the same time that Peter’s watch got a read on his vitals for the last time. It was too perfect.

“Fri get a read on that woman. I want to know everything about her and get Happy on the line.”

“Right away,” came F.R.I.D.A.Y.

The phone rang far longer than was appropriate under the circumstances and Tony was about to lose it when Happy finally picked up the phone. 

“Yeah, what?” Happy snapped.

“Wow. My kids are missing and you have the audacity to snap at me? Nice,” Tony said with a huff.

“Sorry, boss. It’s been a long night and I have absolutely nothing to show for it. Do you have any news?”

“Yeah actually, there was a woman that you met at the gala that gave you something. What was it?”

“What?” Happy asked, confused. “What the hell does that matter?”

“Because, Harold, that woman bumped into you right when Peter went off into the bathrooms. Sound a bit suspicious?”

Happy was quiet for a second before saying, “maybe she just liked me and it was a coincidence.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice cut through the silence, “the woman has been identified as Kate Estrada. She is part of a private security firm that operates closely with the DoD and is often hired for cases that need to be handled discreetly. She was discharged from the United States Army three years ago with honors, at the recommendation of a former superior officer.”

“Who was the commanding officer, Fri?” Tony asked, hesitantly.

“Secretary Thaddeus Ross.” 

“Does that answer your question, Happy?” Tony growled into the air. 

Harley sat down heavily, “the Secretary of State? What the hell did you guys do this time?”

Tony ignored the comment. He was too busy trying to drag enough air in his lungs to keep himself standing. He knew it wasn’t over with Ross. The recent negotiations were going too well and it was making Tony nervous. He never thought Ross would stoop so low as to take his children though. He thought he would have at least a bit of decency, but turns out he was even more of a piece of shit than Tony had given him credit for.

“Shit. Yeah, she uh, gave me a number. Said to call her,” Happy said finally. “Here I’ll text it to you. I’ll be in your lab in a sec.”

A second later, a beep went off and Happy’s message was displayed with the phone number. Tony disconnected the call with Happy before saying anything else and quickly dialed the number. While it rang, Tony told Harley that he needed to stay quiet. There was no reason for anyone to know that he was there. After what seemed like forever, Tony heard a click.

“It's about time you figured it out,” Ross said in a smooth mocking voice. “I gotta say, we were getting a bit worried and almost started without you.”

Tony couldn’t repress the growl that burst from his chest. “Where are they?”

“Where are who? Come on, Stark, be specific.”

“Where are my children? I know you have them, and I swear to God if you don’t give them back unharmed right now, I will not rest until I find you and make you suffer,” Tony spat.

“Hmm, how does it feel to desperately want to know where someone is but the one person who knows, won’t tell you? Frustrating, isn’t it?”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? Ross, this isn’t a pissing contest between you and I. These are my kids!”

“I’ll tell you what, how about I give you the same answer you gave me for months? Hang on, I’ve got another call.”

There was a small beep and then the line went silent. Tony stared at Harley but the teen looked just as lost as he was. 

“Fri, is Ross still on the line?” Tony asked.

“Yes, he has simply placed you on hold.”

The realization hit Tony like a ton of bricks. Ross was putting him on hold, just as Tony had put him on hold when he called about the Accords or where Rogers was. Tony never thought he would be put in the same position, especially when it was Morgan and Peter on the line. 

“Track this call, F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Get me a location,” Tony said after a minute, snapping his head to the side when he heard Happy come in the room. He nodded to the man and got back to work. There was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to get a lock on Ross. 

“I’m sorry, Boss. There is no way for me to get a lock on him. The signal is moving too fast for me to pinpoint an exact location. It seems the signal is being sent through various ghost servers that have triple encryptions. I will continue to work on it.”

“Harley, see if you can’t take a crack at it,” Tony suggested.

“Got it. There might be a way to section off where the signal is bouncing from so we can at least get a general idea,” Harley said, making his way over to the workstation that was set up for him. 

Tony sat at his own workstation and started typing on the computer. The more people working on the location, the better. His fingers kept slipping on the keys and he had to retype so many words into the computer, that he was only working at half capacity. His right hand was trembling because of the lack of rest as well as the stress from the day. His mind was fighting to keep focused on the numbers and words that flitted across his screen, but every now and again his brain conjured up images of Morgan huddled in a cell and Peter tied to a table drugged out of his mind. His brain was amazing at processing information quickly, but that just meant it was good at worrying. 

It was a while before there was a click and Ross’s voice came back into the workshop. “So, I see you’re trying to find me. Come on, Stark. Think. Why would I give you a number that you could actually track? What would be the sense in that?”

Tony motioned for Harley to continue his tracking when the boy looked over at him. “Yeah, well, unlike you, I’m not in the habit of sitting there while other people do my work for me.”

“You have no idea what I do myself, especially when it comes to the protection of this nation. But you know what? How about I let you in on what it is that I do for my country? I’m sending you a link. Don’t try to track the source, I have some of the best hackers working with me. Just try to enjoy the show, and Stark? I’ll be in touch.”

The line died and was replaced with a deafening silence. No one dared to breathe or move while Tony took in Ross’s words. Happy shifted on his feet, his breathing uneven. Harley stopped typing and was watching Tony worriedly. A sickening heaviness hung in the air making each breath feel like razor blades being pushed through Tony’s throat. 

“Boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said softly, almost as if she didn’t want to scare Tony, “there is a new message. Would you like me to project it on the screen?”

Tony’s throat constricted because he was so scared of what he would see. He knew it needed to happen, and he would never forgive himself if he ignored it, but there was an aching terror in his stomach that made it twist uncomfortably. 

“Yeah. Yeah, go ahead.”

Immediately, a video was playing on the screen. It looked almost like surveillance footage of a large room that held a chair in the center. The chair was empty of occupants but Tony could see that it was leaned back, almost like something you would find at a doctor’s office. He could see restraints on the chair that looked like metal and there were trays scattered around the room. The lack of movement from the room made Tony weary. He didn’t know what this was supposed to be and he wondered if Ross was just messing with him, trying to get him to concentrate somewhere else. 

Then, almost as if someone heard Tony’s thoughts, there was movement at the bottom of the screen. Two soldiers were carrying a seemingly unconscious figure, the lanky body was held up by the arms and their head drooped against their chest. The person was flung onto the chair and Tony’s heart stopped when he saw the faint outline of Peter’s face. He had a collar around his neck and Tony immediately recognised it as a collar that was designed to inhibit a person’s powers and could also have an electric shock delivered to the wearer in the case of an emergency. 

Tony stepped up to the screen when the men started to fasten the restraints around Peter’s wrists and ankles. They were roughly pushing his arms and legs around, trying to get them in the proper place while Peter's head lulled to the side. It wasn’t until they moved, that Tony noticed there was a thick band around the teen’s torso as well, firmly holding him in place. 

The kid looked bad. There was a bruise on his eye and his face was covered in blood from an injury that Tony couldn’t make out. He was pale and Tony could make out the dark circles under his eyes even from the grainy camera footage. 

“Shit, what have they done to him?” Happy asked as he stepped close to Tony.

“I don’t know,” Tony whispered. Whatever they did was nothing compared to what Tony suspected they were about to do.

From the left of the screen, a new figure emerged. Ross. The man had a blank look on his face, but he motioned to one of the guards with a nod of his head, prompting his lips to twitch with satisfaction. The guard walked up to Peter and dealt a blow to the kid’s head, making his head snap to the side and his arms jerk with surprise. Peter’s head shifted and there was a grunt of pain that made Tony wince. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., record this. All of it.”

“On it, Boss.”

“So,” Ross said, “did you have a pleasant rest?” 

Peter jerked his head in the direction of the Secretary and said in a cocky tone, “oh yeah. I love when I get electrocuted to the point of passing out. There really is no other way to put yourself to sleep.”

Electrocution. Tony’s blood boiled knowing that they pumped so much electricity through Peter that it made him pass out. His eyes remained glued to the screen, not wanting to miss any detail.

“We can arrange that for you every night, if you wish. I’m sure your caretaker would love to do the honors. But first, we have some questions for you. If you answer truthfully, there will be no need for more pain. You might even get fed tonight.”

They hadn’t been feeding him. What about Morgan? Did they feed her? Where was she? Tony begged whatever higher power there was that she was unharmed. Peter was strong and he knew how to handle himself, Morgan was just a little girl. 

“Yes. No. To get to the other side. 42,” Peter said, groggily. 

“I can see we’re going to have to do this the hard way,” Ross stepped closer to the chair Peter was strapped to and pointed at the camera. “Say hi to Tony, Peter. I’m sure he’s hanging on to every word you say right now.”

Peter’s shoulders dropped slightly before a look of determination was planted on his face and he straightened his back. He looked into the camera and quickly said, “Tony, it’s not your fault.”

Tony wasn’t expecting the scream that erupted from the boy. His body went stiff for a moment before he collapsed against the chair, limp. There were tears coming down his face and his right arm was still spasming, even after the shocks stopped. Tony gripped the table in front of him, his knuckles going white. 

“That’s what will happen every time you lie to me. Now, what are your abilities? All of them.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Tony snapped, “location, now!”

“Boss, I’m still working on it.”

Peter gasped a few times, trying to bring air into his lungs. Tony could see the concentration on his face when he was searching for the words.

“I … I turn into ...a spider. It might even mess … up my chances… for a date later.” Peter gasped. 

Tony closed his eyes and waited for the scream. Knowing it was going to happen didn’t make it better. He could still feel his skin crawl and his stomach tighten as if it were trying to expel the bile that was slowly creeping up his throat. 

“Try again,” Ross said coldly. 

Tony heard Peter gasping for air as he tried to get his body to calm down. It took a while but he finally asked, “What good will … knowing have?”

“What I do with the information means nothing to you. You’re here to obey any command and answer the questions. Now, what are your abilities? We know about the sticking to things and enhanced strength. What else?”

“Let me be clear… fuck… you,” Peter bit out. 

There was a thud and then a gasp of air as Ross dug a fist into Peter’s stomach. The boy’s shoulders arched off the chair as he tried to curl into himself. There was a beat of silence where Ross looked at Peter. Tony could only imagine what was going through the man’s head and had to fight to keep breathing steadily as he was helplessly watching his child be tortured. 

“Fri, please. Come on, girl, find them,” Tony whispered. 

Ross tilted his head slightly and let out a huff, “I see. I didn’t want to resort to this so quickly, but I can see you won’t be forthcoming any time soon.” 

Ross nodded to someone that Tony couldn’t see and Peter strained against the bindings. 

“What are you doing?” he asked in a panicked voice. 

“I already told you, Peter. There is nothing I won’t do for the protection of my country.”

“No,” Peter whispered as another figure came stepping into the frame. “No!” Peter started to thrash against his bonds, and Tony could only imagine the damage he was doing to his limbs. 

“We warned you!” Ross yelled at the boy. 

It was only then that Tony got a good look at what the other man was carrying. It was a small child that appeared to be sleeping against the man’s chest. It took Tony only a few seconds to realize that the small child was Morgan. His heart hammered in his chest at the thought of his daughter being somewhere he wasn’t, at the whim of people who wanted to hurt her. He expected her to wake up at the loud shouting that was taking place in the room, but she was still completely limp in the man’s arms. 

“No. No. No,” Tony whispered, afraid that his voice would crack if he said it any louder. 

“Is that...Tony, is that Morgan?” Harley asked, his voice shaking with worry. 

“Oh God, why isn’t she waking up?” Happy asked. 

Peter was screaming for Morgan as he continued to fight his restraints. “Don’t you fucking touch her! Leave her alone!”

Ross beckoned for one of the guards to hand over something and all the blood drained from Tony’s face as he realized he was reaching for a gun. He was going to kill Ross. Painfully and slowly.

Ross gathered the sleeping girl into his arms and placed the tip of the gun to her temple. “I’ll say it again, what are your other abilities?Just remember, Stark is watching this. Do you really want him to see how you’re the reason his daughter dies?”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.! Harley, someone get me their location! Fuck!” Tony yelled, his panic overloading to the point he could hardly breathe.

Peter was shaking. His hands were tightly clenched and he was still screaming at Ross. The moment Ross mentioned Tony, his demeanor changed completely. His head slammed against the back of the chair and he closed his eyes tightly. There were silent tears making their way down his cheeks as he started to speak softly. 

“I… I have an enhanced metabolism, so I can heal pretty fast. I stick to things, and I am strong. Like really strong. Um, I...I can hear things. I have enhanced senses, so my hearing and sight are amazing. That...that’s it. I swear.”

“You wouldn’t be holding back anything right?” Ross asked, pressing the gun a bit harder into Morgan’s head. 

“No. No. No, I swear. I swear. Please, please, don’t hurt her. Please,” Peter begged, the desperation palpable in his words. 

Ross considered the boy for a moment before lowering the gun and handing it back to the soldier. “Alright, I believe you. Next time, I want an honest answer the first time. Am I understood?”

Peter nodded his head and slumped down in the chair. 

“Good. Now, we have some work to do,” Ross said, handing Morgan off to another person who carried her sleeping form away. He turned to the camera and said, “Tony, I hope you realize there is nothing you can do. As long as Peter is compliant, Morgan will be safe. I’m not in the business of hurting children. 

“Now, you will wait for my next transmission and you will not try to find us. If you play your cards right, you will have Morgan back by the end of the week. But I warn you, if you try to find us or you fuck with me, I will hurt her in ways that will make you wish she was never born. As for Peter, well, he’s going to help us out for a while. I wouldn’t expect him home again.”

The blatant declaration that he was planning on keeping or killing Peter sent white hot fear trailing down Tony’s spine. Tony took a lingering look at Peter, who was silently crying and looked completely defeated, and promised that he was going to save him. He was going to see his son again and hold him in his arms. He was also so fucking greatful that Peter saved Morgan from being hurt, though it made him feel a stab of guilt at being greatful. It wasn’t Peter’s job to protect Morgan, it was his. 

Before he could take in anymore details, the feed cut out, leaving the screen an ominous black. 

“Happy,” Tony whispered, voice strained, “get Harley out of here. Take him upstairs with you for a bit and get him something to eat.”

“What?” Harley asked, “what about finding them?”

“Boss, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

Tony rounded on the man and tried not to lose it. “Hap, I need you to take him out of here for a bit.” He tried to make Happy understand that he was desperate to be alone. Desperate to break down. 

Happy seemed to get the message. “Come on, kid. Let’s get you something to eat and you can come back and help later.”

Harley started to argue, but Happy threw him a look that silenced the boy. So, he placed a hand on Tony’s arm and said, “don’t worry, we’ll find them. Promise.”

Tony didn’t feel the reassurance that Harley wanted him to feel, instead, he felt more guilt that this teenager was comforting him when it should have been the other way around. He waited until they were gone before taking extra measures. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., activate ‘baby senses’ protocol.”

“Protocol activated. Also, I apologize, I was not able to gain a location from the video. I will keep searching.”

Tony felt the fatigue, worry, anger, and desperation seep out of him as he took in the silence around him. It was too quiet. Morgan should be in here, drawing at the table in the corner. Peter should be at his desk, telling him about his new idea for a crazy invention and gushing about Michelle. There was supposed to be loud banter and his kids were supposed to be making fun of him when he didn’t say the right things. There was supposed to be life in this room. Instead it was just him and the crushing weight of his failures that made it hard to breathe. 

Finally, Tony let out a wail. It was feral and animalistic, a sound he never wanted to make again. His fists were clenched tightly as he screamed into the empty lab. There was no one to hear his anguish. The protocol made sure the entire room was soundproof, inside and out. It was better that way. He messed everything up and he needed to deal with it on his own. 

The screaming wasn’t enough, Tony needed more. His arms flew against the work table, making everything crash against the floor. His foot collided with a chair, sending it tumbling to the ground. He let out another yell, desperate to for the burning in his chest to lessen. But all the yell brought was an ache in his throat and his breathing to become shallow. He let them get taken. He should have been paying better attention. He should have known something was going to happen. He failed. 

Now, Peter and Morgan were being hurt. Because of him. 

Tony felt the bile rush out of his throat before he could stop it. He fell to his hands and knees, trying to contain the flow of sick coming out of him. He couldn’t stop it, so he coughed and waited for it to end. He hadn’t eaten in at least a day, so there was nothing more than acid for his stomach to eject. 

When he was done, he wiped his arm over his mouth, trying to get rid of the burning on his tongue. He sat back against his desk and placed his head in his hands. Tony didn’t cry. Stark men were made of iron, at least that was what his father told him the first time he came to him in tears. Tony learned at an early age that crying was for the weak. But at that moment, he couldn’t stop the flow of hot tears that seeped out of his eyes. He had never felt so useless and broken than he did at that moment. 

There was a soft beeping noise in front of him and then a cloth being pressed against his face. Tony looked up, bewildered, to see Dum-E in front of him. The robot was beeping sadly and had a cloth in his grip, offering it to Tony. It was such a simple gesture but it made Tony feel a hint of gratitude. For all the irritating things Dum-E does, Tony will always have a soft spot for his first real invention. So, Tony patted the robot on the top of his claw in thanks as he took the rag to run it over his face. 

The worry and desperation didn’t go away, but he needed to move. He needed to find his kids, and he needed to make Ross pay. With that thought, Tony picked himself up off the ground and got to work. 


	22. Hope is Slipping Through My Hands, Gravity is Taking Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I know, I'm early. But I was working on the story and I knew I wanted to make sure I got this out to you. Tomorrow is going to be BUSY for me, so I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Forgive me? 
> 
> Anyhoo, I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm a bit unsure about this one but I wrote it and my Beta says it's good to go, so here it is! Thank you guys SO much for all the support, it has honestly been keeping me going. 
> 
> ****there is a warning for this chapter ***
> 
> Title From: Hold Me Now by RED

The wounds on Peter’s wrists burned, even though most of the cuts had healed. It was more of a phantom pain than anything since his healing took care of the majority of the wounds. He was sitting in his cell on the bed, trying to keep his head from sagging to the side. He was just so tired. It had been three days since Ross put a gun to Morgan’s head and demanded answers about his powers. Three days since Peter realized he wasn’t getting out of there, no matter what he did. Three days since he realized he was going to give all of himself for Morgan and endure everything they wanted, even if it meant he would die because of it. Three days since he realized, he was okay with that. 

He was willing to do whatever was needed for Morgan to make it out of the cage they were in. Anything for her to be able to go home and live a normal life. If he had to be starved and cut into, that was what he would do. He learned not to fight a long time ago. Learned that it was better to do what they said because if he didn’t, the first step would be Henry coming into the room and electrocuting him until he couldn’t breathe. 

He was sure that the only reason he didn’t have brain damage was that they took the collar off of him when he was in the chair. They tried to keep it on him, but they found that it inhibited his healing and they wanted to test it, so they brought a video of Morgan being taken care of by guards. It filled him with so much dread that he laid still until he physically couldn’t keep himself silent and unmoving. There was just a certain pain threshold that he found he couldn’t take. 

Thankfully, they didn’t keep Morgan unconscious for long, per the insistence of the onsite doctor. At least there was someone there unwilling to cause the young girl harm even if that same person shoved a needle into his arm without even trying to be gentle. Even if that person was the one that brought a scalpel to his limbs to see the exposed muscles and how they knit themselves back together. It didn’t take long for him to see that there was no amount of begging that would get the doctor to stop. 

The woman, who Peter found out was named Dr. Marshall, just gave him a look of disgust and continued her work, only saying something to him when his screams were getting in the way of her hearing what her colleague was saying. Any trace of humanity was reserved for Morgan and Peter felt a stab of jealousy hidden under the relief. 

Henry had been escorting him to and from his cell everyday, relishing the way he was able to put chains on him. For the first two times, they drugged Peter enough that his vision was blurry and any chance of fighting back was killed instantly. That was when they would deactivate the collar, it made Peter feel like he was trading one cell for another every time they strapped him onto the table in the lab. What was worse, he was only called by his number, which was almost as demoralizing as being referred to as an ‘it’, which they did frequently. There was no one there that ever extended help to him and it was starting to wear on him. 

He thought he would last longer than the few short days he had been there. He thought he would be able to keep sane for at least a few weeks, but then again, he thought he would be rescued before it got too bad. There was nothing but an endless schedule of pain and people with clipboards making notes on his powers. There were no kind words or touches, no hint of comfort. Just the tests and scathing remarks. 

He was grateful that they had at least started to feed him, well, kind of. Before he told Ross about his abilities, they didn’t bother feeding him at all, but then they found out about his metabolism and the next morning he was deposited in a different room than he had been in the day before and strapped onto a table. Dr. Marshall came in and ignored his questions, busying herself with a couple of trays she brought in with her. Peter strained his neck to see what she was working with but couldn’t see around her. 

“Um. Excuse me? What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Be quiet. It doesn’t concern you,” the woman snapped. 

He knew she wouldn’t answer him, but it did nothing to make him feel better. He took a couple of deep breaths and knew that whatever she was doing wasn’t going to be amazing. He heard the clink of something and then she turned around revealing a long tube and an even larger needle. 

“Um. You know, I don’t think I need anything right now, thanks,” Peter said as Dr. Marshall lifted his shirt, revealing his abdomen. “What are you doing?”

“I said shut up or I’ll have them bring Morgan in. It’s your choice.” Dr. Marshall told him, coldly. “Now, open your mouth.”

“What?” Peter asked, concerned.

“Andy, come over here and help me,” she called to one of the guards standing by the wall. “Hold its head still and keep its mouth open, if it fights, it will just make it worse.”

“If I fight what? What are you doing?”

The guard, Andy, walked over to him and attached another strap that Peter hadn’t realized before against his forehead. It firmly held his head down where he couldn’t move. To cement the fact that he was stuck there, Andy placed a hand on his chin and tried to force his mouth open. To that, Peter did everything in his power to keep his mouth shut. This seemed to only anger the guard more, making him roughly pinch Peter’s nose hard enough that no air could come in his lungs. 

“Open up and let’s get this over with, you piece of shit,” the guard coaxed.

Peter knew that he was done for. That he was going to do what they wanted because his lungs were burning, aching for air. When he started to see black spots cross his vision, he was left with no other choice but to open his mouth. 

Without waiting another second, Dr. Marshall shoved the long hose down his throat, making him gag. His muscles fought the foreign object, trying to eject it. He pulled against his bindings, knowing full well that it would do nothing. They were vibranium and there was no way he would be able to break them. His stomach tried to keep what little he had in it down but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be able to fight for long. 

“Swallow,” Dr. Marshall instructed. 

Peter didn’t know if he could. He just wanted the hose out of his throat so he could breathe again. He didn’t want this. He wanted to go home and sleep in his bed and see his friends. He wanted to be safe. 

A sigh came from above him. “If you don’t swallow, I will have to shove it by hand. Now, I’m fine with that, but it will probably injure you worse. So, just do me a favor and swallow.”

With the fear of this tube being shoved down his throat any more forcefully, Peter closed his eyes and did his best to follow the instructions. He tried to swallow around the tube but it was hard. Though he did find that he felt the tube go farther into his esophagus with little pain. Maybe he just needed to let the doctor do what she needed to do and then he could be left alone. He swallowed again, and felt the tube travel farther down his throat.

Only when he swallowed another three times, did Dr. Marshall tell him to stop. He sighed in relief, thanking whoever was listening to him that it was over. His relief only lasted a few seconds before the lights went off around him and he was plunged into darkness. There was faint light coming from a screen that Dr. Marshall was looking at, but what surprised him the most was the fact that she drew something on him. 

When the lights came up, there was a moment of silence before there was a stab of pain in his abdomen. It was white hot and scathing. He heard the rustle of plastic and then there was another, more agonizing pain that struck him. He could feel the heat extend into his body, and he swore he heard a sickening small  _ pop  _ as it reached his stomach. He tried to scream, but the tube in his throat muffled it, until it came out as nothing more than a haggard grunt. 

Dr. Marshall seemed satisfied with whatever she was doing because she started to remove the tube from his throat. He could feel it grate against his esophagus and he let out a cry when the end was removed, only to be mortified when he saw there was a cord sticking out of his mouth. He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as Dr. Marshall held up a thicker looking tube that was attached to the end of the small wire. Peter shook as he realised how  _ massive  _ it was.

He tried to steel himself when he realized that she was staring to push it into his mouth. He expected the feeling of something going down his throat again. What he didn’t expect was the feeling of his throat expanding painfully as the largest part of the tube was dragged through him. He gagged around the large tube and started to see dark spots in his vision. He didn’t fight the darkness that enveloped him, in fact, he welcomed it.

That was two days ago. Peter looked down at to see the small end of the tube that was sticking out of his abdomen and crudely tapped to his skin. He was warned not to pull at it and to be careful with how he slept. If he pulled it out, they would have to re-insert it, which he never wanted to do again. He was sure there was some kind of pain killer they give normal people when they get a feeding tube, but they didn’t even bother with him. He knew comfort wasn’t their top priority, and he just hoped they didn’t have anything worse planned. 

He knew Henry was going to be coming to get him soon. There was just a shift change with the guards and Henry normally stepped into his cell just after that to collect him. His stomach always lurched with anxiety when he saw Henry sauntering towards his cell and he always braced himself for the harsh words and punches that were thrown. Thankfully, Henry was under strict orders to avoid Peter’s stomach, but that just meant he got his anger out on Peter’s back and legs. One of Henry’s favorite things was to kick him in the back of the knee and watch him tumble to the ground, too groggy to catch himself. 

Peter’s head snapped up when he heard the door creak open. He figured out there was a door to the left of the glass, hidden in the wall. There were no seams that he could try to pry open, much to his dismay. But there was a door. At least he always knew where they were coming from and he could guard himself against it. 

Henry appeared in the doorway and without saying anything, held up the remote. Peter knew what that meant and he braced himself for the shock that shook his body. He lay in a heap on the end of his bed as he felt the aftershocks run through him. He knew Henry was only shocking him to gain his attention. Not once had the boy fought his guards as they escorted him to the labs. He knew if he did, Morgan would suffer for his resistance and that wasn’t something he was willing to let happen. 

“Hmm,’ Henry said, “you didn’t pass out this time. Good. I hate having to drag you behind me through the hallways.”

Peter coughed and sat up slightly. “Here’s an idea for you, just stop making me pass out and then you won’t have to drag me anywhere.”

There was a flare of pain that traveled down his spine when Henry grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. “I wouldn’t have to drag you if you were just a little stronger, but hey, I guess I would give up too if I was going to spend the rest of my life being cut into like a fucking guinea pig.” 

Peter hung his head as he was pulled through the hallways. He didn’t fight. He knew there was no reason to fight. It would just end in more pain. Instead, he just tried to keep pace with Henry and not pull too hard against his bruising grip. He expected to be led into the normal room where he had been taken every other time, but they passed it, making Peter turn to Henry in confusion.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“Somewhere new. They just finished the room so we can finally get in there and use it. I gotta say, I've never seen them spend as much money on a room for any prisoner here as they did for this room. I can’t wait until you see it. Though, you won’t see all of it today. Something about ‘controlled’ experiments or some shit.”

This made Peter anxious. Anything that made Henry excited, was something that Peter wanted to desperately avoid. His footsteps faltered when they reached the end of the hallway. There was a large door that looked to be made of some type of metal. Peter was pretty sure that it was made out of vibranium, because what else would they use to hold him? There were two people waiting for him just inside the doorway. Dr. Marshall was there with her usual gear, a small tube with a plunger connected to one side of it. Ross was also there, his face neutral. 

Peter was used to this, ever since they put the feeding tube in his stomach he was only allowed to get nutrients from Dr Marshall. The first time, he freaked out and tried to fight them but then when he realized it wouldn't actually hurt, he was a little more willing to just let them feed him. He was just glad that the hunger pains finally started to go away and it helped his healing when they let him sit in the chair just to see how long it would take. Though, he couldn't wait until he got a good steak or Burger in him. 

“I still don't see why we can't just feed it the normal way,” Ross said, his lip up turning a little.

“And as I've already told you, this is the only way that I can be sure of the exact caloric intake that it’s getting. If we just fed it regular food, it could choose not to eat some of it. This way, I know exactly what's going into its body,” Dr. Marshall explained.

“Fine,” Ross grumbled. “I just hope you appreciate how much this stuff costs us.”

“Of course I know how much it costs. Do you think I'm an idiot?” Dr. Marshall shot back.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Ross asked. When doctor Marshall didn't say anything, he turned to Peter. “I've heard that you've been a very good mutant down here in the labs. As it so happens, Morgan has started to become … restless. We decided to give you two a minute to see if that will make her shut up. Oh, and Stark is watching everything, so play nice.”

To say Peter was confused was an understatement. There had been no indication that he would get rewarded for listening to them, aside from Morgan not getting hurt. Still, Peter couldn't wait to see the girl. He wanted to make sure that she was safe and that they hadn't harmed her. So he swallowed his suspicions and followed Ross inside. 

Waiting for them was a man in a tactical uniform holding a tiny bundle in his arms. The girl was kicking her feet wildly against him as if she was trying to squirm out of his grip. It was something that Peter had seen before, it was what she did when she wanted to run around but no one would let her. The girl would just kick her feet against the side of the person until they got tired of it and let her down. Peter could see the furrow of her eyebrows when she realized that it wasn't working on the person that was holding her.

As soon as he stepped in, her attention shifted to him. She let out a loud squeal and started kicking at the person that was holding her harder. 

“Peter,” she called. “Peter where have you been? I missed you. They said I couldn't see you until you've been good. Why have you been bad for so long?”

Peter chuckled at the offensive tone that she adopted and tried to keep his voice from shaking when he said, “Sorry, Bug. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

Morgan shook her little head and said, “no, they didn't hurt me. They don't have any toys here though and I've been bored.”

With a nod of his head, the guard placed Morgan on her feet. It took only a couple of milliseconds for the girl to come running in Peter’s direction. Peter was careful to angle his stomach where the feeding tube was away from the small girl as she barreled into him. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and lifted her up when he straightened. He held her firmly to his chest and dug his nose into her hair, smelling the scent of a mild shampoo. At least they had been taking care of her.

“Are you sure you're okay?” he asked.

“Uh huh. Are you okay?” Morgan asked, her voice tinged with worry.

Peter thought about the best way to respond. He knew he didn't want to outright lie to the girl, but he needed to keep her calm. So he went with what he knew best, deflecting. 

“Oh, you know there's always something going on with me. What have you been doing? Have you been getting enough sleep?”

“The bed stinks. I wish Daddy was here to read me a story, but they said he was busy,” Morgan said as she burrowed into his arms.

“Yeah well, you know him. He's always working, right?”

“All right that's enough,” Ross said from the doorway. 

Peter looked around to see that he and Morgan we're the only ones left in the small room, with the exception of Ross, who was standing just outside the doorway. He was so focused on Morgan that he hadn't taken a look around the room until that moment. It was bare of everything, there was not a single piece of furniture but there was one sheet of glass in the wall to his right. There were cameras positioned in the ceiling that left no corner unmonitored. It took Peter a second to realize that the sheet of glass in the wall was a mirror, and if he had to guess it was a two-way mirror. 

“Remember, Stark is watching. If I were you, I wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Who knows, maybe he’ll just leave you here if something happens. I, for one, am aching to find out.”

With that, Ross left the room letting the door shut with a sickening thud. There was no way that Peter was going to be able to break down the door and the thought of Morgan being stuck in there with him made his muscles tense. There was what sounded like the hiss of a pressure release that resounded throughout the room and Peter could feel the floor shake underneath him. They must have deactivated his collar, because his Spidey Sense was going crazy telling him to  _ move _ .

“Hang on to me,” Peter told Morgan in a hurried tone. The girl didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso tightly. She must have sensed that he was scared because she didn't make a sound.

Peter felt the floor shift underneath his feet and he clamored to the side of the room. He was thankful that Morgan couldn't see his face, so she didn't see the sheer terror written across it when the floor gave way to reveal thin spikes jutting out from the cement. If he fell on them, there would be no part of him that would escape being impaled. It looked like the panels of flooring were releasing the rows of spikes little at a time, leaving Peter with less floor to work with. If he wasn't so scared for him and Morgan, he would have made fun of the people who were holding them for being typical comic book villains. The scenario was so ridiculous that he almost laughed. Almost.

“It's going to be okay,” he whispered into Morgan's ear.

“What's happening?” Morgan asked as she tried to look.

Peter made sure that her head was firmly against his body so he could shield her from the knowledge of what they were about to go through. “Nothing you need to worry about. You know what? We're going to play a game. Do you remember when we play hide and seek?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well, uh, do you remember how you always ask if I can have you with me up really high when we're trying to hide from everybody else?”

Morgan nodded her head but remained quiet.

“It's your lucky day M, you're going to hold on real tight and I'm going to climb up to the ceiling and we're just going to relax. Does that sound like fun?”

“No,” Morgan said, honestly.

“Come on, this is the only time I'm offering this. So if I were you I would say yes.”

After a second of consideration, Morgan nodded her head. Peter didn't know if it was because she actually wanted to hang from the ceiling with him or if she realized they were in danger and he was trying to make the situation lighter. Either way, he didn't wait before he started to scale the wall. As soon as his feet left the ground the entire thing gave way and there was nothing below them but endless rows of spikes. Peter was sure if he fell on one of them they would go straight into his body, but thankfully not through him. They were long enough to hurt but not long enough to kill. Typical. 

There they stayed, Peter stuck to the wall and Morgan wrapped around his body like a sloth. If he wasn't enhanced, he was sure that the force the little girl was using on his neck would leave bruises. She was scared. He knew she was scared, how could she not be? She was stuffed in a room with him by people she didn’t know and she had no idea why. 

“Hey, you want me to tell you a story?” Peter asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

Morgan nodded her head against his chest. It was the only thing that he could think of that would calm the girl down and make her not move around too much. Unfortunately he hadn't thought about what story he was going to tell her but inspiration came when he wracked his brain for stories that he knew. 

Smiling a little, he began, “Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away, it was a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire…”

Peter continued the story, being sure to leave some of the more violent parts out. Morgan giggled when he started to talk in a high-pitched voice when he got to Leah, and she mimicked him when he howled like Chewbacca. The entertainment was a small respite from the horror that they were living in. 

Peter shifted every once in awhile to wrap a firm arm around Morgan. He could feel that her grip was loosening and he was afraid that she was going to fall. His knees were starting to ache from the position that he had been crouched in and his back was starting to have an uncomfortable pressure radiate through it. He just hoped that they would let them out before his strength gave out. Peter knew that once he lost consciousness, he wouldn't be able to stick to anything. It was something that he figured out after he followed Doctor Strange on to the circular ship. When it got too high, he passed out and his stickiness just stopped. If it wasn't for Tony he would have died that day.

But Tony wasn't there to help him out a second time, so he just had to stay awake. Which was easier said than done, especially when he was already tired and he had Morgan's warm body pressed against him. Peter shook his head slightly to keep himself awake and noticed that Morgan wasn't gripping him as tightly as she had a minute ago. In fact, the girl wasn't gripping him at all. 

“Morgan?” Peter asked. 

When there was no response he called her name again. It wasn't until he noticed that her arms were draped around his shoulders but not holding on at all that he realized that she was asleep. The poor girl must have been exhausted to just fall asleep while being connected to a wall because there were razor sharp spikes beneath her. He almost felt bad for moving, but his arm was starting to cramp. 

So, he shifted the girl so he was holding her with his other arm and started to crawl. He figured if he could just balance her on his torso and hold onto the ceiling with his arms and legs, it would take some of the pressure off of his limbs and he would get less tired. In theory, he would be able to hold on a lot longer. He just had to wait until they decided to stop toying with him.

In practice, moving to the ceiling made him even more tired. His arms were shaking with the sheer effort he had to make to just stay a bit sticky. He didn’t know how long he had been attached to the ceiling, but it was long enough for Morgan to fall asleep and wake up from a nap as well as her getting a full bedtime story. He knew something else was going to happen soon, and it would be bad. It would be terrible, but he couldn’t really remember what it would be. 

That was until Morgan woke up and whimpered. “Peter? I have to go potty.”

Peter started to panic slightly, he didn’t know what to do. There was no way he would be able to get her to a bathroom before she wet herself unless these monsters had a spark of humanity left in them. 

“Um. Okay, let me see what I can do,” he told her, before turning his gaze to a nearby camera, “Hello? Is anyone watching? Morgan has to use the bathroom. Can you just let her go?”

Silence. 

“Come on, guys. I’ll stay here. She’s just a kid. Please,” Peter begged. 

Silence. 

“Peter? I can’t hold it,” Morgan cried. 

“Okay, okay. You know what? It’s okay.” Peter wracked his brain for anything he could do to help the girl and all he could think was that he couldn’t do anything. It wasn’t until he felt warmth spread across his body and Morgan shrill cry of embarrassment, did he realize there was nothing he could do to protect Morgan from the horrors of their situation.

“I...I’m sorry. I couldn’t hold it,” Morgan sobbed.

“Hey, hey. No, it’s okay. You know what? I was feeling a little cold anyway. It’s not your fault, Bug. It’s okay, accidents happen,” he tried to soothe the girl. It didn’t seem to work because Morgan let out a long whine as tears cascaded down her face and she held onto him tightly. 

Peter released one of his hands and rubbed the girl’s back in a comforting manner. It wasn’t her fault that she was denied basic human amenities. Underneath the small assurances, Peter felt nothing but disdain for Ross and Henry. 

~ 

Hours. They had been on the ceiling for hours. Peter didn’t know how long it had been but he knew it was a long time. Morgan was asleep against his chest, his hand stuck protectively against her back just in case she shifted, he could protect her from falling against the ground that was littered with spikes. Peter’s foot kept slipping off the wall every now and again and he had to concentrate so his foot would stick to the surface that might as well have been covered in oil. 

He could feel the cramps starting to permeate through his arms so, he shifted every few minutes to get the pressure off of his arm, taking turns securing Morgan with the other limb. His back was screaming at him with the sheer effort he was putting into making his body stay against the surface. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he succumbed to his fatigue and lost his hold, thereby putting Morgan in danger. He wasn’t sure if the spikes were long enough to go completely through his body or if they would stop just shy of going through him. Either way, he didn’t want to know what it would feel like. 

But as the hours went by, and Morgan was still sleeping comfortably against him, he knew that they weren’t going to let him out of it. He knew they were going to stay silent as he begged them, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

“Please. Please, don’t do this. Please just let us out of here. I don’t know how much longer I can hold it,” Peter rasped, sweat dripping onto the floor beneath him.

Again, there was silence. Nothing to indicate that they heard him or cared that they were going to be hurt. So, Peter continued to shift and hold Morgan and whisper assurances to her. 

That was until he fell asleep. It reminded him of when he would be in that in-between place between awake and asleep where he felt his body drifting, only to jump out of bed when he felt himself falling. Except this time, he was falling. It took him longer than he wanted to admit to realize he was actually falling from the high ceiling. He almost didn’t react fast enough, but thankfully, he was able to raise his head to keep it out of danger and stick his hands to Morgan’s torso and heave her above his body right before he felt the impact. 

The sensation was jarring and he felt the sharpness of the barbs that were embedded into his skin. They went deep but, not deep enough that they protruded from his front. For that he was thankful. He was able to lower Morgan on his chest, realizing that she had snapped awake from the fall and was, once again, sobbing into his chest. He couldn’t blame her, he was scared too. But he was more afraid for her safety than his, which was why he ignored the pain that radiated through his body and asked the girl if she was okay.

She simply nodded her head, too upset to form words. There was a mechanical hiss and Peter felt his body being pressed into the floor as the sensation of the small spikes retracting into the floor, sent him gasping with pain. Finally, he was able to put his head down and rest his arms. He felt the blood leaking out of him and he closed his eyes in relief.

The sound of a door opening made him flinch. He heard the clack of heavy footsteps pound against the floor heading right toward him and Morgan. He knew they were finally coming to take them out of the room, but he didn’t want them to take Morgan away. She was finally in his arms and she was safe, if a little embarrassed, but safe. He listened to her heartbeat. It was faster than it should be, but it was there.

When the arms reached out for Morgan, Peter instinctively pressed the girl harder into his chest, hoping to keep her with him. With the amount of blood he was losing as well as how tired he was, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold onto her. That didn’t make the devastation any less when she was ripped violently out of his arms. 

Morgan was screaming for him but he couldn’t move. Instead he did all he could do, he tried to comfort her. 

“Morgan! It’s gonna be okay! I promise! I promise!” he cried to her. 

When they carried her out of the room, he felt as if his world was coming to a stop. He didn’t know how he knew, but he knew he would never see her again. He was tired. Tired of being strong. Tired of fighting them. Tired of keeping his eyes open. 

As he started to drift, he heard Dr. Marshall come into the room. Her voice pounded against his skull with a promise that this was just the beginning. 

“Take it to the exam room. I want to measure how deep each puncture is and time the regeneration of muscle tissues with being fed only once, then going through physical exertion. Make sure you add how long it lasted on the wall while carrying the child,” she commanded the men who were roughly turning him over. 

“You were right,” Ross’s voice chimed in. “He lasted way longer than expected with her to protect. I’m not fond of using her again, and anyway we have to have that chat with Stark. Can’t have him too upset with us but maybe this was just what he needed to comply.”

At that, Peter couldn’t take it anymore and let himself let go, plunging himself into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a pretty graphic depiction of a feeding tube being put in without drugs or knocking the person out. It’s pretty intense so just be careful with it.


	23. Can You Hold Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
Okay. How are we doing? You guys good?  
I needed to do a little bit of fluff but I also wanted to explore how other people are handling everything as well. So this chapter happened. Reminder that this story is an angst fest but it WILL have a happy ending. I promise.
> 
> I promise good things are going to happen next chapter. Like actual good. Thank you so much for sticking with this crazy story!
> 
> Title from: Can You Hold Me by NF (featuring Britt Nicole)

Tony was beside himself. He was in another meeting with yet another person, trying to get information about Ross. He went to the President already and sat through an excruciating meeting where he was told Ross was currently under investigation for misuse of power and they had no idea where he disappeared to. Tony wondered why he didn’t know about it until the President said this was a new development. So new, in fact, that the paperwork went through the day before Peter and Morgan were grabbed. Tony knew it wasn’t a coincidence that they grabbed Peter when they did. Ross was desperate for something to get him back in the government’s good graces. What confused him was why they took Morgan and he was getting desperate. 

So, Tony sat across from Karen Page. He remembered that she was the only reporter to ask questions about Ross at the press conference. It seemed odd that she would mention that Ross would feel threatened by Peter just before the kids were taken. So, when they were running out of ideas, he decided to give the woman a call and Tony had to admit, she was someone he didn’t want to be on the bad side of. Within the first five minutes of being in her presence, she had already leveled him with several stares that made him simultaneously want to run away and divulge every secret he ever had. There was an intensity about her that he couldn’t quite shake and he felt sorry for the poor bastard that tried to go against her.

“So, what can you tell me about Ross?” Tony asked the blonde woman. 

She shifted a bit in her seat and leveled him with, yet another, appraising stare. “Why? What could I tell you that you don’t already know?”

“Miss Page, I’ve been out of the game for a while now and I seem to have lost some of my flare. Something tells me that you ask the right questions to the right people and get answers. Now, I need to know everything you can tell me about him. Where he would go if he felt threatened, who he spends his time talking to, what kind of financial backing he has.”

“You sound a bit desperate, Mr. Stark.”

“Let me cut to the chase. He has my children and I need information immediately, so if you can’t provide it, I need to move on to my next source. Time is of the essence, Miss Page.”

Karen seemed to consider his words, her face falling when he mentioned the missing children. There was something shining behind her ice blue eyes that said she understood the worry that was pounding against his chest. Though, as far as Tony knew, the woman didn’t have children. 

“Okay. Yeah, okay. I don’t have a lot, but I did find something out when I was digging into his work with the Accords. I thought it was a little weird that he was pushing so hard for the current Accords, even though it essentially takes away all basic rights to those who are enhanced or have other modifications to their person. Not to mention his popularity ratings haven’t exactly been improved since he started pushing for it. So, I started digging.”

Karen produced a folder from her overly large bag that sat near her feet and started thumbing through it. She held up a paper that had most of the text redacted and pointed to a highlighted portion at the top. 

“This is the name of the security team he was using to hunt down everyone with special abilities. So far, I have found about eight individuals that have gone missing in the past month that have been suspected of being enhanced. With the stall on the Accords, he was backed into a corner when it came to securing people who broke them since the government wouldn’t help. So, he got a financial backer and hired a private firm to do his dirty work.”

“Yeah, that seems more his speed.”

Karen continued as if he hadn't said anything, “my source wouldn't tell me who the financial backer was but they did tell me that the security team he hired is former military. Apparently they have contracts that absolve them from any liability if someone were to get hurt on their mission. They are authorized to do some crazy dangerous things as long as it helps them finish their mission.”

Karen shuffled around some papers and handed him one that had a list of names. “These are all the people I could find that are on their payroll. I'm not quite sure if that's a full list or if it's just partial. But I do know that everyone on that list hasn't been seen by their family, friends, or security cameras since your children went missing.”

Tony looked at the list of names, feeling dread fill his stomach. It was a sizable amount of people, at least fifty. The number was small enough that they wouldn't draw attention if they went missing but it was enough to know that Ross was forming a crew.

“How the hell did you get all this?” Tony asked, astonished.

Karen smiled a rueful smile and said, “now, Mr. Stark, what kind of a reporter would I be if I revealed my sources? Just know that they are reliable.”

Tony nodded. Before Pepper arranged the meeting, she dug into Karen Page’s life and discovered that she always spoke out for what was right, no matter what it cost her. Pepper found the news articles that displayed Karen's mistakes when she was younger but that did nothing to diminish the absolute force that she was as a reporter. It wasn't very often that Pepper recommended him talking to a reporter, and the only reason she would do so was that she trusted them. There had to have been something in Karen Page’s articles that made her seem trustworthy. 

“Have you looked into any of these names?” He asked, trying a new approach. 

“A few. None really stood out to me except this one,” she motioned to a name that was near the bottom of the list. Kate Estrada. The woman fell on the backburner after Ross sent his initial communication. 

Tony leaned in a bit more, interested. “What do you know about her?” 

“Only that she knew Ross for a long time and that she comes from high society. Her father is the CEO of a manufacturing company and she decided not to follow in his footsteps. She went into the service instead. What was weird was that she was missing before the others. Her family hasn’t had contact with her for several months.”

“What other contacts does she have?”

Karen looked slightly confused but answered anyway, “from what I can understand, she tends to spend her time alone. Never married, no kids, just her and her career. She left the Army after there were some accusations about ethics. Not sure what they meant about ‘ethics’ but it was enough that she was quietly asked to step down. Something about not wanting the military to look bad by dishonorably discharging one of the only females in her unit.”

“Any idea if she’s connected to anyone else on this list?”

Karen nodded her head slightly, “um, yeah. There were two people in her unit that now work for Ross and have gone missing. A medic named Jennifer Marshall and another grunt named Henry Williams.”

“Are you sure about that?” Tony asked, his head snapping up. It had to just be a coincidence. There’s no way Ross would use all of his subordinates for this and there was no way Henry was involved. 

Karen looked confused. “Yeah. I’m sure. The other people on the list were either under a different officer or they were with Ross at a different time.”

“Shit,” Tony muttered and then took a deep breath, pulling himself together. “Any idea where Ross might be hiding out? Secret holdings or government projects that most people don’t know about?”

“No idea, but I can have my guy look into it. He can pretty much find anything given enough time.”

Tony stood, offering her his hand when she joined him. “Thank you Miss Page. You don’t know how much you’ve helped.”

“No thanks is necessary Mr. Stark. I don’t like when people do terrible things because they don’t understand someone who is different. I hate it more when it involves children. I’ll let you know what my contact digs up.”

With another round of pleasantries, Karen left him with his thoughts. With as much information he got, he still felt like he was starting at zero. He wasn’t much closer to finding his kids, and that annoyed him more than anything else. Still, he couldn’t stop. He needed to keep working to find them. 

His phone beeped and he dug it out to find that he had another call from Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds. He had been avoiding the two teenagers, and he knew it wasn’t fair to them. He just didn't have anything that he could tell them right now. The only thing he could tell them was that there was still nothing, but that didn't seem to be enough for them. 

Tony realized very quickly why Peter liked Michelle so much. She was tenacious and not afraid to speak her mind, even when she was talking to Tony Stark. Ned, on the other hand, was overly respectful most of the time. Recently though, the boy had become forceful with his questions about where Peter was and what was happening. As much as Tony hated to, the only thing he could tell them was that there were no developments and that he was doing his best. Mostly he tried to convince them to stay out of it. 

Tony knew that if Peter found out that he wasn't doing all he could to reassure his friends, Peter would be so disappointed. So with that thought, Tony pressed the accept button.

“Ned, Michelle. What can I do for you?”

“Have you found him yet?” Ned asked almost immediately.

“Not yet, kid.” Tony sighed.

When Michelle spoke, her voice was hard, “you're telling me that you haven't found anything? I thought you were Tony Stark. You're supposed to be able to find anything and anyone. You're the guy who made a suit in a cave with nothing but your hopes and dreams for God’s sake and now you're telling me that you can't find him?”

“MJ,” Ned warned.

“No, she's right. I haven't found anything. The people that took Morgan and Peter are serious and they have serious technology. But I promise I'm going to find them.”

“We could help,” Ned offered, yet again. “I'm good with technology and Michelle is really great at, like, scaring people.”

“No, I don't want you two in this at all. If anything were to happen to you Peter wouldn't forgive me. Hell, I wouldn't forgive myself. This is too dangerous for you two to get involved, so just sit tight. I promise I'll let you know when we have news.”

“Stark,” Michelle said, “it's not your fault. Just find him. I kind of like having him around.”

Tony knew that Michelle and Ned were scared but he had nothing to comfort the two teenagers. Nothing but the promise that he was going to find Peter and Morgan. In the meantime he knew that he had to do everything he could to keep them from doing something stupid.

“I'm sending a couple of guys to your houses. They won't come in or anything but they'll stay close just in case,” Tony told them.

“Why?” Michelle asked, suspicious.

“Because, you’re Peter’s girlfriend and best friend that have been photographed with him. I don’t want anyone getting ideas about using you as leverage. Peter might actually kill me if he found out I left you high and dry.”

There was a beat of silence and then Michelle’s voice came out clearer as if she took him off of speakerphone. “You know he would never kill you. He loves you too much for that.” Michelle hesitated before speaking again, “what aren’t you telling us? How bad is this?”

Tony tried to keep his voice from wavering, “it’s not good. It’s actually pretty bad. When we get Peter home, he’s going to need you and Ned. From what I know right now, he’s going to need a lot of time and understanding before he can get even somewhat back to normal.”

“They brought him to one of those secret government facilities, didn’t they? They’re hurting him.” Michelle guessed. 

“Yeah, they’re hurting him. But I’m gonna find him before...” 

“I know. Tell Pepper I said to call me when she has a chance. And Stark, I meant what I said earlier. It’s not your fault. Peter wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up, even though we both know that’s what you’re doing.”

Tony didn’t know what to say to that, but he didn’t need to worry too much because Michelle promptly disconnected the line. Tony knew that feelings weren’t Michelle’s strong point, so just her saying those things was a big step. He made a mental note to make sure she got into any college she wanted even if her and Peter didn’t make it. 

“Boss, Captain Rogers has returned with his team,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice sounded softly through the room. 

“Tell him I’m on my way,” Tony sighed and then started to make his way to the elevator. He needed more coffee after the two emotionally heavy conversations he just had but it would have to wait. He needed to hear what they found more than he needed coffee. 

Bucky and Wanda had taken up the responsibility of interrogating the asshole that tried to take Harley. They were trying to get any information out of him they could and Tony felt a little slow that they hadn’t thought of using Wanda until she mentioned that she had been trying to access his surface thoughts. They got her into the room and the man broke within minutes. 

Making it to the Avenger’s floor, he looked around for any indication that the search team found something. All he saw was the drawn faces of his teammates. 

“Anything?” he asked Steve.

Steve shook his head regretfully. “It was cleared out by the time we got there. No trace of anyone having been there at all. I’m sorry, Tony.”

“Yeah. Okay, have you heard from Thor yet by any chance?”

Steve shook his head again. “He said he would be out of reach for a while. He had to go help Rocket for a few days, something about Groot needing a change of scenery. He’s still out of range.”

“Shit,” Tony sighed. 

“Don’t worry, Tony. We’ll find them.”

Tony had heard that same phrase for days now and he was honestly tired of it. He just wanted his kids found already. He always thought he would be a shit parent and for a while, he convinced himself that he had been wrong. Now, he wasn’t sure anymore. He should have been better. 

“I know. It's just been a long week, and it feels like we haven't found anything.”

Tony was quiet for a minute and then he realized, he did find out something that they could work with. Kate Estrada and Jennifer Marshall. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., where's Harley?”

“Harley is currently in his room. I should probably tell you that he hasn't slept in a while and is exhibiting signs of exhaustion.”

Tony’s jaw clenched in irritation. He told Harley that he needed rest. “Thanks girl.”

Tony left the Avengers floor and made his way to Harley's room. The kid was looking for Peter and Morgan as much as he had been, he hadn't really had the chance to sit down with Harley and make sure that he was okay. It was yet another thing that he felt like he failed at. Harley didn't ask to be brought into this and Tony knew he would never be able to make it up to the kid.

When Tony stepped into Harley's room, he was surprised to see the boy on his computer with cans of Redbull strewn across the floor around him. Tony was reminded of when he used to be in college and had to stay up all night studying for an exam. The fact that that particular scenario only happened a handful of times meant nothing. What was important was that Tony understood what it looked like to try to keep himself awake.

“What's up kid?”

“Nothing.”

In the few times that Tony had been around Harley, the boy never snapped at him like that. This made Tony pause. He took a look at Harley's computer and saw that it was a program that was tracking IP addresses. Suddenly Tony knew why Harley wasn't getting any sleep, and it filled him with guilt.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. says you haven't been getting sleep. Wanna tell me why?” Tony asked softly, placing his hands in his pockets and leaning against the door frame.

“I need to find them,” Harley said, not looking back.

Tony considered his words carefully before saying slowly, “it's not your fault that you didn't find them. We don't know what kind of technology they have and honestly you've probably gotten farther than anyone else could have. Well, except me if my head was on right.”

“They have your kids,” Harley said as if it was the most obvious thing.

“They do,” Tony agreed. “But that is in no way on you. You've got to take better care of yourself. The last thing I want is you passing out because you're not sleeping or eating. I already have two kids that I can't help, please don't make me worry about you too.”

Guilt seemed to radiate off of Harley, which was something that Tony had never seen before. “I got away.”

“Yeah, you did.”

Finally Harley turned to look at Tony, there were dark circles under his eyes and he just looked, tired wasn’t the right word, he looked weary. “No, I got away and they didn't. Now these guys are after my family. They know where I live and I know you guys sent security, but we can't live like this. I have to find them. It's not just about finding Morgan and Peter, which I really want to do, but it's also about my family. My mom and my sister. If these guys are still out there, they're always going to be in trouble. I can't have that on my shoulders. If something happens to them it will be my fault, and I will never forgive myself. I won't survive it this time.”

That was something that Tony was not ready for. He had been so busy wallowing in his own self-pity and problems that he didn't take a second to think about how this was affecting Harley. Hell, he hadn’t even spoken to Pepper about how it was affecting her. He was too busy trying to find his kids. 

“It’s not on you. If anything, it’s on me. But listen, I will never let anything happen to you or your family. We're going to find these people. But you need to take a nap, you're starting to look like I'm beating you or something. And you know how tabloids talk. So if anything you're going to be doing me a favor if you get some sleep.”

Harley seemed to consider this and after a long pause he seemed to deflate. “I guess I have been up for a while.” 

“Yeah, you have. I really appreciate what you’re doing but for the love of God, go to sleep for a while.” With that, Tony straightened up and left, hoping that Harley would actually get some decent sleep. He made it a few steps and had to stop to lean heavily on the wall, all energy zapped out of him.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., let me know if Harley doesn't actually sleep.”

“Will do, Boss. Might I suggest you take your own advice and get some sleep? You've been awake for quite a while.”

Tony shook his head slowly. “There’s still too much to be done. Let me know when Pepper gets home.” With that he pushed off the wall that he had been leaning on and got back to his search. Time was running out and he knew he needed to find something fast.

  
  


~

Tony had fallen asleep in his chair at his desk. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He was so deep into sleep that he hadn't heard the soft heels clicking towards him. He didn't notice the figure that stood just behind him or their soft sigh when they realized that he was finally asleep. He only awoke when he felt nails scratching his scalp lightly.

He looked up blearily to see Pepper standing there, her eyes full of love and warmth, only dulled by the light bruising that peaked through her concealer. 

“Hey, honey,” he whispered.

The sides of Pepper’s lip turned up slightly at the endearment. “Do you want to come to bed for awhile? You look like you could use it.”

Tony sat up straight and blinked away the sleep that was gathering in his eyes. “No, I shouldn't have even fallen asleep then. I still don't have a whole lot. Just some background on this medic that’s gone missing. Might be working for Ross in his secret underground cave.”

“Tony,” she said softly, “you need to sleep.” 

Her fingers carded through his hair and he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. He would never admit out loud that just her standing next to him brought a wave of calm through his body. She always had a way of making him feel safe. 

“I have to find them, Pep, I have to.”

“Tony, I know you blame yourself for this. But we need sleep. If anything just come to bed with me and lay down. You need rest.”

Tony wasn't ignorant of the effects that this was having on Pepper. When the woman did finally fall asleep, after exhausting herself throughout the day trying to find answers, it was fitful. Tony was too busy being stuck inside his own head that he hasn't done much in the way of comforting her. But he knew. F.R.I.D.A.Y. tracked everything for him, from how many times she's cried herself to sleep to how many nightmares she's woken up from, calling out Morgan's name. Suddenly, he couldn't help but notice how ragged she looked. Pepper Stark was not someone who let themselves look ragged. But as she stood in front of him, he could see that her mascara was smudged from crying and her clothes were ever so slightly wrinkled. Realization washed over him that while she was telling him he needed rest, she was also wanting him to be there with her. That she needed rest as well.

“Okay,” he said. “Let's go to bed.”

If Pepper was shocked, she didn't show it. Instead she simply grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair groaning at the way his back popped. In any other circumstance, she would have commented on how old he was getting but the humor just didn't feel right. She led him to their room, never letting go of his hand. She helped him slip on sweatpants after discarding the pair that he had been in for days. Then, she pulled him onto the bed with her where she laid down next to him, barely touching his arm.

The silence was almost deafening. It was the first time they had shared a bed since the kids went missing and it felt... strange. There were no small feet going to interrupt them or wake them up before the crack of dawn demanding pancakes. F.R.I.D.A.Y. wouldn't call them telling them that Peter had a nightmare or that Morgan was running around the hallways. It was a perpetual silence that felt empty. Wrong.

The sound of Pepper choking in a deep breath shook Tony from his thoughts. He looked over to see that she was crying and her shoulders were shaking with the effort of trying to stay quiet. It was one of the few times he saw her actually sob. He knew that everything was weighing on her, he just hadn’t realized that this was the first opportunity she had while she was around him to let her emotions run their course.

“Pep, it's going to be okay. I promise.” When that seemed to do nothing to calm her, Tony asked, almost desperately, “What can I do?” 

Pepper was quiet, save for the ragged breaths she was taking, her hand covering her eyes as if she were trying to push the tears back by force. Tony knew that he was wasting time and the only thing he could do to fix it was to find the kids. So, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and started to get up. He froze when Pepper’s hand reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. 

“Can you just hold me? Please?” Pepper whispered, her voice cracking. 

Without hesitating, Tony laid back down and gathered Pepper into his arms. Her face was pressed into his neck, her tears flowing onto his skin. He could feel her shaking as she sobbed into him. Her hands grabbing the shirt on his chest for dear life were shaking almost uncontrollably. Tony ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed comforting circles on her back. 

“I promise I’m going to find them. It’s gonna be okay,” Tony said as he felt himself break. 

Tears ran down his face and for once he didn’t feel like he was weak because of them. He felt human. He felt like a father that didn’t know if his kids were ever going to come home. He was a husband that felt like he couldn’t save his wife from the worst pain imaginable. 

“I love you,” he said. “I love you so fucking much. I promise I’m gonna find them. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

A watery chuckle worked its way out of Pepper’s lips. “I got you first,” she whispered.

Tony rocked Pepper back and forth slowly, his arms cocooning her in what he hoped was comfort and stability. He continued to whisper to her that he loved her and that it was going to be okay. It didn’t take long for her body to stop shaking and her tears to dry up, leaving her exhausted in his arms. Still, he didn’t let go as he felt the lull of sleep pulling him under. 

It was the first night in a long time that Tony and Pepper were able to sleep through the night, wrapped in each others arms.


	24. The Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> SO! I just got so excited to give this to you guys that I was like 'why wait until Friday?'. Well. I didn't because even though I like having a schedule, I realize that I don't really have to have one. So. Here it is!
> 
> I hope this is some of what you guys have been waiting for!
> 
> Title from: Tony Anderson

Everytime F.R.I.D.A.Y. told Tony he had a message from an anonymous number, he had to fight to keep himself calm. He always wondered if this was going to be the message that would contain the gruesome evidence that he lost his kids forever or if there was going to be another day that he could hold on to the hope that they would find Morgan and Peter. Each time he looked at the links he was sent and watched the systematic torture of Peter, he ended up heaving out the contents of his stomach in the solitude of his lab. He knew he shouldn’t isolate himself, but he wasn’t willing to let the others see him break. Not over this. Not when it was his fault.

So, when F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him he had a message with yet another link, he had to steel himself before telling her, with a shaky voice, to show him. To just get it over with. He prayed that it was nothing like the last two messages he received. One where Peter was clinging to Morgan on the ceiling of some god-awful room and where he eventually passed out, leading them to plunge towards spikes, Morgan only making it out okay because Peter shielded her with his body. The other message was Ross taunting him, holding Morgan in his arms where she was fast asleep. He was standing in front of Peter’s cell, telling the boy that if Tony really loved him, that he would be home soon. The kid looked terrible. He was losing weight, Tony saw with a shrill of concern. Either they weren’t feeding him or his healing ability was working overtime and couldn’t keep up with the demand. Whichever the reason, Peter looked sick and his cheeks were starting to become sunken. That particular transmission ended with Ross speaking with Tony about choices and how the choices a man makes defines his character. Ironically, the man was spewing something about responsibility and integrity. 

Now, he was faced with another message. He knew that they would stop coming soon, and he needed to gather as much evidence as he could so Harley could get a lock on Peter and Morgan’s location and hopefully have enough evidence to throw Ross and Henry in a bottomless pit for the rest of their lives, that was, if he didn’t kill them first.

“Boss, Mrs. Stark has requested that I inform her of any more messages that come through from Ross,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him.

“Yeah, let her know that I'll wait for her to get down here before I open it.”

The first video that Tony saw was so unexpected that he didn't think about telling Pepper what was happening until later. She had gotten so angry with him because she felt out of the loop that her lips pressed into the thinnest line he had ever seen. He knew that if another video came through, he would need to tell her about it before she found out on her own. Apparently even that wasn't enough for her, she wanted to see what was happening as soon as Tony found out, which he understood. He just wanted to shield her from the things that were too horrible to see. He often forgot how resilient she was. 

It didn't take the woman very long to get into the lab. Her shoulders were set stiffly in a straight line and there was a determined look on her face. The only thing that gave away how scared she was, was that her hands were shaking slightly. She had been through this before, when Tony was abducted in Afghanistan. She made it through that ordeal and so much more, but the fact that these were her children somehow made it a thousand times worse. Even with everything that had happened, Tony still had problems accepting comfort and letting other people help him through hard times. He was trying to get out of the mindset that he had to do it alone, that he was somehow atoning for all the bad things he had done in his life. Looking at Pepper, Tony swore that he would try everything in his power to make sure that she never had to feel this kind of pain again. 

“Boss, Harley and Captain Rogers are requesting permission to enter the lab.”

“Let them in, Fri,” Tony told her. It didn't come as a surprise to him that they were wanting to be in there with him. Pepper had kept them up-to-date with what was going on and immediately Tony was chastised for not letting them in. With Steve’s background, it made sense that he should be there just in case he saw details that Tony missed.

The procession of men that came into the lab did nothing to quell the worry in Tony's stomach. He knew that they all meant well, but there was very little they could do once they clicked the link. 

“Tony,” Steve greeted when he came in. While everything wasn’t back to the way it was before, Tony knew that Steve cared about him and his kids. 

“Rogers,” Tony greeted. “Hey kid, think you can try to track them again?” 

Harley gave the man a look that said do you think I’m stupid and nodded. “I still can’t promise anything though. They’re actually starting to piss me off with whatever they’re using to keep themselves hidden.”

Tony took a deep breath and reached out to grab Pepper’s hand. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., play it.”

Immediately the screen showed a small room that Tony recognized as Peter’s cell. The boy was on his cot curled up in a tight ball and Tony could see there was blood crusted on his face. There was also dried blood all over his clothing that Tony didn't want to think about. He was holding his right arm close to his body as if he were attempting to keep it still. Peter had lost weight again and Tony noticed there was a lump underneath his shirt that was worrisome. His shoulders shook violently and Tony could see tears trailing down his face. His eyes trailed around the room in a disorganized manner as if he was having a hard time concentrating. Peter couldn't have known that anyone was watching him or he probably wouldn't look as scared as he did at that moment.

Then Tony realized there was audio.

“Tony. P-please. Please. I can’t do this. I can’t...Tony.” Another sob wracked through his body. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Tony rasped as he heard Pepper let out a horrified gasp.

He felt the room around him go stiff as each person caught the words tumbling out of Peter’s lips. Tony tried to push away the annoying voice in his head that said  _ you did this. This is your fault and everyone blames you. _

Tony’s eyes never left his son’s form on the screen. He had never felt so helpless in his life and he could feel a burning behind his eyes that he pushed away. He didn’t deserve to let himself feel his emotions. He needed to pull himself together. His kid was crying for him and all he could do was stand there and maybe try to track a place that was untrackable. 

It was like Titan all over again. 

After a few seconds, the screen split down the middle and another image greeted Tony. This time it was Ross sitting at an overly large desk with his hands folded on top of it. He had the look of someone who was self-assured, someone that expected to get everything he wanted out of life. For some reason, maybe it was the fact that Tony could see how terrible Peter looked in conjunction with Ross's smug face, the fact that Ross looked so self-assured pissed him off even more then he was already.

Tony had been expecting just video footage and not a way to actually communicate with Ross or Peter. So when Ross greeted Tony in a calm manner, Tony couldn't help himself.

“Yeah, yeah. What do you want, you asshole?” Tony muttered.

“Speaking to someone that controls whether your children make it home or not in such a derogatory manner is probably not wise, Stark,” Ross said evenly as he peered into the camera.

“So, you finally decided to speak to me like a man. Where the fuck are my children?” Tony seethed. 

“Now Stark, why would I tell you that when I hold all the cards?”

“Because maybe, underneath your self-righteous hypocritical bullshit, there might be an actually okay person buried deep that knows hurting kids will never be okay,” he snapped. Pepper squeezed his hand lightly in warning.

“I haven't hurt any children,” Ross said. “Morgan has been completely safe and cared for. We even got her to eat her vegetables.”

“Oh, so you putting her in a room full of spikes and not letting her use the bathroom isn't hurting her? What about Peter? I can see the blood. And don't spew any of that shit about him not being human. You know as well as I do but he is still human. He might even be better than all of us.”

“Stark, we've never seen eye-to-eye on the mutant issue. I'm willing to overlook that right now and offer you a deal. But if you continue to defame my character I might just keep your daughter and see what makes her tick,” Ross warned.

Tony's breath caught in his throat but he willed himself to remain calm. “What kind of deal?”

“One that would see your daughter returned to you safely. Tonight.”

“What is this? Why would you give up one of the best pieces of leverage you have against me? What’s in it for you?” 

“It's very simple. I want what I've been owed for a very long time.”

“And what's that?” Tony asked, starting to get irritated. “Spit it out Ross, we don't have all day.”

“I want Steve Rogers in my custody. If there is something I don't do well with, its failure. Rogers is the one thing on my record that I can still fix. At this point, I would be doing the world a service bringing him in.”

Tony could feel the entire room behind him tense. Pepper looked up at him with pleading eyes and he could hear Steve shift behind him. 

“You have no grounds to arrest him,” Tony said weakly.

“According to the United Nations, no I don't. They've all agreed that I can only bring in the Rogue Avengers if they turn themselves in willingly. We all know that that would never happen, it was just another way for them to screw me over without making themselves look bad. And anyway, I know you are aware of my recent...disagreement with the President. After I bring him Rogers, that will all be forgotten.”

For the first time since they started talking, Pepper spoke up, “how dare you use children to further your political and military career. I don't care what I have to do, you're going to burn for this.”

Something flashed behind Ross’s eyes that looked like regret but he schooled his features back to a nonchalant expression. “Mrs. Stark I know you love your daughter and I know you want to see her again. I do apologize to you for the pain that I've caused, Morgan wasn't supposed to be in this plan. I do want to assure you that she was never in any danger.”

“Bullshit,” Pepper said softly. “You're not sorry about the pain you've caused. Your entire goal in this was to hurt Tony because it's personal. It's personal because he is everything that you can't be, especially to your child.”

Ross shifted in his seat slightly and glared into the camera. “Excuse me?”

“See, I spoke to Betty. Lovely woman. Compassionate. Caring. Brilliant, really. It seems she got most of who she is from her mother. I wanted to get the perspective of someone who really knew you. Someone who wasn’t afraid of what you would do to them if they spoke up. As it turns out, there is a lot that you are atoning for with the government.”

There was a moment that Tony really believed that Ross was about to snap and he held his breath for the explosion. This time, it was he who lightly squeezed Pepper’s hand in warning. 

“Which is why you, of all people, can understand why I'm doing what I am doing. Here's the offer. I want Rogers at the address that I'm sending you, alone. No tech. No tracking devices. No backup. I want him to surrender himself fully to my personnel, and only then will you get your daughter back. And don't try to be smart, Morgan will not be there. After I get Rogers, I’ll tell you where she is.”

“What about Peter?” Pepper asked.

“The enhanced is not up for discussion.You can either take my deal and get your daughter back, or I can make sure that you will never see her again. That's the offer.”

“How do I know that you’ll stick to your word?” Tony asked, feeling his stomach churn with anticipation and loss.

“Call it a leap of faith,” Ross said.

Tony could have laughed. “You want me to have faith in you? You've got to be kidding me.”

“At this point, you have no other options. I want him there by 9 p.m. or the deal is off. Oh, and tell Harley Keener that he's going about tracking us the wrong way and that I was sorry that we missed him. I really would have liked to have met him, but hey there's next time.”

Before Tony could reply, the screen went black. The only thing Tony could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. Tony ran through everything that could go wrong in his head. They could give Steve up and never see Morgan again. They could slip him a tracking device and hope to God it wasn’t found and if it was, they would hurt Peter and Morgan worse. They could do nothing, but that wasn’t an option. Ever.

Finally, Tony's eyes met Steve's. It was a funny thing, because Tony had been avoiding the soldier for years before they brought everyone back with the gauntlet. Now his eyes were the only ones that Tony could look at. Steve was suddenly the most valuable person in the tower, and Tony knew he had no right to ask Steve to hand himself over. But he also knew that Steve would hate himself forever if he didn't go. Even after all they'd been through, all the betrayal and apologies and hard feelings, Tony knew that Steve loved Morgan. Tony knew that Steve was a hero and he wouldn't let a child suffer because of him. The bad part was, Tony couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for what he was asking Steve to do. Not one small part of him regretted it because he was going to get his daughter back. He would sacrifice almost everything for her, even Captain America. 

Steve, to his credit, knew what he was going to do as soon as Ross said his terms. So, he straightened his back, lifted his chin, and gave Tony one stiff nod. They were going to get Morgan back. 

~

“We can’t just send him without a weapon,” Bucky argued. He was standing in the common room with Tony, Sam, and Steve. Each man was on his feet and their shoulders were tense. 

“Yes, we can,” Tony said for the millionth time. 

They were already sending Steve with a tracker that was placed under the skin in between two of his toes. Tony was sure that they wouldn’t be able to find it even if they looked for it. It was small enough that regular and even most high tech scanners couldn’t detect it and it wouldn’t be activated until they were 100% sure Steve was with Peter. It meant that they would have to wait for a while, but it was safer. 

“Bucky, it’s fine,” Steve consolled. 

Sam scoffed, “I’m actually with Starbucks over here. You need something to defend yourself with.”

“If we send him with weapons, they could kill Morgan. Do you get that?” Tony said, rounding on the men. “They could  _ kill  _ her. So, no. He doesn’t get a weapon.”

“Look, I know this is a tough situation for everyone,” Sam said, “but putting Steve in danger for no good reason doesn’t make sense.” He turned to Steve. “You don’t have to do this, man. We can find another way.”

Tony and Steve traded glances. They already went through all of this and both men agreed that there was nothing else they could do but to comply with Ross’s demands. Tony tried to come up with any good reason that they didn’t need to send Rogers in, but he came up blank. He would get Morgan back and he would have someone on the inside with a tracking device. At the very least he would have someone that would be able to help protect Peter. Steve agreed to go in immediately and wouldn’t even contemplate not turning himself over. 

“Sam. I’m going,” Steve said, his tone rang with finality. “Those kids don’t deserve to be there. I can’t just sit here and do nothing when I have the power to help them. It's  _ Morgan _ , Sam. I have to try.”

“I know,” Sam sighed, “Okay. How do we do this?”

Tony looked exasperated when he started, for what felt like the millionth time, “Rogers is going to go to the warehouse and then hopefully when they take him to where Peter is, Ross will want to gloat that he has my kid and Rogers. That’s when we will know that we can turn on the tracker. If we turn it on before then, it could tip our hand. No communication tools and nothing that could spook them until we get Morgan back. And remember, if we don’t hear from you in three days, we’re turning the tracker on, so be ready.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve said.

No one really knew what else to say. The truth was, they didn't know if it would work. There was a good chance that they sent Steve in and never saw him or Peter and Morgan again. The only consolation that Tony took away from the situation was that if they refuse to give Morgan back, the tracker should be enough for them to get a definitive location before something bad happened. Tony hoped to God that it would work because honestly, he didn't know what he was going to do if it didn't.

~

It was decided that Tony and Rhodey would go wherever they needed to to pick up Morgan. Ross was going to send them a message telling them the address that they could go to pick her up, he also included the instruction that if someone with non-mechanical enhancements went along or if Steve didn't show up to his meeting place, they would put a bullet between Morgan's eyes. So, when Wanda volunteered to go, the idea was immediately shot down. Tony just couldn’t risk it.

Tony wouldn't put it past Ross just set this up as a secondary trap. There was no guarantee that when he went into that warehouse, Morgan would be there. Tony was basically living off of faith in the man that kidnapped his children, pushed for strict punishment for human beings, and had no qualms about hurting children, even if he refuted that accusation. After all of this was done, he was going to make sure Ross wouldn’t have this much power ever again.

“You ready for this?” Rhodey asked him through the comms. They were in their suits, waiting on the roof for the signal. They wanted to be ready to leave as soon as they got the address.

“Honeybear, when am I not ready to kick ass?”

“I’m guessing right about now. You’re vitals are going crazy, Tones. You need to calm down a bit.”

Tony knew that he was right, but that didn't stop his heart from hammering so fast that he was sure anyone within a half-mile radius could hear it. He was so close to getting to hold his little girl and all it would take was one mistake for her to be out of his reach forever.

When Tony was finally able to speak, his voice came out soft, almost as if he were afraid of what his best friend would think of him. “I can't help but feel like I'm not doing Peter justice. Pep only asked Ross about him once when he was telling us that he would release Morgan. I should’ve fought harder for him. Hell, I wasn’t even the one to ask about him. It was like I heard Morgan’s name and just...couldn’t think about anything else.”

“You know that you didn’t have another choice. Ross didn't really give you any options and anyway, blaming yourself isn't going to be helpful right now. You gotta keep your head on right if we are gonna get Morgan out safely.”

“I know. I'm just not overly fond of what's going to happen after we get her.”

“Just don't kill anyone. Not while that asshole still has Peter.” 

They sat in silence for a while before F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted them, “Boss, you have a communication from Secretary Ross. How do you want me to handle it?”

“Send it through,” Tony said hastily.

It wasn't a phone call like Tony expected. It wasn't a video chat or some way for Ross to gloat extensively. It was a simple text message.

_ She's yours. 41°14'31.5"N 75°09'44.6"W _

That was it, just two simple words and coordinates. Tony stood and lifted off before realizing where he was going. Thankfully, F.R.I.D.A.Y. knew to automatically fit his and Rhody’s HUDs with the flight path. 

The entire flight left both men quietly contemplating what they would find when they got there. The worst images flew through Tony’s mind and he knew he wasn’t doing himself any favors. He needed to stay positive, even though that was so much against his character that when he did say something vaguely optimistic he was met with the sarcastic comments of Peter and Pepper. 

It didn’t take too long to get to the location. He landed just before Rhodes did in a small patch of trees that would give them the chance to do at least a little bit of scouting before busting in and killing anyone who was too stupid enough to stay behind. They crouched down into the brush so they wouldn’t be seen as easily and as they looked in front of them, they saw a small cabin that looked a breath away from falling over. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan the building. What am I working with?”

“From what I can see, there's one heat signature in the building currently. It doesn't seem as if there are any ammunitions left in the building or anything that would impede you from going inside. Of course, I would be careful, as always,” she told him.

“All right, it's go time,” he told Rhodey.

“Finally,” the man grumbled.

Both men had been in their suits but their muscles had been tense to control the flight patterns, so when Tony stood from his crouched position his back gave a groan of protest. He had only been in his suit a few times since the battle with Thanos and he found that each time he wore the suit he was able to keep it on for longer periods of time but he was never exempt from the pain that crept into his muscles later.

Tony did another scan right before they got to the building, he didn't want to risk running into anything he couldn't handle. When F.R.I.D.A.Y. gave him the all-clear, he let the door slam open, not caring about being subtle. He didn't have time for subtlety and according to F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s scans, there was no one in the building except for Morgan.

The space inside wasn't very big, it was likely an old hunting cabin. Most of the windows were broken, a testament to how long it has been vacant, and very little light came through them. If Tony hadn't gotten confirmation that Morgan was there, he would have thought the room was empty. There was a dining room table and a decent sized kitchen for the building’s size. There were also two doors that lead to other parts of the house that were both closed tightly.

“Morgan?” Tony called into the empty space. “Baby, are you here?”

The silence that followed bit into his soul. He strained his ears to hear even the smallest sound, but came up with nothing. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and prayed to God that he was just overreacting. F.R.I.D.A.Y. said Morgan was there so she had to be there. She had to be.

“Morgan? It's Daddy. Where are you baby?” Tony asked again. He was about to say something else when a noise made him snap his mouth shut.

“Daddy?”

The sound was so quiet that Tony almost missed it. The voice was so hesitant, almost like it was afraid to believe that he was there. Then all he could hear was Morgan's sniffles coming from the direction of the door to his right. He moved towards the noise but still didn't see anything, sending his heart speeding again. He was heading towards the door when a terrible thought crossed his mind. What if she wasn't actually here but it was just a recording of her? What if he'd been played? What if she was hurt? 

All of his fears were abandoned the moment he opened the door and saw Morgan curled up in a tight ball on the ground. “Morgan,” he said, making his suit retract into its housing unit and rushing towards her. He gathered the small girl in his arms and felt his heart explode. Her tiny hands gripped his shirt and she was crying into his chest.

“Daddy, they wouldn't let me see Peter. They were mean to him. They wouldn't let me go potty. Daddy, I’m scared. Please don’t make me go back, I’ll be good, I swear. I won’t even ask for juice pops anymore.”

Tony felt his heart break at her cries. Of course she blamed herself, she was his kid after all. “It's okay, baby. No one's going to hurt you anymore. I got you. I got you,” Tony soothed the girl, clutching her against his body, daring anyone to try to take her away from him again.

“Daddy…” Morgan cried, losing her voice when another round of sobs tore through her.

He held her tighter and if he was in any other situation, he would worry about hurting her. But at that moment, there was nothing that felt better than his daughter in his arms. 

“Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?” he asked, trying to get a good look at her while still keeping a firm hold on her.

He felt her shake her head and he heard Rhodey stand behind him.

“The cabin’s clear. No one stuck around. I guess they didn’t want to take the chance of you staying calm,” he said to Tony. Then he looked down and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Morgan was unharmed, physically at least. He reached down and placed a hand on the top of her head that was resting on Tony’s shoulder. “Hey, little miss. We’ve been worried about you.”

“Okay,” Tony said, standing with Morgan still cradled against his chest. “Let’s get you home to see mom. How’s that sound?”

Morgan wrapped her legs around Tony’s waist and was all but glued to his chest. “I wanna go home.”

“I know, baby. I got you,” Tony reassured her as he tapped his suit’s housing unit twice. The nanobots, with F.R.I.D.A.Y. in control, did exactly what he needed them to do. They wrapped themselves, not only around him, but over Morgan as well, holding her firmly against his chest so he could still fly. It was one thing that he loved about the upgrade to nanoparticles. They could be adapted in so many different ways and they really came in handy when he needed to do things that he didn’t normally do. Like fly his recently kidnapped daughter a hundred miles home. 

The flight was filled with soft assurances from Tony to Morgan, who was still crying. He knew that Morgan didn’t cry that much. It probably had something to do with a Stark gene or something, honestly. So he knew when she did cry it was serious and if ever there was an appropriate time for her to cry, it would be right then.

Tony landed with a soft thud and his suit retracted from his body, hopefully for the last time that night. Pepper was waiting for them and as soon as they touched down, she was rushing to meet them. 

“Oh my God. Is she okay? Morgan, are you okay? Oh my God. Come here.”

Pepper plucked Morgan out of his arms and held onto the girl. Morgan seemed to be renewed by being held by Pepper and it brought another slew of tears to the girl’s eyes.

“Mommy…” she cried into Pepper’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.”

“Come on. Let’s get her to Helen. She doesn’t look hurt, but I want to be sure,” Tony said softly.

Tony reached his hand out and placed it on Morgan’s head, reassuring himself that she was really there. There was a weight that lifted off of his shoulders and it made him feel like he could breathe just a tiny bit better. Everything hadn’t been fixed but he had Morgan back. It was one small step in the right direction and it opened them up to a way to find Peter. For the first time in a week, Tony didn’t feel powerless.


	25. I'll Go On Fighting While There's Breath In My Lungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> So! I am super excited about this chapter. So. Many. Things. 
> 
> Also! This fic almost has 900 kudos. Like. What is life? Thank you all SO much for the support and for reading!
> 
> I am currently working on the next chapter and that will be out next week. We are nearing the end of this fic but I am thinking about doing a sequel to it. It could be a few smaller works in the series, I don't know. What do you guys think?
> 
> Title from - Not Dead Yet by Ledger

Everything was blurry and Peter was having a hard time keeping his fingers from shaking as he tried to release the panel from his collar. He figured out that there was a power source in the collar when they had to change out the device. They drugged him until he couldn’t see straight and he started hearing what sounded like Tony’s voice bounce around his cell after they replaced the collar with a fresh one. When his head started to clear, he realized that the only reason they would do that was if it became defective somehow or it was losing power. So, he started to feel around the outside of the collar until his fingers brushed over a crease. 

If he could get the panel off, he could probably disable the collar. He could get through the door on a guard shift change. Then he could grab Morgan somehow and try to fight back. He might be able to get them out of there. 

He was trying to dig his nail under the small crease when he heard footsteps coming toward his cell. They didn’t sound like Henry’s footsteps and anyway it was the wrong time of day for him to be there. The man loved keeping to a schedule because it made Peter bristle with anxiety when it was almost time for the man to watch Peter. Since he had been there, there had not been a moment that he was around Henry that didn’t result in pain. The physical pain he could handle. It was the verbal abuse that Henry threw at him that made him feel like breaking. 

Peter wondered why the man didn’t just leave him alone. He got what he wanted. Peter was being punished for Aunt May’s death over and over again. He wasn’t happy or safe. He was alone. Why didn’t Henry just go away? But as he listened to Henry talk to him, the scathing remarks actually brought him more answers. Henry was scared. He knew that if he left the facility that Tony would find him and that would put Ross’s operation in jeopardy. Really, he was just as much a prisoner as Peter was and that filled Peter with just a bit of smugness.

Peter was snapped from his thoughts when Ross came around the corner and stood with a small smirk on his face. “Well, this has been one of my better days. Would you like to know why?” 

Immediately, Peter rushed to his feet and stood shakily in front of Ross. That was one of the rules. When someone in a position of authority was in his presence, he had to stand at attention, even if it felt like his legs were going to crumble underneath him. Peter started to learn the facilities rules on the first day. Stand when an authority was near, don’t touch the glass, he was only allowed to sleep for thirty minute intervals and if he passed it, they would sound an alarm to wake him up, he wasn’t allowed to talk unless he was asked a direct question, he wasn’t allowed to ask questions, he wasn’t allowed to move when he was on the exam table, and the one he had a hard time with was, he wasn’t allowed to cry or scream. Of course, they didn’t expect him to follow all of the rules. They were just excuses for them to hurt him more and call it discipline and order.

“No, not really,” Peter said. He knew he wouldn’t be punished for being truthful, just if he didn’t answer a direct question. There had been too many times that he was quiet when asked a direct question only to land on the ground moments later or not be able to move after the next round of experiments. 

“Well, I’m in such a good mood and I want to share it with you.”

_ So, why did you ask me?  _ Peter thought. He knew better than to say the sentence out loud. 

“I gave Stark a choice today. The deal was that he would turn in Captain America for you or Morgan to be released. Can you guess what Stark chose to do?”

“No.” Peter knew. There wasn’t even a choice. 

“He didn’t even hesitate to answer my message. Hell, he didn’t even have to think about it.”

Peter was quiet. No direct question, so he was supposed to be quiet.

“Morgan’s home. She’s been home for a few hours now. He didn’t even ask about you, he was just focused on getting his child home.” Ross paused for a long time before speaking again, his voice sounding malicious, “didn’t I tell you? He doesn’t care about you. You were just a convenience for the Avengers to play with when they needed backup.”

Peter could feel his heart plummet. He knew that if Tony was given a choice, he would choose Morgan. Peter would. Morgan was innocent in all this and anyway, Peter could take it. 

“Good. She didn’t deserve to be here anyway,” Peter breathed. 

There was a dangerous glint in Ross’s eye and he took his hand out of his pocket, where it had been lazily resting, and produced the small remote. Peter closed his eyes and waited for the shock. 

It didn’t come.

“No. I have a better idea for a punishment tomorrow. Rest up. You’re gonna need it.”

With that the man sauntered away, leaving Peter alone again. He sat thinking about Morgan. He was glad she was home and he knew Tony was probably beating himself up because he didn’t get Peter out. He felt the tension release on his shoulders a bit, even though he was still there with the promise of pain the next day. He could rest easy knowing that Morgan was safe. So, he began to work on his collar again. He wouldn’t have to worry about getting Morgan, so it should be easier to escape. 

The panel gave under his grip and he waited for the shock to come. 

It didn’t. 

For the first time since he woke up under Ross’s captivity, he didn’t feel useless.

~

It was hard to figure out the inner workings of the panel but he could feel various wires that were connected to the base of the shocking mechanism. If he could figure out which one connected to the lock, he might be able to trip it to open the collar. He had already tripped the shocking mechanism twice and was left on the ground gasping for air until he was able to pull himself up where he could try again. He just needed to find the right wire and he could make it out. 

He knew there would be a guard change soon and it would be the perfect time for him to move, he just needed the damn collar off of him. So, he gritted his teeth and pulled at yet another wire. He heard a click and the collar loosed. Peter sat frozen for a second, evaluating if it was a trick or not. He hoped it was as easy as pulling on a few wires, but he was sure that it wasn’t going to be that easy. His luck normally made it where nothing was easy for him. 

He looked around the large room outside his cell and waited until the guards at the door left for their new post. He only had a few minutes until the next guard would be there and he needed to make it count. 

Hesitantly, he pried open the latch that secured it around his neck and felt it slide off of his skin. He hissed as the cold air bit at his raw skin. He knew his neck was red and swollen because of how many times he was pulled by the collar or how it grated against his skin, leaving it sensitive. He looked over the collar that was heavy in his hands and saw that it had multiple blinking lights that flashed red and there were small pins that generated the electricity that was pumped through his body when he was being punished for speaking when he wasn’t spoken to or moving too slow when he was told to do something. 

He walked the collar over to the side of his cell and placed it on the floor at his feet. He knew that he was going to need it either to pretend that he was still chained in or as a weapon. His eyesight was immediately better after pulling off the collar, but he didn’t feel his other enhancements coming back. At least the world was no longer blurry and hopefully he got some of his strength back. 

He ran a hand over the wall where he knew the crease was for the door. It blended almost seamlessly into the rest of the wall, but now that he had his enhanced sight, it was easy to pick out. Experimentally, he pushed on the wall to see if it had any give and wasn’t surprised when it didn’t. It was pretty solid except for the edge where he guessed the hinges were. He knew it probably wasn’t the best idea, but he brought his right fist back and plunged it into the right side of the door, not holding back. If he broke his hand, it wouldn’t matter. He just had to make it out. 

The door shuddered but held fast. So, he hit it again. And again. All he could hear was the loud  _ thump, thump, thump  _ of his fists slamming against the wall. His fist was starting to burn with the pain that throbbed through it. He had to break the door. It was his only way out. He let out a cry of frustration when he felt his knuckle crack under the pressure of the punch. He shook his hand out and dragged his fist back again. The door to the outer room opened. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” Peter muttered. He leaned down and gathered the collar in his hands. He wrapped it securely around his neck and got an idea. He laid down on the ground and closed his eyes, letting his body go limp. He tried not to react when the door to his cell opened with a squeak and he felt the atmosphere shift around him. 

“Pathetic,” he heard Henry mutter. 

Peter tried to stay as still as he could until he knew Henry was about to kick him. It was his favorite way to wake Peter up when he had passed out from exhaustion or pain. He hoped that his Spider Sense was still somewhat functioning and felt his heart skip when he heard his body tell him to  _ move _ . In one fluid motion, he kicked out with his legs and swept them in the direction that he knew Henry was. He felt his foot connect and the next thing he knew, Henry was sprawled out on the floor, his legs having collapsed from under him. 

Peter didn’t hesitate to clamor up from the ground and position himself over Henry. He felt his damaged hand scream in protest when it collided with Henry’s temple and the man went still. He thought he controlled his strength pretty well, given the circumstances, but he was still worried that he hit too hard. He listened intently for Henry’s heartbeat but was met with nothing else but his own ragged breaths. 

He didn’t stop to check Henry’s pulse because part of him didn’t want to know but also, he had limited time to get out of there. He needed to hurry. So, he stumbled through the door, unlatching the collar from around his neck, grasped it tightly in his hand, and flattened himself against the wall. He strained his ears for anything that could be considered footsteps or an indication that there was someone coming in his direction. 

When he heard nothing, he started to make his way down the hall. He knew that if he went to the right, it would lead him into the labs and that was the last place he wanted to be. So, he made a left and hoped he would come across a way out and not too many people for him to fight. He knew there were cameras throughout the hallways but he had to hope they weren’t being watched at all times. It probably wasn’t something that was realistic, but he didn’t need very long to get himself out of the facility. 

The long hallways were lined with several doors on either side and Peter didn’t know what was beyond each of them because they were simply labeled with a room number and had no other identifying marks. He assumed that none of them would be the way out, so he bypassed them in favor of heading towards the set of double doors at the end of the hall. He was about half way down the hallway when he heard rushing footsteps just on the other side of the door. 

Peter launched himself at the door next to him and turned the doorknob. It was locked. He tried the next one down and the next one but they were locked just as tight as the first. Before Peter could try another one, the double doors flung open and there was a team of men shuffling through it. 

Peter stopped in his tracks as he spotted how many of them there were. There had to be at least ten armed men surrounding a lone figure that stood in the center of the group. The man in the center had chains around his body, keeping his arms close to his torso and there were chains connecting his legs together with just enough space that let him move around. There was a gash on the side of his head but other than that he looked fine, if a little stone faced. 

As soon as the person saw him, they tensed up. “Peter?” the man asked in disbelief. 

“Mr...Captain...Steve?” Peter asked dumbly then realized all eyes were on him. 

Without waiting for the guards to move, Peter rushed them and was thankfully close enough that he took them by surprise. He swung the collar and it connected with one of the men’s head, leaving him to fall in a heap on the floor. He was able to swing around and land a punch to the stomach of the man that was directly behind the first man before the others were able to react. 

He heard Steve yell his name right before he felt a punch land on his spine, making him fall against the wall in front of him. He heard grunts and punches landing behind him and guessed that Steve had joined the fight, even if he was chained up. He heard a grunt from Steve and when he turned around, Peter saw that there was the same collar clasped around Steve’s neck. The man was tense as the electricity flowed through his body but that didn’t stop him from grabbing one of the guards by the neck and slamming him down onto the ground before turning to the next one.

Peter felt his Spider Sense tell him to move to the right and he was just able to dodge the batton that was being hurled towards his face. He was able to dodge it and was going for another punch when he heard the crack of a gun go off and pain erupt in his calf. He stumbled a bit before catching himself on the wall that was next to him. He turned around to see one of the guards pointing his gun at him but there were three other guards that had their guns trained on Steve. 

“Stand down, 246. If you don’t want to be the reason that Captain America here gets dead, you should get on your knees,” one of the guards told Peter.

Peter locked eyes with Steve, who shook his head slightly. He knew what Steve was trying to say. He knew he wanted him to keep fighting his way out, but he couldn’t be the reason that Steve died. He was already the reason that so many people had died, and he wouldn’t let Steve be the next. So, he gave Steve an apologetic look and fell to his knees, wincing when the pain shot up his leg from the bullet that was probably still lodged in his leg. 

“Peter,” Steve warned. One of the guards standing next to him drove the butt of his gun into Steve’s stomach, silencing the man. 

Peter was pulled to his feet and dragged through the halls towards the cells. He knew there was a slim chance of being able to get out of there, but the fact that he didn’t even get down one hallway was crushing. He let his head slump and refused to help the guards at all, even when they complained about having to drag him. 

When they got back to the cells, he wasn’t put in the same one because of the door and Henry’s body that was laying on the ground just inside the doorway. Instead he was put in the cell just next to it. He looked up to see one of the guards coming towards him with another collar and he pulled away as much as he could. His back hit the wall and two other guards grasped his wrists, bringing them above his head and fastening them to cuffs that were bolted to the wall. This left his hands suspended above him and he knew he would lose feeling in them soon. That also made it easy for them to fasten the collar around his neck again, but this time they put it on so tight that he wouldn’t even be able to fit a finger between his neck and the device. 

“Hey, ease off of him, he’s just a kid,” Steve said from somewhere to his right. 

“Shut up. No one said you could talk,” a guard hissed at the man. 

Peter could see that they gathered Henry and were pulling him out of the room, probably to the infirmary. Then, one of the guards taunted Peter and Steve saying that they better hope Ross took his time getting back. The guards filed out one by one and left them in the silence of the prison. They stationed one guard just outside the door to make sure they couldn’t get out and Peter was sure the cameras would be watched incessantly. 

Peter gave an experimental tug on his restraints and noticed that they didn’t budge at all. He tugged harder until the metal bit into his skin and he could feel his skin breaking a little where the edge of the cuffs cut into him. He couldn’t even get down the hallway. He failed. He flung his head back against the wall behind him with a sickening thud and jostled his leg that flared with pain. He let out a scream of frustration and felt tears start to run down his face at the sheer annoyance at himself and hatred for Ross and the entire situation. Really, it felt good to scream. It felt like he was letting out some of his fear and rage the only way he could. So, he let out another one. And another. 

Only when he calmed down, did he hear Steve saying his name. 

“Peter. It’s going to be okay, I swear. Hey, Peter, listen to me. You gotta stay calm for me, buddy. Come on, kid, don’t lose it on me.”

Peter took a deep breath and called out to Steve, “why? We’re not getting out of here. There’s too many of them.”

“No, we’re getting out. I promise. We just have to be patient for a little while longer.”

Peter turned and looked over to the man that was in the cell opposite him. They left Steve unchained, so he could move around the cell that was no doubt reinforced. “It doesn’t matter.”

There was silence for a long time before Steve said hesitantly, “we never stopped looking for you guys. Never. Tony’s been running himself into the ground because he was looking for you.”

“How … how long has it been?” Peter didn’t know if he really wanted to know, but there was a morbid curiosity flowing through him. 

Steve looked a little sorry. “About a week.”

That was it? It had only been a week? It felt like it had been longer than that. “Is Morgan okay?” Peter asked, instead of delving too much into how much people were looking for him and how long Ross had kept them. They wouldn’t find them. Ross made sure of that. 

“Yeah. She should be back home by now.”

“Good,” Peter hesitated before saying, “I’m glad Tony got Morgan back. She didn’t need to be in here.”

Steve’s voice came softly in the still air. “Neither do you.”

“Yeah, well. When do I ever get a break?” Peter asked before he could stop himself. He closed his eyes at his self pity. Steve didn’t need to hear it. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Peter. You don’t deserve any of this.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, Peter not wanting to delve into anything heavy and Steve recognizing that Peter was too tired for a real conversation. After the adrenaline started wearing off, he felt his body start to sag, his arms pulling against the cuffs. His head slumped against his chest and he felt his leg start to throb. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted more than a measly thirty minutes at a time and he wanted an actual bed. But, he figured thirty minutes were better than nothing. 

He let his eyes slip closed and felt his body relaxing. He was almost asleep when there was a loud alarm that sounded throughout the cell. It was piercing and high pitched that made his ears scream in pain. He let out a startled yelp at the offending noise and tried to cover his ears, but his hands wouldn’t reach down that far. 

When it stopped, he looked over to find Steve with his hands over his ears. “What was that?” he asked. 

Peter took in a ragged breath and fought back the lump in his throat. “The alarm. The...they don’t like it when I sleep for very long.”

Shock and irritation flew across Steve’s face at the news but Peter continued, “they usually give me like thirty mintues though. So, they’re probably super pissed at me right now.”

“When we get you home, you can sleep as much as you want,” Steve promised. “How’s the leg?”

Peter looked down at the blood coating his pants and grimaced. “It’s not awesome. It’ll heal though. Maybe.” Peter tried to think of something else to talk about. He hadn’t spoken to anyone that didn’t want to hurt him in a long time but now that he had the opportunity, he couldn’t think of anything to say. So, he didn’t.

Peter placed his head against the wall and kept his eyes open. He let his vision blur and become unfocused. It was the closest he was going to be able to get to sleep with them watching him through the cameras. Peter wondered why no one sounded an alarm when he punched out Henry. There had to be someone that would have seen him, right? 

Before he could unpack that, the door opened to his cell. He hadn’t even realized someone was in the area, no less near enough to his cell to open his door. Looking up, he saw Dr. Marshall and an assistant walking towards him with the components that were needed to feed him. He caught the end of the conversation and it made him bite down on his lip.

“I want to see how fast the bullet hole closes with a full dose and no sleep at all. Keep it awake no matter what you need to do. Ross can do his isolation test all he wants, but the alarms need to continue for me to get an accurate read. Then we can cut the bullet out and give it no supplements or sleep and see what it does.”

Peter knew the drill. He was supposed to stand when someone was in the room with him, but the hole in his leg had other ideas about his mobility. Instead, he avoided eye contact and stared at the ground. That was something Dr. Marshall insisted on.

“Hey, leave him alone,” Steve warned but no one even acknowledged that he said anything. 

She made her way over to him and pulled up his shirt. Peter heard the sharp intake of breath from Steve and avoided looking at the man. It was bad enough that Steve was seeing how weak Peter was and all the things that were done to him. He couldn’t see the pity in Steve’s eyes or the shame that was probably radiating from him. Dr. Marshall injected the nourishment that Peter sorely needed and then wrote something on her clipboard. She grabbed his face in her hand hard enough for Peter to know there were going to be bruises, and looked at his face. Then she let him go and wrote something else on his chart. When she was done, she motioned to the assistant and they left his cell. 

“Pete,” Steve called out to him. 

Peter didn’t respond.

“Come on kid, look at me.” When Peter didn’t move, Steve continued anyway, “I’m getting you out of here. Don’t shut down on me. Come on, Soldier. May would want you to keep fighting and you know it. Don’t stop fighting them, Peter.”

Peter dragged his gaze to Steve’s and saw that the man looked absolutely terrified. Peter didn’t think he had ever seen the man look that scared in his life and he knew he was the reason that Steve was scared. This filled him with another layer of guilt. If he had been stronger, they wouldn’t be in this mess. 

But, Steve was right. He was still alive and May would tell him to suck it up and get his ass in gear. He could see her standing in front of him with her hands on her hips telling him that he needed to stop looking at everything from a negative viewpoint and count the good things he had. One good thing was enough to out-weigh a hundred negative things if that was what he focused on. He had to keep it together, if not for himself, but for May’s memory and for Tony and Morgan and Pepper that were waiting for him. 

“I won’t. I just had a ... moment. Sorry,” Peter said, letting his head rest on his arm. 

“It’s okay. Sometimes we need a moment. But, seriously, I’m gonna …”

Steve was cut off by the sound of the door at the end of the hall opening. Peter swallowed when he heard Ross’s voice speaking to the guard. He was pissed. 

Ross stalked up to Peter’s cell and glared at the boy. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Peter wasn’t sure if Ross wanted an answer or not, so he stayed silent. 

“You know what, I’ll deal with you in a minute. They’re just putting the finishing touches on your new room. Maybe it’ll teach you where you rank in the scheme of things.” Ross turned away from Peter’s cell and turned to Steve’s. “So. Finally where you belong, eh Rogers?”

“Oh yeah. Right where I need to be to make sure you keep your filthy hands off of some kids.”

“Don’t pretend that’s the only reason you’re here. You should have been locked up this whole time for breaking the law. You just got a few months of freedom that you shouldn’t have had.”

“Maybe. I’m here now, so why don’t you leave the kid alone and try to handle someone your own size,” Steve taunted. 

Ross shook a finger at Steve and clicked his tongue. “You know, all these years that you have been running around free, I knew that even if I got you in here, there is some kind of self-righteous part of you that would be defiant but would take whatever I gave to you. So, I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Congratulations, you’ve graduated to lab rat and welcoming committee. You are going to have a front row seat to every abomination that comes through here and all the things we do to them. You’re not going to be able to stop me and the best part is that we are going to see if we can’t synthesize another compound from you and that thing over there. See if we can’t create a real soldier that will work for the greater good.”

Steve shook his head. “So, even after all this time, it’s all about the edge in war. All about creating a perfect soldier.”

“What other use do you have? Now, you should say goodbye to 246, that’s what we call it by the way, because you won’t see it for a while. 246 has a punishment to look forward to.”

“Don’t you touch him, you son of a bitch,” Steve hissed. “Hurt me all you want, but leave him alone. You’ve done enough.”

“Language, Captain,” Ross laughed, “don’t worry though, we will get to you soon enough.”

Peter let out a whimper and Steve’s eyes snapped to his. Peter tried to keep it together, but when Ross looked at the camera and gave a nod, he tried to tug at his restraints again. The guards filed in and unlatched him from the cuffs only to twist his arms painfully behind him and into another set of manacles. One of the guards stuck him with a syringe and he felt his head swim and his strength give up completely, leaving his head hanging against his chest. He could hear Steve screaming at Ross but his words didn’t make sense. 

They started dragging him though the facility, Steve’s yells echoing behind him. Ross was following him, humming quietly to himself until they reached a door near the end of the hallway. Peter was dragged inside and dumped on the ground. Peter heard a click from the collar around his neck and noticed the glow from the light turned yellow instead of green. There was nothing inside, just empty walls. They didn’t release his arms. 

Ross stepped just inside the room and gave Peter a smirk. “Now, this might teach you that you’re ours now. Disobedience will be punished, swiftly and without mercy. This room is a particular favorite of mine. See, we had to modify it for your pesky enhancements but I think we got it. It’s reinforced with vibranium so you shouldn’t even think about trying to escape. It’s a sensory deprivation chamber. No sound, no noise, no light. I wanted you to get the full experience, so we modified the strength to your collar. It won’t suppress your enhancements right now but with a click of a button, we can re engage it. Just a security measure. You know,” Ross mused, “they say people go mad within hours of being in these rooms.” Ross smiled at the boy. “See you in a few days.”

With that, Peter was plunged into darkness.


	26. 'Cause My Echo, Echo, Is The Only Voice Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
How is everyone doing in this Social Distancing week? I thought I would push this out early for you guys because of all the craziness that’s been going on. Enjoy!!
> 
> Title from - Echo by Jason Walker

There was a story that Peter read in his English class that kept coming to the forefront of his mind as he sat in perpetual darkness. It was a story about a guy who was in the Spanish Inquisition that got put in a dark room where he couldn’t see anything. Eventually, he figured out there was a hole in the center of his darkened cell that had water in the bottom of it. As Peter was trying to figure out the general shape and size of the cell he was inhabiting, that was all that was going through his head, because oddly enough, the situation was eerily similar. It made him take extra care when stepping through the cell. He toed the ground before putting all of his weight on his foot and let his shoulder brush against the smooth wall that surrounded him just to make sure he wasn’t veering off course.

When Ross closed the door on him, Peter expected his Spider Sense to back him up and let him be able to feel or  _ know _ his way around the space, but his senses were in hyper drive. It was so intense that it drowned out anything that could actually be helpful. It was almost as if he was experiencing so much stimuli that it all got jumbled to the point that he couldn’t tell one thing apart from another. He could feel the clothes grating against his skin and hear his blood rushing through his veins. Even with his enhanced sight, he couldn’t see anything around him and there was no sound coming from beyond the cell. It was as if he was at the bottom of a deep cavern at the edge of the world that no light could touch and no sound could reach. 

He was alone.

The first few … however long, it must have been hours, Peter spent his time curled up on the ground, just straining his ears to hear anything beyond the cell walls. He thought about what Steve told him about how Morgan was back home. He imagined the way that Tony and Pepper probably held onto the girl, afraid that if she left their sight, she would disappear. He thought about what it would have been like if he was strong enough to actually have gotten them out himself and shown up at their doorstep.

He thought about MJ. How her curly hair looked the best slightly tied up out of her face and how she brushed it back when it got into her eyes when she had her nose pressed into a book. The way her lips would quirk up at the sides when she found something funny that she didn’t want anyone to see her reacting to. He remembered how her lips felt against his and how hard his heart was beating when he held onto her in the street after their date. 

“You know, this place isn’t half bad,” a voice called out to him. 

“Who - who’s there?” Peter asked shakily. He strained his vision, looking for any sign of another human being in the small room but all he could see was darkness. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot me already, Loser,” the voice came again.

Only one person called him that. “MJ?”

“You didn’t think they would just figure out who you were and then leave us alone, did you?” she asked with a bite to her tone.

“No. You can’t be here. He...he wouldn’t,” Peter said desperately.

“It was so easy for them. They just...grabbed me from my room. I didn’t even hear anyone in the house before they were there. I tried, but I couldn’t fight them. I always knew there was a chance of being hurt because of being with you, but I thought you would be there to protect me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think this was going to happen. I couldn’t… I’m sorry.”

MJ huffed slightly, “It’s not your fault, not really. It just sucks. Now we just have to sit tight and keep from going crazy until super dad comes to the rescue.”

“Where are you? Where...are you in here with me?”

Peter felt cold hands touch his arm, making him flinch slightly.

“I’m right here,” MJ whispered in his ear. Her hand trailed across his chest and he felt himself melting into her embrace. He felt her drape herself over his back, her arms tugging him close to her. Her chest was pressed against his spine and he could feel her steady breaths.

He let himself feel the comfort of her arms before asking, “how?”

“Does it really matter? I’ll stay with you. So you’re not alone.”

“Em...I missed you so much,” Peter breathed out. 

“I know. Shh,” she soothed, letting him rest his head back on her shoulder. “Just rest. It’ll all be over soon. Then, you and I can go get that stupid Spider-Man themed ice cream and binge Star Wars. I won’t even make fun of Anakin.”

Peter closed his eyes, feeling the warmth behind him from her body. He was just so tired and she was so warm and comforting. 

He went slack in her arms. 

A piercing ring cut through the small space. Peter jumped and slammed his hands over his ears to protect them from the onslaught of screeching. The sound reverberated throughout his skull, sending flashes of pain through every nerve of his body. He curled into himself on the floor and felt his throat constrict with the scream that tore its way out of him. 

Then it went silent. Almost more so than before. 

“MJ?” Peter asked, reaching out a hand for where he remembered she was. His hand met nothing but air. He couldn’t feel anything other than the cold hard wall behind him and he shivered against it. 

“Em? Where are you?” he asked into the dark. He tried to feel his way around the cell for her, knowing she was there. 

His hand met the wall.

“Em? Please. Please say something? Talk to me… Em?”

All that greeted him was silence and darkness. 

~

“Tones, you gotta calm down, man,” Rhodes pleaded as Tony paced his lab. 

“How can I be calm when we haven’t heard anything yet? Maybe we should just turn on the tracker and get it over with. Why are we still waiting?” Tony asked the room. 

“You know why. We’ve gone over this a thousand times. If Ross knows you're on to him before we know Cap is with Peter, then we lose him. Do you want him to disappear for good? Or die?”

Tony’s eyes snapped to his friend, his jaw contorting with rage. “Of course not.”

“Then we have to wait. Ross is vain enough to gloat that he won and if he doesn’t, we only have a day and a half left. Pull it together a little bit.”

Tony heaved in a huge breath. He knew he was overreacting and that he needed to calm down. If not for his sake, but for Pepper and Morgan’s. “Yeah. I know.” 

Tony ran a hand through his hair that was probably disheveled at this point from the amount of times he repeated the action. “Are we prepped in the Medbay? From what we’ve seen and what Morgan’s told us, Peter will need all the help we can give him.”

“Tony,” Rhodes groaned, “everything is ready. Everything is going to be fine. Stop worrying about things that don’t need to be worried about. Go see your kid and your wife. Relax for a few hours before we go bust into a highly protected semi-government facility and raise hell.”

Shaking his head slightly, Tony said, “I can’t face Morgan right now. Everytime I look at her, all I can think about is Peter.”

There was a short silence, where Rhodes watched Tony with furrowed brows. He knew Tony was going to keep talking and he didn’t want to break the silence just in case it made Tony retreat back into himself. 

“I just...I should have fought for Peter. I should have at least asked about him.”

“You can’t beat yourself up about that. Ross isn’t going to let Peter go, no matter what you do. Taking it out on Morgan isn’t the way to go either, you know?”

“I’m not taking it out on her,” Tony snapped. 

Rhodes raised his eyebrows in challenge, “you’re not?”

“No.”

“See, I thought you pushing away your five year old daughter, who just went through a traumatic experience, by the way, is punishing her.”

“Pepper’s with her. She’s fine,” Tony argued.

“She’s. Five. She was tortured” Rhodes lifted his hand to stop Tony from interrupting when the man opened his mouth. “Not physically, but mentally. You of all people know what that does to a person. She needs to know you’re there for her. She needs you. And Pepper. So, get your shit together and stop moping around. Go take care of your kid. We’ve got this handled and I’ll come get you if anything changes,” he paused, watching his friend hang his head slightly, “go take care of your kid.”

Tony knew he was right. It was really his pride that kept him from the room that Morgan and Pepper had been trapped away in. He got one of his kids back but not the other, and he didn’t actually do anything to get her back. Without Ross deciding that he wanted more and that he was okay with using a child to get it, they wouldn't even have Morgan.

But, ultimately, Rhodes was right. Morgan needed him.

So, he clapped his friend on the shoulder and made his way out of the lab. He could only help one kid at a time and right now, he was in a position to help Morgan. That’s what he focused on as he trudged his way up the stairs. 

  
  


~

Peter’s skull was pounding from the constant change from silence and darkness to the piercing screech that shook him awake when he closed his eyes for too long. There were tears gathered in his eyes as he hit his head against the wall behind him. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to go home. He didn’t want to be alone. 

“Hello?” he asked into the darkness. 

When no one responded, he started to talk to himself, desperate for some kind of noise in his solitary cell. 

“There were so many things I was going to do. I was going to stay with MJ forever and graduate. I was going to go to prom. Maybe learn how to dance. I haven’t even applied to MIT, but you know, I probably wouldn’t get in anyway.” 

“If I did, I’d have a dorm with Ned and we would take the same classes as much as we could. We would drive home together on long weekends and we would live off of Hot Pockets and Mountain Dew.” Peter laughed to himself. 

“Jeez, Kiddo. I hope you don’t think I would actually let that happen. You’d have enough money to at least get takeout a few times a day.” 

Peter sat up straight and squinted into the darkness. “Tony?”

“Yeah, kid. It’s me.”

“Are...are you really here? Please don’t mess with me. Are you here?” Peter asked desperately.

There was silence for a few minutes before Tony said, in the softest voice Peter had ever heard, “I’m sorry, Buddy. I want to be here, but I still don’t know where you are.”

“Wait. So...like this is a … what, hallucination?” Peter asked, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Something like that. Come on kid, use that genius brain of yours. What happens when a person is in solitary confinement for too long with almost no stimuli?” Not Tony asked. 

Peter thought for a second. He read about some unethical human experiments where they kept people in isolation for so long that they eventually went crazy and started hearing and seeing things. The experiment ended long before it was supposed to, and those in charge lost all good standing with the medical community. It wasn't accepted as well as they thought it was going to be. 

“They... they start seeing things. Hearing things.”

“That's right, so what do you think is going on here?”

Peter hung his head, letting his chin droop against his chest. “This is all just in my head, isn't it?”

“That doesn't mean it can't be comforting. You can pretend if you want, that I'm really here. God, I wish I could be. I'm so sorry, Pete. You don’t deserve any of this. It’s all my fault.”

Peter chuckled wryly.

“What?” Not Tony asked.

“It's just that... even when you're in my head, you blame yourself for everything. And you wonder where I get it from.”

“Yeah, that's not necessarily what I wanted you to pick up from me, but I guess it's better than the drinking problem… or the women. God, don't follow in my footsteps for most things.”

Peter smiled a bit to himself, “I don't know, Tony. You seem to have turned out okay. I'd be lucky if I turned out like you... you know, if I ever get out of here, that is.”

“You know I'm coming for you, right?”

Peter paused. He wanted to believe so bad that Tony was coming for him, but he didn't know if it was possible. There was no way he could be tracked, and anyway he got Morgan back. Would Tony jeopardize her safety or risk her growing up without him just to save Peter? Peter wasn't his blood. If he was going to save him, wouldn’t he have been there by now? Why was it taking so long?

“I really hoped so,” Peter whispered, letting the tears stream down his face at the feeling of despair that was crushing him.

“Bambino, there is nothing in the world that would keep me from coming for you. Nothing.”

Peter sniffed. He knew that. Of course he did. If he didn't, the Tony in his head wouldn't be telling him that he would come for him. He had to have known deep in his subconscious that Tony would come for him. That didn't make the feeling of desperation any better.

“I trust you,” Peter whispered. “I just don't know how much longer I can do this.” 

~

Tony stood outside Morgan’s room and watched Pepper and Morgan as they were huddled on the bed that had too many stuffed animals to be appropriate. The small girl was curled in a ball, leaning against her mom while Pepper stroked her hair gingerly. There was a book balanced on Pepper’s leg and she used her remaining hand to turn the page of the story she was reading. 

Tony stood there, trying to catch his breath when he realized the book was ‘The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man’. It was a book that came out right after Thanos snapped everyone away. Tony helped fund it when people realized the web slinger was nowhere to be seen and decided that he was snapped. People wanted to remember a time when there were people who fought for the little guy. Before everyone’s lives got turned upside down and no one knew what normal was anymore. 

When they found out they were going to have Morgan, the first book he put in her room was ‘The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man’. Tony wanted her to know all about Peter because he was someone who shouldn’t be forgotten. So, Morgan grew up listening to the stories of Spider-Man stopping bank robbers and helping ladies cross the street. Now, it was the closest thing she had to having her brother home. 

Tony tensed his jaw and willed himself to keep it together. He listened to Pepper answer Morgan’s questions with the patience of a saint. 

“Why didn’t Peter just call daddy?” she asked. 

“Well, they didn’t know each other that well back then. Remember when I said that daddy was going through a grumpy phase and didn’t really know who his friends were?”

Morgan nodded.

“Well, Peter was still trying to show daddy that he could be his friend. Anyways, Peter was able to help the cat, even though it scratched him all up.”

Tony let himself smile at the memory. The kid had shown up at the tower the next day with scratches on his arms, still unhealed because of how deep they were. Tony just about had a heart attack and demanded to know what happened. Finally, Peter admitted to grabbing the cat for a little girl that was in hysterics. 

“I couldn’t just leave it, Mr. Stark,” he had told Tony. 

Tony had just laughed at his kid until his sides hurt. 

“Daddy!” Morgan called when she looked up to see him in the doorway. 

He stepped into the room fully and settled himself on the other side of Morgan, making sure he could wrap an arm around Pepper, effectively cocooning the girl between them. 

“Hey, baby. You getting all the stories about your brother again?” he asked. 

Morgan scrunched her eyebrows together, like she was concentrating hard, “is Peter really my brother? Like my for real brother?”

Tony met Pepper’s eyes and saw that she was just as surprised as he was. He shifted a little, so he was able to look Morgan in the eye. “He isn’t your brother by blood. But blood doesn’t always mean much. We can have a family that doesn’t share our DNA and they can matter just as much as those that do.”

“Oh. The men at the bad place said that Peter wasn’t really my brother. They called him mean names.” Morgan said quietly.

“Like what?” Tony asked softly, matching Morgan’s tone.

“They said he wasn’t a real person like me. They called him a number. It was really long. I don’t remember it. And they called him an ab-no-mation.” 

Tony asked slowly, “abomination?” 

“Yeah! That one! What’s an abom-nation?”

“Well, it means...I mean it describes someone or-or something that...uh…” Tony started. He looked to Pepper desperately. He didn’t know how to explain it without making Morgan upset. 

“It’s something or someone that people don’t understand, so they are scared of it. Sometimes people just have a hard time seeing good in things that are different from them,” Pepper supplied easily.

Thank God for Pepper, Tony thought. There was no way he would have been able to word it like that. 

“Oh. Well, that’s okay. We can just tell them that Peter is just like everyone else. Except he likes pineapple on his pizza. Who does that?”

Tony chuckled at the small girl. She was too smart for her own good and hanging out with Peter certainly hadn’t helped. 

“I don’t know,” Tony whispered, “maybe a crazy person.”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You ready for bed, Morguna?”

Morgan snuggled closer to Tony. “Can I sleep with you and mommy?”

Tony didn’t even check with Pepper, it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. “Yeah, baby. Come on, let’s get you ready for bed.”

“When’s Peter coming home?” Morgan asked, not moving an inch.

Tony felt his heart break a little. “Soon. Promise,” he told her, even though there was no way he could actually promise such a thing. “Very soon. And he’s gonna be so happy to see you.”

With that small assurance, Morgan picked out her pajamas and started off down the hallway to his and Pepper’s bedroom. He knew there was a chance that Peter wouldn’t actually come home but he couldn’t handle that, much less expect Morgan to even entertain the idea. No. He would let her have hope for a little while longer. 

  
  


~

His blood felt cold. He was shaking against the hard floor. Tony had stopped talking to him for quite some time and Peter didn't know why. One second he was telling him about the Legos that Ned bought and the next it was silent. Peter had started to drift off to sleep only to be awoken with the shrill alarm that buzzed in his head every time he closed his eyes. Even if the alarm wasn't really going off, Peter still heard it in his head. 

“Tony?” Peter called through the room.

When nothing but the silence greeted him, Peter let out a scream. He was tired and the one person he had to talk to, well technically it was his brain, wasn't talking back. Really that should have been a good thing, it meant that he wasn't going completely crazy. But as soon as he realized that Tony wasn't there anymore, another wave of loneliness crept over him.

Peter had never been too good at dealing with being alone. He was either always surrounded with his friends or Aunt May or Uncle Ben and the only time he was truly alone was when he was swinging in his Spider-Man suit between buildings. Even then, he had Karen to keep him company. It wasn't often that he found himself truly and utterly alone.

It did give him a lot of time to think. He thought about what he would do if he ever got out and the things that he would say to MJ when he saw her. He thought about Morgan and how much he would apologize for everything that he put her through. He thought about Pepper and how he couldn't wait to feel her hug him. He thought about Ned and the excitement that would roll through his friend when he found out that Peter was part of an actual conspiracy.

He thought about Aunt May. How disappointed she would be in him for getting caught. How worried she would be if she was still alive and he was missing for so long. He could just see her pounding on Tony's door demanding that he find Peter immediately or she would knock the man into next week. He thought about her terrible cooking and the way her hair smelled when he leaned against her shoulder at movie nights. He thought about the comfort she gave him when he was sick and the homemade soup that she tried to make one time.

“The soup wasn't that bad,” he heard through the darkness.

“I know you're not really here,” Peter said as a way of greeting.

“Peter, look at me.”

Peter was sure that when he opened his eyes he would see nothing but the darkness that surrounded him constantly. He didn't know if he wanted to face that kind of rejection; to get his hopes up and then get them squashed just as fast. But then he breathed in and smelled Aunt May’s shampoo. The scent permeated through the air and tickled his nostrils, sending his mind reeling. 

He opened his eyes and, sitting next to him with a wide smile on her face, was Aunt May. She looked like she did the day she died. She was in the same clothes and her hair was pulled back the same way that it was that night. There was no blood, thank God, but there was a small tear in her clothing where the bullet entered her chest. 

“Aunt May?” Peter asked softly.

“Hi, baby,” Aunt May said tenderly as she reached her hand up and threaded her fingers through Peter’s hair.

“I miss you so much,” Peter breathed, “I'm so sorry I didn't protect you.”

“No, baby. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known.”

“But I should have protected you. I should have stopped it. I’m...I’m Spider-Man,” Peter insisted.

“It's not your job to save everyone. Sometimes bad things just happen and all we can do is close our eyes and hold on tight to the people that we love. When I lost Ben, I held onto you so tight that I thought I was going to suffocate you. I was so afraid that I wasn't going to be enough for you, but I think we did okay.”

Peter leaned into her side and said, “we did better than okay. I don't know what I would have done without you.”

May chuckled lightly, “you would have been fine. You’re too resilient to not be okay. Even after this, you are going to be fine.” 

“I don’t think I’m getting out of this one,” Peter admitted. It was something that he had been considering for a while and he was just now accepting it as fact. 

“Tony won’t let you stay here, you know that.” 

Peter closed his eyes briefly, but not long enough for the sensors to go off, “I’m not so sure.”

“Why not?” Aunt May said, her eyes boring into his. 

“He doesn’t owe me anything. I’m not his blood. He has no reason to fight to get me out of here.”

May was quiet for a second and when she spoke, Peter could hear the harshness she was trying to keep at bay. “Am I your blood?”

“What?”

“Do we share blood?” May asked fiercely. 

Peter was hesitant, thinking about how it could be a trick. He found no traces of humor or malice in her tone or gaze. “No,” he admitted.

“And do you think that I don't love you?”

“What? Of course I know you love me. You tell me every day. And I love you. So much.”

“So why is it so hard for you to believe that Tony loves you and that he would come for you, even if you don't share his blood?”

Peter sat dumbstruck. He should have seen that coming, but his brain was so muddled that he didn't. He had to admit, the argument was a well thought out one. He knew that Tony loved him. But there was a small part of his brain that told him that he was unlovable. 

“And that part of your brain can go die. It doesn’t need to be there,” Aunt May said, knowing what Peter was thinking. 

“What if…” 

“Stop thinking about the ‘what ifs’ and focus on what you can control. You can control your mind and your actions. Don’t let them change you. Don’t let them get inside your head. Do you hear me?”

“Yeah. I hear you.” 

They sat in silence for a moment before Peter figured out that May was humming to him. It was the song that was played at her memorial. 

“We played that at your memorial,” Peter murmured. 

Aunt May smiled warmly. “I know. Ned couldn’t have chosen a better song.”

“You know? Have you been here this whole time?”

“Oh, sweetie. I never left you. Never. I’m always gonna be with you. Whenever you get lonely or you miss me, just play ‘Saturn’ and it will be like I'm there.”

“Do you have to leave?” Peter asked, dreading her answer.

“I’ll stay with you. I’ll stay as long as I can.”

So, Peter leaned against his Aunt and hummed the song with her, feeling all of his worries bleed out of him through every chorus. 

~

“You have everything you need? It’s ready?” Tony asked the group for the third time that hour.

“Stark. We will get Peter and Steve back. If you ask if we are ready one more time, I might just kill you.” Wanda said as non threatening as she could. Her arms were crossed in front of her where she sat next to Sam. 

Rhodey was standing next to Tony, shaking his head. “I told you not to ask,” he muttered.

“Sorry if I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly. But you’re sure?” he asked again. 

“No offense Mr. Mechanic, dude,” Harley piped up from across the room, “but you need to chill. Mr. Green giant over there is ready as he ever is to pulverize people, I don’t think One Arm Can Opener or Mr. ‘I need my backpack wings to look cool’ are ever going to be able to go more than a few days without their boyfriend, and Wanda already hates Ross, so I’m sure she is always ready to kill him. So, chill.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Bucky and Sam said in unison.

“I’m not that green. Or that big,” Bruce muttered, cleaning his glasses for the millionth time. 

“I mean, he’s not wrong,” Wanda smirked. 

“Yeah, I know. I got it. I just...how about we go now? It doesn’t look like Ross is going to be an asshole, which is a first. It’s only a few hours away from our deadline. If he was going to gloat, he would do it by now.”

“What if Steve isn’t where Peter is?” Bruce asked. 

“Then, we’re back to square one. What are the odds that Ross has multiple secret hideaways that we don’t know about? What are the chances that they haven’t gotten there by now? Come on, guys. He could have made it around the world by now and had time to stop for tea with the Queen of England.”

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea yet.” Sam said, shaking his head slightly. 

“Unbelievable. You are all unbelievable.” Tony turned on his heel and strode out of the room. He didn’t want anyone to follow him, the bunch of traitors. He knew they had agreed on three days just to be sure, but he couldn’t escape this feeling of dread. It was almost like he knew something was happening that, if they didn’t find Peter soon, would be something that the kid couldn’t walk away from. 

He made it to his lab and was surprised to see Pepper waiting for him. 

“Any news?” she asked, hope shining in her eyes. 

Tony shook his head slightly, not being able to bring himself to say the words. 

“Are we turning on the tracker?” she asked, stepping closer to him.

“The team wants to wait out the full three days. They want to be sure.”

“Tony, what are the chances that Ross has them in the same place? The real, honest to God, chances?”

Tony did the quick mental math. “About 74%.”

Pepper nodded to herself and took a deep breath. “Happy is going to stay here with Morgan. I already tucked her in and let him know he was needed,” Pepper said, “he’s in the penthouse with her now.”

“Wha…”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., turn on Steve’s tracker and get me a suit. Let everyone know they need to get suited up.”

“Mrs. Boss, I am afraid Boss will have to also consent to turning on the tracker.”

Tony looked at Pepper and saw the fierceness that she held in her gaze. There were many times he fought with Pepper and lost. Most of the time it was about his drinking and how he ran the company, but at that moment, there was nothing in him that wanted to fight her. 

“Tony, he’s been there long enough. If the others won’t help, then we’ll do it on our own. You and me, together. But I want him home,” Pepper told him.

Tony’s heart burst with the love that he had for Pepper. Never, in all his life, would he believe he would be worthy of the amount of love she had for him and their kids. He stepped close to her and tugged her into his arms. He placed a quick kiss to her lips and pulled away, a new fire in his veins. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., confirm command. Turn on the tracker and get the team ready,” Tony said to his A.I. 

“The team has been alerted and are on their way. Location connected to Captain Rogers. We found them, Boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said triumphantly. 

He nodded to Pepper, and whispered, “let’s go get our boy.”

~

Peter lay in May’s arms and was surprised that she hadn’t vanished. Usually his hallucinations only lasted a short amount of time, but she was still there. She was threading her fingers through his hair and telling him stories about when she was a kid. It was relaxing and he couldn’t find it in himself to care that he was still confined in a dark room with nothing around him but darkness and people who wanted to hurt him. He was content, well, as much as he could be. 

May was in the middle of telling him about the time she bought her sister ice cream and immediately dropped it into the sand when she stopped mid-sentence. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, worried.

“I love you. Remember that, always. Never forget that I love you,” she said, her tone rushed and serious.

“I won’t. I promise. Aunt May, what’s going on?” he asked, turning to face her.

Aunt May looked at him with warmth before Peter heard the creaking of the door and the cell was flooded with light. He slammed his eyes shut and whimpered at the pain that shot through his head. 

“I got him,” a voice said. A mixture of relief and horror flooding through the person’s tone. 

He felt hands on his shoulders and the person turned him and then cupped his cheeks in their hands. “Peter? Shit. It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay, Underoos. I got you.”

“Tony?” Peter asked breathlessly. “Are...is that you?”

“Yeah, kiddo. It’s me. I brought the whole gang and right about now, they are kicking everyone’s ass. Let’s get you out of here and get you somewhere safe,” Tony said as he tried to help Peter to his feet. 

Peter pulled away slightly. “You’re not real. You...you’re in my head.”

“What? No, no, no, kid. I’m here. I’m right here and this is real,” Tony pleaded with the boy.

“No. It...it can’t be real. I...you’re not real,” Peter insisted, turning away from the harsh light and tugging at his hair. It couldn’t be real. Aunt May was one thing, but he cursed his mind for making him think about Tony again. And that he was really being rescued. 

“Open your eyes, kid. Come on, I know it hurts, but I need you to look at me because we have to move.”

Peter wanted so bad for it to be real. He wanted so bad for him to be saved, but he couldn’t get past the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach. He knew he wasn’t going to last long with his eyes closed, so, hesitantly, he opened them. 

At first he couldn’t see much. It was so bright, but then he was turned slightly by the person in front of him and they put their hand on the side of his face, shielding his eyes from the harsh foreign light. When his eyes focused, he almost collapsed. 

Tony was kneeling in front of him in his Iron Man armor. His helmet was gone and there was a cut above his left eye where blood was starting to stream down his face. There were tears in his eyes and if Peter didn’t know any better, the man was shaking slightly. 

“Tony? Is...is that really you?” Peter asked, his heart pounding against his chest. He didn’t know what he would do if it was his mind tricking him. 

“Yeah, Bambino. It’s really me.”

Peter searched his father-figure’s face and reached out to touch his cheek. Tony pressed his hand closer to his cheek and pleaded with his eyes for Peter to realize that he was really there. 

“Tony,” Peter said before flinging himself at the man, almost making him fall over, and wrapping his arms around Tony’s body, ignoring the way his ribs screamed at him. 

“I got you, baby. I got you. You’re gonna be okay. We just have to get out of here first. Come on, I’m getting you home,” Tony said, lifting the boy to a standing position and leading him out of the cell that Peter had called home for two days. 

Peter was reminded of the story he read in English class. The man in the dark cell ended up getting rescued in the end, just at the last second. Though, he had heard of some theories saying the man getting rescued was really angels taking him to heaven. Either way, he wasn’t in darkness anymore and Peter knew Tony wouldn’t let him stay in darkness either. So, he walked with the man into light, towards the sounds of gunfire and screaming.


	27. Say Goodbye, As We Dance With The Devil Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!!!
> 
> Here. It. Is. We only have a couple more chapters left of this story. I am thinking about doing some one shots or a sequel that follows the longterm recovery process for all of this. Let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in. 
> 
> Title from: Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin
> 
> ***Warnings at the end***

“Let’s go get our boy.”

Tony couldn’t believe he was saying those words. He was fully prepared to wait another few hours before delving into his Iron Man armor and getting ready to kick ass, but he was excited to finally get going. He tapped his arc reactor, letting his suit cover him and felt a thrill of excitement flood through his veins. 

“You ready?” He asked Pepper.

Pepper glanced back at him, her own Rescue armor was already fit snugly to her body. “Absolutely.”

Without waiting for the team, the Starks lifted into the air and flew out through the garage opening. Tony had done this many times, after the third broken window it was suggested that they make a specialized door to accommodate the flight of the Iron Man suit. 

“You are approximately 400 miles away from your destination,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him as Steve’s location blinked on his HUD. “ We should be there in roughly 30 minutes based on the speed that you are currently flying.”

“What about everyone else? Are they on their way?” Tony asked.

“They are. Though they were quite unhappy when I told them the situation. Just be ready to defend yourself when you meet up with them.”

“Yeah well, it's not like I haven't done that before.” 

Tony flew a few minutes in silence. He thought about all the things that could go wrong when they got to where Steve, and presumably Peter, was being held.

“Tony,” Pepper asked through the comms, “why is Ross in West Virginia?”

“I'm not 100% sure, but I do know that where he's at, it’s illegal to have any Wi-Fi signal or cell service. It would make sense that his location would be scrambled by the satellites that are there. I just don't understand how he was able to send communications to me without anyone noticing.” 

“I’m not even going to begin to question why you know that,” Pepper said. 

“Didn’t you hear?” Rhodey’s voice came through the comms, “Tony knows everything and he’s always right.”

“See, Honey Bear gets it,” Tony said as he heard the War Machine armor fly near them.

“Yeah, I totally get that you are selfish enough to not take everyone else’s opinion into consideration. Nice work going behind our backs.”

“Um. I’m sorry, whose kid was it that was taken? Yeah, ours. So, really we get all the votes.”

“You know damn well there was more to it than that.” 

“Actually, I was the one that made the call,” Pepper said, daring the man to say anything.

“You? The level headed one that is cautious to a fault?” Rhodey asked, dumbstruck. 

“Yeah, well. They messed with my kids.”

“Fair,” Rhodey conceded. 

“Oh, she gets a ‘fair’ but I get chewed out? How does that make sense?” Tony asked. 

“It’s just best not to ask questions that you don’t want the answers to,” Rhodes said nonchalantly. 

The crew flew in relative silence for the rest of the flight. Tony was battling the anxiety that was threatening to tear him to shreds. What if they activated it and were caught? What would they do to Peter? Were they going to be too late? What if they couldn’t get him out in time?

“Boss, I suggest a few deep breaths. Your heart rate is getting a little out of control,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. advised through his helmet. 

Tony dragged in a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly through his mouth, feeling the tension in his lungs ease a bit. Yeah, maybe he needed a breath. 

“How long until we get there?” he asked his A.I.

“You should be seeing the structure any minute now. Just do us all a favor and try not to get yourself killed.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he told her. “Hey guys, eyes up. Almost there.”

“Tones, we need to land before we get there to see what we are working with. And we should wait until everyone else gets here before we move in,” Rhodes said cautiously.

“We need to get them out. We shouldn’t wait,” Tony grumbled.

“Maybe he’s right, Tony. We don’t know what we are going to be walking into and we should have the others as backup,” Pepper agreed. 

Tony felt his suit slow as they approached the building where Peter and Steve were being held. He saw the giant satellite dish in the vacant field at the edge of town and the small houses that inhabited the town that was cut off from the rest of the world. Then, he caught sight of the small shed-like structure just on the outer banks of the town, half hidden in the trees. There were a few vehicles in the lot and he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. for an update on what they were looking at.

“Boss, my scanners cannot penetrate into the building. However, there are snipers stationed in the trees surrounding the building. There seems to be two different security teams walking the perimeter.”

“Okay, we’ve got snipers in the trees. Better take them out before the jet gets here with the team. There’s a couple of perimeter details, so look out for them as well. Quiet is the name of the game,” Tony informed the other two as he flew towards the tree line. 

“Fri, silent mode.” 

“Of course that’s already been done. Who do you think I am?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked in a hurt tone.

“Thanks, girl,” Tony praised. 

He caught sight of the first sniper in the trees to his left and arced around so he wouldn’t be in the person’s field of vision. He made sure his repulsors were set to stun before he fired, a small flash of light the only indication that anything happened. The sniper went slack in the trees and Tony watched in mild fascination as the person slipped from the branch they were perched on. 

“Shit,” Tony muttered, as he propelled himself towards the slack figure. He made it just before the man could hit the ground and alert everyone to their presence. 

He took out two more snipers in a similar fashion without being noticed once. All things considered, he felt that it was a win in his book. “Pep? Rhodes? How we doing?” he asked. 

Pepper was the first to answer, “I took care of the perimeter units. Ross should find better men next time.” 

“Damn. I was hoping to get one of them,” Rhodes said. “How many more of these guys are there?”

“There is only one more heat signature in the area that has a heart rate indicating they are conscious,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. supplied. 

“Right. Bring me to them,” Tony volunteered. 

Immediately he saw what he was dealing with. It was a small figure that was balanced in the trees with their legs wrapped around one of the branches. Tony maneuvered into place before he stopped cold when the person spoke. 

“You don’t want to do that, Stark,” the high voice called out.

“Yeah, why not?” he challenged. 

“Radio checks have been left unanswered. If I were to miss mine, the next thing you’ll have on your hands is a whole lot of nasty.”

Tony considered this for a second. Whether he trusted the person or not, there were more outcomes to the situation than he was comfortable with. “Why tell me?”

“I don’t really fancy spending the rest of the night passed out with a burn from your suit. Ross may be paying me, but he isn’t paying me that much,” the person said, dropping their gun to the ground. 

“Honesty. Rare quality in a gun for hire.” 

“You would know,” the woman shot back.

“Hmm. Okay, when are they going to call to check in with you?” Tony asked, not lowering his arm, repulsor ready to fire. 

“Soon. Any second now.”

“You breathe a word that I’m here, you won’t have to worry about being passed out with a burn. It’s going to be something a little more permanent.”

The woman laughed a little at Tony’s comment. “Yeah, well. Don’t worry on that front.”

The silence engulfed them for a few moments until the woman’s head shifted slightly. Slowly, she brought one of her hands up to her throat and clicked on a comm device. “B28 checking in. All is clear here. No, no word on the others. I’ll go check it out and report back.”

When the conversation was over, Tony asked, “do you know what’s going on in there?”

“The first rule you learn doing this job is not to ask.”

“So, what? You just blindly follow if there’s money? Do you even care that they had a five year old girl in there being tortured? That they still have a seventeen year old kid in there?”

The woman stiffened slightly. “I don’t get particulars. I just guard the door.”

“Yeah, real gem you are. Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re gonna throw your comms away and then you’re gonna cuff yourself to that tree.”

“I’m gonna what now?” the woman asked.

“Either that or I make you go night night.”

The woman grumbled but did as she was told. Before Tony flew off, he assured the person someone would find her before dawn. He quickly found Rhodey and Pepper hidden in the trees as they looked at the building in front of them. He landed next to Pepper and quickly got to the point. 

“Team should be only a couple of minutes out. What do we have?” Tony asked.

Rhodey gestured to the small building. “There’s no way Ross is hiding in there with all the rooms we’ve seen. We’re thinking it's got an underground part to it. So far, no more guards hanging around but there has to be some kind of security measures.”

“Makes sense. F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan for security,” Tony instructed.

“There are motion detectors scattered throughout the building. Colonel Rhodes is correct in that there is an elevator shaft connected to the building indicating that there must be bottom floors.” 

“Right. Okay, well. There’s no way we are getting in there undetected. So, might as well just go for it.”

“We need to wait until the team gets here,” Rhodey argued.

“Yeah, well, we might not have that long. One of our snipers told me HQ was suspicious when so many people failed radio checks,” Tony admitted.

“What? And you didn’t think to mention that before?” Pepper asked heatedly. 

“I didn’t really have time, okay? So everyone on the same page? Everyone ready to go? Good,” Tony said flying to the door, ignoring Rhodey and Pepper calling his name. 

He sent a missile flying through the door, making the entire structure shake and threaten to fall down. Before the dust cleared, he sent out a blast to the heat signatures that were in the corner and watched them fall to the ground. Easy. He made his way to the elevator and made quick work of cutting through the flooring with a big enough gap that he could fly down. Thankfully, he heard the sound of Pepper and Rhodey following him. 

It was nothing short of a miracle that there weren't more than the three floors below the building they came in through. Oddly enough, that made it where each person could have their own floor. The rest of the team would be there soon and that would make things go faster. 

“All right, I'll take the bottom floor, Rhodey you get the middle. Pep you take the top, there’s a good chance it’s the least dangerous.”

“You sure it's a good idea for us to split up?” Rhodey asked.

“If we don't, the other floors will have time to sort themselves out. All attacks in one fell swoop. They won't see it coming. Just be careful.”

“I'm going to forget what you said about sending me to the safest floor for now,” Pepper said, “but you be careful too.”

Tony nodded with a quick jerk of his head, and descended to the bottom level. It didn't take much to pry open the doors from the elevator shaft and make his way into the building. To his surprise, Tony was not immediately set upon by people with big guns. The hallways were empty and they had a clinical feel to them; everything was white. There was one long hallway in front of him with double doors nestled at the end. The two hallways to his left and right were much shorter and they had doors lining either side of the hallway all the way down, where they ended with a heavy looking door. 

Deciding to tackle the shorter hallways first, Tony turned to his left and set about checking the doors in that hallway. It was easy to get the first door open, even though it was locked. He made sure to have his repulsors ready to fire, but found that he didn't need them. He looked in to find an empty office and decided that he needed to keep moving. The next four rooms were much the same, and when he got to the door at the very end of the hallway, he found his first obstacle. 

“Hello gentlemen,” he greeted the five large men that wore tactical gear. They were sitting around a table with various drinks and packages of food in front of them. Tony almost laughed when he realized he found the break room. The men sat frozen for a millisecond before their brains caught up with the situation. Tony fired a shot at three of them before the other two could even get to their feet. What Tony didn't expect was how fast the other two were once they got their bearings. They fired a few shots at him that readily bounced off of his armor.

“Cute,” Tony said condescendingly. He made quick work of firing his repulsors at them, sending them tumbling to the ground. “And here I thought this was going to be hard.”

He moved through each of the doors in a similar fashion, though he only came across a few more people that were easy to put down. He made it to the end of the hallway when there was a flash of red to his right coming from the elevator shaft. He braced himself, brandishing both hands, only to catch a glimpse of red hair and a fiery gaze. 

“Ah, little witch. Nice of you to join in on the party,” Tony greeted. 

“You didn’t think I would let you have all the fun did you?” Wanda snarked. “Be careful, Stark, they set off a silent alarm by the sounds from the other floors. We don’t have long.”

“Well, let’s get to it. You take the right, I’ll go straight,” Tony suggested.

“First time for everything, huh Stark?”

Tony halted his motions and quirked up his eyebrow. “I have a wife you know.”

“Yeah, and I hear she wears the pants in the family,” Wanda quipped before offering him a smirk and turning away from him to head down the hall. He watched briefly as she lifted her hands and every door in the hallway burst open in a flash of red. 

“Okay,” Tony said as he turned down his hallway. He had to admit, him going from one door to the next wasn’t as equally cool as Wanda’s hand waving, but it was efficient enough. 

Tony realized that Wanda wasn’t kidding when she said the silent alarm had been tripped when the hallway he was in flooded with personnelle. There was a tirade of guns pointed at him, though that made him almost laugh because the odds of their bullets penetrating his suit was laughable at best. At worst, he would maybe have a few dents and need to touch up the paint. So, he spread his hands wide and said, “who’s first?”

His answer was in the form of the sea of people splitting down the middle, letting a large figure walk through the group. In his hands, he held a large weapon that Tony immediately recognized as an AA-12. 

“Shit,” he murmured, as he raised his repulsors, trying to take the guy out before he could fire. 

He was too late. He felt the impact of the slugs hit his chest and, thankfully, his armor held up but he did feel a twinge in his rib from the pressure of the slug. He felt himself stagger backwards as the gun continued to fire rounds and he cursed himself when he couldn’t maintain his balance. 

“Fri, countermeasures!” he yelled at his A.I. but not before one of the slugs collided with his helmet, sending his head snapping back and his face smacking the side of his helmet just hard enough for him to know he was going to have a slight concussion. Going by the wet that was sliding down his face, he assumed he broke skin, which was not awesome. 

He was able to clamor to his feet when the barrage of bullets stopped and he realized that F.R.I.D.A.Y. sent a stream of short ranged missiles to target the man. Thankfully, it ended up taking out most of the men in the hallway. Not wanting the other men to get away, Tony sent a few more blasts their way, sending them toppling to the floor. 

“Ugh, that’s gonna leave a mark,” Tony grumbled as he took stock of his suit. There were dents in some areas of his nanotech that looked worse for wear and he knew he was going to have a long stint in the workshop to fix them. He pushed that thought away as he made it to the end of the hallway and pushed the door open. 

The first thing he noticed was that the room was dark and there was no furniture. The next thing he noticed, sent a thrill of relief and horror through his body. Peter was curled up on the floor with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. The clothes he had on were falling from his frame, almost as if he were wearing clothes that were three sizes too big. He was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes that made him look sick. His hair was greasy and matted to his head and there were patches that looked like they were covered in blood. His cheeks were sunken and he was shivering, his hands barely able to cover his eyes completely with as much as they were shaking. There were bruises along his exposed skin and he could tell that Peter was having problems sitting up straight. The first thing he heard was a whimper that made Tony’s heart feel like it was going to explode. 

There was a collar around his neck. Like he was an animal. 

“I got him,” he choked out over the comms. He could hear the gunfire erupting behind him and knew they sent reinforcements for Wanda to handle. 

“10-4. We’re about clear up here,” Bucky said. “No sign of Ross but we have Henry. He isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.” 

“Cap is secured. He’s pretty beat up but he’s walking, so small miracles I guess,” Rhodey said. 

Tony felt a slight bit of panic at the thought of Ross not being accounted for but he knew that his first priority was Peter and he didn’t really know how to go about helping him. Could he even move him? 

Deciding there was nothing else he could do, and wanting so badly to comfort his kid, he reached down and held Peter’s face in his hands, relishing the feel of his skin. “Peter? Shit. It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay, Underoos. I got you.”

“Tony?” Peter asked breathlessly. “Are...is that you?” 

His voice was so small. 

“Yeah, kiddo. It’s me. I brought the whole gang and right about now, they are kicking everyone’s ass. Let’s get you out of here and get you somewhere safe,” Tony said as he tried to help Peter to his feet. The kid was way too light. Tony could feel his ribs through his shirt and it made his stomach roll. 

Peter pulled away slightly. “You’re not real. You...you’re in my head.”

A cold dread filled Tony’s chest. Did he think he wasn’t real? What did they do to him to make him think he wasn’t real? 

“What? No, no, no, kid. I’m here. I’m right here and this is real,” Tony pleaded with the boy.

“No. It...it can’t be real. I...you’re not real,” Peter insisted, turning away from the harsh light and tugging at his hair. 

Tony immediately wanted to pull the kid’s hands away from his hair so he wouldn’t do any more damage, but decided it wasn’t the most pressing thing at that moment. He had to prove he was real. So, he let his helmet retract and he spoke sternly, “open your eyes, kid. Come on, I know it hurts, but I need you to look at me because we have to move.”

Slowly, Peter opened his eyes and winced in pain. Tony knew that with how dark the room was, the sudden light had to hurt and the only thing he could think to do was use his hand to block the light. It was all he could do to help. 

“Tony? Is...is that really you?” Peter whimpered.

“Yeah, Bambino. It’s really me.”

Peter searched Tony’s face and reached out to touch his cheek. Tony pressed his hand closer to his cheek and pleaded with his eyes for Peter to realize that he was really there. He had to know he was there, and Tony swore he was going to murder everyone he could get his hands on for making his kid doubt himself like this. 

“Tony,” Peter said before flinging himself at the man, almost making him fall over, and wrapping his arms around Tony’s body.

“I got you, baby. I got you. You’re gonna be okay. We just have to get out of here first. Come on, I’m getting you home,” Tony said, lifting the boy to a standing position and leading him out of the cell. 

They made it outside the cell and Tony almost smacked himself for forgetting. He pulled out a small spider emblem and held it up to Peter’s chest. He pressed it twice and the nanobots enveloped Peter’s body, wrapping him in armor and providing him with some help standing. 

Peter sighed when the suit lessened the light and Tony knew he could actually see things without the pain. 

“Hey, Tony? It...smells like a ...new car in here,” Peter quipped in a breathless tone. 

“Well, it’s had some upgrades. Only the best for the Spiderling,” Tony said, smiling a little. He remembered the first time he heard those words, and tried not to let his mind go back to the orange planet that haunted his nightmares. 

“Fri, tell Karen keep Peter on his feet,” he said as he evaluated the hallway in front of them. There wasn't anyone left conscious from Tony’s earlier fight and that made him breathe a sigh of relief. He hooked an arm around Peter’s waist and guided him down the hallway, trusting Karen, but also needing to have the kid by his side. 

“Tony? It hurts,” Peter breathed through the grunts of moving. He had to be in so much pain, but they had to get out of there. 

“I know. We’ll get you to a doctor soon and fix everything,” Tony promised as he continued to lead Peter through the hallway. “Fri, do a scan. Tell me something.”

“Peter is in need of immediate medical attention,” the A.I. told him.

“Yeah, no shit. What are his injuries?”

Before she could answer, Tony felt Peter slip from his grasp. Looking over, he saw Peter being wrenched away by someone that made Tony’s blood boil.

“He’s not going anywhere, Stark,” Ross growled. 

Tony glared at the man who had a hand wrapped around Peter’s arm. Though, he wasn’t hurting Peter because he was protected in the suit. 

“Over my dead body,” Tony snapped. 

“That can be arranged,” Ross threatened. He pulled against Peter, trying to get him out of Tony’s grasp. 

Peter wrenched his arm out of Ross’s grasp and let his arm fly. His fist collided with Ross’s head, sending him tumbling to the ground. “Don’t you fucking touch him,” Peter hissed.

Tony looked at his kid dumbfounded, “Okay, we’re gonna unpack that later. Nice right hook, kid.” He gently laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder and guided him behind his body, away from Ross. 

“You dirty abomination,” Ross spit, “You don’t deserve to be alive.”

“Hey, hey,” Tony warned as he reached down and grabbed Ross by his neck and lifted his body against the wall, relishing the way Ross’s head bounced off the hard surface. “Now, you and I have some business to take care of. I warned you that I would kill you for touching my kids.”

“Tony,” Peter said softly. “Don’t…”

“Peter, go into this room right here and lock yourself in. I’ll be back in a minute,” Tony promised.

“No. Don’t, please don’t kill him.”

Tony turned to gaze at Peter, not letting his fingers leave Ross’s throat, effectively silencing him. “He doesn’t deserve to live.”

Peter let his mask draw back from his face and he looked up at Tony with wide eyes. “If we kill him, it makes us the monsters... that he says we are. We’re better than him.”

Thankfully, Wanda made her way around the corner and Tony turned to her, “get Peter out of here. I need to take care of this.”

“Stark?” Wanda questioned.

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna kill him, can’t promise the full use of his legs, but I won’t kill him. Get Peter to the jet, he needs medical.”

“What?” Peter asked frantically, “Tony, don’t do this. Come with us, please.”

“Wanda,” Tony instructed.

“Come on, Peter. Let’s get you out of here. Stark will be there soon, I promise.”

Peter fought against Wanda but he wasn’t at full strength. With a flick of her wrist, she scooped Peter up in a mass of red fire and maneuvered him down the hall. 

Knowing that his kid was going to be okay, Tony turned his attention to the man that caused so much terror to his children. “Let’s take a field trip.”

Tony dragged the man through the hallway, not caring that Ross was clawing at Tony’s armor. Tony promised that he wouldn’t kill Ross, and he intended to keep that promise. He never promised that Ross would walk away. 

Tony let most of his humanity leak out of him as he walked down the hallway to the cell that held nothing but darkness inside. Darkness and the smell of stale human waste. Peter’s waste. They didn’t even give the kid a proper bathroom. 

When he realized where they were headed, Ross fought Tony harder. His fists dug into Tony’s side as he let out strangled cries. Tony ignored the man. He flung Ross into the room and didn’t give him the chance to stand up. His foot came down on Ross’s leg and satisfaction flooded Tony’s being when he heard the sickening snap of the man’s leg. The scream that broke its way from Ross’s lips made Tony feel a thrill of relief. Tony was never one to gain pleasure from other people’s pain, but he had to admit, Ross being in pain was something he felt immense pleasure from. 

“Now, I want you to know that just because I promised my son that I wouldn’t kill you, doesn’t mean you’re getting out of here. Let me ask you this, how did you keep him in here? Special reinforced metal on the door?”

“Fuck you,” Ross ground out. 

“Where’s that poise, Mr. Secretary? That air of superiority?”

“Let’s not play games, Stark. Do what you’re gonna do. But remember, I’ll be with your kids for the rest of their lives. They won’t ever forget me, especially not Peter. We spent a lot of time together.”

The snap of the bone in Ross’s other leg was even more satisfying than the first. “What did you do to him?”

“I was there for every experiment. I saw them cut into him more times than I can count. Did you know that when he screams too long, his voice almost completely dies out for two days? Poor thing couldn’t even whisper because his throat was so raw. And he cried. Oh he cried your name. Screamed for you to save him.”

Snap. 

“How’s that arm doing?” Tony asked. “You know what? I don’t want to know. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to leave you here, alone, because that’s what you did to my kid. And just to be sure,” Tony wrapped his gauntlet covered hand around Ross’s only remaining unbroken limb and squeezed until he heard several snaps. 

“No one will know you’re here. No one will find you. You’ll be left in the dark with no food or water, with no hope of escaping. Enjoy your life Secretary Ross, what’s left of it,” Tony said as he made his way to the door.

“You can’t do this, Stark! You said you wouldn’t kill me, and this is just as bad as putting a bullet in me yourself. You can’t do this! Who do you think you are?” Ross yelled at Tony.

Tony turned when he made it to the doorway and let his helmet retract so Ross could look him in the eyes, “I'm Iron Man. And more importantly, I’m a father to kids you hurt.”

There was a look of pure terror that Tony would remember for a long time after that moment before he shut the reinforced door to the cell that held Peter for far too long. The thud of the metal shifting into place was all that met his ears before he engaged his welding attachment. The metal around the edge of the door was easy to seal. He left the bottom open, so air could come into the room. He wouldn’t want Ross to die too quickly. Even if someone found him, which was unlikely, they would never be able to cut him out in time. Feeling satisfied, Tony turned and flew down the hall, anxious to get to his kid. 

~

Peter knew that Tony was livid just by the way he was holding Ross’s neck. He knew that Tony wanted nothing more than to kill Ross, but Peter didn’t want to be the reason that Tony killed someone. So he made Tony promise not to kill Ross, even though he knew the man didn’t deserve the protection. Tony promised and then sent Peter away with Wanda. Peter would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about what Tony was going to do to Ross, but he wasn’t in a position to argue.

“Wanda, what’s he gonna do to him?” Peter couldn’t help but ask. 

“I don’t know,” Wanda admitted. “Let’s just get you to the jet.”

“I can walk, you know,” Peter grumbled. 

Wanda looked over at the boy who was still being cocooned in her magic, floating down the hallway. “I would rather not risk it. You’ve been through something that no one should go through. Let me help you.”

Before anything else could be said, they were walking through the double doors that stood in the center of the hallway, effectively cutting them off from Tony. When they stepped through, they immediately froze at the sight in front of them. 

Dr. Marshall stood with a team of four men behind her. She had a tranquilizer in her hand and the people with her held guns. Peter vaguely wondered how many people were on their floor and how many they still had to fight through. 

“Ah, 127. I see you’ve found us again,” Dr. Marshall said, staring at Wanda. 

Peter looked over to Wanda to see the blood draining from her face. “Marshall,” she said in a flat tone.

“You remember how this works, 127. Step away from 246, and we might let you leave. As for 246, it isn’t going anywhere. We still have a lot to do with it.”

Wanda let her power flow through her making her eyes flash red with rage. “I don’t think so. I’ve been meaning to show you how much I appreciated our time together.”

Peter screamed Wanda’s name as she flicked her fingers. All of the people behind Dr. Marshall flew against the wall at such a fast speed, it made them crumple to the ground, unmoving. With another turn of her fingers, Dr. Marshall was pinned to the wall. 

“You...made my life miserable. You took...everything I had left and tore it from me,” Wanda said, her voice strong. “I want you to see what I saw and feel what I felt. I want you to suffer for all the things you have ever done to people like me and Peter. Everything.”

A flurry of red mist swam around Dr. Marshall’s head and her eyes glowed a bright red. It didn’t take long for her to start screaming. 

“Wanda, stop!” Peter begged. “You don’t have to do this. Let’s just leave.”

Wanda looked over at the pleading teenager and saw the desperation in his eyes. She whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Then, Peter went flying down the hallway and up the elevator shaft. He flew by the fighting that was happening on the two floors above them and was able to catch a glimpse of the bodies that were falling to the ground one at a time. He saw Bucky covered in blood and his arm around Steve as they fired their way out of the carnage that surrounded them. He saw Pepper in her Rescue Suit firing her repulsors at men that were rushing her and them falling against each other in heaps of burnt limbs and broken bones. He reached the top of the shaft and Wanda’s magic dissolved from around him, letting him sink to the floor with a pained gasp.

“Peter?” a voice called.

He nearly cried when he looked up to find Rhodey there waiting for him. The man reached out to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you hurt? Karen, scan him for injuries and send them to me. Can I move him?”

Rhodey nodded his head slightly at whatever Karen sent him and moved to pick Peter up from the ground. Peter let out a groan when his ribs throbbed uncomfortably and his head swam. 

“I know, kid. Let’s get you to the jet. Come on,” Rhodey said comfortingly. 

They reached the inside of the jet and Peter was surprised to see Bruce already waiting for them. He was deposited on a medical bed on the side of the jet and he laid down, feeling all his remaining strength leech out of him. His head was hurting and his arms and legs felt heavy. It almost felt like he couldn’t move, even to look over at the door when he heard Tony’s worried voice. 

“Hey, buddy,” Tony said and he came into Peter’s vision and he took Peter’s hand in his own. 

“Tony,” Peter breathed. “Did you … where’s Ross?” 

There was a flicker of malice in Tony’s eye before it disappeared. “He’s still alive. But don’t worry about him anymore. He won’t ever be able to get you. Promise.”

Peter felt the tightness in his chest and the burning in his eyes before he knew what was happening. The tears slid down his face in long torrents as he sobbed, dragging in gulps of air. “Tony. Tony, I thought...I thought you weren’t... I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save Morgan. I…”

“Shh. No,” Tony tried to soothe, taking Peter’s face in his hands. “Look at me.”

Peter met his pseudo father’s eyes and held onto every word like it was the only truth he would ever know. 

“None of this is your fault. None of it. You kept Morgan out of danger...you... shit. You are not to blame for any of this, do you hear me?” Tony told the crying boy. 

“But…”

“No. This isn’t on you, Underoos.” 

Peter felt some of the anxiety leave him. Tony didn’t blame him. Morgan was okay. He was going home. Then, something occurred to him.

“Tony, they have...they took...things. They have... my DNA. They have...someone could get… they can’t...”

“Peter, calm down. They took DNA from you?” Tony asked. 

Peter nodded. “They have tissue...skin...organs.”

There was a hardness to Tony’s face that Peter never saw before. “Organs?” he asked heatedly. 

Peter nodded and let out a wet sounding cough. He needed to make sure no one got the samples. No one could know who he was. 

Tony started to pull away and Peter held on tightly to his hand. “Don’t go,” he practically begged. 

Tony searched Peter’s expression before calling out, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. get everyone here. It doesn’t matter what they’re doing. We need to evac now. And tell them to grab the person I left in a tree. She needs to come with us just in case she knows something. Put her with Henry and whoever else they got out.”

“Got it, Boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. called. 

Peter sighed in relief knowing Tony was going to stay with him. Tony let his suit go back into its homing cartridge and he did the same to Peter’s suit. Then, he shifted Peter so he could slip in the seat next to him and was able to place Peter’s head in his lap. Tony’s fingers slid through Peter’s hair, making him let out an involuntary sigh. 

“I’m not going anywhere Bambino,” Tony promised. “I’m right here with you.”

They sat like that until Peter felt his eyes growing heavy. Then, he heard more voices surrounding him. The first thing he realized was that Pepper was kneeling in front of him, her hand frantically trying to find where she could rest them to comfort him. 

“Peter. God, what did they do to you?” she said in horror. “Tony, what the hell did they do to him?”

“Pep. They have his DNA on file. And samples,” Tony said. 

Something flashed in Pepper’s eyes as she took in Tony’s words. Then she turned to Peter. “I’m going to be right back, okay? Tony’s going to stay with you and I’ll be back in a minute. Promise.” She placed a kiss to his forehead and disappeared out of the jet. 

Peter felt tears slide down his face as he started to cough. There was wetness that trailed down his chin that he ignored. “Someone’s gonna find out. They’ll take me again. I...Tony…it hurts.”

Tony brushed Peter’s face and there was a hint of worry in his eyes before he said, “don’t worry, no one will find out what happened to you. They won’t find out about your DNA, Pep’s taking care of it. Bruce is gonna check you out until we can get Helen to make sure everything’s okay. Just rest, Bambino. I got you,” Tony said as he brushed his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

For the first time in a long time, Peter felt himself relax fully. He was out. He was safe. He was going home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings   
Okay, so this chapter is super violent. Ummm. Yeah. Like. super. violent. And Tony kind of loses his shit. So there's that.


	28. I Hope You Know, That You're My Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here.It.Is. This is the FINAL chapter of this story. Holy shit I never thought we would get here by this point. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me through this story. It means so much to me!
> 
> This story is the anchor for a series that I will be doing. The rest of the things in the series will be one-shots or smaller stories. I honestly never thought I would write something of this length. I have so many feelings about this story ending. 
> 
> I hope the ending is good and you all like it! See you next time.
> 
> A special thank you to my Beta Aslan4King. You are the real MVP here. 
> 
> Title from - Forest Fire by Brighton

The hospital room smelled strongly of antiseptic and Tony fought to keep himself from pacing the room again. They were waiting for news about Peter, who went into surgery about five hours prior. They made it to the Tower and Cho got to work immediately, not even sparing Tony a glance. He needed to remind himself to give her a raise after all this was over. 

Steve was looked at and brought into a room to recover, though he stayed about three hours before he was able to use his unreasonably large eyes to get the nurses to agree to let him leave. It was deemed that he didn’t need surgery and that Peter’s condition was far more concerning in any case. It didn’t look like Steve was there long enough for any lasting damage to happen, but he was dehydrated and malnourished because of his enhanced metabolism. He had a few bruises and a sprained wrist that he got while fighting his way out, but other than that everything had sorted itself out.

Tony sat and remembered the ride home. Peter was cradled in his lap and thankfully mostly unconscious. Tony almost had a heart attack when the kid started coughing up blood, only to stop breathing right after he was covered in the stuff. He never wanted to see Peter like that again. He didn’t know if he could take feeling his kid limp in his arms, motionless, pale, and covered in blood again. Just thinking about it even though he knew Peter was okay was enough to send the man’s heart racing in his chest. 

“Daddy?” he heard a voice speak from the doorway. 

He looked over to see Pepper holding Morgan in her arms, a stuffed bear clasped in her hand. He let a smile fall over his face. “Hey, baby.”

“Mommy said I could come see you. Is Peter okay?” she asked. 

Tony walked over to his wife and daughter and wrapped his arms around both of them. He pressed a kiss against Pepper’s head and then Morgan’s. “Peter’s gonna be okay. He’s getting some surgery done and he’ll be resting for a long time.”

“Can I see him?”

Pepper spoke then, “maybe later, when he’s feeling better.”

“Okay,” the girl pouted.

“Pep, what are we looking at? Did you get everything?” Tony asked.

Pepper nodded. “We got everything. We need to let someone know where to find the facility. Unfortunately they’ll have to dig it out. Rhodey got a little heavy with the explosives, but I’m sure after a few weeks they’ll be able to get down to the important levels.”

“Yeah, well, I hope they don’t dig it out too quickly. Ross still needs time to ferment.”

Pepper quirked her eyebrow at him and gave him a searching look.

Tony glanced down at Morgan pointedly. “I’ll tell you later. We won’t be seeing him anytime soon.”

Pepper leaned in and whispered in his ear, “at least tell me it was slow.”

Tony just quirked his lips into a smirk and Pepper rolled her eyes affectionately.

“Okay, I just wanted to check on you. I’m gonna bring Morgan up to the penthouse with Happy but let me know when we get news about Peter.”

“I will.” Tony turned to Morgan who was blinking heavily in her mom’s arms. “Go eat some good breakfast and make sure Uncle Happy gets a fun makeover today.”

Morgan nodded to him. “We’re gonna be mermaids.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see.”

With a giggling Morgan in her arms, Pepper walked out of the room listening to Morgan’s plans for Happy. 

When they were gone, Tony let himself sink into the cushioned chair by the bed that Peter was going to inhabit. He dropped his head into his hands, hoping to at least rest his eyes for a few minutes so his headache would go away. The hit he took in the suit was nasty and he was feeling it. He was getting too old for all of this and remembered why it was such an appealing thing when Pepper asked him to retire. 

There wasn’t much for him to do while he waited but he knew there were still people he needed to check up on before he was glued to this room and Peter’s recovery. So, he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to call Harley up to Peter’s room.

It didn’t take long for the light-haired teen to bounce into the room, wearing a triumphant smile. 

“What’s got you in such a great mood?” Tony asked.

“You are looking at the person who hacked into all of Ross’s files and was able to send them to the President as well as Congress and may have let them leak on the internet, just in case something wasn’t done with them,” Harley said, taking a seat next to Tony and resting his feet on the man’s chair. 

“You did what?” Tony asked, taken aback.

“Files. I got em. All the people he had working for him. All the experiments they did. All the money they stole. I don’t think he’s gonna be smiling so smug after he sees what I did with them. Especially Henry. That dude was into some seriously twisted shit.”

“Kid, please tell me you didn’t put information about Peter and the other enhanced individuals out there for everyone to see. Tell me you’re smarter than that,” Tony said, his voice hard with worry. 

“I’m actually kind of offended that you’d think I would do that. Hell no, I didn’t let innocent people’s names out. Are you crazy? Most of the people were just referred to by numbers anyway.”

“Sorry. Just...it’s been a long day, well, night.” Tony scrubbed his hand over his forehead, trying to wipe away the strain that seemed to settle in the muscles.

Harley watched Tony for a second. “You love him.”

“What?” Tony asked, eyes snapping back to Harley’s.

“Peter. You love him. It’s okay to be worried about him, Tony. He’s your kid. So is Morgan, so I guess it makes sense that you’d be worried about their names being let out into the public being tied to this.”

Tony nodded. “You are too, you know,” Tony said softly.

“I’m what?”

“My kid. You’re my kid too.”

Harley gave the man a small smile. “Hey, just because Parker is in surgery doesn’t mean you can spout that sensitive shit to me.”

“Yeah, I know. Your cold black heart matches my own,” Tony chuckled. “No more feelings. Promise.”

They were quiet for a second before Harley said, “thank you, Tony. For everything.”

“Yeah. You’re a good kid...now go get packed. You have a trip home to take this afternoon.”

“You mean…”

“Yep,” Tony said, popping the ‘p’. “You’re going home. Ross isn’t gonna be a problem anymore and I know you wanna get back to your sister and mom.”

“Yeah. But don’t think I won’t come back here and kick your ass if you lose Morgan again.”

“Kid, I expect you to check-in at least twice a week so I know you haven’t blown yourself up or something. And I expect Michael to tell me you’re the best employee he’s ever had under him. No fuck ups.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Mechanic,” Harley said, smiling. 

“Alright. Get out of here. Don’t steal anything that I’ll miss,” Tony joked. He knew the boy wouldn’t take anything that wasn’t his. Tony had a hard enough time getting Harley to take things he wanted to give him, much less needing to worry about the boy pocketing anything. 

With a small salute, Harley left Tony to wait for Peter. 

“Fri, tell me something good,” Tony asked. He knew it was a long shot, but he hoped he would get some news saying Peter was going to be okay or that the extradition orders were put through for Henry to go to the prison that Rhodey and Steve had lined up for him. 

“Boss, Dr. Cho is on her way in,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him right before the woman came into the room looking tired but satisfied. 

Tony jumped to his feet. “Is he okay?”

Cho gave him a small smile. “He’s fine. Why don’t you sit down and we can go over his diagnosis,” she said, pulling up a chair so she was sitting in front of his empty one. “Do you want to wait for Pepper?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s probably best. F.R.I.D.A.Y., let Pep know that Cho is here,” Tony instructed. 

“Mrs. Boss is already on her way.”

“Thanks girl.”

“Mr. Stark, you should take a seat for this,” Dr. Cho emphasized again as she pulled up a second chair and placed it next to Tony’s. 

“I don’t want to sit down.”

“Stark,” she said softly, “have a seat.”

Tony didn’t let his gaze falter, feeling like his world was about to get a little dimmer and needing anything to prove him wrong. Thankfully Pepper came in and stopped when she felt the tension in the room. 

“Hey, how’s Peter doing?”

Cho sat down in her seat again and motioned for them to sit as well. Pepper grabbed Tony’s hand and led him to the chairs, not letting him go as Cho began to speak. 

“He has multiple bruised ribs and two of them are fractured, there are various cuts that have healed and there’s some scaring. Most of the scars look surgical. He has bruising and skin irritation around his wrists, ankles, and neck, most likely from the restraints. He has a concussion that should clear up soon. He’s dehydrated and malnourished. We have him on fluids to help with that.”

Cho paused for a moment. “These next few things are going to be hard to hear,” she warned. 

Tony nodded but his throat felt tight. He didn’t know if he wanted to know but he knew he needed to. He needed to know what they did to Peter. He gave Pepper’s hand a reassuring squeeze and he took a deep breath.

“There was a feeding tube inserted, presumably to administer nutrients and have more control over his caloric intake. We...there was a lot of scarring... that suggests he fought the process. We removed it but he’s going to need a while before we can start him on solid food again. The fluids will help with that and we can start giving him liquids when he wakes up.”

“Are you saying he was awake when they did that?” Pepper asked, her voice thin.

“Most of the time, a patient can be awake for the procedure, but they are numbed and don’t feel the pain. Unfortunately, with how his throat looks, he was moving quite a bit, which suggests he didn’t have pain killers. But as of right now, it’s only speculation.”

“Jesus,” Tony said.

“We also found that some of his organs had been biopsied and most of his liver was gone. There was also new tissue growth on his lungs and kidneys, which we think means part of them grew back. We aren’t sure the level of his healing, so it’s only a guess at this point. The most concerning thing…”

“Him missing parts of his organs isn’t the most concerning thing?” Tony asked, his fist clenched with a mixture of worry and hatred.

“He had a ruptured spleen that caused some internal bleeding as well as a perforated bowel. That’s why he was coughing up blood when he arrived. We were able to stitch him up and the internal bleeding was dealt with. He’s gonna be sore for a long time and we need to make sure he stays in bed for a while.”

“We can do that,” Pepper muttered. “Is that it?”

“We examined him while he was in surgery to make it as least invasive as possible. I’m sorry for even hinting at it, but you can breathe a little easier knowing there was no evidence of sexual assault. So, at least we can be thankful for that.”

Honestly, Tony hadn’t even thought about it. It didn’t even cross his mind, but now that Cho said it, Tony felt some unrealized tension leave his body. At least that was one thing they didn’t have to help him through, though Peter’s mental healing was going to be a long road.

“Okay, that’s about it for right now. We’re gonna continue to monitor him through the night, but he will be brought in soon and you can stay with him.”

Tony stood and shook her hand. “Thank you.”

Cho nodded to him as she made her way out, leaving Tony and Pepper to process everything that they just heard. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. It wasn’t until Pepper let out a sob that Tony looked at her. There were tear tracks on her face and she was gasping for breath. 

“Hey,” he said, reaching over to cradle her to his chest, “it’s okay.”

“Tony. We were supposed to protect him,” Pepper sobbed. 

It wasn’t often that Tony saw the woman break down, but if ever there was a time to break down, it was then. “I know. But he’s here now and no one’s gonna hurt him anymore.”

“They cut him open. We found chunks of his organs in jars. In jars, Tony. How are we going to face him?”

“You know Peter. He’s going to probably blame himself for everything and end up trying to comfort  _ us _ . We’ll work it out,” Tony tried to comfort. 

Pepper let out a rough laugh. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

They stood in relative silence for a while before Peter was wheeled in. He looked so small in the bed and wires and tubes were coming out of him that reminded Tony of just how hurt Peter was. His heartbeat was steady, at least, and he was asleep. It was the first time they saw him without a heavy coating of blood and grime and the bruises stood out against his pale skin making him look like a ghastly specter. 

“Peter,” Pepper said as she grabbed one of his hands in hers.

Tony reached the other side of Peter’s bed and grabbed his other hand, flinching when he felt how cold the kid was. 

“Tony,” Pepper asked, her eyes never leaving Peter, “what did you do to Ross?” 

“He’s buried at the bottom level of the facility with his arms and legs broken. He isn’t going anywhere.”

“Good,” Pepper’s voice was cold. “And Marshall?”

“Not sure. I think Wanda took care of her. Pep, why…”

“And Henry? What did we do with him? I heard over the comms that we had him.”

“He was brought in unconscious and sent to the MedBay. Banner was taking care of him, last I heard,” Tony told her.

“Okay. Stay here with Peter. I’m going to go see what we are going to do with Henry after he’s checked out. I just need to do something.”

“Yeah, okay. Let me know if you need me for anything.” 

Pepper leaned down and pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead and started to head to the door. 

“Hey, Pep,” Tony called, “it’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna get through this.”

It was all he could do to stay in his seat when Pepper gave him a defeated smile and walked out to handle business that Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to with Peter not being awake yet.

“You know, buddy, we’re all going to be so happy when you come back around. We are going to watch so much Star Wars that you’ll start to become sick of it.” Tony laughed to himself at the thought. There was no way the kid was going to not like Star Wars, even if he watched it every day for the rest of his life. 

Tony turned the thoughts over in his head before reaching into his pocket for his phone. He dialed the number that he had been avoiding and waited until he heard a tired voice answer on the other side. 

“Stark, I swear to God if you called this early in the morning just to tell me something stupid, I…”

“Michelle, we found him.”

The silence on the other end of the phone was almost palpable. “I’ll pick up Ned and be there in an hour.”

“He’s still asleep. You guys can wait until later on in the day. I just wanted you to know.”

“Tony, he’s been missing for over a week. I’ll be there in an hour,” MJ insisted. 

The line disconnected before he could say anything else and he glanced over at Peter. “Can you believe that she hung up on me? I hang up on people, not the other way around. Jeez, you sure know how to pick ‘em.” He knew he wasn’t going to get an answer, but the silence that greeted him somehow felt worse than he expected it to.

~

Pepper’s head ached as she marched through the hallways but she brushed the pain aside. She had work to do. She never thought herself much of being a mother until Morgan came along and by the time they got Peter back after the snap, she felt like she knew him just as well as Tony did. The stories he told her when he was cradled against her chest when the grief was just too much for him to bear made her aware of how wonderful the boy was. After she met him in person, there was no doubt in her mind that everything Tony said was true. Peter was polite to a fault and he cared deeply about everyone and everything around him. He often put himself in danger when others were in danger, and that made him even more incredible. 

Peter ended up securing a place in her heart when he offered to babysit Morgan while she and May went out for a girl’s day. They came home to find the boy dressed in a skirt with makeup horribly applied to his face and a wig that was tangled and only half done up. He was helping Morgan put on her small heels that she used when she played dress up and the smile on his face was infectious. She knew at that moment that she would protect him just as fiercely as she would Morgan and that he would always be her kid just as much as Tony’s.

Which was why she held no hesitation as she stood outside Henry’s hospital room. The man was hooked up to a ventilator to help his breathing and he was on so many pain medications that Pepper was surprised that he was still awake. Bruce gave her a rundown of all that was wrong with him. Apparently he had one hell of a concussion and he was having problems breathing on his own from some unknown trauma. They were watching his progress to see if he would be able to breathe on his own after a while or if they were going to need to take extra measures before he was shipped to the government facility that Pepper had arranged for between talking with Bruce and trying to stem her anger by pacing the hallways. 

She didn’t know what brought her to this place, but she knew what needed to be done. Her hand only hesitated a fraction of a second before opening the door that led to Henry’s hospital room. She stepped in and took in the scene with a satisfaction that kind of scared her. She was never one to wish harm on other people, but some lines should not be crossed. This man crossed all the lines.

He was awake. His eyes shifted to hers and there was a look of momentary confusion that flicked across his face before the fear set in. He knew he wasn’t in a position to argue or fight off any attack that may come his way. 

Her steps were slow as she approached the man who hurt both of her kids so much. “Hello, Henry. We haven't met too many times before, but I know you remember me. May was my friend and I was so happy when she met you. She smiled more than she did before. She let her guard down more, and I genuinely saw her doing better. For a minute there, I thought you were the best thing to happen to her since Peter disappeared and I was excited for her.”

Pepper came to a stop next to his bed and rested her hands next to his body. “I know you can’t talk to me, and that’s probably for the best. There isn’t an excuse or apology in the world that would save you anyway. So, I don’t need words from you, just your attention. There’s something I want you to know. Peter is alive and he’s going to be okay. You didn’t break him. After everything you put that kid through, he is still stronger than you could ever hope to be.”

Henry tried to say something but his words were caught in this throat, the ventilator doing its job giving him air and simultaneously making him feel as trapped as Peter felt in his cell.

“I want you to know that this is nothing I ever wanted to do. I never thought I would walk into a room wishing a painful death on anyone, but that’s all I want right now. I also want you to know that you will be forgotten. There is no one left that is going to wonder where you went or if you’re okay.” Pepper looked Henry directly in the eyes and was satisfied to see the fear that permeated from him. “Nothing will save you from the punishment you deserve for hurting my children.”

Pepper pulled back from the man and let her words sink in. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., silence all alerts from this room.”

“Mrs. Boss, I need Boss’s code to confirm the command,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. hesitated briefly. 

“Command Code: JMPP6308.” 

“Command confirmed. Alerts have been silenced.”

“Thanks, Fri.”

Pepper reached over to the pump that gave Henry air and quickly spotted the power switch. She let her hand rest over the button and stared Henry in the eyes. “This is what you deserve.”

She turned the ventilator off with a loud click. 

As F.R.I.D.A.Y. promised, there were no alarms to let anyone know that Henry was not getting air in his lungs. The man started to gasp around the tube and there was raw terror in his wide eyes as he glared at her. Pleading for her to help him. 

“This is what Peter felt when you hit him. Every time you hit him, this is the terror he felt. The panic,” Pepper whispered. 

Henry’s lips were slowly turning blue around the hose of the ventilator. His arms were struggling against the cuffs that had him secured to the bed and Pepper couldn’t bring herself to care one ounce about the pain the man was in. 

As Henry’s body started to seize with pain and lack of oxygen and his struggles became slower, Pepper reached over and flicked the ventilator back on, letting the hose bring the man much-needed air. She could hear him gasping as his lungs filled with life and she let a small smile grace her lips. 

When he settled down enough to understand what happened, Pepper said, “I want you to remember this moment. I want you to remember that I held your life in my hands and I gave it back to you. When you are sitting in your cell in a maximum-security government facility prison that shouldn’t exist, with no one to hear you scream and no one to offer you comfort, I want you to remember that I could have saved you from it. And I decided it wasn’t good enough for you to have a quick death. Enjoy your existence, Mr. Williams.”

Without another word, Pepper turned on her heel and left the man in the hospital bed, gasping for air and, from the smell, in need of a sheet change. She held her head up high and felt some of the tension in her shoulders leak out with every step she put between herself and the man that hurt her kids. 

~

The first thing Peter felt was a dull ache that told him he had gotten hurt. It was the same every time he finished with patrol, there was a slight burning in his limbs and muscles that told him he overexerted himself. His mouth felt like dry sandpaper and he tried to swallow to dislodge some of the dryness that coated his throat, but it did nothing other than aggravate the area. 

The next thing he noticed was the voice that was talking softly near him. He couldn’t quite hear what they were saying but he knew the voice. It was someone he was supposed to remember. Someone important. It was someone comforting because as he listened to the person talk, his body relaxed into the mattress he was laying on. The mattress that was far too soft and he felt the blankets that he had been denied for so long caccooning his body. 

He was home.

He tried to look in the direction of the voice but when he did, there was pain that flared through his neck, making him let out a groan. 

“Peter?” the voice asked. 

He tried to open his eyes but was met with a brightness that made him slam his eyelids shut almost immediately. 

“Fri, lights down to 15%.” 

It was almost like Peter could  _ feel _ the change in the brightness of the room. The aching in his neck lessened almost imperceptibly but it was enough to know he could open his eyes without pain. When he did, he almost cried when he saw Tony sitting in a chair next to him. 

“Tony?” he asked.

“Yeah, buddy. I’m here. How are you feeling? Any pain? I can get Cho to give you more fun drugs if you need them.”

“I’m not sure. I think I...what happened?” he asked.

“You got pretty beat up, kid. What do you remember?”

Peter sat and thought for a second. As the images and memories came back to him, he couldn’t help but flinch. “The cell. There was a collar. It burned... when it shocked me. The dark. I … did Morgan get home safe?”

“Yeah, kid. She did. She’s upstairs.”

“Good. Glad she got out...Ross?”

Tony knew what he was asking and he honestly couldn’t blame Peter for making sure his request was fulfilled. “I left him alive. He’s not going to be moving for a long time, but you don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“I think I killed Henry,” Peter whispered, closing his eyes against the tears that formed. 

Tony softly brushed away the stray tears that made it past the kid’s defenses. “No, kid. You didn’t kill him. He’s hurt pretty bad, but he’ll live. He’ll live a long and happy life behind bars where he won’t be able to get to you. Promise.”

“He knows who I am. Everyone will…” 

“No. He won’t tell anyone. If he does, he’ll be written off as crazy. Don’t worry about it.” Tony threaded his fingers through Peter’s hair and the boy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“I missed you,” he said quietly. 

Tony didn’t hesitate before telling him, “I missed you too. So fucking much. I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner, kid.”

“Not your fault.”

“Yeah, well. We can talk more about that when you’re out of this bed. You need to rest here a while though.”

Peter nodded. It was all he could do without causing himself discomfort. He didn’t want to know all of his injuries because he was sure the list was extensive. Tony stood from his chair and Peter began to panic. He didn’t want to be alone. 

“Stay?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly. 

“I wasn’t going anywhere, Spider-Baby. Cho said I could give you some ice chips to help with your throat. Do you want some?”

Peter nodded. It felt like he hadn’t had anything to drink in years, and he could feel his lips rub roughly against each other. 

Grabbing a small cup, Tony helped Peter take a few of the ice chips in his mouth and Peter sighed with contentment. The ice felt cool against his skin and tongue. The cup disappeared, but Peter knew if he asked, he would be given pretty much anything at that point. 

Peter watched as Tony made his way over to Peter’s bed. He was careful as he sat on the edge of the bed, being sure to not jostle Peter too much. Then, without being told what Peter wanted, Tony lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around Peter’s shoulders and gently guiding him into the crook of his arm. Thankfully the movement wasn’t enough to send pain through Peter’s body.

Peter immediately felt himself melt into the man’s arms. He could hear Tony’s heartbeat and reminded himself that he was okay. He was safe. 

“Morgan?” he asked.

Tony chuckled slightly, “she can come down and visit you later. Pepper should be back soon though.”

“Good.” They sat in silence for a few moments before Peter asked, “Tony?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“It’s gonna be okay, right?”

“Yeah, it’s all gonna work out.”

~

Peter sat on his balcony watching the night sky grow slightly lighter. It had to be early in the morning because when Peter woke, it was still pitch back outside and that had been hours ago. He was wrapped in his loose-fitting pajamas and a light jacket to ward off the chill in the air. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be there, not really. Tony had told him several times along with the stern warning that he wasn’t supposed to be out of bed without someone with him, just in case something happened or his legs decided to give out from under him. He had been released from the MedBay the day before, but still had strict orders to stay in bed to finish his recovery. The only reason Dr. Cho allowed him to be released because she was staying on his floor and it was deemed more comfortable for him to be in his own bed than in the hospital bed. 

He thought about what happened in the last few weeks and the pain he experienced. He thought about the way he still woke up from the nightmares of the small darkened cell and the way his arms shook from holding both himself and Morgan on the ceiling, hoping to God that she would make it out unharmed. He thought about the smirk on Ross’s face when he told him that Tony chose Morgan over him and that he wasn’t really wanted by the man. He thought about Steve in the small cell by his, screaming at the guards to leave him alone. 

He thought about the look of devastation that MJ had when she walked into his hospital room. How she laid down next to him and refused to move for anyone, until they convinced her that they would put a cot out for her to rest on. He thought about Ned and the way his face drooped with concern and how he apologized for not being able to be his Guy-In-The-Chair. 

He thought about the look Pepper gave him when she saw him awake and the absolute love that radiated off of her. How Morgan jumped excitedly on his bed, even though Pepper and Tony scolded her for it. He thought about how much everything had changed in the last few months and everything he lost. 

He thought about everything he gained. 

There was movement behind him but his Spidey Sense didn’t go off, so he continued to look at the darkened sky that was slowly lighting up with the wisps of golden light. He could wait for the person to join him because he didn’t want to move. Not for anything. 

A body sat next to him, letting their legs dangle off the edge of the balcony, much like Peter’s was. Peter looked over to see Tony watching him closely. 

“You’re up early,” Tony said.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Tony took that in and asked softly, “nightmares?”

Peter nodded slightly. “They weren’t too bad though. I just couldn’t get my head to shut up after I woke up.”

“What’s your head saying?”

Peter was quiet. He didn’t know how to tell the man what he was feeling or thinking. It wasn’t that he was mad at Tony and Pepper. He wasn’t, not really. There was a feeling of loneliness mixed with morbid curiosity.

“You can tell me anything you want. Promise I won’t get mad at you,” Tony soothed

“It’s not that I think you’ll get mad. I just...I don’t want you to feel bad.”

That got Tony’s attention. “About what?”

“It-it’s just I was thinking... and the dream is what got my thinking about, well, about how Morgan got home.”

Tony was silent beside Peter, and he took that as his signal to keep talking. 

“In the dream, I was back...there. It was the day that Morgan got home and Ross was telling me some things. Some bad things.”

“What did he say?”

“Just the usual stuff at first. How I wasn’t important. How I was a monster. It’s things he said to me before. But this time he told me that he gave you a choice…” Peter felt his words die in his throat. He couldn’t look at Tony when he asked the question. He knew it wasn’t fair, but he needed to know. 

“Did you even consider choosing me at all? Not-not that I blame you for choosing Morgan. I don’t. I would have done the same thing, and I know it’s not fair of me to ask. But did you at least think about it? About me?” Peter asked in a rushed voice. He refused to meet Tony’s eyes, just stared at the horizon. 

He heard Tony’s breath catch and he knew he messed up. He willed the universe to let him snatch the question out of the air, but he knew that was impossible. He closed his eyes and waited with bated breath for the answer that he knew was coming. He waited for the guilt and the shame to be reflected in Tony’s voice because he knew it was selfish of him to ask. To want to be comforted. 

“I thought about you every day. Every. Single. Day,” Tony said, his voice tinged with hurt. “Hey, look at me for a second,” Tony pleaded.

It was harder than Peter thought it was going to be to open his eyes and look at his father. He didn’t want to see the disappointment. But when he met Tony’s eyes, there was nothing there but concern and a small amount of pity. 

“Ross did offer me a choice. The deal was I could get Morgan back if Steve turned himself in. Ross didn’t even mention you in his deal. If...if he had, I…” Tony shook his head slightly. “I would have turned myself over if it meant that you could come home, but Ross wanted you there. Pepper tried. She asked about you but Ross made it clear you weren’t on the table.” 

Tony reached over and placed a hand on the back of Peter’s neck. Peter was glad for the small comfort it afforded. “He-he said you didn’t even ask about me,” Peter whispered.

Shame filled Tony’s eyes. “I didn’t fight hard enough. I heard that he was going to let Morgan go and I was so happy to have one of you back that I didn’t think. Not until later. I’m so sorry, kiddo. I should have fought harder for you.”

It wasn’t what Peter wanted to hear, but he could understand the desperation that Tony was probably feeling. He knew everyone was in bad situations and the chance that Morgan was going to be okay was everyone’s first priority, Peter’s included. So, he wasn’t angry. He wasn’t even that upset. 

“You had a lot on your mind. It’s okay. I would have left you too if it meant getting Morgan to safety,” Peter admitted. 

Tony’s voice became slightly hard. “I never left you, kiddo. It wasn’t even an option to leave you there. We fought like hell every day you were gone to get you back, even after we got Morgan back. I will never give up on you. You’re my son.”

Peter swallowed the emotion that crept up his throat. “I know. I love you too.”

Tony swung his arm around Peter and pulled him close to his side. Peter melted into his embrace and relished the comfort that the motion gave.

“You will always be part of this family, kiddo. You’re not a substitute or a burden or anything else that goes through that head of yours. Hear me?”

“I know...dad.” Peter wasn’t sure about the declaration or how Tony would take it, but he calmed when he felt Tony press Peter into his side and placed a kiss on his head.

The sun was rising and Peter blinked against the spots that were gathering in his vision. Tucked into the embrace of the man he saw as a father, he watched the sky as it changed into something new. Something better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So. I made a Tumblr and you can find me at Squibbles94. Come say hi!
> 
> Also, I am going through these chapters and editing everything again. I got Grammarly and am using that to help me out, so hopefully I will catch a lot of mistakes. I have already done the first few chapters and will hopefully be done by the end of the week.


End file.
